Del odio al amor
by Bala-2006
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una famosa estudiante de clase media baja en una escuela exclusiva que trata de obtener una beca para estudiar medicina en la Todai. Sin embargo, su meta la ha convertido en una persona solitaria a pesar de estar rodeada de personas que la admiran, o así es hasta que se produce una ruptura entre su habitual cordialidad y la indiferencia de Inuyasha Taisho.
1. Perfecta

**Nueva historia, nuevo comienzo. Ahora que vengo con las pilas cargadas de Roma, he decidido empezar a publicar mi nuevo fanfic. La frecuencia de publicación será la acostumbrada: cada domingo a no ser que las circunstancias me obliguen a cambiar el día. De hecho, puede que por navidad y año nuevo adelante al día anterior, según como lo vea, pero eso ya lo veremos entonces. De momento, espero que os guste esta nueva historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Perfecta**

Había una vez una preciosa estudiante de ojos color chocolate y hermosos cabellos azabaches. La joven de tez blanca, tersa como la nieve, y sensuales labios rojos del color de las fresas caminaba por los pasillos de su instituto con confianza y seguridad. ¿Quién sino ella que era adorada y admirada por todo el instituto iba a poder permitirse caminar de esa forma tan relajada?

Kagome Higurashi era una maravilla, la maravilla del instituto privado Furioka en el centro de Tokio. Había dos únicas cosas que le encantaría tener en su plantilla a ese centro: hijos de familias muy ricas aunque fueran tontos de remate y estudiantes especiales. Kagome tal vez no fuera lo primero, pero era lo segundo, y nunca había pisado ese instituto alguien tan excepcional como para que se dejaran totalmente de lado los clichés y convencionalismos de las diferencias de clase. Se podría decir que había roto con todos los moldes.

Era la hija de un pescadero y una mujer de la limpieza en un edificio de oficinas y tenía un hermano pequeño que iba a la escuela primaria. A los doce años, se quedó huérfana de padre, razón por la que había buscado trabajo de camarera en un café de la ciudad, y no se avergonzaba por ello. Ayudar a su madre con las facturas no le suponía ni un sacrificio ni una obligación sino un derecho y una libertad que ella misma se había tomado. Ganar una beca para uno de los mejores institutos del país fue su propósito mientras cursaba primaria; si su madre hubiera tenido que pagar algo más que su uniforme, jamás habría estudiado allí. Incluso sus libros de texto los pagaban la asociación de padres.

Era excepcional en muchos sentidos. Académicamente hablando, destacaba por sus altas calificaciones, las cuales habían elevado la media de su anterior colegio y del mismo instituto de élite. Siempre había sido la primera de la promoción; como sus notas nunca flaquearon contaba con una cuantiosa beca. Ahora bien, no era en ese campo en el único en el que destacaba. Tocaba el piano en el conservatorio desde que tenía ocho años y ya había terminado todos los estudios necesarios para ser maestra de piano. También había tomado parte en el coro del instituto hasta que se percató de que no tenía nada nuevo que aprender. En los deportes, era la mejor tanto entre los chicos como entre las chicas. El año anterior se llevó una medalla de oro en atletismo femenino en la competición nacional de institutos; ese año había ganado otra medalla de oro en gimnasia rítmica. Su nombre y su fotografía aparecían tantas veces en los periódicos que ya había perdido la cuenta. Su madre guardaba con cariño cada recorte en un álbum.

Fuera a donde fuera, todo el mundo consideraba que ella era perfecta, un ser angelical y divino caído del cielo para mejorar ese mundo, el día a día. Ella no estaba tan segura de aquello; era demasiado modesta. Nunca se consideró mejor que los demás, pues sabía que estaba justo donde se encontraba después de muchos y largos sacrificios. No tenía vida social, no más de la que podía aprovechar mientras se encontraba en el instituto. Si no estaba trabajando, estaba estudiando y, si no estaba haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas, estaba entrenando o aprendiendo alguna que otra cosa nueva. Su vida era un no parar de actividades y estudio para destacar, para lograr sus objetivos. Si quería ir a una buena universidad y tener una gran beca que la respaldara, necesitaba todo aquello.

Quería ser doctora. Desde que era pequeña, siempre había soñado con ser una de esas personas encargadas de salvar vidas. Además, quería ser cirujana de emergencias para asegurarse de salvar más vidas. Tenía muy buen pulso, ya estaba estudiando un poco sobre medicina y no era nada aprensiva. Justo lo que se necesitaba para poder ser una cirujana. Su madre estaba encantada con la idea, pues todos los padres deseaban que sus hijos fueran médicos o banqueros o todos esos trabajos que se consideraban mejores. A ella eso no le importaba. Trabajaba de camarera y no se sentía menos digna por ello, pero quería salvar vidas.

— ¡Kagome!

Para ella era imposible tener un solo minuto de paz; eso era algo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años. Cuanto más se esforzaba uno por destacar, más difícil se hacía tomarse un respiro y disfrutar de una agradable brisa de primavera. Así pues, preparó su mejor sonrisa y se volvió hacia la chica que acababa de llamarla.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Yuka?

— Es el examen de inglés…

Yuka agarró su mano sin miramientos y tiró de ella, obligándole a correr a su espalda. La siguió extrañada por el pasillo hasta llegar a su clase de segundo de bachillerato. Al entrar, todos sus compañeros estaban sentados en sus pupitres y la recibieron como si fuera una maestra. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda mientras su mente divagaba sobre la única explicación posible que podía encontrar. Debió pasear por el jardín, en un sitio en el que resultara poco visible.

Se vio empujada hacia la pizarra, donde estaban escritas unas preguntas relacionadas con los últimos temas que habían dado, los temas que entraban en el examen. Leyó la primera pregunta en voz alta y empezó a explicarla como una autómata, sin titubeos ni cavilaciones. Había estudiado mucho y muy duramente, sabía con certeza de lo que estaba hablando. La clase la escuchó atentamente, tomando notas de todo lo que decía mientras que ella se esforzaba por explicarlo de la forma más sencilla posible.

Pasó de explicar el ensayo en inglés a hablar sobre los tiempos verbales y las excepciones de cada tiempo sin dejar de mirar el reloj. Todavía quedaban tres cuartos de hora para que terminara por completo el recreo que daban para comer entre la clase de la mañana y la de la tarde. Sin poder evitarlo, mientras daba la explicación, fijó la mirada en el único pupitre de la clase vacío además del suyo. Él no estaba allí; tampoco le sorprendía su ausencia. Nunca estaba en el lugar apropiado, nunca hacía lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Quedaba media hora de recreo cuando terminó de explicar y contestar las dudas. Salió de la clase de nuevo, dejando solos a sus compañeros con el estrés del examen, y volvió a caminar por los pasillos. Ella no podía estudiar justo antes de un examen, ni repasar. Tenía que ir al examen con la seguridad de que ya había estudiado bien en su casa. Quizás fuera demasiado maniática. Al fin y al cabo, descontando a los vagos de turno que nunca estudiaban, ella era la única que no se comportaba como si fuera el fin del mundo antes de un examen.

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo junto a una de las muchas urnas para las votaciones del comité de estudiantes y la miró preocupada. Casualmente, había salido como una de las candidatas a las elecciones. Si tenía más votos que los demás, sería presidenta del comité por segundo año consecutivo. Todavía no había dejado el cargo y ya temía tener que firmar para hacerse cargo de la próxima "legislatura". Estar en el comité estudiantil le daba muchos puntos extracurriculares para la universidad, pero volvía su vida un poco más agobiante. Ya tenía más que suficiente con el trabajo, los estudios y las competiciones. Tomar el puesto otro año le parecía cargarse un peso muerto a la espalda.

Movió la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, asegurándose de que estaba sola en el pasillo, de que nadie anduviera cerca, y se acercó a la urna. Con cuidado, levantó la tapa de una urna rebosante de papeletas.

— Vamos a ver…

Primera papeleta: Kagome Higurashi; segunda: Kagome Higurashi; tercera: Kagome Higurashi; cuarta: Kagome Higurashi; quinta: Kagome Higurashi…

Horrorizada, leyó una papeleta tras otra y las volvió a meter en la urna asustada por lo que se le venía encima. Había tenido en sus manos alrededor de treinta papeletas con su nombre y ni siquiera había llegado hasta el fondo de la urna. Lo peor de todo era que esa urna no era más que una de quince. Sería muy sencillo aprovechar ese momento para deshacerse de las papeletas y salvarse del cargo, pero ella no jugaría sucio por más difícil que se lo pusiera la vida.

— Higurashi.

Justo cuando colocaba de nuevo la tapa sobre la urna, escuchó a su profesor de Educación Física llamándola. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo antes de volverse hacia él son una falsa sonrisa de inocencia.

— E-Entrenador, ¡qué sorpresa!

— ¿Qué hacía Higurashi?

— Yo… esto… -E-Estaba…

— ¿Estaba espiando las papeletas de la urna?

— N-No… no exactamente… yo…

¡Qué nerviosa se estaba poniendo! Si seguía balbuceando de esa forma, no conseguiría que la creyera nunca.

— Higurashi, no tiene de qué preocuparse. — le aseguró — Todos sabemos que permanecerá en su cargo de presidenta.

Lamentablemente, era cierto. Los profesores pensaban que ella era una especie de ser mágico o de otro planeta, quizás un unicornio, capaz de hacer un millón de cosas al mismo tiempo sin que le cayera una sola gota de sudor. Muy a su pesar, no estaba dispuesta a perder esa imagen de poder.

— No dudaba de mi presidencia, por supuesto. — se cruzó de brazos arrogantemente — Solo estaba algo impaciente. Tengo muchas ideas para el próximo año académico.

— Siempre tan trabajadora.

Siempre tan idiota, más bien. Se metía en todos los líos ella solita y, luego, se preguntaba por qué tenía tan poco tiempo libre para descansar o pasar un día sin hacer nada en absoluto.

— ¿Deseaba algo, entrenador?

— Sí, quería hablar contigo sobre tu próxima medalla de oro.

— Por favor, entrenador... — musitó con modestia — Ni siquiera he recibido todavía la última.

— La próxima semana, durante su discurso inaugural del nuevo curso como presidenta, se le hará entrega de su medalla de oro.

Otra medalla más que colgaría su madre en el salón de casa; el instituto pondría una réplica en su hall particular de la fama. Prácticamente ocupaba medio hall ella solita con sus trofeos. Empezaba a plantearse que, con eso de conseguir la beca para la universidad, se estuviera extralimitando.

— ¿Y qué tenía pensado entrenador? — le preguntó.

— ¿Has bailado alguna vez?

Baile. Ese era un campo totalmente inexplorado para ella. Nunca había bailado en ninguna extraescolar, ni para ningún concurso. Tampoco bailaba en la discoteca con sus amigos los fines de semana, pero eso era porque no tenía vida social, ni tiempo. Si tuviera algo de tiempo libre, podría permitirse tener amigas de verdad en lugar de admiradoras y, si tuviera más tiempo libre, saldría los sábados por la noche bailar.

— Lo siento entrenador, nunca he bailado nada en absoluto.

— Bueno, seguro que lo coges en seguida. ¡Eres una estrella!

Sí, seguro que lo cogía en seguida; eso era lo que más le asustaba. En cuanto se le diera bien otra cosa más, la apuntarían a otro concurso intercolegial y acabaría entrenando una media de cuatro horas diarias sin dormir por la noche para hacer frente a sus estudios.

— En la próxima clase de Educación Física, empezaremos.

¿En Educación Física?

— Así, te encontraremos también una pareja, aunque no creo que ninguno de los zoquetes de tu curso sea digno de ti.

¿Una pareja?

— Nos vemos, Higurashi.

No tuvo ni tiempo de preguntarle a qué se estaba refiriendo con eso de que practicarían en clase y de que necesitaría una pareja. ¡El programa de Educación Física! Seguro que si lo leía detenidamente encontraría que el baile no era una actividad curricular. De no ser así, daría un anónimo chivatazo a la dirección para que lo impidiera. Aquel último año era el más importante para su carrera, era el definitivo, y quería estar lo menos cargada posible. Incluso había dejado el conservatorio en vista de que ya tenía el título.

Continuó caminando por los pasillos a la espera de que sonara la sirena que daba comienzo las clases cuando una puerta medio abierta llamó su atención. Dentro, parecía estar todo a oscuras; era el laboratorio. Escuchó voces hablando dentro, pero no pudo distinguir lo que decían, ni siquiera podía saber de quiénes se trataban. Se puso de puntillas para evitar ser escuchada, ya que parecían estar escondiéndose, y se acercó. Asomó la cabeza por la abertura, desde donde enfocó los ojos hacia la oscuridad hasta que se adaptaron y pudieron distinguir las siluetas. ¡Era él!

Inuyasha Taisho, el rebelde sin causa del instituto, parecía estar tramando otra de las suyas. Se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo de azulejos con las piernas cruzadas. En el círculo que formaba sus piernas, tenía una enorme probeta con un líquido verde y espumoso. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No sabía qué había puesto dentro, pero, si algo tenía muy claro, era que a Taisho se le daba fatal la química; aquello estaba destinado al desastre. Fue entonces cuando vio a dos de los chicos más diestros en química que había conocido en toda su vida. El alivio la embargó. Si ellos lo ayudaban, no incendiaría el instituto.

— ¿Seguro que esto funcionará, empollones?

Frunció el ceño al escucharle utilizar esa palabra de nuevo. Inuyasha nunca era agradable con nadie, jamás. Ponía motes a todos los que se cruzaban con él; odiaba especialmente los motes que le ponía a ella. Hasta entonces, la había llamado niñata, renacuaja, empollona y nena. El último de todos era el que más odiaba porque… porque... porque, en cierto modo, no le sonaba mal del todo.

— Claro Inuyasha, la mezcla es perfecta.

— Más te vale.

A pesar de lo desagradable que era con todo el mundo, incluida ella misma, no pudo evitar fijarse y admitir que era realmente atractivo. No era de extrañar que la llamara renacuaja teniendo en cuenta que él medía cerca de dos metros. Aunque ella midiera su buen metro setenta, era una enana en comparación. También estaba muy fuerte, más que el resto de los chicos del instituto; había oído rumores de que en su casa tenía su propio gimnasio. Siempre llevaba el uniforme descolocado y no respetaba la norma de llevar camiseta blanca bajo la chaqueta. En su lugar, camisetas de colores llamativos o grupos de rock; ese día, por ejemplo, llevaba una camiseta de color naranja de los Ramones. Como presidenta del comité estudiantil, le ordenaron desde el profesorado llamarle la atención al respecto, pero él no hacía caso y se volvía más borde si era posible.

Un destello de su plateada cabellera la distrajo. Siempre sintió curiosidad por ese color tan maravilloso. Desgraciadamente, el cabello le caía en una desordenada melena hasta la mitad de la espalda que poco le favorecía. De tez bronceada y ojos dorados parecía un surfista. A veces, por su forma de caminar, creía que estaba dispuesto a comerse el mundo. Sin embargo, las otras chicas no lo veían tan atractivo como ella. Les había oído comentar que era feo, sucio, desordenado y descuidado. No se atrevería a decir tanto como que era sucio, pero sí era verdad que era un desordenado y que no cuidaba ni de su imagen, ni de sus cosas. Siempre estaba buscando el Iphone o el paquete de cigarrillos porque los dejaba en cualquier parte. Ahora bien, no era feo en absoluto.

Lo vio sacar un cigarrillo del paquete que parecía no haber perdido por el momento y llevárselo a los labios. Si algún profesor lo pillaba fumando dentro del centro, se le caería el pelo, pero solo por un día. Su padre lo arreglaría todo con una donación para que no lo echaran del instituto una vez más y ya está. Sacó el mechero del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y lo encendió dejando que la llama iluminara su rostro. En ese momento, dio un paso hacia delante para verlo mejor con tan mala suerte que se descuidó y golpeó la puerta con la punta del zapato.

Inuyasha la vio. Durante unos instantes, se quedó mirándola fijamente como si creyera que era un fantasma. Después, bajó la vista hacia la probeta que tenía protegida en el círculo de sus piernas y volvió a alzarla para mirarla.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Yo…

— ¡Largo de aquí, niñata!

Y empezó a lanzarle cosas. Le tiró probetas de cristal que se rompieron al impactar contra el suelo. Se apartó inmediatamente, echándose hacia atrás, y lo miró furiosa por su despótico comportamiento.

— ¡Eres un idiota Inuyasha Taisho! — le gritó.

Inuyasha era la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacerle perder los papeles de esa forma. Se volvió con los puños apretados a los costados, los labios prietos y el ceño fruncido hacia el pasillo y siguió su caminata mosqueada con el chico que acababa de atentar contra su integridad física. ¿Por qué demonios se enfadaba tanto? Si no quería que nadie lo descubriera, podría haber cerrado la puerta. Además, era él el quien estaba haciendo algo malo, no ella.

Avanzó por el pasillo echa un basilisco. Estaba a punto de darle la vuelta a la esquina sin parar de refunfuñar cuando escuchó un estruendo a su espalda y su corazón golpeó fuerte contra su pecho ¿Eso era una explosión? Se volvió de un solo movimiento. Entonces, vio humo espeso y negro saliendo del laboratorio que acababa de abandonar. Tres figuras salieron de allí tosiendo violentamente. Una de ellas maldecía con agresividad diciendo insultos que ella nunca había escuchado. Se sonrojó ante las groserías del muchacho.

De repente, Inuyasha se encabritó, agarró de la chaqueta a uno de los muchachos y lo estampó contra la pared con fuerza.

— ¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso?

— Y-yo…

— ¡Dijiste que era seguro! — le recordó — ¡Que no había margen de fallo!

— ¡Y no lo había!

— Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

No iba a consentir que tratara de esa forma a esos dos pobres muchachos. Se apresuró a cuadrar los hombros para asumir su puesto como presidenta y se dirigió hacia él.

— ¡Suéltalo! — le ordenó.

— Esto no es asunto tuyo, niñata.

La ignoró por completo una vez más para volverse hacia el muchacho al que estaba a punto de zurrar. Sabía que no podía usar la fuerza con él y que haría todo lo contrario de lo que ella le dijera por el gusto de fastidiarla, así que cambió de táctica.

— Takeshi, ¿Inuyasha os obligó a preparar la mezcla?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No mientas, desgraciado! — lo sacudió — Yo os lo pedí educadamente y aceptasteis.

— ¿Esperas que me crea ese cuento? — le recriminó antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el otro — ¿La mezcla era inflamable?

Recordó que Inuyasha había encendido su cigarrillo justo sobre la probeta.

— ¡Sí, era inflamable! — gritó aliviado — ¡Fue él!

— Bien, pues ya tenemos al culpable.

Dirigió la mirada acusadora hacia Inuyasha; este los miró a los tres por turnos sin terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Percatándose al fin de que ella lo estaba tomando a él por el culpable, dejó caer a Takeshi al suelo. Tanto el susodicho Takeshi como su amigo salieron corriendo. Deseó gritarles que no la dejaran sola con Inuyasha, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no le demostraría a Inuyasha su debilidad ante él.

— No está bien que amenaces a otros estudiantes para que preparen tus jugarretas. — lo sermoneó.

Seguro que estaba preparando aquello con algún propósito.

— Te tienes bien merecido lo que te ha sucedido. — se cruzó de brazos — ¿Eres consciente del daño que podríais haberos hecho?

— ¡Ja! ¿Vas a sermonearme?

— Te recuerdo que soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y que tengo poder para sermonearte y castigarte. — le contestó irritada.

— Esto se pone interesante, nena.

De un rápido movimiento, estiró el brazo y agarró su muñeca. Para cuando pudo percatarse del agarre, fue empujada contra la pared, donde se encontró atrapada. El cuerpo de Inuyasha ante ella le impedía escapar de su prisión y la cercanía la ponía nerviosa sin saber el porqué. ¿Con qué derecho la estaba tratando de esa forma? ¿Quién se creía que era? Además, su mano en su muñeca, su contacto… le estaba quemando la piel. Quería que la soltara inmediatamente.

— Suéltame.

— Quizás, si me lo pides con más amabilidad…

— Suéltame, por favor.

— Eso me gusta más. — sonrió — No voy a soltarte, nena.

Estupendo, ya empezaba con sus jueguecitos.

— ¡Estoy harta de tus tonterías! — se quejó — Me llamo Kagome, ¿entiendes? Y no pienso consentir que te burles de mí con esos motes…

— Pero si tienes carácter, nena. Pensaba que eras tan perfecta que nunca explotabas.

Iba a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Se aseguraría de que se retorciera de dolor a sus pies. Cuando le suplicara una muerte piadosa, ella, en lugar de dársela, continuaría torturándolo sin descanso. ¡Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Inuyasha Taisho le hacía perder los papeles de tal forma que siempre terminaba pensando en cosas tan desagradables y tan impropias de ella como aquellas. Si solo fuera un poco más amable o menos agresivo e impulsivo de lo que era... ¿No se daba nunca cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos?

Intentó desasirse de su agarre en la muñeca sin ningún éxito. Lo único que logró fue que él apretara más, consiguiendo hacerle daño. Se removió para escapar del círculo de sus brazos que la aprisionaba contra la pared, pero él no cedió ni un poquito y adsorbió incluso más espacio. De repente, lo tenía tan cerca que sentía su aliento contra la piel y su pecho rozaba su torso. Nunca ningún chico se había acercado tanto a ella.

— Pareces nerviosa, nena.

Y lo estaba. Tenía que apartarse de ella cuanto antes porque no le gustaba en absoluto lo que estaba empezando a sentir en ese momento. Eso no podía estar sucediéndole a ella. No le gustaba Inuyasha Taisho, nunca le había gustado y nunca le gustaría. Era rebelde, agresivo, impulsivo, desagradecido, desordenado y muy, muy malo. Jamás se enamoraría de alguien como él; no cometería ese error. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio descender hacia ella, hacia sus labios y se cerró aún más la corta distancia entre los dos, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza contra el pecho. ¿Iba a besarla?

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y todo un cupo de sanciones totalmente nuevas para ella la inundaron. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Apretó la cabeza contra la pared intentando alejarse de sus labios, pero allí no tenía escapatoria. Él estaba a pocos centímetros, cada vez más y más cerca. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, como si haciéndolo pudiera evitar el ataque, y sintió el roce de sus labios contra los de ella.

— ¡Higurashi!

Era la voz de Houjo. Oía sus pasos corriendo por el pasillo; había más pasos a parte de los de él. Aturdida y alterada, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para escapar de aquella vergonzosa escena. Levantó la pierna derecha y la bajó con fuerza, pisando con el tacón de los mocasines el pie de Inuyasha.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Se apartó abruptamente de ella, agarrándose el pie dolorido. Kagome se quedó pegada contra la pared, aún asustada por lo sucedido mientras su pecho subía y bajaba en busca del aire que le faltaba. Casi había permitido que Inuyasha la besara; en cima, los habían descubierto. ¡Cómo si no fuera poca humillación!

— Higurashi, ¿estás bien?

Houjo se detuvo a su lado. Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros preocupado por la expresión de terror en sus ojos. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo para asentir con la cabeza y poder tranquilizar al muchacho. En cuanto él la soltó, aliviado por su respuesta, se volvió hacia Inuyasha y lo agarró de la chaqueta, tal y como había hecho el rebelde minutos antes con uno de los estudiantes más brillantes en química del instituto.

— ¿Qué le has hecho, desgraciado?

— Nada que tú no le harías…

Houjo no pudo desquitarse con él tal y como hubiera deseado antes de que los profesores se interpusieron entre ellos y los separaran.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? ¿Qué ha sido esa explosión?

No lo dudó ni un instante.

— Inuyasha Taisho. –— dijo — Él ha sido.

Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada. Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, supo que la estaba llamando chivata. Tal vez lo fuera por hacerlo, pero necesitaba una pequeña venganza por lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¿Usted está bien alumna Higurashi? — le preguntaron — ¿Le ha hecho algo? ¿Quiere presentar alguna queja?

Desvió la mirada hacia Inuyasha. Entonces, él le sonrió con picardía, desafiándole a contarlo con la mirada. ¡Jamás! No pensaba dejar que se descubriera aquel momento tan vergonzoso.

— No, yo estoy bien. A pesar de haber provocado la explosión, Taisho tuvo la "amabilidad" de apartarme del humo.

Supo que estaba sorprendido por sus palabras en cuanto ella las pronunció en voz alta. Mientras se dejaba llevar por los profesores hacia dirección, volvió la cabeza para estudiarla con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Ella misma estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer. Había salvado a Inuyasha de un castigo aún peor del que iba a recibir. Podría haber mentido y no haber contado la parte del beso, por supuesto, pero no sintió ganas de fastidiarle más.

Houjo le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la guió hacia su clase, puesto que quedaba poco tiempo para que comenzara el examen.

— No te preocupes, Higurashi. — le frotó la espalda — Te protegeré de ese demonio.

El problema era que ella ni quería, ni necesitaba protección. Había luchado desde el primer momento en que lo vio por alejarse de él e ignorarlo, pero, hasta ese día, nunca supo lo feliz que le hacía, en verdad, el saber que ella existía para él.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Odio.**


	2. Odio

**Capítulo 2: Odio**

Ya no le hacía tan feliz la idea de saber que existía para Inuyasha Taisho; no si existir para Inuyasha Taisho suponía aquello. Aunque, claro, el día comenzó de la más maravillosa de las maneras; nunca podría haber imaginado tan siquiera lo que iba a suceder.

La inauguración oficial del curso académico del año 2011/2012 seguiría el mismo protocolo que los años anteriores. Los profesores le informaron el día anterior de que ella sería una vez más la presidenta del comité estudiantil, tal y como ella vaticinó, para que preparara el discurso. Pasó la tarde del día anterior planificando el discurso de bienvenida al centro para los nuevos y de agradecimiento a todos por la confianza que depositaban en ella. Además, redactó una lista de propósitos para ese curso. Después, le tocaría recibir el último premio que ganó. Sus compañeros aplaudirían y la vitorearían, e Inuyasha Taisho, sentado en la última fila, si se dignaba a presentarse tan siquiera, la estudiaría como si fuera la próxima rana que diseccionaría. ¡Un momento! ¿Y a ella qué le importaba lo que hiciera Inuyasha Taisho?

Se cepilló la melena azabache delante del espejo y se miró de cuerpo entero para comprobar que en verdad estuviera impecable. Los mocasines brillaban por el betún y los calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas estaban perfectamente colocados. La falda de tablas azul estaba perfectamente planchada, sin una sola arruga. Llevaba la camisa de manga corta bien atada hasta el cuello y el lazo azul perfectamente anudado en torno al cuello. El chaleco negro no lucía ni una sola mancha. Su aspecto era perfecto para comenzar el nuevo curso. Solo le faltaba recogerse la melena en sus acostumbradas coletas a cada lado, sobre los hombros, y todo habría terminado.

Mientras se ataba el segundo y último lazo, miró la cartera sobre la cama. La noche anterior la había preparado y sabía que llevaba en ella todo lo necesario para el día. Metió su viejo móvil en silencio dentro por si sucedía algo en casa y comprobó, aún a sabiendas de que estaba todo bien, que no olvidaba nada. Todo perfecto. Cerró de nuevo la cartera y la cogió para ir a clase.

— ¿Traerás fotografías de tu discurso?

— Siempre hacen fotografías, mamá. — terminó de bajar las escaleras — Espero que la medalla no pese tanto como la de atletismo.

— Es de oro, claro que lo hará.

Podrían vender las medallas y todos los trofeos para sacar algo de dinero con el que pagar las facturas, pero su madre se negaba a permitirlo.

— Souta, ¿estás listo? — lo llamó.

Souta siempre bajaba tarde de su dormitorio porque siempre apagaba el despertador y volvía a dormirse. Se percataban cuando tardaba demasiado en bajar a desayunar e iban a despertarlo. Por añadidura, el chico era bien lento preparándose.

— Kagome, ¿por qué no vas tú al instituto y yo acerco a Souta al colegio? — le sugirió — Hoy es un día muy importante para ti. Seguro que estás agobiada y necesitas tiempo para ti.

— No te preocupes, mamá. No supone ningún sacrificio para mí llevar a Souta al colegio.

Asintió con la cabeza aún con la duda pintada en el semblante y se dirigió hacia la cocina para terminar de preparar las fiambreras para los tres. Ninguno comía en casa.

— ¡Souta! — volvió a llamarlo.

Consultó el reloj con impaciencia y se volvió hacia las escaleras. No llegaría tarde gracias a su bicicleta, pero quería que su hermano aprendiera a ser puntual mientras era un niño o le sería más difícil cuando fuera al instituto.

— ¡Souta!

— ¡Ya voy!

¡Por fin! — pensó. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse en el segundo piso y los pasos de su hermano bajando las escaleras a la carrera. La miraba con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera sucedido; ella no pudo entender que estuviera siempre tan relajado. A sus ocho años de edad, Souta comenzaba tercero de primaria e iba a tener sus primeros exámenes, pero él aún no era consciente de eso. Se comportaba exactamente igual que en el jardín de infancia.

Al verlo recordó que, aunque su personalidad fuera tan diferente, físicamente eran clavados. Los dos tenían el cabello azabache rizado, los dos tenían los ojos color chocolate y los dos tenían la tez blanca como la nieve. Habían salido a su difunto padre y apenas habían heredado rasgos de su madre. Le ayudó a bajar el último escalón de un salto. De la mano, lo acompañó hasta la cocina para asegurarse de que no fuera al salón a encender la televisión. Su madre le entregó una fiambrera a cada uno.

— ¡Qué tengáis un buen día!

— Gracias, mamá. — contestaron los dos.

— Suerte con tu discurso.

— ¡Luego te cuento!

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la bicicleta. Su hermano se montó en el asiento de atrás para llevar a un amigo y ella se sentó delante para llevar la bicicleta. Tomó el camino de siempre para dejar a Souta en el colegio. Al llegar al colegio, se despidió de él con un beso en la frente antes de tomar el camino hacia el instituto. Se encontró con algunos compañeros a los que saludó por el camino; a otros muchos los vio en sus coches conducidos por el chófer de la casa. No se avergonzaba de ir en bicicleta a clase y de no tener coche en casa. Su padre era el único que sabía conducir en la familia. Cuando murió, lo vendieron; así de simple.

Al llegar al instituto, se dirigió hacia la zona para guardar las bicicletas y la dejó allí atada con una cadena. Había alguna bicicleta más, pero muy pocas, y todas ellas valían unas quince veces más que su ya destartalada bicicleta rosa. Tenía esa bicicleta desde los diez años y ya entonces era vieja porque sus padres la compraron de segunda mano por falta de presupuesto para una mejor. Aun así, le había servido bien.

— Buenos días, Kagome.

Respondió al saludo a sus compañeras de clase con una sonrisa antes de entrar en el vestíbulo para cambiarse los mocasines por las zapatillas blancas. Todos la saludaban, algunos incluso con la confianza de tutearla, pero ninguno era su amigo. Observó con envidia al grupito de cuatro amigas que entraron juntas para cambiarse los zapatos. Por un momento, imaginó que ella era parte del grupo y que se reía con ellas. Si tuviera algo de tiempo libre, podría tener amigas. En el instituto, todos la veían perfecta e intocable y exclusiva del recinto del instituto. Nadie la veía fuera de él nunca.

Se calzó las zapatillas blancas y caminó hacia su aula mientras repasaba mentalmente el discurso. Darían solo dos clases esa mañana; el resto se suspenderían para la ceremonia de inauguración. Siempre se hacía la inauguración un mes después del inicio de las clases. Cuando entró en la clase, esperaba encontrarla vacía equivocadamente. Ocurrió la cosa más sorprendente: Inuyasha Taisho estaba sentado en su pupitre.

— Buenos días.

No le caía bien, pero ella no era una mal educada. Saludó, tal y como hacía todos los días, y se dirigió hacia su asiento. Él no contestó a su saludo; tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Dejó la cartera sobre el pupitre y la abrió en busca de los libros de esa mañana sin dejar de pensar en Taisho. Era muy raro que estuviera en clase el primero.

— Ayer me castigaron, ¿lo sabías?

Ya estaba tardando en saltar la liebre.

— Era lo mínimo.

— ¿Sabes con qué me castigaron?

— ¿Te hicieron copiar en una pizarra que eres un chico muy travieso? — se burló.

Conocía la clase de castigos que ponía ese instituto. Con Inuyasha, debido a la importancia de su familia, eran especialmente indulgentes en su opinión. Dudaba que le hubieran puesto un castigo en condiciones.

— Tengo que quedarme todos los días después de clase a limpiar todas las aulas de segundo durante el primer semestre.

Se tuvo que tragar sus propias palabras en ese momento. Era la primera vez que le ponían un castigo serio, algo que no pudo evitar disfrutar en un rincón secreto de su mente. Inuyasha Taisho tenía justo lo que se merecía. Seguro que, limpiando, ese niño rico mal criado aprendería lo dura que era en verdad la vida. Las manos excesivamente envejecidas y callosas de su madre lo demostraban.

— Entonces, te recomiendo que frotes bien si no quieres dejar manchas.

— Muy graciosa, renacuaja.

De todos los motes que le ponía, aquel era el que más odiaba, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta porque sabía que él, entonces, la llamaría así a cada segundo.

— No te enfades, prometo que no me chivaré.

En el mismo momento en que dejó los libros sobre el pupitre, el puño cerrado de Inuyasha golpeó su propia mesa. ¿Cuándo se había movido? ¿Por qué no lo había oído con lo grande que era? Debería ser torpe y ruidoso con ese tamaño. Inuyasha estaba frente a ella y volvía a tenerlo más cerca de lo que nunca hubiera deseado.

— Me parece que no piensas con claridad, nena.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Crees que no me vengaré por esto? — compuso una cruel mueca — Tú fuiste la chivata y tú pagarás las consecuencias.

Eso no sonaba nada bien a decir verdad.

— Prepárate.

Salió de la clase dejándola con la palabra en la boca aunque no haberle podido dar una respuesta mordaz no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese preciso instante. Si Inuyasha Taisho decía que iba a vengarse, no podía tratarse de una mentira o un intento de hacerse el machito para amedrentarla. Él se vengaría, y ella no podía ni imaginar cómo lo haría, ni cuándo. Tendría que estar muy atenta y alerta a cada instante que pasara en el instituto, y, sobre todo, no perderlo de vista.

Pensarlo fue más fácil que hacerlo. Durante las dos horas de clase de matemáticas, Inuyasha no apareció en ningún momento por clase. El asiento que había ocupado esa misma mañana a primera hora estuvo vacío durante las dos horas. No pudo menos que vigilarlo discretamente, extrañada y consternada. ¿Se había molestado en ir pronto a clase por primera vez solo para amenazarla? Cada vez entendía menos a ese chico y no creía ser tan importante como para que se tomara tantas molestias en ella. No dejaba de pensar en sus palabras; el solo imaginar qué era capaz de hacer, la atormentaba.

Tras las dos horas de clase, todos los alumnos fueron llamados al salón de actos. Ella, en vez de dirigirse hacia las sillas para los estudiantes, fue directamente hacia el escenario y se reunió allí con todo el cuerpo del comité estudiantil. Exceptuando algún estudiante nuevo de primero en sustitución de otro que se había graduado, todos eran exactamente los mismos que el año anterior. Se colocó bien el chaleco, se estiró las tablas de la falda y se dirigió hacia el director con una sonrisa. La recibió con un gran abrazo, mostrando una vez más el aprecio que le tenía ella o a sus medallas; no tenía claro qué era lo que más apreciaba.

Nerviosa por la espera, respiró hondo y recorrió el público con la mirada. Los alumnos se peleaban por sentarse en las primeras filas para ver y escuchar mejor el discurso, algo totalmente inaudito en cualquier escuela. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la paradoja. Al levantar la vista, vio una silueta vestida de negro sentada en la última fila. Era el único alumno que se había sentado en el fondo por propia voluntad. Inuyasha la contemplaba con esa sonrisa de superioridad tan característica de él. Quiso borrarle esa sonrisa de un puñetazo. Odiaba que tuviera tanta confianza en sí mismo.

Los estudiantes tardaron unos minutos más en terminar de colocarse antes de que el director pudiera al fin dar comienzo con la ceremonia. Con el profesor que presidía el comité de profesores a su derecha y ella como presidenta del comité estudiantil a su izquierda, dio comienzo.

— Buenos días. Alumnos y alumnas, me complace dar por iniciado el nuevo curso académico.

Los estudiantes aplaudieron automáticamente.

— En este día, nos despedimos de los estudiantes que ya nos han dejado para recorrer una nueva etapa de su vida y damos la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes del centro.

Otra vez llovieron los aplausos, sobre todo de los estudiantes de primero. El director tuvo que hacer un gesto para que le dejaran hablar.

— En este año académico, contamos también con un par de maestros nuevos en sustitución de aquellos que ya se han jubilado. — sonrió — Demos la bienvenida a Shizuka Tendo como la nueva profesora de francés, y a Kouga Wolf, como el nuevo profesor de biología.

— ¿El viejo ha estirado la pata?

En verdad lo habría matado. Antes de que ningún estudiante pudiera empezar a aplaudir, Inuyasha Taisho se estrenó con uno de sus soeces comentarios. Toda la sala se volvió hacia él.

— Aprovecho para presentarles también a Inuyasha Taisho, el alumno al que no os acercaréis si queréis pasar de curso, y el hijo de uno de los principales accionista del instituto. — masculló — Señor Taisho, — se dirigió hacia él — va a ser un placer deshacernos de usted el año que viene.

— ¡El placer será mío!

Los estudiantes aplaudieron entonces. No supo interpretar si lo hicieron para dar la bienvenida a los profesores, para darle la razón al director o para apoyar al payaso del instituto.

— También tengo el gusto en presentarlos a dos de las personas más importantes durante vuestro año académico. Por una parte, tenemos al profesor Elias Deep como presidente del consejo de profesores. — lo señaló — Y, por otra parte, a la señorita Kagome Higurashi como presidenta del consejo estudiantil por segundo año consecutivo.

Los estudiantes se deshicieron en aplausos al escucharlo. Muchos gritaron su nombre e hicieron una ola para ella. Se sintió mal porque nadie se mostrara igual de animado por el profesor, pero, en parte, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la tratara como si fuera famosa. Su propia madre lo hacía a veces, y, en el colegio de Souta, todavía era bien conocida.

— La presidenta del comité estudiantil será la encargada de dar el discurso de apertura del curso. Un gran aplauso para nuestra oradora: Kagome Higurashi.

El público se deshizo una vez más en aplausos mientras que ella ocupaba el lugar frente al micrófono que había ocupado el director segundos antes. Respiró profundamente a la espera de que finalizaran los aplausos. Accidentalmente, su mirada se posó una vez más sobre el rostro sonriente de Inuyasha Taisho. Cada vez estaba más segura de que tramaba algo. Desgraciadamente, no podía hacer nada para impedirlo desde su posición.

— Este curso académico es el principio para algunos y el final para otros. Es justo aquí donde debemos enfrentarnos a nuestros demonios y decidir definitivamente qué es lo que queremos hacer con nuestra vida, qué se espera de nosotros. La mayor parte de vosotros iréis a la universidad si no todos, ya que es ese el futuro de los estudiantes que acuden a este centro. El problema surge cuando nos planteamos qué hacer con nuestras vidas… Es una pregunta difícil y la respuesta en muchos casos es difícil de aceptar. No siempre somos lo que queremos ser y no siempre podemos complacer a nuestros padres o tutores. Mi padre me dijo una vez que debía seguir los dictados de mi corazón aunque no tuvieran nada que ver con las expectativas que se habían depositado en mí o aunque él mismo pudiera enojarse.

— ¿Te dijo eso el pescadero?

Se negó a caer en la trampa de Inuyasha Taisho. No tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse por la profesión de sus padres; eran trabajos dignos. El director le lanzó el primer aviso a Inuyasha y más de un alumno lo miró amenazante. A nadie le gustaba que la molestasen; algo que había terminado siendo una ventaja.

— Por eso, debemos mantenernos firmes y creer en nosotros mismos porque, si perdemos la confianza en nuestras decisiones, nunca podremos llevarlas a cabo. Para todos nosotros es importante encajar, pero, a veces, para encajar con nosotros mismos debemos ser diferentes a los demás. Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y nunca he querido ser mejor o peor que los demás. He luchado toda mi vida por estar aquí, y aún sigo luchando por ir a la Todai a estudiar. Quiero ser médico, cirujana de emergencias, algo que he decidido por mi cuenta porque no hay nada que me satisfaga más que irme a dormir sabiendo que he salvado la vida de otra persona.

— ¡No nos importa tu vida!

— ¡Taisho! — el director le quitó el micrófono — Le advierto que si…

— ¡Me aburro! — exclamó como si se tratara de un niño.

— ¡Fuera!

Ahí fue cuando se llevó la segunda sorpresa del día. Inuyasha se levantó en silencio, sin emitir una sola protesta a cuenta de su expulsión del recinto, y se dirigió hacia la salida. Antes de traspasar la puerta, le lanzó una última sonrisa victoriosa; tembló de solo mirarlo. Eso era lo que quería desde el principio. ¡Quería salir! Inuyasha no acudía a esa clase de actos; seguro que algún profesor lo había pillado haciendo novillos y le había obligado a acudir. Sabía que se iría a fumar, a descansar bajo a su árbol favorito. Inuyasha disfrutaría desde una distancia prudente de su venganza.

Se sintió atrapada en ese lugar. Estaba sobre el escenario con el micrófono en una mano recitando un discurso sobre la confianza, la fe y el éxito en la vida mientras que ese desalmado planeaba su venganza contra ella. Podría estar en cualquier parte en ese momento preparando una de las suyas, y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

— En este curso, trataremos de ser más flexibles con los horarios de las clases extraescolares y organizaremos una asamblea mensual para que los estudiantes expongan sus dudas y problemas para así poder encontrar una solución. Intentaremos…

Recitaba su discurso de carrerilla sin pensar en lo que decía, sin ponerle sentimiento. No podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha. De una forma u otra, siempre conseguía meterse en sus pensamientos. Así fue como terminó su discurso de forma metódica y volvieron a aplaudir. El director le dio las gracias y le indicó que debía sentarse en una de las sillas libres junto a sus compañeros en el escenario. Obedeció y esperó.

— A continuación, haremos entrega a la alumna Higurahsi de su medalla de oro como campeona nacional de gimnasia rítmica.

Uno de los profesores se acercó con una caja de madera para entregárselo al director. El director se apresuró a abrirla, pero no la cogió; al contrario, se quedó mirando horrorizado el contenido de la caja. Se asustó tanto que se levantó de golpe de la silla. Corrió hacia el grupo de dos preguntando con la mirada qué había sucedido. A regañadientes, le enseñaron el contenido de la caja. Dentro no estaba la medalla de oro; en su lugar, había un consolador.

— ¿Tiene idea de quién ha podido ser, Higurashi?

Sí, lo sabía a la perfección y el director seguro que también.

— Disculpen la interrupción.

El profesor nuevo de biología se acercó al grupo de tres con su americana en las manos y la sostuvo entre los dos, abierta tras ella.

— ¿Qué hace?

— Creo que su falda ha sufrido un pequeño accidente….

Dirigió una curiosa mirada hacia donde él indicaba. En cuestión de un único segundo, le ardieron las mejillas al ver que la parte de atrás de su falda había sido rasgada, y se le veían las braguitas blancas de algodón. Aferró la americana que le había ofrecido el profesor y se la ató a la cintura avergonzada. Todos sus compañeros del comité y los profesores le habían visto las bragas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el director.

— Alguien ha echado cola rápida en la silla sobre la que se ha sentado la alumna Higurashi. Yo diría que ha sido premeditado.

Kouga Wolf señaló la silla, en la cual se vio el pedazo de tela de la parte trasera de su falda. ¡Qué vergüenza! Aunque era todo un consuelo saber que no la había visto todo el instituto al completo.

— Taisho… — musitó el director.

¡Lo había echado todo a perder! Si quería vengarse, estaba claro que se había desquitado y bien con ella. ¡Tendría morro el gañán de él! La echaba a golpes del laboratorio, obligaba a dos pobres inocentes a construir una bomba, hacía reventar medio laboratorio, la contradecía en su cargo e intentaba besarla sin su consentimiento y encima quería tener razón. El castigo no se haría esperar. Como que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi que ese tipejo se las iba a pagar.

Un móvil tras otro empezó a sonar en el mismo instante en que iba a pedir un castigo ejemplar para Inuyasha. Recorrió con la mirada la sala, anonadada por aquel hecho, y vio a un estudiante tras otro sacar el Iphone. Una de sus compañeras en el comité estudiantil se levantó con su Iphone y se lo enseñó. Era un mensaje de texto con una fotografía adjunta. En el texto ponía: "La verdadera Kagome Higurashi no es tan perfecta". La fotografía fue lo peor. Se vio a sí misma con el uniforme de camarera, que consistía en un ajustado y cortísimo vestido con corbata, hablando con un cliente. Estaba inclinada porque mientras tanto le servía su pedido.

— ¡Esta fotografía está totalmente descontextualizada! — se quejó — Es mi traje de camarera. — quiso explicar — ¡Es solo un cliente!

El director miró la fotografía con la duda impresa en su mirada. Se sintió ofendida por ello.

— Tendré que pensar en esto Higurashi.

— ¡No puede dudar de mí! ¡Taisho…!

— Taisho recibirá su merecido castigo, pero esta fotografía… Tendré que discutirlo con el comité de profesores. Espero que lo entienda.

No, no lo entendía, pero explotar en ese momento podría dejarla sin beca, sin universidad y sin futuro.

— Entiendo. — asintió con la cabeza — Si me disculpan…

Tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Bajó del escenario y, ante las miradas de duda y de sospecha de sus compañeros de clase, salió del salón de actos con un destino fijo. Inuyasha siempre se sentaba en el árbol más antiguo del instituto porque era el que tenía raíces más gruesas para apoyarse. Atravesó la vegetación que rodeaba el instituto sin detenerse hasta que llegó allí. No le había fallado su instinto; él estaba allí, tal y como ella vaticinó.

Inuyasha estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una enorme raíz y tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, procurándole una almohada. Llevaba los auriculares puestos y escuchaba una horrible melodía de rock que podía escucharse a varios metros de distancia. Entre sus labios, sostenía un cigarrillo encendido. Se subió sobre otra raíz cercana para interceptarlo. Aprovechando que no se hacía percatado de su presencia, le arrancó el cigarrillo de entre los labios y lo rompió antes de tirarlo al suelo.

— Veo que ya has terminado de hablar.

Parecía estar pasándoselo en grande con todo aquello.

— A mí no me hace ninguna gracia.

— Eso es porque tienes un humor de perros, doña perfecta.

— ¡Dame mi medalla!

Se la entregó sin poner ninguna pega. La sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se la tiró. Hizo alarde de sus buenos reflejos atrapándola al vuelo.

— Me debes una falda nueva.

— Es una pena que cubras la obra de arte con esa chaqueta. Me habían dicho los que van a verte competir que tienes un culo estupendo, ¿por qué te da vergüenza enseñarlo ahora?

— Ahora no llevo las mayas, y ha sido un truco sucio y rastrero incluso para ti.

— Te dije que me vengaría.

— Tú no te has vengado Taisho. — le espetó — Tú te has pasado y mucho.

— Solo ha sido una pequeña broma. Todo el mundo en este instituto te conoce, todos te admiran y te aprecian, ¿en serio crees que no me van a señalar con el dedo diciendo que yo soy el culpable? Entonces, todos se olvidarán de lo sucedido y tú seguirás siendo doña perfecta, la dama intocable.

Ella no lo veía así. Tal vez pudieran olvidarse de lo de medalla e incluso pasarle lo de la falda, pero no lo de la fotografía. Aunque sabía que no había hecho nada malo y muchos de sus compañeros ya la defendían antes de que saliera del salón de actos, el director dudaba de ella, y su futuro dependía de ello.

— Quiero que le expliques al director que esa fotografía es falsa.

— ¡Es auténtica!

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! — bramó — ¡Di la verdad!

Sonrió como si en verdad le estuviera resultando divertido todo aquello. Le salieron dos encantadores hoyuelos en los que preferiría no haberse fijado.

— A ti no te importa nada que no seas tú mismo, ¿verdad?

— En eso te equivocas. Me preocupa el vertido de productos tóxicos en el mar, el desgaste de la capa de ozono…

— ¡Te odio!

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, fue capaz de gritarlo en voz alta. Sin embargo, se sintió mal, culpable, después de haberlo dicho. Lo contempló largamente con lágrimas de arrepentimiento cubriéndole los ojos. Al ver que él no tenía nada en absoluto que decir, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de allí.

La miró salir corriendo con esas palabras clavadas en el pecho como puñales. ¿En verdad lo odiaba? Nunca fue bueno con ella, ni intentó serlo. Al empezar el instituto allí y verla por primera vez, pensó que era la chica más bonita que había visto en toda su vida hasta que empezó a oír hablar de ella. Era una maravilla, un fenómeno y la niñita de los ojos del director. Demasiado perfecta para alguien como él. Así pues, decidió que haría todo lo posible por mantenerse bien alejado. Hasta ese día había funcionado. Le pareció que sería gracioso fastidiarla, pues ningún otro alumno dudaría de ella y, al día siguiente, se comportarían como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero, tras enviar la fotografía, sintió cierto deje de culpabilidad. Después de que ella le gritara aquello, se percató de que tal vez tuviera auténticas razones para odiarlo. ¡Diablos, se había excedido!

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: culpable.**


	3. Culpable

**Lo primero de todo, feliz navidad a todos y a todas. Como no creo que mañana tenga tiempo, adelanto la continuación a hoy y os aviso de que la semana que viene haré lo mismo. Espero que estas navidades sean maravillosas para todos.**

 **Respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron en un comentario sobre mi horario de publicación: no lo tengo claro. Esto es, no publico a una hora concreta los domingos. Unas veces lo hago más pronto y otras más tarde según el ánimo del que me levante, la hora a la que me levante y los recados que tenga que hacer ese día. Siento no poder decir nada más concreto. Creo que nunca he publicado más tarde de las doce del mediodía en España; es la única indicación que puedo dar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Culpable**

Sentada en una cómoda silla frente al escritorio del director se sentía como una auténtica criminal. Nunca había sido llamada al despacho del director, no por megafonía al menos. Esa mañana, cuando fue a clase, quiso aparentar normalidad. Creyó que en verdad podía hacerlo. Sus compañeros no le reprochaban nada, no cotilleaban sobre ella, no le gastaban bromas. Todos se mostraron muy solidarios y atentos, y le dieron todo su apoyo. No podría haberse sentido mejor. Ahora bien, estaban en mitad de la segunda clase del día cuando el director la llamó por megafonía.

Recordaba haberse levantado temblorosa del pupitre mientras rememoraba la decepción pintada en el rostro del director tras ver aquella fotografía. Sus compañeros se quejaron e incluso el profesor de de química se mostró contrariado por aquello, mostrando su más profundo desacuerdo. Antes de salir de la clase le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Inuyasha Taisho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo la sensación de que él no parecía del todo satisfecho con su última jugarreta.

La fotografía en la que ella aparecía con el traje de camarera sirviendo a un cliente había sido agrandada e imprimida y estaba sobre el escritorio como prueba del delito. Colocó las manos sobre su regazo con timidez mientras el director lanzaba su discurso sobre la moral, la elegancia y la ética. No podría haberse sentido más humillada en toda su vida. No podía creer que estuviera viviendo ese momento; era tan surrealista. Lo único que quería era que la tierra se la tragase para evitar seguir escuchando.

El día anterior por la tarde, le narró todo lo sucedido a su madre, la cual tuvo dos reacciones. La primera fue de pura furia hacia Inuyasha Taisho por su comportamiento pueril y desmesurado. La segunda fue de decepción hacia el director por dudar de su integridad. Se sentía tan decepcionada como su madre, pues, después de tantos años siendo el fenómeno de la escuela, por una simple fotografía descontextualizada todos dudaban de la veracidad de sus palabras. ¿Acaso no había luchado lo suficiente como para ganarse algo de confianza y respeto? ¡Demonios, no estaba haciendo nada malo! Solo trabajaba y honradamente para pagar las facturas.

— En vista de su buen comportamiento, sus notas y sus numerosos premios, hemos decidido confiar en usted alumna Higurashi.

Una fuerte oleada de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Al fin podía volver a respirar. ¡Iban a confiar en ella! Después de ese momento, tendría que tener mucho cuidado en el trabajo y con Inuyasha. No permitiría que volviera a meterla en un lío como aquel.

— Muchísimas gracias, director.

— Pero hay una condición.

¿Una condición? ¿Qué condición? A lo mejor quería destituirla del puesto como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, cosa que no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero no pensaba expresarlo en voz alta para que no s ele notara la emoción.

— No puede volver a suceder nada como esto, ¿entiende? — se sentó en su sillón — Desde la Todai, ya están empezando a tramitar su beca. Si un episodio como este se repite y llega hasta ellos, no habrá universidad para usted.

Eso lo entendía perfectamente.

— Lo entiendo, director. Le aseguro que no…

— Y también arriesga su beca en esta institución.

¡No podía creerlo! Después de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio, la misma persona que se deshacía en halagos hacia ella el día anterior, la amenazaba con echarla en ese día. Tal vez no tuviera tanto dinero como la familia de Inuyasha, pero era un maldito ser humano y había hecho por ese instituto mucho más que cualquier otro estudiante. Subió la nota media convirtiéndola en sobresaliente, ganó todas las malditas competiciones deportivas a las que se había presentado en nombre del instituto, era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, hizo un recital de piano cuando los visitó el primer ministro de Japón.

A pesar de todo eso, seguía siendo la alumna pobretona sin coche, sin Iphone y sin dinero para pagar la mensualidad. Si abría la boca en ese momento y decía lo que realmente pensaba, podía despedirse de su brillante futuro.

— Lo entiendo, director.

— Entonces, supongo que no tendrá ninguna pega en renunciar a su trabajo.

Alzó la vista asombrada por sus palabras. ¿Había entendido mal o le estaba pidiendo que dimitiera de su puesto de camarera?

— No entiendo…

— Hasta el momento, se ha consentido que conserve un trabajo de tan poca clase como ese porque no llamaba la atención.

¿Consentido? ¿Insinuaba que él le había consentido ser camarera?

— Si sabe lo que le conviene, dimitirá inmediatamente.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? — se atrevió a preguntar.

— No querrá conocer las consecuencias.

Suplicó ayuda con la mirada al jefe de estudios y a la orientadora. La miraron con simpatía y lástima, y también le pidieron perdón con la mirada por no poder intervenir a su favor. Quiso morirse allí mismo. Debía renunciar a su trabajo, dimitir y dejar de cobrar. ¿Y si no encontraba otro trabajo? Aquel trabajo fue un gran golpe de suerte para ella, ya que tenía mucha flexibilidad horaria, justo lo que necesitaba. En ningún otro lugar encontraría algo semejante y tan bien pagado.

— Pero necesito el trabajo… — intentó convencerlo — Las facturas…

Su madre no podría hacer frente a todos los gastos de la casa y el colegio de Souta.

— Seguro que puede encontrar otro trabajo.

Para él era tan sencillo decirlo… Tenía diecisiete años, era de clase media-baja y huérfana de padre, el anterior sustentador principal de la familia. ¿Qué sabría él de lo que era vivir sin ninguna clase de lujo? ¿Qué sabría él de lo que era luchar por llegar a fin de mes?

— ¿Lo ha entendido Higurashi?

No le quedaba otra que entenderlo.

— Sí, director.

— Muy bien, puede volver a clase.

Y estaba a punto de hacerlo con el corazón en un puño. Entonces, mientras se levantaba del asiento, recordó que aquello no acaba ahí. Si ella tenía que pagar con su trabajo, Taisho también pagaría.

— ¿Y qué ocurre con Taisho? — preguntó al levantarse.

— Por Taisho no debe preocuparse, ni su padre podrá salvarlo del castigo.

— ¿Cómo lo ha castigado? — quiso saber.

— He alargado su castigo. Tendrá que limpiar todas las aulas de segundo durante el primer y el segundo trimestre. Tal vez, así, aprenda lo que es la disciplina.

— ¿Solo eso?

Le parecía muy poco. Eso podría valer para compensar su falda, aunque el instituto la había pagado, y por intentar humillarla sustituyendo la medalla por un consolador. No le importaba que él pensara que su medalla valía tan poco, pero que la humillara así públicamente… ¡Quería venganza!

— ¿Le parece poco alumna Higurashi?

— No me parece un castigo adecuado teniendo en cuenta que envió a todo el instituto esa fotografía… — miró fugazmente la imagen sobre el escritorio — Creo que no ha sido castigado por…

— Taisho no será castigado por eso.

¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué no?

— Yo…

— No se puede demostrar que haya sido Taisho y es una acusación muy grave.

— ¡Él lo admitió delante de mí! — gritó.

— No vuelva alzarme la voz, Higurashi. — el director se levantó para estar a su altura — El número que se utilizó es un número secreto y habría que interponer una demanda para que se investigara la procedencia y las pruebas.

Ya comprendía. Nadie se atrevería a ponerle una demanda al hijo de Inu No Taisho.

— Si nos equivocamos, el instituto podría perder mucho.

Sí, mucho dinero. Así pues, se vio obligada a aceptar sus pobres explicaciones antes de salir del despacho del director furiosa con todo el mundo. Estaba furiosa con el director por no haber confiado en ella, por obligarle a renunciar a ese trabajo que tan bien sabía que necesitaba después de todo lo que hizo por él y por ese instituto. Estaba furiosa con los profesores por no haberse atrevido a sacar la cara por ella y creer que con disculparse con la mirada bastaba. Y, sobre todo, estaba furiosa con Inuyasha Taisho por haber actuado sin medir consecuencias. ¿Quién se creía que era para comportarse como juez y verdugo? Eso por no hablar de que no tenía ninguna razón.

Desolada, sacó el móvil en silencio del bolsillo del chaleco y buscó en el directorio el nombre de su jefa. No quería hacerlo, quería mantenerse firme y demostrarle al director que no podía manipularla, pero, en realidad, sí que podía. Si renunciaba a ese instituto, se evaporaría la oportunidad de ser médico y cumplir sus sueños. Y no solo eso. ¿Acaso le aguardaba un futuro mejor a una muchacha sin estudios? Tenía que ir a la universidad para que su vida empezara a cambiar a mejor; para, así, poder ayudar a su madre.

Por esa razón, pulsó la tecla de llamada y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

— Aquí café San Simons, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— Jefa, soy Kagome… — musitó.

— ¡Kagome! ¿No puedes venir esta tarde? ¿Tienes otra competición?

Ojalá fuera eso.

— Jefa, te llamaba para decirte que dimito del trabajo.

— ¿Por qué, Kagome? — le preguntó la otra apenada — ¿No estás a gusto?

— Sí, jefa, pero a este instituto de pijos no le gusta que sus estudiantes sean camareras.

— ¡Otra vez ese endemoniado instituto! Kagome, yo no creo que merezca la pena que hagas tantos sacrificios y te lleves tantos disgustos en ese lugar, pero es tu vida y lo dejo a tu elección. Aceptaré tu dimisión si es en verdad lo que deseas.

— Sí, jefa.

— Bien, pásate luego para que te pague lo que te debo, y quiero que sepas que aquí siempre habrá un lugar para ti.

— Gracias jefa.

Colgó el teléfono con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas debido a las palabras siempre de apoyo de su jefa; la mejor jefa que podría desear cualquier persona. Guardó el móvil de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el aula mientras se iba limpiando las lágrimas. Tuvo que detenerse un par de minutos frente a la puerta antes de atreverse a entrar parar inspirar y expirar aire profundamente. Aún respiraba como si le faltara el aliento y no quería que todos se le quedaran mirando más de lo necesario.

Llamó a la puerta y la hizo deslizarse para entrar. El profesor dejó la explicación a la mitad y se volvió hacia ella con curiosidad. Todas las cabezas de la clase se volvieron hacia ella, intentando descubrir qué había sucedido. La miraban preocupados y era normal, pues debía parecer un fantasma. Intentó mantener la calma y se dirigió hacia su pupitre en primera fila, pero no se detuvo allí. Su cuerpo dominó a su mente en ese momento. No pudo impedir que siguiera caminando a lo largo de la fila hacia el pupitre de Inuyasha Taisho junto a la ventana.

— ¿Nena?

¿Y todavía se atrevía a llamarla nena? Frunció el ceño, furiosa con él, y apretó los dientes mientras trataba de controlar sus impulsos más básicos. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo por la furia ciega que sentía hacia él. Antes de que pudiera controlarse, alzó una mano y lo abofeteó con fuerza. Inuyasha ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y recibió la torta en su mejilla con un ruido seco. Después, quedó la marca de su mano allí donde le había golpeado.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Ya lo había abofeteado; que la viera llorar también no la mataría.

— Tu jugarreta me ha costado mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, en la clase empezaron a oírse una serie de abucheos hacia Inuyasha.

— Dime una cosa, niño rico, ¿cómo vamos a pagar las facturas en mi casa si no tengo trabajo? — ya le daba igual mostrar hasta qué punto eran pobres — Pero eso a ti te da igual, ¿no?

Él no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni un intento de disculpa, nada.

— ¿No dices nada? ¡Claro que no! — se burló — ¡Eres un cobarde!

Y sus compañeros la aplaudieron mientras repetían una y otra vez sus mismas palabras. No era más que un cobarde que escondía la cabeza intentando huir de sus propios delitos cuando alguien le reclamaba. Ni siquiera se jactaba de ello como lo hizo el día anterior cuando estaban solos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Hasta el día de hoy, nunca le había deseado lo peor a nadie… Espero que te lo pases muy bien tú solito y que aprendas a vivir así porque es como te vas a quedar. ¡Nadie te quiere y es justamente lo que te mereces!

En otra situación, en otro momento, en otro lugar, tal vez, habría contestado a sus insultos, tal vez habría intentado defenderse, pero, en ese momento, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Kagome lo estaba insultando, y él se merecía todos y cada uno de los insultos que ella le estaba lanzando a la cara.

Cuando dijeron su nombre por megafonía, algo totalmente inaudito en ese instituto, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sabía que algo iba a suceder, algo muy malo, y no pudo evitar que aquel horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad volviera a atenazarle el corazón. La vio marchar hacia el despacho del director sola y desvalida; pensó que, tal vez, pudiera acompañarla para protegerla. Sabía que el director la sermonearía; quizás, pudiera incluso castigarla. Nunca imaginó hasta qué punto iba a llegar la gravedad del asunto. Si hubiera sabido que aquella maldita fotografía causaría tantos problemas, nunca habría gastado esa "broma". Se habría conformado con la medalla y su falda destrozada.

Regresó a clase casi media hora después cabizbaja y sombría. Su rostro siempre iluminado por una radiante sonrisa había perdido el color y lucía una alarmante palidez. Para su sorpresa, se dirigió hacia él en vez de sentarse en su lugar. A partir de ahí, todo sucedió tan de prisa que se quedó en shock tras recibir la bofetada. Aquello era lo último que esperaba de ella, y mucho menos de lo que merecía. Sus insultos apenas le afectaron porque, después de la bofetada, quedó demasiado asombrado de descubrir que había perdido su trabajo. Él no quería eso. No quería que Kagome perdiera su trabajo y el dinero para llegar a fin de mes. ¡No quería llegar tan lejos!

Kagome le lanzó una última mirada impregnada de profundo odio y se fue corriendo del aula. Todos lo miraban con reproche, lo abucheaban y murmuraban sobre él cosas horribles que se había ganado. No podía creer que el director le hubiera pedido a Kagome que renunciara a su trabajo. ¡No era justo!

Ignorando a sus compañeros y las quejas del profesor, atravesó toda el aula y salió al pasillo. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y corrió por los pasillos en busca de Kagome. Corrió y corrió por el todo el segundo piso, pero no la encontró allí, por lo que bajó al primer piso. Se encontró con un profesor de guardia que le resultó fácil despistar y salió al vestíbulo. Comprobó su armario para asegurarse de que seguía en el instituto. Sus zapatos de calle seguían allí adentro. ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó — ¿Qué he hecho?

Se revolvió su ya enmarañado cabello con rabia; entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Kagome era una gran deportista; por eso ganaba medallas. No había nada mejor que hacer un poco de deporte para descargar tensiones. Echó a correr por el patio y rodeó todo el instituto para dirigirse hacia el pabellón del gimnasio. La puerta estaba entreabierta, había alguien adentro.

Sigilosamente, se acercó a la puerta y espió. Kagome estaba sobre el caballo con arcos y se movía realizando peligrosas piruetas y precarias danzas. Todos tenían razón en una cosa: Kagome era la mejor en absolutamente todo. No pudo evitar quedarse pasmado contemplando la rabiosa danza de gimnasia rítmica. De repente, supo por qué ella era la campeona nacional de los intercolegiales. Podría incluso ir a las Olimpiadas; sería la mejor. En realidad, en vez de obedecer a ese asqueroso director que solo se movía por el olor del dinero, tendría que darse cuenta de que ella podía aspirar a mucho más que toda esa mierda.

Kagome realizó una última y peligrosa voltereta en el aire, cayó sobre la punta del pie derecho y realizó un perfecto giro de bailarina para dar por finalizada la danza. Después de eso, se dejó caer sobre la colchoneta en el suelo, se abrazó las rodillas y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Odiaba verla llorar.

Consciente de que no era su más brillante idea, entró en el gimnasio mientras buscaba en el bolsillo del pantalón uno de esos pañuelos de tela que su madre se empeñaba en que siempre llevara encima. Nunca admitiría en voz alta que, en ciertas situaciones, podían resultar realmente útiles porque le parecían una auténtica mariconada, pero los llevaba encima básicamente para no herir los tiernos sentimientos de su madre. Kagome se equivocaba en una cosa: sí había alguien que lo quería. Su madre lo adoraba y lo seguiría adorando por más burradas que cometiera.

— Ten.

Se acuclilló frente a ella y le ofreció el pañuelo de tela con sus iniciales bordadas por su madre en una esquina. Kagome levantó la vista nublada por las lágrimas, y, para su sorpresa, aceptó el pañuelo que le ofrecía.

— ¿Qué quieres? — empezó a secarse las lágrimas — ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? ¿O vienes a vengarte porque te he gritado delante de toda la clase?

— Ninguna de las dos cosas.

— Entonces, solo vienes a fastidiar.

En el fondo, sabía que él mismo se había ganado que alguien tan optimista como Kagome tuviera tan mal concepto de él. Por consiguiente, decidió hacer por primera vez algo que hasta entonces había sido impensable para él. Se disculparía.

— Lo lamento, Kagome.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — volvió a sollozar — ¿Hay una cámara oculta?

— Oye, esto ya es bastante difícil para mí…

— Si encima tendré que ser amable contigo… — se quejó.

Tenía razón, no tenía por qué ser amable con él.

— Quería venganza porque soy un idiota y soy malo, pero, cuando mandé aquella fotografía… Nunca pensé que podrías perder el trabajo. No creí que el director…

— ¡Pues creíste mal!

— Lo siento, Kagome.

— Está bien…— se sonó la nariz — Supongo que te perdono.

Era su turno de estar sorprendido.

— ¿Me perdonas? ¡Pero si no me lo merezco!

— Cierto, no te lo mereces, pero estar toda una vida enfadada con una persona requiere mucho esfuerzo y no quiero ser rencorosa. Eso sí, no vuelvas a hablarme en la vida.

Su justo castigo. En ese momento, tuvo una gran idea para compensarla por su trabajo perdido y redimirse de esa forma. La dejó sola para que continuara pensando en sus cosas con la tranquilidad de no contar con su presencia, y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el edificio del instituto. Tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer y cuál sería su plan. Por concretar, no lo iba a hacer porque esa chica le gustase o algo parecido; solo quería compensarla por su error a la hora de medir las consecuencias. Nada más.

Entró en el edificio y se dirigió hacia el despacho del profesor. No había lugar en todo el instituto que se conociera mejor que el despacho del director. En dirección, las secretarias y ayudantes lo saludaron; nadie le impidió ir hacia el despacho del director. Debieron suponer que había hecho otra de las suyas. Abrió la puerta sin llamar tan siquiera. El director estaba leyendo el periódico.

— ¿Leyendo el periódico en horas de trabajo? — se burló.

— ¿Qué quiere, Taisho?

— Será mejor que hablemos de esto en privado.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda para que no se oyera lo que iban a hablar fuera y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio del director.

— Quiero hablarle del fenómeno del instituto.

— ¿La alumna Higurashi?

— Su reputación la precede. — sonrió.

— ¿No cree que ya ha hecho bastante?

No, por eso iba a concederle un último y gran favor que compensaría todas sus jugarretas con creces.

— Yo soy el responsable de que se divulgara aquella fotografía.

— ¿Cómo dice?

— Yo tomé la foto en el café en el que ella trabaja. La vi desde fuera al pasar y pensé que, bueno… podría servirme para un futuro… — no diría en voz alta que le pareció que estaba tremenda con el uniforme — La mandé desde un número privado ayer.

— ¿Por qué me está contando todo esto, Taisho?

— Porque, por primera vez en la vida, voy a admitir que la he jodido bien…

Primero se hacía disculpado con Kagome; luego, había admitido su culpabilidad delante del director. Después de todo aquello, tendrían que ponerle una estatua y un santuario como mínimo por su honradez. Cuando se lo contara a su madre, le iban a saltar las lágrimas por la emoción de saber que había hecho lo correcto sin que nadie le obligase a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué espera sacar con todo esto, Taisho?

— No se le escapa una, director.

— No voy a levantarte el castigo después de esta confesión.

No, no era eso lo que quería.

— Como sé que no permitirá que Kagome recupere su trabajo de camarera, quiero que usted la contrate.

— ¿C-Contratarla? — repitió como un loro.

— Algunos profesores solicitan estudiantes como ayudantes. Enchúfela como ayudante de alguno de ellos.

— Ya han sido asignados todos los ayudantes. De no ser así, gustosamente solicitaría yo mismo a la alumna Higurashi como becaria.

— El profesor nuevo, el de biología… — pensó en voz alta — Ese acaba de llegar. Seguro que necesita una ayudante para adaptarse al colegio. Haga un arreglo con los papeles para que no haya problemas por admitirla fuera de fecha. Seguro que usted como director puede hacer eso.

El plan era más que perfecto. Le darían un buen sueldo, trabajaría menos horas que en el café, y, encima, repasaría las clases, que era lo que más le gustaba.

— No entiendo por qué hace todo esto, Taisho... — suspiró — En vista de su confesión y su parte de responsabilidad y la mía en la pérdida del trabajo de la señorita Higurashi, moveré algunos hilos para que sea la ayudante del profesor nuevo. Sin embargo, también moveré hilos para aumentar su castigo.

— ¿Mi castigo? — repitió horrorizado.

— ¿Recuerda los dos trimestres limpiando? — asintió con la cabeza — Ahora, serán tres. Le doy la bienvenida oficialmente como asistente de limpieza durante todo el curso Taisho.

— En ese caso, le pediré un último favor. — le espetó con los dientes apretados — No le diga a Higurashi que he tenido algo que ver con todo esto.

Se preguntó si habría hecho lo que hizo por doña perfecta de haber sabido que conseguiría que su castigo aumentase. Probablemente, sí. El resto del día lo pasó entre los árboles haciendo novillos. Cuando al fin tocó la sirena que daba fin a las clases, se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Sus compañeros y todo el instituto en general lo miraban con resquemor. Houjo incluso intentó iniciar una pelea, pero un profesor se interpuso alegando que alguien como él no merecía la pena. Tenía razón.

Se calzó los mocasines y se apoyó en la pared de la entrada para fumarse un cigarrillo mientras esperaba la limusina de la casa. Su madre quería que fueran de compras juntos y le fue imposible evadirse. Iba a ponerse los auriculares en los oídos cuando escuchó unas voces que le resultaron familiares. Se escondió tras una fila de taquillas y espió la conversación. Era el director hablando con doña perfecta y el profesor nuevo de biología. Le decía que había pensado en su caso, que estaba profundamente arrepentido y que iba a contratarla en compensación. Kagome, con lágrimas en los ojos, sonreía y se deshacía en agradecimientos. Fue un estúpido al pedirle al director que no mencionara su nombre, ya que él se estaba otorgando todo el mérito de su gran idea. Aunque eso era lo de menos porque Kagome estaba feliz. Con eso, ya había cumplido.

El director se despidió del profesor y de Kagome, quienes se quedaron solos para llegar a un acuerdo. El profesor de presentó ante ella como si no se conocieran; después, cogió su mano femenina y le besó el dorso con total confianza.

— No podía creer mi suerte cuando me dijeron que podría contar con la ayuda de la alumna más aventajada del instituto. — le sonrió — Será un placer trabajar con una muchacha tan talentosa y tan hermosa.

¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? Kagome se sonrojó y le dio las gracias con timidez mientras que él seguía deshaciéndose en elogios. ¡Le estaba tirando los tejos! No pretendía eso cuando pidió que la contrataran como ayudante. ¿Por qué todos los planes le salían mal? ¿Y a él qué le importaba que coqueteara con ella? Kagome Higurashi, doña perfecta, no le gustaba en absoluto. Era justamente la clase de chica que siempre había repudiado. Sin embargo, le cabreaba la idea de verla con otro.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: pareja de baile.**


	4. Pareja de baile

**Tal y como dije la semana anterior, adelanto la continuación de nuevo por las fiestas. La semana que viene, el ritmo de publicación volverá a la normalidad los domingos. Hasta entonces, feliz año nuevo a todos y a todas y que todos vuestros propósitos de año nuevo se cumplan.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Pareja de baile**

Se estaba escondiendo de él como una cobarde. Procuraba no entrar en el aula a no ser que hubiera dado comienzo la clase si él estaba allí. Por los pasillos, si lo veía de frente, giraba hacia otro lado para que no se cruzaran. En el recreo, evitaba las zonas en las que sabía que él estaría. Durante la hora del almuerzo. se mantenía alerta por si tenía que levantar el campamento apresuradamente. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? Era normal sentir cierta aprensión hacia él por lo sucedido, no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. ¡Inuyasha era el culpable de todo!

Contenta por la conclusión a la que había llegado, entró en la zona de conserjería con el archivador lleno de hojas que Kouga le había pedido que fotocopiara. El profesor nuevo era muy amable y muy simpático, y se lo pasaba en grande trabajando con él. Además, cobraba un buen sueldo para tan pocas horas y podía añadir su trabajo como prácticas al curriculum. Seguro que le daría muchos puntos. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió presentarse antes a becaria de prácticas? Fue una suerte que el director se sintiera culpable por obligarla a dimitir y le adjudicara "ilegalmente" ese trabajo.

Pidió que hicieran sesenta fotocopias de cada hoja, tal y como él le ordenó, y las recogió todas dentro del archivador. Apenas podía cerrarlo con ese volumen de hojas y le pesaba. Lo cargó delante del pecho, abrazándolo con los dos brazos, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Su intención inicial era seguir recta hacia su destino, pero algo la hizo detenerse delante del laboratorio clausurado por obras.

— _¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

— _Yo…_

— _¡Largo de aquí, niñata!_

 _Y empezó a lanzarle cosas. Le tiró probetas de cristal que se rompieron al impactar contra el suelo. Se apartó inmediatamente, echándose hacia atrás, y lo miró furiosa por su despótico comportamiento._

— _¡Eres un idiota Inuyasha Taisho! — le gritó._

Y era un idiota. Se sentía extrañamente culpable porque todos en el instituto lo trataran de aquella forma tan peyorativa después de su incidente, pero él se lo buscó. ¡Ella no tenía que sentirse culpable! Quedaron en tablas, ¿no? Él no volvía a hablarle nunca y ella se olvidaba incluso de su existencia. ¿Cómo podía estar resultando tan complicado un plan tan perfecto?

 _Intentó desasirse de su agarre en la muñeca sin ningún éxito. Lo único que logró fue que él apretara más, consiguiendo hacerle daño. Se removió para escapar del círculo de sus brazos que la aprisionaba contra la pared, pero él no cedió ni un poquito y adsorbió incluso más espacio. De repente, lo tenía tan cerca que sentía su aliento contra la piel y su pecho rozaba su torso. Nunca ningún chico se había acercado tanto a ella._

— _Pareces nerviosa, nena._

 _Y lo estaba. Tenía que apartarse de ella cuanto antes porque no le gustaba en absoluto lo que estaba empezando a sentir en ese momento. Eso no podía estar sucediéndole a ella. No le gustaba Inuyasha Taisho, nunca le había gustado y nunca le gustaría. Era rebelde, agresivo, impulsivo, desagradecido, desordenado y muy, muy malo. Jamás se enamoraría de alguien como él; no cometería ese error. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio descender hacia ella, hacia sus labios y se cerró aún más la corta distancia entre los dos, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza contra el pecho. ¿Iba a besarla?_

 _Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y todo un cupo de sanciones totalmente nuevas para ella la inundaron. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Apretó la cabeza contra la pared intentando alejarse de sus labios, pero allí no tenía escapatoria. Él estaba a pocos centímetros, cada vez más y más cerca. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, como si haciéndolo pudiera evitar el ataque, y sintió el roce de sus labios contra los de ella._

Por eso mismo estaba resultando tan sumamente complicado. Inuyasha intentó besarla aquel día. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba olvidar la calidez de sus manos, la sensación de su aliento contra su piel, el roce de sus labios contra los de ella. Si no los hubieran interrumpido… ¡No! Era mejor que los interrumpieran. ¿Quién se creía que era para intentar besarla? Ella era Kagome Higurashi, la presidenta del comité estudiantil, la becaria del profesor de biología, la primera de la promoción y una campeona nacional de atletismo y gimnasia rítmica. ¿Qué pintaba ella con un tipo como él?

Además, Inuyasha no sentía mucho aprecio por sus orígenes. Al fin y al cabo, ella era hija de un pescadero y de una mujer de la limpieza; eso para él debía ser lo peor teniendo en cuenta como se lo echó en cara durante la inauguración del curso lectivo. ¡Gañán! Si él supiera lo que ella pensaba de él, seguro que hablaría peor todavía. Tendría muchos millones sobre los que nadar pero le faltaba algo muy importante: le faltaba corazón. Eso no se podía comprarse con dinero.

Suspiró desanimada por sus propios pensamientos. Hiciera lo que hiciera, fuera para bien o para mal, siempre acababa pensando en Inuyasha Taisho. Era como una obsesión en su cabeza que tomaba forma y la acosaba continuamente. Odiaba pensar tanto en él.

— ¡Te vas a caer de espaldas!

La voz procedente de la persona que tanto odiaba la despertó de sus ensoñaciones, y le fue arrebatado el abultado archivador de entre los brazos. Intentó impedirlo inútilmente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Inuyasha Taisho caminaba por delante de ella cargando las fotocopias. Corrió tras él, planteándose quitárselo como él hizo con ella. Sin embargo, Inuyasha parecía estar de un humor de perros. Por una vez que tenía un gesto amable, no quiso cortarle las alas.

Al llegar a la clase, Inuyasha dejó el archivador sobre la mesa del profesor como si hubiera adivinado que era de Kouga, para esa clase, y se dirigió hacia su asiento sin mirarla tan siquiera. Se planteó darle las gracias e incluso hizo amago de ir hacia su sitio para decírselo cuando el profesor entró en clase.

— Buenos días, profesor.

Kouga le sonrió; luego, miró el archivador preocupado.

— No pensé que fuera a ocupar tanto. ¿Te ha costado mucho traerlo hasta aquí?

Se planteó decirle que no tanto, que Inuyasha la había ayudado y que fue muy amable, mucho más de lo que ella hubiera esperado nunca, pero no lo hizo. Se calló como una rata.

— No, no me ha costado tanto. — se rio — Tengo un brazo fuerte.

A continuación, se dirigió hacia su propio asiento asombrada por aquella reacción. ¿Por qué había mentido? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Inuyasha fuera amable con ella? ¿Por qué no le estaba dando las gracias? ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? Ella no era así. Siempre había hecho gala de ser una persona íntegra y moral que sabía apreciar y agradecer las buenas acciones de otras personas. Si en ese momento no hacía lo correcto, estaría defraudando a su padre, olvidando todas sus buenas enseñanzas y faltándose al respeto a sí misma.

Tomó una determinación entonces. Atendió a la clase de biología, tal y como lo habría hecho con cualquier otra, tomó apuntes y anotó los deberes. Cuando vio salir a Inuyasha con la bolsa de deporte hacia el gimnasio, lo siguió a toda prisa. Se chocó con algún estudiante de camino hasta que pudo alcanzarlo en la escalera.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Él se detuvo mientras bajaba un escalón y se volvió hacia ella extrañado.

— G-Gracias… — le costaba respirar por la carrera.

No contestó nada. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y continuó bajando.

— ¿Sabes por qué te he dado las gracias? — lo siguió.

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

— Por llevarme el archivador, pesaba mucho.

— Tienes un brazo fuerte. — citó él.

Sintió arder las mejillas por el recuerdo de aquella vergonzosa frase con la que se puso en evidencia ante él, y agachó la cabeza. En realidad, no esperaba que Inuyasha lo dejara pasar por alto.

— Lo siento…

Por alguna razón, eso último logró que Inuyasha se detuviera. Al mirarla, le resultó tan cortante que ella también se detuvo abruptamente.

— Mira niñata, no sé por qué me estás hablando ahora. El otro día me dijiste que no querías volver a hablarme en la vida y hoy no me dejas en paz. — le recordó — No entiendo nada.

— _¿Me perdonas? ¡Pero si no me lo merezco!_

— _Cierto no te lo mereces, pero estar toda una vida enfadada con una persona requiere mucho esfuerzo y no quiero ser rencorosa. Eso sí, no vuelvas a hablarme en la vida._

Recordó avergonzada aquel momento. Inuyasha tenía muchos motivos para estar confuso y reclamarle una explicación después de su contradictorio comportamiento. En verdad le dijo todo aquello, estaba muy enfadada con él, no quería volver a saber nada de él, y ese día se estaba comportando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Los estaba volviendo locos a los dos.

— Bueno, en realidad, dije que no quería que me hablaras, pero ahora te estoy hablando yo…

Encontró un pequeño vacío legal en sus palabras.

— Explícame, ¿se supone que yo debo callarme y escuchar, niñata?

— ¡No me llames así! — se quejó — Vale, tienes razón. Me pasé al decirte aquello, lo siento.

— Eres muy rara, ¿sabes?

Últimamente, ella misma pensaba que Inuyasha estaba en lo cierto. Desde que había empezado ese segundo año, se sentía como si ya no fuera ella misma, como si le hubieran trasplantado el cerebro. Algo estaba fallando.

— ¡Por mí haz lo que te dé la gana!

Le dio la espalda y continuó bajando. Debió dejarlo ahí, pero debía estar volviéndose idiota.

— ¡Espera!

Inuyasha se detuvo de nuevo y la miró con el ceño fruncido, indicándole que su comportamiento empezaba a enfadarlo.

— Mira, niñata, no soy como el resto de babosos de este instituto. No estoy detrás de ti y no voy a acudir a tu llamada para comer de tu mano cuando se te antoje.

— ¡Eres un grosero! — lo insultó.

— ¡Y tú una estrecha!

Lanzó una exclamación ahogada por su propio horror al escuchar aquel insulto de sus labios. ¡No era una estrecha! Bueno, tampoco había tenido oportunidades de hacerse la estrecha con nadie. No había salido nunca con ningún chico porque estaba muy ocupada con sus estudios, su trabajo y sus competiciones, pero su inexperiencia no podía confundirse con ser una estrecha, ¿no?

— ¡Ja! ¿Lo estás pensando de verdad, nena?

¡Había caído en su trampa!

— Bueno, nena, cuando decidas dejar de ser una estrecha, llámame y te enseñaré algo nuevo.

Se sonrojó por sus atrevidas palabras justamente como lo que era: una colegiala. Frente a ella, su figura masculina continuaba bajando las escaleras hacia el gimnasio sin prestarle ninguna atención. No podía dejarlo así, no podía dejar que él ganara esa disputa, mucho menos utilizando unas técnicas tan soeces. Se colgó la bolsa de deportes y continuó bajando los escalones dispuesta a seguirlo. Justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo, alguien la llamó.

— ¡Higurashi!

No sabía por qué exactamente, pero, el que ella volviera a hablarle, lo puso contento. Después de aquella "pequeña" disputa, estuvieron una semana completa sin decirse ni una palabra. Ese día, cuando volvía a clase después de su pequeña escapada para fumar, la vio parada en el pasillo mirando la nada. Se fijó entonces en el laboratorio, las obras y el que fue el inicio de su gran pelea. Kagome no miraba el laboratorio; ella miraba la pared, el lugar en el que estuvo a punto de besarla. Aún no sabía bien qué lo impulsó a hacerlo. Cuando estaban discutiendo allí, su olor lo embriagó y encontró sus labios de lo más apetecibles. Le caía mal, no le gustaba. Simplemente, tenía ojos para ver que Kagome Higurashi estaba buena.

Sintiendo curiosidad, la rodeó para intentar averiguar en qué pensaba. Entonces, se fijó en el inflado archivador. Sin saber por qué exactamente, quiso ayudarla cargándolo hasta la clase. No se lo agradeció, ni esperaba que lo hiciera tampoco, pero le sorprendió que mintiera al profesor y le sorprendió más aún que después corriera a su espalda para disculparse. Kagome no se decidía, no sabía si hablarle o no, y él empezaba a hartarse de esa situación. No necesitaba a esa mocosa dando vueltas alrededor de él como una peonza; él podía conseguir a una chica en cualquier parte y se negaba a convertirse en otro de esos tíos loquitos por ella.

Fue divertido descubrir el lado más sensible de Kagome; fue extraño que ella se disculpara por haber sido dura con él; y fue toda una liberación decirle que no estaba detrás de sus faldas. Llamarla estrecha fue de las mejores cosas que hizo en lo que iba de curso. La reacción de la azabache fue sencilla y llanamente fascinante. Si se dejara, le enseñaría muchas cosas, pero temía lo que pudiera sucederle a él si eso ocurría. Todo tenía un límite. Kagome tenía toda la pinta de ser la clase de chica que se le quedaba grabada a fuego a un hombre.

Le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse. Entonces, advirtió con una sonrisa que ella lo seguía dispuesta a continuar. La voz de Houjo Akitoki, interponiéndose entre ellos, le hizo enfermar. ¿Qué quería ese idiota? Empezaba a hartarse muy seriamente de ese pesado que se creía el propietario de Kagome. Por esa razón, aminoró el paso para mantenerse cerca de la pareja y poder escuchar.

— Houjo, ahora tengo prisa. Tengo que hablar con Inuyasha.

El hachazo debió ser tremendo para Houjo; él lo celebró mentalmente.

— Olvídate de él, Kagome. — notó la rabia en su voz — No puedes sacar nada agradable de una charla con él.

— Tengo que arreglar un asunto con él… yo… bueno… Tal vez, le deba una disculpa…

Eso sí que era interesante.

— No te molestes, encanto. Eso carece de sentimientos.

¿Y él qué coño sabría? Un guaperas engominado que se acercaba a la chica más popular del instituto llamándola encanto no era de fiar en absoluto.

— Puede que tengas razón.

Esas palabras se le clavaron en el pecho como aguijones. Por un momento, incluso creyó que ella no hablaba con Houjo, que lo estaba mirando a él cuando las pronunció, pero eso era algo que nunca podría saber a ciencia cierta.

— Hemos conseguido entradas para la inauguración de una discoteca nueva en el centro el sábado.

— Eso es estupendo.

A punto estuvo de reír. ¿Acaso no era evidente para ella que Houjo la estaba invitando a ir allí con él? Sabía a qué discoteca se refería y él también tenía entradas, pero todavía no sabía con seguridad si iba a ir a la inauguración. De hecho, la respuesta de Kagome tal vez fuera definitiva para decidirse. Eso si se enteraba de lo que le estaban proponiendo, claro.

— Bueno, — el guaperas parecía nervioso — ¿no te apetecería venir?

Kagome se quedó callada en ese momento, y estuvo callada durante cerca de medio minuto, lo cronometró con su reloj. ¡Houjo iba a ser rechazado!

— No creo que pueda, tengo mucho que estudiar y…

— Acabamos de empezar el curso. — le recordó — Si no vienes este fin de semana, no vendrás ningún otro.

— Lo sé pero…

— Kagome, piénsalo bien.

¿Ese tío era tonto? Le había dicho que no. Un no era un no allí y en China.

— Lo siento, pero no. Gracias por la invitación.

Tal y como si estuviera hablando con un vendedor ambulante. Después de eso, Houjo se adelantó y se dirigió solo hacia el gimnasio. Se despidió educadamente, por supuesto, e intentando lanzarle indirectas para que cambiara de opinión, pero Kagome las esquivó todas con maestría. Estaba impresionado.

— ¿Ves cómo eres una estrecha? — se burló.

— ¡Y tú un cotilla!

En eso sí que tenía razón, pero no se arrepentía.

— No es mi culpa que os hayáis puesto a hablar tan cerca de mí. Solo era un espectador inocente de…

— ¡Oh, cállate! — suspiró — ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

— Podría esconderme para espiar a las chicas mientras os cambiáis en el vestuario.

Lo miró como si en verdad creyera que fuera a cumplir su amenaza y se despidió apresuradamente para ir corriendo a cambiarse en un claro intento por conservar su "intimidad". La vio marchar divertido al principio; después, interesado por sus muslos desnudos y su trasero contra la falda. Tenía unas piernas bonitas y un buen culo, solo eso. Ahí se acababa todo. No le gustaban las chicas tan indecisas y con tan mal talante.

En los vestuarios, se encontró con Akitoki. Tenía las calabazas pintadas en la cara y no era él el único que lo notaba. El ambiente estaba muy tenso; nadie parecía atreverse a decirle nada al musculitos de la clase. Aunque, claro, él también estaba bien musculado y mucho mejor que él, no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

— ¿Otra vez rechazado? — se burló.

En ese momento, levantó la cabeza gacha desde su lugar sentado sobre uno de los bancos de madera para lanzarle una mirada de profundo odio. Como si a él le importara que lo odiara. ¡Otro más en su lista, menudo drama!

— ¿Por qué no cierras tu piquito de oro, Taisho?

— Porque es muy divertido burlarme de ti cada vez que tu princesita te da con la puerta en las narices.

— Al menos a mí me habla, no me he ganado su odio eterno.

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo dices por mí? — dejó la bolsa de deporte en su taquilla — Yo diría que hace un momento estaba muerta de ganas por hablar conmigo. Si casi me suplicó que yo le hablara…

— ¡Bastardo!

El musculitos también era un descerebrado. Se lanzó contra él como un toro, lo empujó contra la puerta de la taquilla y le rasgó el uniforme al agarrarlo. El resto de la clase, sus compañeros, se quedaron mirando como cobardes, justamente lo que eran. No entendía por qué nadie se atrevía con Akitoki; no era tan fuerte.

— ¡Pobre Houjo! — continuó burlándose — La chica de la que está enamorado ha vuelto a rechazarlo y seguirá haciéndolo por el resto de su vida.

— ¡Tú no puedes saber eso!

— ¡Despierta! — le gritó — Si abrieras los ojos, te darías cuenta de que no tiene ningún interés en ti.

En respuesta, Houjo volvió a atacar como un toro encabritado, pero cometió el error de creer que él era lo bastante estúpido y débil como para no evadirlo. Esquivó su cabezazo con facilidad y le bastó con un rodillazo en la entrepierna para tumbarlo. Houjo cayó de rodillas con las manos sobre la entrepierna mientras farfullaba una maldición tras otra y le caían lágrimas de dolor por las mejillas.

— Mira que eres imbécil.

— ¡Esto no quedará así, Taisho!

— Siempre dices lo mismo, pero todavía no te he visto lucirte.

Se cambió de ropa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ignorando los quejidos de Akitoki y las miradas asombradas de sus compañeros. Después, se dirigió hacia el gimnasio con sus compañeros con total normalidad. Las chicas ya llevaban allí un rato; los estudiaron intentando averiguar por qué habían tardado tanto cuando siempre eran tan rápidos.

El uniforme de gimnasia de las chicas le encantaba, era una auténtica perversión. El de verano consistía en un diminuto pantaloncito de color negro de nylon que apenas cubría más que unas bragas y se adhería como una segunda piel y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que debían pedirla ajustada o las chicas cada año se cogían menos talla. Su mirada buscó automáticamente a doña perfecta. Odiaba tener que decirlo, pero a ella le sentaba ese chándal, o lo que quiera que fuera, mejor que a ninguna otra. Sus largas piernas blancas eran preciosas, su trasero redondeado y respingón llamaba mucho la atención, entre la camiseta y el short se atisbaba a ver un pedazo de su delicioso vientre, se marcaba su estrecha cintura y, si había algo que se marcaba más y mejor, eran sus pechos. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanto pecho? No recordaba que tuviera tanto o, tal vez, no se fijó antes. Ese año se estaba fijando en demasiadas cosas relacionadas con ella.

Hicieron los calentamientos primero. Él se pasó casi toda la carrera alrededor del gimnasio con la cabeza vuelta hacia atrás para ver sus pechos votando. Cuando estaban estirándose, se situó tras ella y disfrutó de las magníficas vistas de su trasero. Desgraciadamente, no fue el único que lo pensó; de repente, se encontró rodeado de tíos con exactamente el mismo propósito. Se puso furioso. No le gustó en absoluto la idea de que otro hombre la estuviera mirando con su mismo deseo. Quería retorcerles el cuello a todos. ¡Diablos, estaba celoso!

Al terminar el calentamiento, formaron un círculo alrededor del profesor para que les diera indicaciones. Fútbol para los chicos y juegos aeróbicos para las chicas, como de costumbre.

— Hoy, vais a aprender baile.

Bien, habló demasiado de prisa. Él no fue el único chico que se mostró en desacuerdo mientras las chicas parecían encantadas.

— ¿Qué clase de baile, entrenador? — preguntó una de ellas.

— Baile contemporáneo.

Vino la segunda oleada de quejas masculinas.

— Nuestra estrella, la señorita Higurashi, competirá en nombre del instituto y tenemos que encontrar una pareja masculina adecuada para ella. El resto lo haréis para aprobar el curso.

Desvió la mirada hacia ella para dedicarle una mirada burlona. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se percató de que ella no parecía contenta de ser el centro de atención. ¿Era cosa suya o no quería competir?

— Entrenador, yo no sé bailar eso…

— Bueno, aprenderá en seguida Higurashi, no se preocupe.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y aceptó la respuesta sin oponerse. Si no quería hacerlo, ¿por qué no se lo decía a la cara? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Nadie en ese instituto, ni en ningún otro, podía obligarle a competir si ella no quería hacerlo. Sería tan sencillo dar un paso adelante y decirle al entrenador que Kagome no competiría, pero, entonces, se estaría metiendo donde nadie lo llamaba. Aquello era asunto de Kagome; debía aprender a solucionar esa clase de problemas por su cuenta.

— Poneros en parejas. Pondré algo de música para que bailéis y, así, escoger al chico que tenga más soltura. Practicaremos con baile de salón.

Se negó a participar en aquella tontería mientras que Akitoki se arrastró para ponerse con Kagome. Aunque la joven aceptó, dudaba que Houjo pudiera cumplir con el dolor que debía sentir en la entrepierna. Terminó poniéndose con la única chica que quedó libre, una tal Melania. Las chicas salían huyendo de él y no le extrañaba; sobre todo, después del incidente con Kagome durante la inauguración del curso.

Empezaron a moverse cuando sonó la música de salón. Contempló divertido desde su lugar a Houjo y sus dos pies izquierdos. Estaba claro que Kagome no solía bailar, pero se desenvolvía bastante bien, tenía sentido del ritmo y agilidad. Houjo, por el contrario, era un auténtico patoso. Le pisó un montón de veces. Antes de llegar a la mitad de la canción, Kagome debía tener los pies machacados. Dio un giro con su pareja y se acercó de forma cautelosa para poder contemplar en primera fila el espectáculo. Houjo estaba como para grabarlo en vídeo y subirlo a Youtube. La tentación estaba haciendo mella en él. Sería tan sencillo… ¡No! Kagome aparecería también en el vídeo si lo grababa. Por esa vez, se contendría.

Poco después, el entrenador se interpuso entre su estrella y Akitoki.

— Va a lesionar a nuestra campeona si sigue bailando con ella.

El resto de la clase se rio. Al parecer, Houjo había perdido parte del respeto que se ganó después de la pequeña trifulca en los vestuarios. A continuación, el entrenador se volvió hacia él. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Por qué le miraba de esa forma?

— ¿Dónde ha aprendido a bailar, Taisho?

— Mi madre da muchas fiestas. — se encogió de hombros.

— Va a cambiar de pareja. — decretó — Pruebe con Higurashi.

De repente, se vio empujado hacia ella sin la menor oportunidad de quejarse. Se miraron con cierto deje de horror. Sabía que todos los miraban, pues no podría ser más conocida su disputa.

De cualquier modo, debían bailar. Decidido, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la acercó a él tanto que le costaba respirar. Kagome colocó una mano en su nuca instintivamente y sus manos libres se unieron para que él guiara. Con su experiencia y la facilidad de Kagome para aprender cosas nuevas, consiguieron un armonioso y precioso baile sin problemas. No hubo pisotones, errores de cálculo, ni vueltas bruscas. Le sorprendió hasta el hecho de que no se pusieran a discutir. Estuvieron los dos en un silencio extrañamente cómodo. Fue el mayor momento de paz que nunca habían vivido juntos.

— ¡Suficiente!

Se detuvieron a la orden del entrenador, quien se quedó unos instantes en silencio sin apartar la mirada de ellos. Al descubrir que los miraba así porque aún se "abrazaban", se soltaron bruscamente. ¿Por qué no se desprendieron el uno del otro cuando acabaron de bailar?

— Creo que la decisión está clara. Inuyasha Taisho competirá con Kagome Higurashi.

— ¿I-Inuyasha? — balbuceó Kagome sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Pretende que yo baile? — se quejó.

Intercambiaron miradas de asombro, disgusto y horror. Les gustara o no, iban a tener que pasar mucho tiempo juntos a partir de ese momento.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: una amiga.**


	5. Una amiga

**Capítulo 5: Una amiga**

Otra vez llegaba tarde a clase. Bueno, había dos horas de matemáticas por lo que esa feliz coincidencia no le trastocaría demasiado, pero empezaba a olerse una expulsión. El director lo tenía entre ceja y ceja y la mayor parte de los profesores estaban deseando que llegara tarde para poder tener el gusto de firmar sus amonestaciones. Aunque no sabía cuántas llevaba ya, suponía que debía estar cerca de la expulsión y solo estaba en el segundo mes de clase.

Si le apetecía, podía entrar a segunda hora. No obstante, ya que había perdido una hora completa, no merecía la pena molestarse en ir a la otra. El único plan que se le ocurría era ir a su lugar favorito del patio para fumarse unos cigarrillos mientras escuchaba algo de música. Nadie vigilaba el patio, por lo que era muy sencillo hacer novillos. Todos eran conscientes en ese instituto de que él los hacía continuamente, pero no se atrevían a llamarle la atención. Al fin y al cabo, su padre pagaba las facturas; era un muy buen punto a su favor. Además, solía aprobar los exámenes para sorpresa de todos, así que no tenía problemas para pasar de curso.

Encendió un cigarrillo, y se estaba dirigiendo hacia su zona del patio cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Kagome Higurashi estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol? Se frotó los ojos con incredulidad y consultó de nuevo la hora en su reloj para asegurarse de no estar confundido con el horario. No, todo era correcto. Llegaba media hora tarde a clase y ella también. Sus pies no le hicieron caso y se dirigieron hacia ella buscando una explicación a tan extraño suceso.

A medida que se iba acercando, pudo vislumbrar que ella sostenía un libro muy grueso y, aparentemente, pesado que leía con creciente interés. Descubrió que era un libro sobre medicina al acercarse más y se preguntó si ella querría ser médico. ¿No dijo algo de eso en la inauguración del curso? Si hubiera estado atento…

— ¿Qué haces aquí, empollona?

Kagome alzó la vista del libro al escucharlo y compuso un mohín de disgusto. Cuanto más le disgustaban sus motes, más se esforzaba por utilizarlos.

— Buenos días a ti también.

Siempre tenía que sacarle punta a todo, era increíble.

— Tú no llegas nunca tarde. — constató una evidencia.

— Pues parece que hoy sí.

— No, ese libro tan gordo no sueles llevarlo encima, no cabe en la cartera. Cuando lo has traído, ya estaba todo planeado.

— Disculpa, se me olvidaba que eras un experto en hacer novillos.

En verdad lo era. Se sabía todas las excusas, todas las mentiras plausibles, todas las vías de escape, todas las formas de despistar a un profesor y todos los buenos lugares. Era todo un maestro en ese arte.

— Me alegro de que lo hayas notado. ¿Qué haces? — sonrió triunfante.

— Estoy leyendo, ¿no es evidente?

— Estás un poco borde para ser tan pronto, ¿no? — le recriminó — Normalmente, el mal humor te viene después de la hora de comer.

— He llegado tarde porque mi hermano no se ha puesto el despertador, ¿vale?

Parecía muy enfadada aunque su rostro mostrara serenidad. Recordó que, las pocas veces que llegó temprano a clase, ella llegaba montando una bicicleta que tenía un lugar para otro pasajero detrás.

— ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano? — le preguntó.

— Ocho años, va a tercero de primaria.

Aún tenía edad de que lo llevaran al colegio. Si su madre estaba trabajando, no podía hacerlo ninguna otra persona aparte de Kagome. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo estresante que debía ser la vida de la muchacha. Intentar parecer perfecta las veinticuatro horas del día manteniendo su buena imagen, llevando a su hermano al colegio, llegando la primera a clase, sacando las mejores notas en todo, presidiendo el consejo estudiantil, trabajando y compitiendo cuando no le interesaba hacerlo. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Una vez, él fue como ella. Cuando vivía con sus padres en Estados Unidos, era un gran estudiante, también hacía deporte en un equipo federado y extraescolares. Lo hacía para que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos, pero hubo un día en que se hartó de la presión de tener que mantener el primer lugar siempre. Reventó y se volvió justamente lo contrario a lo que pretendía ser o, al menos, aparentemente. No quería ser un macarra de por vida; por eso, aprobaba los exámenes. Tenía planeado ponerse a estudiar en serio cuando empezara la universidad. Hasta ese momento, había decidido disfrutar de su adolescencia. Kagome tenía pinta de no haberse divertido nunca.

— ¿Qué estás mirando?

Se había quedado mirándola como un tonto.

— Me preguntaba si alguna vez en tu vida te has divertido de verdad…

Lo había dicho, no se lo podía creer. A la joven se le agrandaron los ojos ante la totalmente indiscreta pregunta. Después, lo estudió con cautela mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta. Si necesitaba pensarlo tanto, él no había andado muy lejos de la realidad.

— Cuando mi padre aún vivía, creo que sí.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a tu padre?

Sabía que murió, pero nunca supo cómo sucedió.

— Tenía cáncer. La lista de espera era muy larga y no teníamos dinero para… — su voz se fue debilitando — Mi madre lo intentó todo. Pedir dinero prestado a amigos, un préstamo imposible de pagar para nosotros al banco, asociaciones de medicina…

— Lo siento.

— Murió en casa. No quiso quedarse en el hospital, desaprovechando sus últimos meses de vida, y siguió trabajando y haciendo vida normal hasta el último momento. Souta solo tenía tres años cuando murió… Fui yo quien lo encontró muerto en el sofá. Estaba leyendo su libro favorito y su rostro parecía tan en paz, tan apacible… — hizo una pausa para tomar aire — Por un momento, pensé que dormía, pero solo eran las esperanzas de una niña…

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que le provocaron el recuerdo; por eso, decidió no preguntarle nada más. Para Kagome debía ser realmente duro hablar del tema. Al mismo tiempo, no podía creer que ella se lo contara, que compartiera algo tan íntimo con él. ¿Estarían empezando a llevarse mejor?

— ¿Quieres estudiar medicina?

— Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

— Ese libro no deja lugar a dudas…

Bajó la vista hacia el volumen de medicina que estaba leyendo y se sonrojó al percatarse de que tenía razón.

— ¿Por qué has decidido ser médico?

— Para ayudar a otras personas, ¿qué otro motivo podría tener?

— Podrías ser psicóloga, trabajadora social, voluntario o muchas otras cosas más para ayudar a otras personas. ¿Por qué justamente médico?

— Porque salvaría vidas. Sé que los otros especialistas que has mencionado también lo hacen, pero de un modo diferente. Yo quiero asegurarme de que el corazón de todas las personas palpita y funciona correctamente a cada minuto.

Él quería ser empresario como su padre, ni de lejos nada tan bondadoso y solidario como Kagome, pero no todos en esa vida podían dedicarse a lo mismo. Á él se le ocurría otra clase de ayuda haciendo donaciones como las que hacía su padre. De hecho, después de escuchar el relato de Kagome, se le ocurrió que, tal vez, pudiera hablarle de hacer una especie de beca sanitaria para gente con problemas para pagar las operaciones que podrían salvarles la vida.

— ¿Por qué nunca hemos hablado así, Inuyasha?

— No lo sé.

La miró y la vio tan abierta y tan indefensa que algo cambió en su interior en ese momento. Dejó de ver a la niña repipi que tanto se esforzaba por ver a cada minuto y empezó a ver a la bella mujer que siempre intentaba ocultar en su mente. Era tan hermosa, tan frágil y tan tentadora. A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, no podía evitar que ella apareciera en su mente y lo torturara con todo aquello que nunca podría tener. Si solo pudiera…

Apoyó la mano derecha en el tronco del árbol para mantenerse firme sin caerse y se fue inclinando despacio hacia ella para darle tiempo de apartarse si lo deseaba. Kagome, en cambio, se quedó quieta, inmóvil, y lo miró asombrada mientras iba acortando la distancia entre los dos. Cerró los ojos justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, pero no sintió absolutamente nada.

— ¿Q-Qué haces?

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Kagome se había tumbado sobre la hierba para eludirlo en el último instante y lo miraba horrorizada, como si él fuera un monstruo. Tenía que inventarse alguna excusa. ¿Cuál? Lo miraba expectante a la espera de una maldita respuesta. ¡Dios, todo sería más fácil si se hubiera dejado besar! Solo se le ocurría una salida: ofenderla.

— Eres una estrecha.

Lo miró con recelo al pronunciar aquellas palabras; él se regañó internamente por haber utilizado de nuevo el mismo insulto. Odiaba repetirse.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Consultó el reloj.

— La segunda hora de matemáticas está a punto de comenzar y me gustaría llegar a tiempo.

— Tú misma.

Kagome se estaba levantando en ese momento, pero, al escucharlo, se volvió hacia él.

— ¿No vas a clase?

— No, iré más tarde…

— Deberías…

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Chivarte?

Los dos sabían muy bien que eso era inútil. Así pues, Kagome recogió el libro en la bolsa de tela que cogió de casa. A continuación, cogió la cartera y se colocó bien el uniforme para volver a clase. Inuyasha, mientras tanto, encendió uno de esos mal olientes cigarrillos que le revolvían el estómago. Justo cuando iba a volverse para despedirse, lo pilló espiando bajo su falda. Azorada, pegó un grito y se apartó unos pasos poniéndose frente a él con la cartera a su espalda, cubriendo su trasero.

— ¡Eres un pervertido!

— Si no quieres que te miren, no te pongas falda.

¿Cómo podía quitarle importancia de esa manera a lo que acababa de hacer? Inuyasha Taisho estaba enfermo.

— ¡Es el uniforme reglamentario del instituto!

— ¡Feh, como si a mí me importara!

Era cierto, le estaba llamando la atención al mismo chico que en vez de mocasines calzaba unas Nike y llevaba la chaqueta abierta mostrando una camiseta de color chillón. ¿De qué serviría llamarle la atención a Inuyasha? Lanzó un bufido indignado y, utilizando aún la cartera para cubrir su trasero aunque ya estuviera cubierto por la falda, caminó hacia el vestíbulo. Odiaba llegar tarde, pero nunca había sido tan molesto como ese día.

Dejó los mocasines en el armario con un suspiro. Se estaba colocando las zapatillas cuando el sonido de unas voces llamó su atención. Pensando que a lo mejor estaba en medio de una conversación privada, intentó irse de puntillas para no molestar, ni ser vista. Sin embargo, al dirigirse hacia el pasillo, se vio en la obligación de pasar justo por delante del pasillo en el que se encontraban. Se escondió detrás de los armarios a la espera de que terminaran sin poder evitar escuchar la conversación.

— ¿Vas a responderme hoy?

— Me lo pensaré…

¿De qué le sonaban esas voces? Los había visto de refilón, pero no pudo llegar a identificarlos; estaba demasiado ocupada intentando pasar desapercibida.

— Te puse esa carta en el armario el primer día de clase.

— He estado muy ocupada, ¿sabes?

¡Sango Kinomotto! Era la capitana del equipo femenino de baloncesto y también hacía lucha libre. Alguna vez se había cruzado con ella por los pasillos. Era altísima y muy guapa. Lamentablemente, no había podido ganar ninguna competición para robarle algo de protagonismo en esa escuela. Desearía que Sango Kinomotto le robara el liderazgo en los deportes. Además, era realmente buena en lo suyo. Un auténtico desperdicio por parte del centro que no incentivaran más sus especialidades.

— Y seguirás estando ocupada durante todo el curso, ¿verdad?

— Por fin lo vas pillando, enano.

Esa chica era un poco cruel con el pobre muchacho.

— Nobunaga tenía razón, ¡eres una borde!

— ¿Cómo dices?

— No sé cómo pude fijarme en ti. Está claro por qué no tienes nada que hacer contra Higurashi. ¡Ella es mucho más guapa que tú y simpática!

— ¡Te vas a enterar, enano!

Escuchó un ruido al otro lado y un forcejeo. Entonces, se puso nerviosa. Como presidenta del comité estudiantil, le correspondía intervenir si no había ningún profesor cerca. Se armó de valor hinchando el pecho para enfrentarse a la gran Sango Kinomotto y rodeó la hilera de armarios. Cuando encontró la cabeza de ese estudiante bajo la axila de Sango mientras que esta lo estrangulaba, a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo por la impresión.

— ¡Basta! — les gritó — ¡Deteneros!

Fue Sango quien se percató en primer lugar de su presencia. Nada más verla, dejó caer al muchacho sobre el suelo.

— Higurashi…

— Como presidenta del comité estudiantil, encuentro este comportamiento deplorable y lo censuro. — se cruzó de brazos — ¿En qué estabais pensando?

Sango agachó la cabeza, avergonzada por sus palabras; el otro muchacho se arrastró como una serpiente hasta llegar junto a ella. Se arrodilló ante él y le apartó el pelo con delicadeza.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Ahora mucho mejor. — puso la cabeza sobre su regazo y aferró sus muslos con las manos — ¡Eres tan bonita y tan dulce!

Ya lo recordaba, era Miroku Ishida. Intentó desasirse de su agarre, pero la tenía bien cogida. Fue Sango quien, sorprendentemente, intervino para apartarlo de ella. Se sintió agradecida por su ayuda a pesar de haberla censura, pero, al mirarla, descubrió en sus ojos que tal vez no lo hubiera apartado porque deseara prestarle su ayuda. ¿Era cosa suya o Sango Kinomotto estaba celosa?

— Tenéis que presentaros los dos en el despacho del director. — se irguió — Pienso presentar informe de esto.

Asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Luego, huyó hacia su clase antes de que Ishida se volviera a tirar sobre ella. Minutos antes, cuando Inuyasha había intentado besarla, se había sentido amenazada de otra forma muy diferente. Había sentido que, si la dejaba besarla, algo cambiaría entre los dos, algo que no debía cambiar nunca. Cuando Miroku la tocó, se sintió amenazada físicamente. Y pensar que ese tipejo era de los pocos que se llevaban bien con Inuyasha en ese instituto; por alguna razón sería. ¡Seguro que los dos eran iguales!

Inuyasha apreció, tal y como prometió, más tarde, a la hora de Educación Física. Mientras el resto de estudiantes hacían fútbol o aerobic, a ellos los tuvo imitando vídeos de baile contemporáneo. Las partes independientes ni tan mal, pero, cada vez que tenían que actuar en pareja, todo se complicaba mucho. Ya no se trataba solamente del simple hecho de que tuviera que permitir que la tocara. Inuyasha, solo con poner las manos en su cintura, pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros o alzarla, estaba tocando de ella mucho más que cualquier otro hombre jamás. Además, se ponía nerviosa sin remedio por su contacto y, cuando la soltaba, se encontraba deseando más, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto. Por otra parte, había que tener en cuenta lo complicado que era realizar todo aquello. Requería tener mucha confianza en su pareja; eso era justamente lo que le faltaba para terminar de soltarse.

— Higurashi, ¿qué te ocurre? — le preguntó el entrenador — Te noto muy tensa.

Miró a Inuyasha; después, al entrenador, sin atreverse a decir en voz alta el verdadero motivo de sus preocupaciones. El entrenador lo entendió mal.

— ¿Ya has vuelto a molestarla, Taisho?

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada! — se defendió inmediatamente.

— No es él, entrenador… es que… — respiró hondo — No sé si puedo hacer esas cosas, no me atrevo a… yo no…

— No confías en mí, ¿verdad? — terminó Inuyasha por ella — Crees que te soltaré.

Era realmente duro decir aquello en voz alta, pero se vio a sí misma teniendo que asentir con la cabeza para darle la razón.

— No hay problema, Higurashi. Taisho no te dejará caer si quiere volver a ver la luz del sol. — Inuyasha se sacudió por aquello — Pero prepararé unos ejercicios de confianza para el próximo día si eso te hace sentir más segura.

— Gracias entrenador.

Practicaron media hora más y acordaron con el entrenador quedarse los martes y los jueves para practicar por la tarde. Cogió una toalla para secarse el sudor de la frente en cuanto le fue posible. Sin haber terminado de acomodarse, echó a correr tras Inuyasha al verlo salir. Tenía que darle una cosa que olvidó darle antes, y quería disculparse. Se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

— ¡Inuyasha, espera!

Aminoró el paso para que lo alcanzara sin detenerse. Lo quisiera o no, empezaban a llevarse algo mejor y ambos lo notaban.

— Siento mucho lo sucedido… yo no… no quería decirlo…

— Vale, lo entiendo. Después de todo lo que te he hecho desde que nos conocemos, me merezco que desconfíes un poco de mí. — aceptó — Y no te están pidiendo que hagas cualquier tontería. Ese maldito baile es muy complicado y a mí también me da miedo tropezar o equivocarme en algún paso y que tú te hagas daño.

Escucharle la ayudó a tranquilizarse. Una sensación muy cálida y placentera la recorrió por dentro en ese instante. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo que había olvidado preguntarle.

— ¿Por qué has aceptado bailar?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — se puso a la defensiva.

— El otro día, pusiste el grito en el cielo cuando el entrenador te ordenó ser mi pareja. Hoy estabas muy receptivo.

— Verás, no he tenido otra salida. Cuando fui a quejarme al despacho del director, este se mofó en mi cara y vi la venganza reflejada en sus ojos. Entonces, busqué a mi madre, pero olvidé que ella es muy rara. — relató — Resulta que le encantó la idea de que yo bailara. Mi último recurso fue mi padre e intenté convencerlo de que no podían obligarme y de que metiera presión, pero decidió castigarme.

— ¿Castigarte?

— Sí, dijo que así me lo pensaría antes de armar una de las mías.

Se rio al escucharlo, pensando que sus padres debían ser maravillosos. No los conocía en persona a pesar de que eran los mejores benefactores de la escuela. Hasta ese día, solo había oído hablar de ellos en términos de dinero, pero su madre tenía toda la pinta de ser encantadora y su padre muy gracioso y justo. Se descubrió a sí misma queriendo conocerlos para romper el mito del niño rico de papá. El significado de esos deseos la golpeó con fuerza. ¿Por qué iba a conocerlos ella? Solo una novia…

— Decidí que, ya que tenía que hacerlo, mejor hacerlo por las buenas.

Dio gracias a que él interrumpió el rumbo que estaba tomando sus pensamientos. No quería pensar en esas cosas. Entonces, recordó lo que tenía que hacer. Sacó el pañuelo de la bolsa de deporte y se lo ofreció.

— Es tu pañuelo, el que me prestaste. Llevo un tiempo queriendo devolvértelo, pero no había surgido la ocasión. — lo vio reticente a cogerlo — Tranquilo, lo he lavado y planchado.

— No, quédatelo. Yo tengo muchos.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, dio media vuelta y se marchó con los brazos detrás de la cabeza adoptando esa pose de rebelde perezoso que tanto conocía. Kagome se quedó mirando el pañuelo plegado con sus iniciales grabadas en color burdeos. Se le encogió el corazón en el pecho. Inuyasha acababa de regalarle su pañuelo, el mismo pañuelo que le ofreció para limpiarse las lágrimas que él mismo había provocado. Significaba mucho para ella, ya que lo recibió a modo de disculpa por su parte y formaba parte de uno de los mejores recuerdos que guardaba como un tesoro de ese instituto. Tampoco era que sintiera algo por Inuyasha, pero que él pidiera disculpas era algo para recordar.

Guardó el pañuelo en su bolsa de deportes de nuevo y se prometió que lo llevaría siempre en el bolsillo interior de la americana del instituto. Sería su amuleto de la suerte. Cada vez que tuviera un problema, lo abrazaría contra su pecho. Ya que no podía… ya que era imposible que… que ellos dos fueran más que enemigos, se quedaría con ese pedazo de él para que le recordara que incluso personas como Inuyasha podían ser buenas cuando se lo proponían.

— ¡Higurashi!

Se volvió al escuchar aquella voz, sin adivinar quién podría estar buscándola. Al girarse, se encontró frente a frente con Sango Kinomotto. ¿Habría hablado ya con el director?

— ¿Qué hacías con Taisho?

— Es un compañero de clase… — musitó.

— Te daré un consejo: no te acerques mucho a él. — le dijo — Es amigo de Miroku y eso lo convierte en alguien poco recomendable.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

Inuyasha tenía sus cosas, por supuesto, pero no creía que su perversión llegara a los niveles legendarios de Miroku Ishida.

— Venía a disculparme por lo sucedido antes. Soy algo impulsiva y Miroku me estaba tocando mucho las narices… — le rechinaron los dientes al pronunciar aquellas palabras — Todos los días pone una carta de amor en mi armario y viene a verme jugar solo para molestarme.

— ¿Y por qué no le dices de una vez que te gusta?

Después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, se arrepintió profundamente. Sango se sonrojó, adoptando la tonalidad de un tomate maduro, y empezó a balbucear como si estuviera buscando una respuesta para decirle sin parecer muy ansiosa que eso no era verdad. Desgraciadamente, no podía engañarla. Había visto los celos en su mirada esa misma mañana; eso le había dado pie a deducir que era muy posesiva.

— Él coquetea con otras chicas también.

Eso también era cierto. Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que el asunto se desvirtuara más de la cuenta. Los temas del corazón no eran su especialidad.

— ¿El director ha sido muy duro con vosotros? He intentado ser lo más sincera posible con él para no dar pie a malos entendidos.

— No, has sido muy buena, Kagome. Yo me he llevado una regañina y una advertencia y Miroku, en vista de su historial, un buen castigo. Para otra vez, intentaré controlar mi agresividad.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos?

Y hablaron durante toda la hora de la comida. Sango fue a buscarla con su fiambrera a su clase, se sentó en su pupitre con ella y comieron juntas mientras hablaban de sus cosas. Hablaron de sus familias, de sus barrios y de sus vecinos. Se contaron anécdotas divertidas. Después, hablaron también de los estudios y de sus sueños y aspiraciones. Fue la segunda vez en ese día que se sentía lo bastante a gusto con alguien como para hablarle de su sueño de ser médico. Hasta ese día, solo lo había hablado con su madre.

Discutían amigablemente sobre los profesores nuevos justo cuando entró en clase su tutor con una urna dividida en dos secciones.

— Sentaros en vuestros lugares para coger el nombre de vuestro amigo invisible.

— ¡Tengo que volver a mi clase! — exclamó Sango — Ojalá no me toque Miroku.

Sabía que, en realidad, estaba deseando que le tocara Miroku.

— Luego nos vemos.

Se marchó dejando en el aire esa frase que hizo eco en su cabeza. ¿Tenía una amiga? Nunca antes había tenido una amiga. Era una sensación extraña, pero real porque habían estado haciendo todo lo que hacen las amigas. No podía creerlo, ¡tenía una amiga! Le dieron ganas de saltar allí mismo. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que ella también podía hacer amigas. En algún lugar de su cuerpo, encontró la entereza para retenerse a sí misma. No quería parecer muy ansiosa. ¿Cómo se mantenía una amiga?

— Os recuerdo la tradición. El último día de clase, antes de navidad, tenéis que darle vuestro regalo a la persona del otro sexo que os haya tocado. Las chicas regalaréis galletas a los chicos y los chicos regalaréis flores a las chicas.

Le parecía una costumbre un tanto machista en algunos aspectos, pero era bonita. Cogió su papeleta con una sonrisa cuando el profesor pasó con la urna de los chicos ante ella y la desplegó para mirar el nombre con discreción. En esa pequeña papeleta estaba escrito el conjunto de letras que formaban su peor pesadilla: Inuyasha Taisho.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: dulces galletas.**


	6. Dulces galletas

**Capítulo 6: Dulces galletas**

¡Qué nerviosa estaba! Era el último maldito día antes de las vacaciones de navidad y tenía guardado en su cartera el precioso paquetito con las galletas de regalo. En una hora, sería la hora del recreo y el profesor daría comienzo con la ceremonia de entrega de los regalos. Alguien le regalaría flores a ella y ella tendría que regalarle galletas a Inuyasha. Llevaba casi dos meses enteros nerviosa por la llegada de ese día. Dos horribles meses.

En dos meses sucedieron pocas cosas, pero pudo atesorar algunos recuerdos. Por ejemplo: los ejercicios de confianza que preparó el profesor de Educación Física para ellos. Al principio, pensó que sería una tontería; después de realizarlos, les había ido mucho mejor con el baile contemporáneo.

 _El profesor le entregó unas hojas con una serie de ejercicios que venían pobremente explicados con unos dibujos mal delineados y poco representativos. Estudió la hoja con escepticismo mientras leía uno a uno cada título. ¿Cómo iba a hacer todo eso con Inuyasha? Seguro que él se apartaría y la dejaría sola; seguro que se la jugaba. No podía arriesgarse con él, no podía permitir que se riera de ella otra vez._

— _Entonces, Higurashi, te dejas caer hacia atrás y Taisho te recoge, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _No._

 _No estaba nada de acuerdo con ese ejercicio. Inuyasha se apartaría a propósito o se despistaría, y ella caería de espaldas sobre el suelo. Seguro que acabaría con una contractura._

— _Comprendo que no se fíe de Taisho, pero yo lo vigilaré y si…_

— _¿Por qué os metéis conmigo? — se quejó Inuyasha — ¡La voy a coger!_

 _Sonó enfadado por la duda que ellos dos habían demostrado; por un momento, se sintió culpable. No estaba nada bien juzgarlo de esa manera, pero él nunca había hecho nada para demostrarle que podía confiar._

— _Kagome, me ofendes._

— _Lo siento… — se excusó._

— _No me sirven tus disculpas, haz el ejercicio. — la presionó._

 _¡Quería hacerlo! Entrenando con Inuyasha había descubierto que ya no le molestaba tanto verse forzada a participar en aquella competición, pero… Entre Inuyasha y ella había un trecho de desconfianza muy grande generado por un año de disputas y malos entendidos. No podía confiarle su integridad física plenamente así como así, necesitaba alguna garantía._

— _Tengo que comprobar cómo están vuestros compañeros. Os dejaré un rato solos para que discutáis el asunto. Espero encontraros haciendo los ejercicios cuando vuelva._

 _Y, así, se quedaron solos en el gimnasio._

— _Podríamos poner una colchoneta. — sugirió._

 _Si tenía una colchoneta debajo, podría dejarse caer sin temor a que él fallara._

— _No. — contestó tajante._

— _Pe-Pero…_

— _Si hay una colchoneta debajo, tú no estás confiando en mí._

— _Es verdad, pero… — suspiró — Me pides mucho._

 _Se retorció las manos nerviosamente por lo todo lo que suponía dejarse caer. Si hacía ese ejercicio sin colchoneta, si decidía confiar plenamente en Inuyasha, le estaría entregando una parte de ella que nunca le había confiado a ningún otro. Le estaría dando un acceso, una llave a una pequeña parte de su corazón, de su alma. Para ella no era tan sencillo como dejarse caer porque no sabía si estaba dispuesta a entregarle esa parte de ella misma a alguien como él._

— _Si no confías en mí, no merece la pena que nos presentemos a esta competición, ¿no?_

 _Eso era cierto. ¡No sabía qué hacer! Estaba muy confusa y ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar del asunto con su madre. Hasta ese día, siempre se había quejado de Inuyasha Taisho. Le contó lo que le hizo en la inauguración del curso, y ella entró en cólera. No se había atrevido a decirle que sería su pareja en la competición porque pondría el grito en el cielo. Podría intentar hablarlo con Sango, pero ella también odiaba a Inuyasha. ¿Por qué ese chico tenía que ser tan detestable? Era imposible obtener consejo de nadie si él estaba metido en el asunto._

 _Le dio la espalda para sumirse en sus pensamientos. Justo cuando daba un paso para alejarse y dar una vuelta alrededor del gimnasio, los brazos de Inuyasha rodearon su cintura y tiraron de ella para apretarla contra su pecho como si se tratara de un abrazo. Sus mejillas ardieron en ese momento por el repentino y apasionado acercamiento._

— _¿I-Inuyasha?_

— _Confía en mí, yo siempre te cogeré. — murmuró contra su oído — Siempre._

 _Y lo creyó. Inuyasha se alejó unos pasos, dejando una pequeña distancia entre los dos, y esperó pacientemente a que ella se decidiera. Sabiendo que, tal vez, estuviera cometiendo el mayor error de su vida, inspiró hondo, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cuerpo. Fue como si el tiempo transcurriera a cámara lenta. Cayó increíblemente despacio en su cabeza. Según iba cayendo, llegó un punto en que él continuaba sin cogerla y dudó, pero, justo en el último instante, sus brazos la rodearon y la alzaron contra su pecho. Fue un momento único, mágico. Algo dentro de ella se encendió._

— _Inuyasha…_

— _Kagome…_

 _Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendida porque él la llamara por su nombre y no por un ofensivo mote. Inuyasha estaba tan sumamente cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban._

— _¡Bravo!_

 _Se sacudieron al escuchar la voz del entrenador y se apresuraron para separarse, intentando hacer como que nada había sucedido aunque los dos sabían que algo acababa de suceder entre ellos, algo totalmente nuevo. El entrenador se dirigió hacia ellos aplaudiendo._

— _Me alegra descubrir que ya podéis confiar el uno en el otro. Supongo que, entonces, podréis hacer los otros ejercicios, ¿no?_

 _Asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Mientras que el profesor explicaba el siguiente ejercicio, se miraron de una forma muy distinta a la que acostumbraban._

Aquel día no se borraba de su memoria por más que lo intentaba. No dejaba de pensar en ello y de decirse a sí misma que no fue para tanto, pero sí que le fue. Inuyasha y ella ya no se tiraban de los pelos por los pasillos, apenas discutían y en seguida se perdonaban sin palabras. Algo estaba cambiando, algo que la estaba volviendo loca por dentro. A ella no le gustaba Inuyasha, lo odiaba, ¿no?

— _¡Oh, dulce ruiseñor canta por favor! — entonó un solo — ¡Oh, dulce ruiseñor canta por favor!_

— _Pareces contenta, Kagome._

 _Dejó de cantar al verse interrumpida y se volvió hacia su madre con el bol con la masa de galleta en sus manos mientras la batía._

— _Bueno, supongo que he tenido un buen día._

— _Claro. — sonrió de una forma extraña — Veo que estás preparando las galletas para tu chico misterioso de mañana._

— _Sí, quiero que sean perfectas._

— _Y veo que estás poniendo todo tu ser en ello. ¿Es un chico especial?_

 _¡En absoluto! Inuyasha era un rebelde, un grosero, un irresponsable, un busca líos, un desagradecido, un… un… Un cielo cuando se esforzaba. ¿Por qué acababa de pensar eso? Lo odiaba; siempre lo insultaba porque se lo merecía. Él nunca sería un cielo. Chicos como Houjo eran un cielo; los chicos como Inuyasha solo causaban problemas._

— _Bueno, alguien me regalará flores y, ya que a mí me gustaría que fueran unas flores bonitas, seguro que a él también le gustará que las galletas estén buenas._

 _Una excusa perfecta._

— _El año pasado, también hiciste unas galletas deliciosas y no te esforzaste tanto. — le dijo mirando el horno — Galletas con pepitas de chocolate. — se irguió y miró la bandeja con su primera horneada — Galletas normales. — se volvió hacia ella — Galletas de limón. — le tocó el turno a la mesa llena de ingredientes — Galletas con almendras._

 _Tocada y hundida. El año anterior hizo unas galletas normales que estaban ricas, pero eran, justamente eso, unas galletas normales. Ese año, se había encontrado a sí misma esforzándose por preparar toda una bandeja de delicias pasteleras sin darse cuenta._

— _¿Tal vez un chico especial? — insistió._

— _No, él no es especial…_

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Bueno, será mi pareja en la competición, me ha tocado él, y pensé que estaría bien esforzarme un poco más de la cuenta…_

 _Tampoco era del todo mentira._

— _Kagome, se te dan muy bien los estudios, eres una gran deportista, muy trabajadora y una estupenda cocinera, pero mientes muy mal._

 _¿Mentir? ¿Estaba mintiendo? Ya no sabía nada en absoluto sobre sí misma y sobre sus pensamientos o sus sentimientos. Gracias, mamá. — pensó — Acabas de conseguir que mi cacao mental aumente._

— _Solo piénsalo. — sugirió — Descubrirás que perder a la persona de la que estás enamorada no es nada agradable si no te das prisa._

Ella no iba a perder a ninguna persona amada. Ya perdió a su padre en su día y aún tenía a su madre y a su hermano pequeño, quienes eran las únicas personas a las que amaba en ese momento. Entonces, ¿por qué se había esforzado tanto para que todo fuera perfecto? Había preparado una caja con las galletas de todos los sabores perfectamente ordenadas en filas con separadores. La caja la había pintado ella misma a mano para crear un precioso diseño que podía competir con uno de cafetería de lujo. Le puso una preciosa cinta roja de terciopelo y otra dorada. Lo había dado todo hasta para hacer el envoltorio. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, mirando la pizarra donde se encontraba el profesor solo por costumbre, sin escuchar. Comía mal, dormía mal, no atendía en clase, hacía cosas que estaban fuera de su comportamiento habitual… ¿Estaría enferma? Tal vez estuviera estresada, podría acercarse al médico. No quería enfermar para la época de exámenes; debía cuidarse.

La miró de lejos un tanto extrañado. Kagome tenía toda la pinta de estar muy agobiada y de no atender a la clase, cosa más extraña todavía. En los últimos días, se había fijado en ella más de la cuenta; con todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, era más que normal. La clase terminaría en pocos minutos y se haría la entrega de regalos. Tenía un ramo de tulipanes para Yuka; todavía se lamentaba por su mala suerte con la papeleta. Si le hubiera tocado Kagome, le habría comprado un precioso y enorme ramo de orquídeas. Comprarle rosas a ella le parecía caer en un convencionalismo totalmente innecesario. Kagome se merecía más que lo típico; se merecía algo mucho mejor, más impactante.

El verdadero problema era que él deseaba que le hubiera tocado Kagome. En otra época, habría cambiado la papeleta con otro chico (todos lo estarían deseando) para no tener que acercarse a ella tan siquiera. Últimamente, sin embargo, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Cuando ese tiempo se agotaba, buscaba excusas para pasar más rato juntos. ¡Si incluso había llegado a acompañarla a su casa como un tonto enamorado! Debía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

El timbre que indicaba la hora del recreo sonó, y empezaron los gritos de emoción en el salón. El profesor les pidió calma y dio permiso en primer lugar a los chicos para que entregaran sus ramos de flores. Le dio su ramo a Yuka sin ninguna ceremonia y la ignoró mientras le agradecía para volver la cabeza hacia Kagome. Houjo Akitoki hincaba la rodilla ante ella y le entregaba un enorme ramo de rosas. ¡Justo tenía que ser Houjo Akitoki! Miró con rabia al musculitos descerebrado de la clase con esa sonrisa arrogante suya que indicaba que se creía que ya se la había ligado.

— No es nada comprado con tu belleza.

¡Qué original! — pensó — Creo que voy a vomitar.

— Muchas gracias, Houjo. — aceptó el ramo — Son preciosas.

A ella le gustaban, sonreía y las olía como si tuvieran el más maravilloso aroma. Las orquídeas importadas que él le habría regalado olerían mil veces mejor que ese andrajoso ramo de rosas. Se dirigió hacia su asiento cabreado con el mundo y se dejó caer sobre la silla sin ningún cuidado. Antes de que el profesor indicara a las chicas que podían entregar sus regalos, todos sus compañeros cruzaban los dedos para que les hubiera tocado las galletas de Kagome. No las había probado nunca, pero escuchó que estaban realmente deliciosas y le picó la curiosidad. Si a Kagome le había tocado Houjo, se pegaría un tiro en la sien.

El profesor indicó a las chicas que era su turno. Entonces, se levantaron todas de un salto menos Kagome. Ella sacó un monísimo paquete de su cartera y se quedó sentada un rato con él entre las manos, mirándolo con horror. Los chicos esperaban ansiosos; ya se oían los primeros gemidos de decepción y los agradecimientos forzados. Kagome se levantó del asiento con decisión, como si algo la hubiera empujado, y todos los chicos que aún no habían recibido su regalo se pusieron alerta. La joven se giró y lo miró a él directamente a los ojos como si lo estuviera retando con la mirada. A paso decidido, caminó entre las filas de pupitres, recta hacia él. De repente, sintió que se ponía nervioso.

Se irguió en la silla con la espalda recta y no le quitó ojo de encima mientras seguía caminando hacia él. Todavía no se detenía en ninguna otra mesa y Houjo, quien acababa de recibir sus galletas, se puso rojo por la rabia. Si esas galletas en verdad eran para él, sería divertido restregárselo por la cara a Houjo Akitoki.

Kagome se detuvo justo frente a su mesa. Después, respiró hondo antes de ofrecerle el bonito paquete que tanto tiempo debía haberle costado preparar.

— Me salió tu nombre.

Agarró el paquete con nerviosismo. A continuación, miró la caja sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella.

— Gracias. — musitó.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para recoger el abrigo del armario que tenían en clase, y, así, salir al patio. Él se quedó como un idiota mirando la caja, planteándose si debía abrirla o no. Casi toda la clase lo miraba con mala cara y no creía que fuera solo por la envidia. Sabía que todos ellos hablaban sobre él y sobre Kagome por la competición. Ya había escuchado rumores sobre que no era digno ni de respirar su mismo aire. Tal vez, tuvieran razón, pero eso a él le daba igual.

Kagome salió de la clase sin miramientos. Justo en ese instante, todos sus compañeros se lanzaron sobre él. Tuvo que saltar de la silla protegiendo el paquete en el círculo de sus brazos. Los estudió sin poder creerlo. ¡Querían robarle las galletas!

— ¡Largo! — les gritó.

— ¡Tú no te mereces esas galletas!

— Kagome se ha debido esforzar mucho para hacerlas…

— Las galletas de Kagome son las mejores…

Ya no sabía si pensaban que no las merecía o si querían comérselas ellos. Fuera como fuese, esas galletas le pertenecían a él.

— Me voy.

— ¡Taisho!

¡Houjo Akitoki! Justo el tío al que estaba esperando. Mucho tardaba en gritar su nombre.

— Esas galletas me correspondían a mí.

— En realidad, no. — lo corrigió — En su papeleta ponía mi nombre.

— ¡Eso no tiene importancia!

— Además, después del ramo de rosas mierdoso que le has regalado, no podías esperar que te hiciera galletas. — se burló — ¿Usas esa misma técnica con todas? Está ya muy vista, ¿lo sabías?

Otra vez intentó embestirlo como un toro. Houjo Akitoki era tan sumamente predecible que casi lo asustaba. Saltó sobre su mesa, pisando los apuntes del castaño para esquivarlo, y, con una sonrisa, saltó hacia la puerta para salir de la clase. Ya podía gritar, patalear y quejarse cuanto quisiera; esas galletas eran de él. Desanudó el lazo de la caja mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Al levantar la tapa, vio cuatro hileras de unas galletas con una pinta estupenda. Agarró una que parecía de limón, la lanzó en el aire y la cogió al vuelo entre sus dientes. ¡Deliciosa!

— ¡Joder, qué buena!

Unas chicas se horrorizaron por su lenguaje. Entonces, bajó la tapa de la caja de galletas con la sospecha de que en su clase no sería el único lugar en el que tendrían fama aquellas galletas. Le parecía surrealistas tener que dedicarse a proteger unas galletas que le correspondían. Masticó gustosamente la deliciosa galleta de limón y metió la mano bajo la tapa para sacar una de pepitas de chocolate. Esa la mordió y la comió más despacio, disfrutando del sabor. Kagome era una gran cocinera, sería una magnífica esposa. ¡Eso a él no le importaba nada en absoluto! ¿Por qué siempre imaginaba esas cosas tan estúpidas?

Se detuvo frente al aula de Miroku. Estaba coqueteando con tres chicas al mismo tiempo sin ningún éxito. Esperó pacientemente a que fuera abofeteado mientras probaba una galleta de almendras y se deleitó de aquella delicia con el espectáculo. Miroku terminó saliendo con una de las bolsas de galletas más cutres que había visto jamás.

— Veo que tu chica se ha esforzado más contigo. — se quejó — A mí me ha tocado Sango.

— Eso lo explica.

Sango Kinomotto, probablemente, era la única chica en el mundo por la que Miroku estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de las demás. Sin embargo, ella lo odiaba a muerte o lo quería demasiado para el bien de ambos.

— Igual están buenas… — lo consoló.

— Son horribles… — musitó muy cerca de él — Pero que ella no se entere…

Supuso entonces que a Sango no se le daba tan bien la cocina como el baloncesto, pero era mejor que no se enterara. Su amigo corría riesgo de recibir una paliza si el rumor se extendía.

— ¿A ti quién te ha preparado las galletas? — curioseó la caja — Tienen muy buena pinta, ¿puedo probarlas?

— No. — apartó la caja abruptamente de él — Las ha preparado Kagome Higurashi.

— ¡Kagome Higurashi! — gritó emocionado — ¡Déjame probarlas, por favor!

— Ni en tus mejores sueños.

— Para odiarla tanto, te gusta demasiado monopolizarla para ti solito, ¿no?

Mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Esas últimas semanas con Kagome habían sido demasiado buenas como para que estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta. Desde que ella confió en él en aquel maldito gimnasio, todo había ido como la seda aunque aún tuvieran sus pequeñas riñas.

 _La levantó en el aire, tal y como le habían ordenado hacerlo, pensando que era demasiado ligera; tendría que comer un poco más. La bajó y le hizo girar alrededor de su cuerpo. Kagome se situó de puntillas frente a él en el siguiente paso y alzó la pierna derecha, flexionándola a la perfección hasta que la punta de su pie quedó sobre su cabeza. Colocó las manos sobre su cintura, la sujetó con cuidado y la alzó justo cuando bajaba la pierna, quedando ella con las piernas abiertas en el aire. Al bajarla, Kagome se tensó. Tuvo que detener el movimiento antes de hacerle daño._

— _¿Por qué te detienes? — se quejó mientras se colocaba el tirante de la camiseta._

— _Estabas muy tensa, no podías hacerlo._

— _Sí que podía. — le rebatió._

 _Odiaba el vestuario que utilizaban para entrenar por las tardes, cuando el profesor los dejaba solos. Llevaban ropa de casa, nada de uniformes. Kagome vestía unos diminutos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes muy finos que dejaba su vientre al descubierto. Lo estaba volviendo loco con tanta carne al descubierto. ¿Acaso no era consciente de lo deseable que resultaba su cuerpo? Tendría que ser más considerada y darse cuenta de que entrenaba con un hombre de carne y hueso._

— _No es la primera vez que te ocurre. — recordó otras ocasiones — No podemos entrenar así._

— _¡Claro que sí! — se cruzó de brazos._

— _Claro que no. — intentó mantener la calma — Estabas perfectamente relajada, ¿por qué te has puesto así de repente?_

— _¡Por tu culpa!_

 _Después de tirarle la bomba a la cara, se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza._

— _¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué he hecho?_

— _¿No puedes ponerte una camiseta?_

 _Bajó la mirada para ver sus propios pantalones negros de deporte y el torso al descubierto. Al parecer, él no era la única persona de carne y hueso y Kagome era una estúpida si pensaba que iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad._

— _Comprendo que te sientas cohibida por mis músculos y…_

— _¡Cállate! — lo interrumpió — Me refería a que estás todo sudado y me da asco tocarte. Por eso me pongo tensa._

 _El golpe fue muy duro para su ego. Intentó encajarlo lo mejor posible para que ella no notara en su rostro lo mucho que había afectado a su ego y se dirigió hacia la bolsa de deporte. Sacó una camiseta blanca de algodón y se la puso._

— _¿Ya está contenta la señorita?_

 _Desde entonces, llevaba camiseta cuando se quedaban a entrenar. No le diría nunca en voz alta lo que pensaba sobre ese asunto, pero le sirvió para darse cuenta de que cualquier cosa entre ellos era más que imposible. Kagome le tenía asco. Aunque él hiciera el sumo esfuerzo de rebajarse para acostarse con ella solo porque estaba buena, ese hecho no cambiaría. ¿Por qué iba a tocar a un hombre que le repugnaba?_

Guardó la caja de galletas a la mitad en su cartera y se dirigió hacia los armarios de la entrada cuando sonó el timbre que daba fin a las clases. Se estaba colocando las playeras cuando escuchó unas voces que reconoció muy fácilmente. Eran Kagome y Sango; se habían hecho muy amigas en los últimos meses. Salía el último ese día porque tuvo que limpiar de nuevo las aulas; no esperaba encontrarse a nadie más allí el último día de clase.

— ¿Y a quién te ha tocado a ti regalarle las galletas?

— A Inuyasha.

— ¡Qué mala suerte! — exclamó Sango.

La azabache no contestó. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras se calzaba sus mocasines.

— Seguro que ni te ha dado las gracias.

— Sí que lo ha hecho.

No era ninguna mentira; incluso para su propia sorpresa, le había dado las gracias por la caja de galletas.

— ¿En serio? — se rio — La verdad es que me cuesta creerlo.

Se escuchó el claxon de un coche que interrumpió la conversación. Ambas se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia la entrada. El chófer de la familia de Sango, por lo que ese día le tocaba encargarse de alguna de sus responsabilidades como gran heredera. Eran pocas las veces en las que podían ir juntas de vuelta a casa aunque tuvieran que separarse algunos barrios antes.

— ¡Qué pena! Me hubiera gustado volver contigo… — musitó.

— Nos veremos en navidad, en el templo, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, es genial. — sonrió — Por cierto, ten cuidado con Taisho. — le advirtió de nuevo — No es de fiar. Si está tan pegado a ti últimamente, es que quiere algo.

— Tranquila, ya sé que no es de fiar…

¿Por qué dijo eso si no lo pensaba?

— ¡Nos vemos en el templo!

Se despidió con una mano de su amiga mientras la veía marchar y cerró el armario para volver también a casa. No olvidaba nada en el instituto, así que podía irse tranquila.

— ¿Así que no soy de fiar?

Esa voz a su espalda le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Inuyasha apoyado en una posición relajada con las piernas y brazos cruzados contra los armarios que ella acababa de abandonar. Parecía relajado, pero, por el tic de su ojo, pudo notar que, en realidad, estaba muy enfadado. Lo había escuchado todo.

— Pensé que ya habíamos resuelto ese asunto.

— Inuyasha, yo no quería…

— ¿Qué? — la interrumpió — ¿Pretendes que me crea que has mentido a tu amiga de alma en el único momento en el que has podido ser sincera porque pensabas que yo no escuchaba?

Dicho así, sonaba realmente horrible.

— Inuyasha, te juro que…

— ¡No necesito tus juramentos! Eres tan falsa…

— ¡No es justo que me digas eso! — lo acusó.

De repente, fue agarrada por un Inuyasha hecho una furia. En unos instantes, se vio empujada contra los armarios. Abrió la boca para quejarse por el golpe, pero unos labios calientes y ansiosos la acallaron. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos en todo momento, mirándolo sin saber qué hacer. Las palmas de las manos se le pegaron a los armarios a su espalda por el sudor. Era incapaz de apartarlo o de responder mientras trataba de asimilar todo aquello. Inuyasha, al fin, se separó de ella al no verse correspondido y dio un paso atrás.

— Estás congelada por dentro. No me extraña que no salgas con ningún chico; debes de ser la reina de las nieves. Pareces cálida y amable por fuera, pero por dentro no eres más que una frívola muñequita sin sentimientos.

¡Mentira! Sí que tenía sentimientos, no era una frívola, no estaba congelada por dentro. ¡Ella no era así!

— ¡Mientes! — le espetó en un sollozo provocado por sus sentimientos heridos.

— ¡Demuestra entonces que no eres así!

Y se lo demostró. Se puso de puntillas, enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: La nueva**


	7. La nueva

**En los reviews me han preguntado sobre el número de capítulos y si habrá epílogo. Aunque es un poco pronto para decirlo, yo diría que sí habrá epílogo y entre 15 y 20 capítulos; no tengo claro el número exacto. Como de costumbre, gracias por los comentarios.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La nueva**

El primer día de clase después de las vacaciones estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver a Inuyasha de nuevo y tampoco podía ni imaginar qué haría él. ¿La saludaría al verla? ¿Le pediría una cita? ¿La besaría? No hacía más que imaginarse un escenario tras otro, sin control alguno sobre sus pensamientos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dio exactamente igual que se supusiera que debía odiarlo.

El último día de clase, por la tarde, cuando estaban ellos dos solos en el instituto, se besaron hasta que les dolieron los labios. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma. Fue como el despegue de un cohete espacial, un derrumbamiento de edificios, una catarata. Solo veía en su mente cielo y estrellas. Su cuerpo estaba bajo el control de la adrenalina y la emoción de los sucesos; había tomado el control de su mente y de su corazón. Fue incapaz de detenerse, de refrenarse a sí misma. Se encontró abrazándolo desesperada contra su cuerpo y besándolo como si quisiera devorarlo. Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera, pero él también lo perdió. En un momento estaban en el vestíbulo y, al siguiente, escondidos entre la vegetación de los árboles que rodeaban el instituto. Inuyasha se sentó en las raíces de su árbol favorito y la arrastró sobre su regazo durante horas y horas. Se besaron y se acariciaron sobre el uniforme con timidez. Su cuerpo reclamaba algo hasta entonces desconocido para ella.

Cuando al fin fueron conscientes del resto del mundo, descubrieron que ya había anochecido. Los dos tenían los labios hinchados por los besos y la ropa descolocada. Inuyasha la acompañó hasta su casa sin que ella se lo pidiera y no habría podido negarse a sí misma su compañía por más que lo intentara. Caminaron en silencio, cogidos de la mano. Al acercarse a su casa, él la estrechó entre sus brazos tan fuertemente que le faltó el aliento. Después, le dio un largo y apasionado beso y un azote en el trasero de despedida. No pudo sentirse ofendida por el gesto de machito por más que lo deseara.

Desde entonces, no dejaba de pensar en él. No le había llamado ni una sola vez, pero tampoco tenía su número de móvil para hacerlo. Por alguna razón, nunca intercambiaron el número. Sin embargo, de quererlo, podría haberse presentado en su casa, no le hubiera importado. Bueno, a su madre probablemente sí después de todo lo que le había contado sobre él. El día de navidad, en el templo, estuvo buscándolo con la mirada mientras paseaba con Sango. Por alguna razón, creyó que hasta una familia de la clase social de los Taisho se acercaría al templo. En año nuevo hizo también la prueba, ya que ese día era más tradicional. Se puso el precioso kimono que su padre le regaló de niña para cuando fuera mayor, se arregló el cabello e incluso se maquilló con la esperanza de encontrarse con él. No lo vio por ninguna parte. Intentó no sentirse decepcionada, pues había demasiada gente. A pesar de las explicaciones lógicas que se le ocurrían, terminó por comer dulces como una posesa para levantarse el ánimo.

Llevaban dos semanas enteras sin verse, sin hablar y sin saber nada del otro. Necesitaba saber algo de él, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba aclarar de una buena vez qué se suponía que eran después de lo de aquel viernes. Porque eran algo, ¿no? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos especiales? La sola idea le hizo sacudir la cabeza con energía. Se negaba a aceptar menos que una relación honorable.

Se terminó de abotonar el abrigo de invierno y bajó las escaleras con la cartera del instituto en la mano. Su madre le dio su fiambrera, tal y como era costumbre, y tuvo que gritar a su hermano para que se diera prisa en bajar. Se negaba a volver a llegar tarde por su culpa, menos aún con aquel frío. ¡Se estaba congelando! Al menos podría calentar un poco en el entrenamiento de la tarde con Inuyasha. ¡Era verdad! Tenía entrenamiento ese día, por lo que pasarían mucho tiempo solos. ¡Volvía a estar nerviosa!

Llevó a su hermano a clase en la bicicleta y agradeció la carrera, ya que le sirvió para entrar en calor. Continuó el camino hacia el instituto sin dejar de vigilar las calles por si se cruzaba con Inuyasha. Se llevó la primera decepción del día al llegar al instituto sin haberlo visto. Se estaba comportando como una lunática buscándolo por todas partes. Dejó la bicicleta en el lugar acostumbrado y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo para cambiarse los zapatos. Se encontró con Sango allí.

— ¡Qué asco volver a clase!

Sango siempre igual.

— Piensa que ya solo quedan dos trimestres de clase y, luego, la universidad.

— No me lo recuerdes. — se quejó.

Desde luego, Sango no tenía ninguna gana de seguir estudiando. A decir verdad, ella también comenzaba a cansarse, pero tenía un sueño que alcanzar, y, para ello, debía estudiar mucho.

— ¿Me ayudarás con los apuntes de Matemáticas? — le preguntó — Cada vez que los miro, solo veo un caos…

— Esta tarde no puedo, tengo entrenamiento. — meditó — Podríamos revisarlos mañana en mi casa si te parece.

— Sería perfecto. — aceptó — ¿Tendrás que entrenar mucho tiempo más?

— La competición es en marzo. Estaré libre todo el tercer trimestre.

O no. Igual para entonces ella e Inuyasha estaban saliendo juntos, y tenía ese tiempo reservado para él. O igual estaba exagerando la situación en su mente y no sucedía nada en absoluto. Se llevaría una desilusión tremenda si él no hacía nada después de lo sucedido. Un momento, Kagome Higurashi era una mujer moderna e independiente. Podía ser ella misma quien se lo pidiera; no tenía por qué esperar como si vivieran en la Edad Media.

— ¡Qué alivio! — exclamó Sango — Por fin te librarás de Inuyasha.

Se abstuvo a decir nada en voz alta por temor a que Inuyasha volviera a escuchar algo totalmente erróneo. No sería un alivio librarse de él, en absoluto. Fueran novios o no, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a su compañía. En cualquier caso, lo añoraría.

— ¿Crees que se cumplirán los deseos que pedimos en el templo?

En año nuevo fueron al templo para pedir su deseo para ese año. Pidió con el corazón en las manos que entre ella e Inuyasha surgiera algo mucho más profundo que la amistad que ni siquiera tenían todavía. En realidad, no sabía exactamente qué pidió al decir aquello, pero estaba ansiosa porque ese deseo se cumpliera.

— No lo sé, Kagome. ¿A ti se te ha cumplido alguno antes?

No. Pidió que su padre se recuperara del cáncer o que consiguieran el dinero para operarlo en su defecto, pero no sucedió ninguna de las dos cosas. Su pasado con esos asuntos no era muy esperanzador. Tal vez, no debió pedir aquel estúpido deseo.

— Yo no tengo experiencia con estas cosas, este año ha sido la primera vez que lo hago.

Los ricos eran muy raros. Descubrió que Sango nunca estuvo en una ceremonia de navidad o de año nuevo, que nunca había pedido un deseo por lo que no sabía ni cómo hacerlo, que nunca había comido las manzanas de caramelo de año nuevo y tampoco había ido a ver los cerezos en flor en primavera. Su siguiente paso era ir justamente allí para que pudiera disfrutar de ese día que para ella fue desconocido hasta entonces. Era una pena perderse los pequeños momentos de la vida. Esos eran justamente los más importantes.

Se despidió de Sango en el pasillo antes de entrar en clase. El sitio de Inuyasha estaba vacío. Aunque conocía su reputación en cuanto a la puntualidad, recorrió la clase con la mirada buscándolo sin éxito. Inuyasha empezaba el curso llegando tarde y dejándola a ella tirada. ¡Estupendo! Dejó caer la cartera sobre la mesa sin demasiada elegancia y tomó asiento.

— ¡Kagome!

Yuka, Eri y Ayumi se situaron frente a ella en el pupitre y la saludaron con una sonrisa. Ella misma no pudo evitar contestarlas de igual manera. Era bueno saber que en general la clase comenzaba con esos ánimos.

— ¿Qué has hecho en navidad, Kagome?

— Fui al templo por navidad y por año nuevo.

— ¿Solo eso?

— Bueno… — meditó — He estudiado mucho y he preparado los próximos temarios de todas las asignaturas.

La miraron con auténtico asombro. Se le ocurrió que tal vez las estuviera agobiando con sus calendarios de estudio excesivamente exigentes.

— También he quedado con una amiga para ver películas.

Era cierto. Sango y ella alquilaron unas películas en el videoclub de su barrio y las estuvieron viendo en casa con su hermano. Souta se había llevado genial con Sango desde el primer momento y no hacía más que pedirle consejos sobre baloncesto. No sabía que su hermano estuviera tan interesado en el baloncesto hasta entonces.

— ¿Y vosotras?

— Yo fui con mis padres a los Alpes. — le contó Yuka.

— Estuve en un balneario en la montaña con mi madre. — le dijo Eri.

— Yo me fui de vacaciones a Rusia. ¡No sabes qué frío hacía allí! — continuó Ayumi.

Cosas de ricos. No podía ni soñar con todo eso, pero se alegraba por ellas. Parecían felices después de las vacaciones y no sentía ninguna clase de envidia enfermiza por sus actividades. Lo único que en verdad la preocupaba en ese momento era Inuyasha.

— Buenos días, Kagome.

En el pupitre junto al suyo, separado por medio metro, se encontraba el lugar de Houjo Akitoki. Este se sentó y la miró con una sonrisa. Todos parecían muy felices después de las vacaciones.

— Buenos días, Houjo.

— ¿Te lo has pasado bien en las vacaciones?

— La verdad es que sí.

Había omitido el pequeño detalle de que la ausencia de cierto chico le había molestado, pero lo demás fue estupendamente. Nunca tuvo unas navidades como aquellas con una amiga. El cambio le resultó muy agradable.

— Yo he estado en Estados Unidos visitando a mi hermano. Te he echado de menos, habría sido estupendo que vinieras.

También sería estupendo que dejara de coquetear con ella un solo minuto.

— Otra vez será, Houjo.

— No lo olvidaré.

Desde luego que no lo olvidaría; por eso, siempre tenía excusas preparadas. El profesor entró en ese momento en clase. Volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el pupitre de Inuyasha para seguir encontrándolo vacío. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Sacó los libros de su cartera, decepcionada por segunda vez en ese día, y miró con interés a la chica que acompañaba al profesor. Era la primera vez que la veía, ¿sería nueva? De ser así, su deber era ofrecerle ayuda y compañía en cuanto dieran el primer descanso como presidenta del centro estudiantil. Al parecer, el curso comenzaba con tarea extra para ella. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

— Hoy ha llegado una nueva alumna. — les informó — ¿Por qué no se presenta?

La otra asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la clase.

— Me llamo Kikio Tama. Hasta hace un mes vivía en Yokohama, pero mis padres decidieron mudarse y me cambiaron a este colegio.

Tama era la marca de los almacenes de muebles más importantes de todo el país. Los había por todas partes, eran inmensos, y con los mejores precios. Seguro que no era una coincidencia de apellido. Debía ser la hija del dueño, la gran heredera.

¡Qué guapa! — pensó. Calculó que sería más o menos igual de alta que ella y con unas curvas de infarto. Su cabello negro y laceo caía completamente liso hasta su cintura y tenía la tez casi tan blanca como la suya propia. Sus ojos rasgados eran de color café. Parecía muy seria con los labios finos apretados en una perfecta línea recta. Estudió con evidente envidia la perfecta manicura francesa de sus manos. Ella siempre llevaba las uñas cortas para hacer deporte sin temor a rompérselas. ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué estaba comparando? Porque había algo en ella que no le gustaba. No quería ser desagradable, ni fiarse de las primeras impresiones, pero había algo extraño en ella.

— Puede sentarse en el pupitre que está libre señorita Tama.

La nueva asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el único pupitre libre en toda la clase, el que estaba a unos pocos centímetros del de Inuyasha. Se puso celosa sin motivos. Le molestaba la idea de que hubiera una chica sentada tan cerca de él; más bien, que hubiera otra chica que no fuera ella sentada a su lado. Kikio no tenía la culpa de que ese fuera el único pupitre libre, por supuesto. Debió ocuparlo ella esa mañana y cambiarse de lugar. No lo hizo por temor al revuelo que se armaría en la clase.

El profesor comenzó con la clase de dos horas de matemáticas como todos los martes a los pocos segundos de que Kikio tomara asiento. Apenas habían dado media hora de clase cuando la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Esa voz… Levantó la vista del cuaderno de apuntes en el que estaba tan concretada y lo miró con ansiedad después de haber esperado tanto. ¡Qué guapo estaba! Se había cortado su siempre enredada melena; el moderno corte despuntado caía alrededor de su rostro hasta la nuca. Le sentaba de maravilla aquel corte y favorecía sus rasgos masculinos. No debió ser la única que lo notó a juzgar por el murmullo femenino que se creó en la clase. Tampoco le importaba porque Inuyasha la estaba mirando a ella.

— ¿Otra vez tarde, Taisho?

— La moto nueva me dio problemas.

Aumentaron las murmuraciones. ¿Moto? Seguro que sus padres le habían comprado una carísima moto de regalo de navidad; ellos podían permitírselo. Con esos peinado y esos aires de rebelde se vería muy atractivo subido a la moto. ¿Le daría una vuelta? En realidad, no sabía si estaba segura de querer montarse en esa moto, pero, si él se lo pedía, lo haría.

— Siéntese, Taisho.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de dirigirse hacia su lugar. Aunque no hacía falta dar ese rodeo, premeditadamente pasó por delante de la mesa de Kagome, solo por el gusto de verla más de cerca. Kagome no levantó la vista de su cuaderno. No esperaba mucho más de ella; conocía a la perfección su timidez y su pasión.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella magnífica tarde que pasaron juntos el último día de clase. Había recordado ese momento desde el primer hasta el último día de vacaciones e incluso soñaba con ella. En sus sueños, no se daban solo besos; en sus sueños, llegaban más y más lejos. Ni el tiempo, ni nadie lograba interrumpirlos mientras se entregaban el uno al otro. Nunca esperó que Kagome le respondiera de esa forma, ni que se lanzara de aquella forma sobre él, pero no pensaba rechazarlo. El problema era que no sabía qué se esperaba de él. ¿Tenía que hacer algo diferente? ¿Tenía que pedirle una cita? ¿Llevarla a casa en la moto? ¿Besarla delante de todos? No, Kagome se enfadaría con él si hiciera eso último por más que deseara restregárselo a Houjo Akitoki.

En vacaciones, fue en tres ocasiones a su casa. La primera fue el día de navidad, pero ella no estaba en la casa, no había nadie de hecho, y recordó que había quedado con Sango para ir al templo. No se molestó en ir, puesto que no deseaba cruzarse con la otra muchacha. Otros días que fue a visitarla tuvo que marcharse sin hacerle saber de su visita. Aunque, un día, sí esperó. Esperó a que volviera del videoclub con su amiga y esperó a que terminaran de ver la película, pero, para cuando Sango se fue en el coche que vino a buscarla, ya era demasiado tarde para llamar. Al siguiente día, también le pasó exactamente lo mismo, por lo que se marchó en lugar de esperar. En año nuevo, fue con sus padres al templo, donde la encontró vestida con un hermoso kimono rosa con estampado de flores. También estaba con Sango. Como ese día no podía separarse de su familia, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior y, con ello, las ganas de besarla al ver lo hermosa que estaba.

¿Kagome lo habría echado de menos? Estaba claro que llamarlo no podía porque no tenía su número y tampoco sabía dónde vivía él. Además, después de ver su casa, preferiría que Kagome no viera la mansión de la familia Taisho. No quería que se sintiera humillada o poquita cosa en comparación. Había tomado la decisión de que, en cuanto terminara la clase, iban a intercambiar el número de teléfono.

— Me llamo Kikio, ¿y tú?

Apartó la vista de la pizarra al escuchar aquella voz desconocida. Se encontró mirando a una chica que no le sonaba de nada. Debía de ser nueva porque no recordaba haberla visto antes y el pupitre junto al suyo estaba libre antes de navidad. Aunque estaba muy buena, tenía toda la pinta de ser una devora hombres. Se le notaba a la legua de qué palo estaba cortada. No, gracias. — pensó.

— Inuyasha... — musitó.

— Soy nueva.

— Lo supuse, no soy idiota.

Le sonrió restándole importancia a su comentario grosero. Deseó que le hubiera molestado.

— ¿Tienes novia?

Ya estaba tardando.

— Sí.

Y, con esa respuesta, dio por terminada la conversación. De nuevo, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la preciosa cabellera rizada de Kagome. Le gustaba el cabello azabache y rizado; no el negro y laceo. Sus gustos habían cambiado un poco en ese último año, pero el cambio bien merecía la pena.

La clase se le hizo eterna. Además, el profesor no hizo descanso, por lo que tuvo que esperar al recreo. Cerró los libros y los guardó en la cartera mientras pensaba en su feliz reencuentro con Inuyasha. Tendrían que darse prisa en marchar para que Sango no los viera. No quería esconderse de ella, pero sabía de muy buena tinta que echaría a Inuyasha a patadas en cuanto lo viera. Se levantó del asiento con energías renovadas. En cuanto se volvió, se encontró frente a frente con la nueva, Kikio Tama. ¡Diablos, se había olvidado de ella!

— Hola, soy Kikio Tama. — le ofreció una mano a modo de saludo — Me han dicho por ahí atrás que eres la delegada de la clase y la presidenta del comité estudiantil. ¡Guao, cuántos cargos!

Le dio la mano según iba asimilando sus palabras. Antes de hablar con Inuyasha, tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones para con el centro.

— Soy Kagome Higurashi. Tengo que darte una copia de los horarios y del calendario escolar. — rebuscó dentro de la carpeta del comité que siempre llevaba en la cartera — Tienes la opción de ir al comedor si no quieres traer comida de casa, pero tendrás que matricularte y domiciliar el dinero a mediados de mes.

Fue sacando una por una cada hoja que iba mencionando.

— Podrás encontrar los libros en la librería del instituto. — le entregó las reseñas — No compres el de inglés, — le aconsejó — nunca lo usamos.

— Gracias por el consejo. — sonrió — ¿Hay alguna norma extraña como que no se pueden llevar faldas más cortas de los treinta centímetros?

— No que yo sepa… — ante su asombrada mirada, la nueva se subió la falda aún más — Pero debes utilizar el uniforme reglamentario…

— Sin problemas.

Las chicas de la clase y algunos chicos se acercaron con interés para conocer a la nueva. Al final, cuando era ella quien había sido buscada, tuvo que pelearse con los otros para explicarle las normas y el mapa del instituto. Todos querían hablar con ella al mismo tiempo y los chicos se estaban mostrando especialmente pesados. Tampoco era tan fabulosa como para perder la cabeza de esa forma.

— Oye, — Kikio le dio un codazo suave en la costilla para llamar su atención — ¿qué clase de chicas le gustan a el rebelde de ahí?

No tuvo que girarse para saber que se trataba de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué entre todos los chicos de la clase y del instituto esa fresca tenía que fijarse justamente en él?

— No lo sé… — tampoco mentía — No habla mucho con los demás…

— Antes he intentado hablar con él, pero no parecía muy receptivo en ese momento.

Le alegraba oír que no estaba nada receptivo con ella.

— Dice que tiene novia, ¿sabes quién es?

— No… — musitó — ¿Ha dicho eso de verdad?

— Sí.

Tenía novia. Se debía estar refiriendo a ella, ¿no? Hasta ese día, nunca le había dicho a nadie que tuviera novia, siempre lo negaba. Después de lo sucedido entre ellos en navidad… ¡Qué nervios! Cada vez estaba más ansiosa por hablar con él y con la nueva ya había acabado. El resto de la clase podía ocuparse de Kikio mientras que ella se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos.

Guardó la carpeta de nuevo y estaba cogiendo su abrigo para ponérselo justo cuando Kikio se deshizo del grupo y pasó a su lado.

— Voy a hablar con él. — le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Sintió el impulso de gritarle que no volviera a cercarse a él nunca más, pero la voz se ahogó en su garganta y solo pudo quedarse mirando la escena completamente muda. La muy descarada se sentó sobre la mesa de Inuyasha, donde él estaba sentado como si esperara algo, ya que no era normal que todavía estuviera allí. Cruzó las piernas con descaro, dejando al descubierto sus muslos hasta casi las bragas, y apoyó las palmas de las manos atrás para arquear la espalda y estilizar su figura. La odió en ese momento.

Miró a la chica sin poder creer que se estuviera ofreciendo de esa manera. No le gustaban las chicas fáciles como Kikio. Le gustaban las chicas difíciles como Kagome. No dudó en apartar la mirada, totalmente desinteresado en lo que ella dijera, para que se diera cuenta de que no le interesaba. La chica lo ignoró y continuó hablando como una cotorra. Le iba a traer problemas con Kagome, lo presentía.

Hablando de Kagome… Levantó la vista en su busca justo a tiempo para verla salir de clase mientras se ponía el abrigo. Se levantó del asiento de un salto y salió corriendo tras ella. ¡Todavía no habían hablado! Llegó a tiempo de verle saludar a Sango. Se planteó meterse entre las dos por primera vez. Él podía con Sango, no tenía que temer nada de ella, y no podía impedirle hablar con Kagome si era lo que quería. Se arregló la chaqueta, se revolvió la cabellera recién cortada y se dirigió hacia las dos muchachas.

— ¡Kagome!

Lo miró al principio con curiosidad al escuchar su nombre, pero frunció el ceño en cuestión de segundos como si le resultara molesto. Mala forma de empezar el día.

— ¿Qué quieres, Taisho? — Sango lo señaló con el dedo índice.

— Quiero hablar con Kagome.

— ¡Pues ella no quiere hablar contigo! — de repente, dejó de señalarlo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma — ¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?

Desde que compartieron el mejor beso de toda su vida.

— ¡Apártate, Taisho!

— ¡Déjale elegir a ella!

Los dos intercambiaron miradas furiosas y llegaron a la determinación de hacer caso a su sugerencia. La miraron al mismo tiempo exigiendo una respuesta. Kagome escogió mal para su desgracia. Agarró a Sango y tiró de ella decidiendo ignorarlo a él. Desde luego, estaba teniendo un comienzo de trimestre estupendo.

No pensaba dejarse convencer por él tan fácilmente. Sabía que, si se iba con él, la besaría antes de que hablaran, y ella se creería cualquier cosa. La única verdad allí era que Inuyasha había permitido que Kikio Tama coqueteara con él sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Aunque aquel pequeño detalle que resaltó Sango sobre su nombre la había ablandado un poquito. No todo estaba perdido, ¿no? Solo quería hacerle saber que no era una chica fácil y que no toleraría que coqueteara con otras. Nada más.

Pasaron el resto del día separados, lanzándose miradas de pena, observando al otro hablar con otros compañeros con la emoción que deseaban para ellos mismos. Para cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento, los dos estaban furiosos con el otro y no podían concentrarse. Estaban tan tensos que no dejaban de equivocarse en cada paso de la coreografía. Por culpa de sus problemas, el entrenamiento se había resentido.

— ¡Te digo que no es así!

— Es evidente que has olvidado los pasos en navidad. — le rebatió ella — ¿Has practicado?

— ¿Había que practicar en navidad? — se quejó él.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Ella había practicado delante del espejo todos y cada uno de los días. Las partes en pareja había tenido que imaginarlas o intentar parecer que las hacía adoptando más o menos la forma.

— ¿Cómo iba a practicar yo solo?

— ¡Delante del espejo, idiota! — se cruzó de brazos ante la evidencia — Como tú no has practicado nada, es evidente que soy yo la única que recuerda bien la coreografía.

— ¡De eso nada! — espetó para nada dispuesto a darle la razón — La recuerdo perfectamente y estás equivocada.

Los dos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo y se miraron con las manos echas unos puños a cada lado. No iban a llegar a un acuerdo de ninguna forma, ambos lo sabían. Aunque uno de los dos se diera cuenta de que se estaba equivocando, no lo diría en voz alta por puro orgullo masculino o femenino, según el caso. Apartaron la mirada del otro abruptamente y se cruzaron de brazos negándose a continuar sin solucionar el asunto. El problema era que uno de los dos iba a tener que dar su brazo a torcer o no podrían continuar. Desgraciadamente, ninguno estaba dispuesto en ese momento.

— Si no hubieras estado coqueteando con Kikio, tal vez no se te habría olvidado. — lo desafió.

— Si tuvieras ojos en la cara, te darías cuenta de que la he ignorado.

¡Eso era mentira! ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar aquello que todos habían visto en clase?

— Parecía que te divertías comiendo de la mano de Houjo. — la retó entonces él.

— ¡Solo me estaba dando a probar un pedacito de fruta!

Ya claro, y ella era tan idiota de pensar que un hombre le había dado comida con la mano solo para que la probara. Era casi como darle un masaje en los pies; tenía un único propósito.

— Si no vamos a entrenar, me voy. — dijo al fin la azabache — Espero que el próximo día estés de mejor humor.

Para colmo, era ella quien se iba ofendida cuando lo había rechazado delante de la sonrisa arrogante de Sango Kinomotto. La vio dirigirse hacia su bolsa de deporte para recoger la toalla y la botella de agua. Podría mantenerse recto y dejarla marchar por puro orgullo. No obstante, descubrió ante la amenaza de su partida que no quería que se pelearan por esa tontería. Entonces, decidió seguirla para disculparse. La abrazó desde atrás cuando pretendía marcharse, evitando su huida. La estrechó entre sus brazos y besó su cuello de cisne fascinado una vez más por su belleza. No importaba la ropa que usara o lo que estuviera haciendo, Kagome siempre se veía hermosa.

— ¿Y qué tal si dejamos de discutir y seguimos entrenando? — sugirió — Creo que me he equivocado en un paso…

Inuyasha acababa de admitir que se había equivocado; eso sí que era todo un logro. Dejó caer la bolsa de deporte y se volvió con una sonrisa de conformidad. Si Inuyasha podía ceder, ella también.

— ¿Y qué tal un beso de reconciliación antes? — sugirió ella.

Le sonrió de esa forma tan especial que ella adoraba. Inuyasha solo le sonreía con el corazón a ella o, por lo menos, así era en el instituto. Esa parte de él, era solo suya.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Pelea de hombres**


	8. Pelea de hombres

**Capítulo 8: Pelea de hombres**

Los entrenamientos habían cambiado mucho desde aquel día. Los movimientos se habían tornado lentos y sensuales inevitablemente. La danza solía terminar siendo interrumpida cuando las manos de Inuyasha intentaban colarse bajo su ropa o cuando ella sucumbía a la tentación de besarlo.

No era solo en los entrenamientos donde su relación había cambiado. En clase y en los pasillos también se había producido un cambio que todos podían notar. Inuyasha ya no le llevaba la contraria cuando ella hablaba como presidenta, solo escuchaba atentamente e incluso aplaudía con los demás. Toda la clase lo miraba sin entender ese extraño cambio de actitud en él. Por los pasillos ya no se esquivaban, ni se detenían para intercambiar insultos. Cada uno respetaba el espacio del otro con sus amistades y eran lo más discretos que les resultaba posible.

Mantener una relación como la suya en secreto era un gran reto. En clase, se saludaban cordialmente, pero no podían decirse ni una sola palabra de más para no llamar la atención. Por los pasillos, se miraban con ansiedad durante unos efímeros momentos antes de tener que apartar la mirada para evitar que otros se fijaran en ellos. En la hora del recreo, cada uno salía con sus amistades, como era lo habitual, y tenían que hacer malabares para que no se percataran de que estaban deseando ver al otro. En algunos descansos, Inuyasha la arrastraba hacia algún aula o departamento vacío para robarle algunos besos apasionados. A cuenta de esos arrebatos, en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos por un profesor de guardia. Finalmente, después de salir de clase, cada uno se iba por su cuenta. Al despedirse de Sango en el cruce en el que siempre se separaban, se encontraba siempre con Inuyasha en su moto una calle más allá. Entonces, montaba con él y la llevaba a dar una vuelta antes de dejarla en su casa.

Sabía que a Inuyasha no le gustaba la idea de tener que ocultarse de los demás. De hecho, habían tenido alguna discusión por ese tema. Quería poder decirle que sí, que gritara por todo el instituto que entre ellos había algo, pero primero había que definir qué había exactamente entre ellos, ¿no? Todavía no lo sabía. Inuyasha no le pidió ser su novia y ella no tenía nada de experiencia en ese tema. ¿Qué eran ellos? Ni siquiera habían tenido una mísera cita que confirmara que eran pareja. Solo besos a escondidas.

Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de una mano y jugueteó con el bolígrafo mientras escuchaba con desinterés la conversación del grupo de chicas a su lado. Hablaban de un chico nuevo. No le sonaba en absoluto que hubiera un chico nuevo en el instituto. Decidió preguntar.

— ¿De quién habláis chicas?

Dejaron de discutir acaloradamente sobre ese chico y se volvieron hacia ella.

— Sobre Bankotsu, por supuesto.

— ¿Quién es ese tal Bankotsu?

— ¿No lo conoces? ¿Qué has estado haciendo toda la semana anterior?

Besarse a escondidas con Inuyasha. No tuvo tiempo para otras cosas.

— He estado algo ocupada con asuntos del consejo estudiantil y ayudando al profesor de biología. — se excusó.

En verdad sí que tuvo trabajo en el consejo estudiantil para discutir unos pequeños problemas con las clases extraescolares, y Kouga le mandaba bastante trabajo para casa.

— Se llama Bankotsu Shichinintai y es el primo de Kikio Tama; por eso llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Familia de Kikio Tama… Eso sonaba a problemas. ¡No la soportaba! Estaba intentando ligarse a Inuyasha desde el primer día de clase y no lo dejaba en paz ni un solo minuto. Se había convertido en un problema añadido para poder conseguir intimidad, y debía admitir que le tenía algo de miedo. Los chicos se volvían locos por ella. Supuso que era más fácil perseguir a una chica que se dejaba tocar por cualquiera.

— Va a la clase de 2-C.

Por eso Sango no le dijo nada sobre él. Inuyasha y ella estaban en 2-A y Sango y Miroku en 2-B. ¿A quién conocía ella de 2-C para acercarse a cotillear? ¡Claro! Kari Monogami, la secretaría del consejo estudiantil, estudiaba en esa clase.

— ¿Y cómo es él? — preguntó.

— ¡Guapísimo! — exclamaron las tres.

— Parece un actor de cine…

Sí que debía ser impresionante. Si era familia de Kikio y todos pensaban que era la chica más guapa del instituto, tenía que ser cierto. Hasta ese día, ella fue la más guapa del instituto. La verdad sea dicha, nunca le había importado lo que los demás dijeran sobre su aspecto. Sin embargo, el hecho de que le quitara el puesto justamente la chica que quería robarle a Inuyasha, había logrado aflorar sentimientos encontrados sobre su propio físico. ¡Diablos, quería seguir siendo la más guapa!

Estaba decidido. Dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y salió de la clase para dirigirse hacia el aula de 2-C. Ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil; tendría que haber estado informada sobre el otro chico nuevo. No quería parecer una perezosa. Le preguntaría a Kari sobre él y le pediría que se lo señalara para tenerlo bien localizado.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la clase de 2-C y la examinó. No vio a ningún chico cuya cara no le resultara familiar, por lo que no debía estar allí en ese momento. Vio a Kari sentada en su lugar, revisando unos apuntes. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando se percató de que todos los estudiantes estaban repasando de forma frenética. Debían tener un examen en la siguiente hora. Aunque su visita tuviera un propósito, le dio cargo de conciencia interrumpirla mientras repasaba los apuntes. Podría hablar con ella más tarde en la reunión del consejo.

— ¡Menuda panda de empollones!

Si aquella voz no le hubiera resultado familiar, habría pensado que se trataba de Inuyasha intentando ponerla nerviosa públicamente otra vez.

— Es evidente que tienen interés por aprobar. — los defendió sin volverse.

— ¿Y tú?

— Por supuesto que sí.

Se volvió con el ceño fruncido por semejante pregunta para amonestarlo, pero se quedó sin habla al verlo. Estaba total y completamente segura de que aquel chico de metro noventa que se alzaba sobre ella era Bankotsu Shichinintai. Sus compañeras no exageraron ni un poquito, era guapísimo, y se notaba que él lo sabía a juzgar por su sonrisa de pícaro. Su bronceado de surfista era perfecto para atraer a las chicas y tenía unos ojos impresionantes. Eran azules, pero de un azul cobalto precioso. Sonreía mostrando una hilera de rectos dientes blancos perfectamente cuidados. Llevaba el cabello corto negro engominado hacia atrás, sin un solo pelo fuera de lugar. Parecía sacado de la portada de una revista.

Estaba segura de que Inuyasha la regañaría si le veía mirar a otro hombre de esa manera. Sí que era impresionante. Eso sí, se conformaba con mirarlo de lejos porque tenía toda la pinta de ser un ligón insoportable, para nada su tipo. Aunque, claro, dijo lo mismo de Inuyasha tiempo atrás, antes de encontrarse intentando definir una relación.

— Pareces impresionada. ¿Es por mí?

No se equivocó, era muy consciente de su atractivo. Además, a juzgar por su sonrisa socarrona, se lo debía tener muy creído. ¡No le daría el gusto!

— Más bien por tu forma de hablar. ¿Crees que vas a decirme cuatro tonterías y voy a desmayarme en el suelo enamorada? — le preguntó con sarcasmo — Tengo algo más de personalidad.

— ¿Una chica con personalidad? ¡Eso sí que es interesante! — se rio en una suave carcajada — Eres justo lo que llevo buscando desde hace algún tiempo.

— Pues no…

Un brazo se interpuso entre los dos, golpeando con fuerza el marco de la puerta en una clara advertencia. Antes de mirarlo, adivinó que se trataba de Inuyasha y que estaba muy enfadado con ella. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Solo estaban hablando mientras que él dejaba que Kikio se subiera sobre su mesa y le hiciera posturitas.

— A clase. — le ordenó.

No le gustó en absoluto que él le diera órdenes.

— Oye, tú no me mandas. — le advirtió — Te recuerdo que yo soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no tú.

— ¿Eres tú la presidenta? — preguntó Bankotsu asomando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha — Me dijeron que debía pedirte a ti ciertos materiales, pero no te localizaba. ¡Guao, no pensé que la presidenta estaría tan buena!

Inuyasha se enfadaba más por momentos. Le dio la espalda y se volvió hacia Bankotsu. Pensó que Bankotsu debía ser muy idiota para continuar mirando a Inuyasha con esa sonrisa de payaso cuando este parecía querer matarlo a golpes. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que ese rifirrafe terminara en una auténtica pelea.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Agarró su brazo y tiró de él.

— Acabo de ver al profesor entrando en clase, ¡tenemos que darnos prisa!

Le costó más de lo que desearía admitir lograr tirar de él lo suficiente como para que se moviera con todo su peso. Mientras tiraba, maldijo a Bankotsu internamente por continuar soltándole piropos mientras se marchaban. Ese chico no tenía ni el menor instinto de supervivencia aunque había sido encantador, en cierto modo, ver a Inuyasha tan celoso. Si se ponía así, ella le importaba, ¿no?

Una vez en clase, intentó hablar con él, explicarle para que se tranquilizara, pero Inuyasha la ignoró de una forma muy grosera y se dirigió hacia su sitio sin mirarla tan siquiera. Desearía haberlo seguido, pero Kikio se le tiró encima y él no hizo nada para evitarlo una vez más. De hecho, le pareció que esa vez estaba colaborando mucho con ella. Le habría arrancado la piel a tiras a ella y lo habría estrangulado a él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a enfurecerse porque ella hablara con otro para luego ponerse él a coquetear abiertamente con otra? Lo llevaba claro sin pensaba que iba a permitir ese comportamiento pueril y rastrero.

Se sentó en su lugar bruscamente. De una forma u otra, aguantó cada una de las horas del día; cada descanso sin que él intentara llevársela a algún rincón; cada minuto viéndolos charlar como si fueran más que compañeros de clase; cada segundo diciéndose a sí misma que Inuyasha era un cerdo celoso y machista. Para cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento, había alcanzado el límite de su paciencia. Incluso llegó a plantearse muy seriamente dejarlo plantado. No obstante, ella era una persona adulta y seria que no se dejaría influenciar por sus niñerías. Así pues, se enfundó en las mayas de entrenamiento y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio.

— ¡Eres increíble!

— Lo sé.

Se detuvo en la puerta antes de poder verlos al escuchar aquellas voces. Inuyasha y Kikio… ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Entró cautelosamente, deseando que solo fuera una alucinación provocada por el estrés. Entonces, la vio sentada sobre uno de los bancos de madera mientras Inuyasha calentaba sin la camiseta. ¡Se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada!

— ¡Presidenta! — la llamó — No sabía que fueras bailarina.

Y no lo era hasta unos meses atrás.

— Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Dejó la bolsa de deporte junto a la de Inuyasha. Después, agarró a Inuyasha y tiró de él para alejarlo lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Intentó no sonar celosa, pero le fue imposible.

— ¿Celosa? — se jactó el peliplateado.

— ¡No se trata de eso! — mintió — Estamos entrenando, esto no es el patio de recreo.

— Quería vernos… — se explicó — No me pareció mal.

— ¡Pues está mal! — se quejó — Podría ser una espía y decirle a otros equipos lo que planeamos hacer. No es profesional traer a otra persona a que vea los entrenamientos.

— ¡Por Dios, Kagome! — se rio — No creo que sea una espía. Lo que pasa es que no te cae bien.

— A mí me cae estupendamente. — volvió a mentir.

— Tanto como a mí Bankotsu Shichinintai, ¿no?

Estaba en lo cierto, pero ni por asomo iba a decirlo en voz alta. Le lanzó una última mirada ofendida y caminó hacia la colchoneta para hacer sus estiramientos. Quería que bailara con público, pues bailaría. No le iba a perdonar jamás que llevara a alguien sin su permiso a una sesión de entrenamiento y que ese alguien fuera precisamente Kikio Tama.

¿Qué le sucedía a Kagome? Había sido él quien la había encontrado coqueteando con el imbécil de Bankotsu Shichinintai esa mañana. ¡No tenía derecho a enfadarse! Después de todo lo que se había esforzado para que el imbécil Casanova del primo de Kikio no se cruzara con ella, había fallado en el único despiste que tuvo. El encontronazo había sido inevitable al final. A Kagome le había gustado tanto ese tío como él imaginó. Bankotsu no lo dejaría pasar después de haberla visto. Estaría encima de ella todos los días, acosándola, y buscando la forma de conseguir lo que ansiaba.

Admitía que ese día se mostró más receptivo de lo normal con Kikio para darle celos, para que fuera consciente de que no podía hablarle y rebajarlo como lo hizo frente a Bankotsu cuando solo pretendía protegerla de un cerdo aprovechado. Solo pretendía eso, nada más. Llevar a Kikio al entrenamiento no había sido idea suya y le hacía tan poca gracia como a Kagome. La había castigado sin buscarla durante todo el día con la única intención de tenerla durante todo el entrenamiento para él. Entonces, discutirían. Sin embargo, Kikio había sabido aprovechar el único instante que le dio alas y lo tomó por sorpresa. ¡Se lo tenía merecido! No sabía cómo deshacerse de Kikio, ni cómo hacer que Kagome dejara de mirarlo como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada.

La última semana juntos había sido estupenda. Se habían besado mucho, habían paseado juntos de camino a su casa, los entrenamientos se habían vuelto muy calientes e incluso estaban buscando planes para salir algún sábado. Todavía no había nada serio porque Kagome no quería que nadie en el instituto se enterara, pero él no estaba de acuerdo con eso y había llegado a una determinación. Iba a pedirle a Kagome que formalizaran su relación y fueran novios. Entonces, podría gritarle a todos los tíos del instituto que ella era suya y que no podían volver a mirarla o tocarla jamás. Además, como se les había presentado la distracción de Kikio, no tendrían demasiadas quejas. Se estaba rumoreando mucho por el instituto acerca de cuál de las dos era más guapa, algo que a él le molestaba de sobre manera. ¡Kagome, por supuesto! Aunque no le importara que los otros pensaran que era Kikio si de esa forma dejaban en paz a Kagome.

Comenzaron con el entrenamiento, pero, con Kikio allí mirándolo como si fuera comestible, le resultaba imposible. Además, Kagome estaba muy tensa otra vez. A ella le incomodaba tanto como a él o más la presencia de la otra mujer. Debió haberla echado desde el principio. Cuando lo siguió al gimnasio, se vio en la obligación de explicarle con la esperanza de que se marchara para dejarlos entrenar tranquilos. Se equivocó por completo. Decidió quedarse a mirar y no hubo forma de convencerla para lo contrario. Tal vez, iba siendo hora de ser grosero.

— ¡Ánimo Inuyasha!

Perdió el equilibrio al escucharla, y a punto estuvo de dejar caer a Kagome. La cogió en el último momento justo antes de que su cabeza impactara contra la colchoneta. La ayudó a ponerse en pie con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Kagome, en cuanto tuvo pleno control sobre su cuerpo, lo apartó de un empellón, ofendidísima. ¡Joder, tenía razón! Podría haberse hecho mucho daño por su culpa.

— Kikio, ¿podrías no decir nada mientras entrenamos? — le pidió — Me desconcentras.

— Vale, lo siento. — se disculpó.

Kagome no se mostró del todo satisfecha con la respuesta, solo la desdeñó. Aun así, continuó con el entrenamiento. En esa ocasión, notó su musculatura tan tensa como la cuerda de una guitarra recién tensada. Si no se relajaba un poco, iba a hacerse mucho daño. El problema era encontrar el valor para decírselo. Tenía toda la pinta de estar dispuesta a matar a cualquier que le dijera algo relacionado con el entrenamiento. La alzó una vez más en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo. Cuando la estaba dejando en el suelo, Kagome reaccionó tarde y tuvo un traspié.

Intentó ayudarla a equilibrarse, pero rechazó su ayuda con un gruñido muy poco femenino. Después, se dirigió hacia su bolsa de deporte cojeando. Suspiró hondamente, frustrado por sus evidentes problemas, y la siguió para examinarle el tobillo. Kagome se sentó en el suelo y flexionó el pie con la experiencia de una deportista que ya había sufrido muchas lesiones.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

— Evidentemente, no. — seguía furiosa — No podré seguir entrenando por hoy.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

— No. Iré a casa y me pondré un cataplasma. Para mañana estará como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— Te llevo en la moto. — se ofreció.

— No, tú quédate dorándole la píldora a Kikio que se te da muy bien.

No era nada justo que le dijera aquello. Era la primera vez que le hacía algo de caso, solo un mínimo, y tampoco quería llevarla al entrenamiento. Su plan para ponerla celosa se le había ido de las manos.

— Kagome…

— Espero que te diviertas, aunque con Kikio la diversión está asegurada.

El insulto tan grosero, pero tan refinado al mismo tiempo, de Kagome le hizo la bastante gracia como para que se despistara lo suficiente para darle ventaja en su huida de él. ¡Diablos, solo Kagome insultaba con tanto estilo! Cogió su propia bolsa de deporte, se la colgó del hombro y se dispuso a seguirla. No pensaba dejarla sola con el tobillo así. Tenía que demostrarle que era la única mujer en el mundo para él.

— ¡Inuyasha! — esa voz le recordó que olvidaba algo — ¿Ya habéis terminado? ¿Está bien Kagome?

— No está bien, la acompaño a casa.

Lo siguió sin estar dispuesta a ceder tan pronto.

— Puedo acompañaros y, luego, tú yo damos una vuelta en tu moto.

Como no pillaba las indirectas, decidió lanzarle una directa.

— No recuerdo haberte invitado a subir en mi moto.

Por fin la muchacha se calló y captó el mensaje. Sin darle un solo segundo para recomponerse, echó a correr en busca de Kagome. En los vestuarios no estaba. A lo mejor no se había cambiado de ropa, no era tan rápida. Rodeó el instituto otra vez para seguirla. Estaba coja, así que la cogería en seguida y podría llevarla en la moto. A veces, la azabache era demasiado cabezota para su propio bien. ¿Cómo podía hacer tales tonterías una persona tan inteligente?

Estaba pasando justo por delante del vestíbulo cuando la voz de Houjo a gritos llamó su atención. Se detuvo y buscó la hilera de armarios de donde provenía.

— ¿Por qué él? — gritó.

¿A quién se estaba refiriendo? ¿Con quién hablaba?

— ¡No te merece! ¡Es un idiota!

Un mal presentimiento lo invadió según iba acercándose al pasillo en el que se encontraba el armario de Kagome. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que era a ella a quien estaba gritando.

— ¿Sabes? No me habría molestado tanto si hubieras escogido a otra persona, pero tenía que ser Inuyasha…

Sí, hablaba de él. Era evidente de que estaba hablando con Kagome.

— Houjo tienes que tranquilizarte.

Aquella era la voz siempre pacificadora de Kagome.

— ¿Tranquilizarme? — se escuchó un golpe, como un puñetazo contra un armario — Llevo enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi y tú me has estado dando largas para irte con él.

— Creo que te estás confundiendo. Inuyasha y yo no somos…

— ¡Os vi!

Se quedó todo en silencio. Le pareció escuchar que alguien rebuscaba algo en su cartera. Un minuto después se escuchó una exclamación ahogada procedente de los labios de Kagome. ¿Qué acababa de ver?

— ¿Cómo…? — intentó preguntar.

— Pasaba por allí casualmente. ¡Ni siquiera sois discretos!

— ¡Eres un mirón! — lo acusó — Estoy segura de que nos seguiste.

— Tal vez lo hiciera porque me preocupas y porque conozco a Taisho. Te utilizará y, luego, se deshará de ti.

¡Eso era mentira! ¿Y por qué no intervenía entonces para gritarle cuatro cosas al imbécil de Houjo Akitoki? No lo hacía porque esperaba que Kagome lo defendiera, porque quería escucharle decir que confiaba en él y que sabía que para él significaba mucho más que eso. Era verdad que, en ese momento, estaban enfadados, pero, si ella en verdad sentía algo por él, no se dejaría vencer por el enfado. Esa era la única razón por la que no le estaba partiendo la boca a Houjo por el momento. No toleraba que nadie azuzara de esa forma a su chica.

— No sabes de lo que hablas, Houjo.

Bueno, no había gritado proclamando su inocencia, pero tampoco lo había dejado con el culo al aire.

— ¿No lo has visto con esa perra de Kikio?

Justo tenía que atacar por el punto más sensible para ellos en ese momento.

— Sí, lo he visto, ¿y qué? — le restó importancia.

— ¿Piensas compartirlo tan alegremente?

— Yo no estoy compartiendo a nadie. Tal vez, Inuyasha y yo no seamos novios, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra al menos, pero él me ha besado a mí, no a ella.

— ¿Y si yo te dijera que la ha besado a ella?

¡Mentiroso! — gritó en lo más hondo de su ser. ¿Cómo se atrevía a inventar una cosa semejante para intentar separarlos? No era más que un hombre desesperado y ruin capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que tanto deseaba. ¡Pues no tendría a Kagome!

— No te creo. — espetó la muchacha sin el menor ápice de duda — Mira, Inuyasha podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no es un mentiroso. Siempre dice la verdad a la cara, aunque duela. Si él hubiera hecho eso, me lo habría confesado.

— ¿Por qué crees tan ciegamente en él?

Escuchó un golpe mucho más fuerte que los anteriores que lo asustó. Se asomó con discreción para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. La escena lo dejó helado. Kagome llevaba puesta la falda y la camisa medio desabrochada del uniforme, mostrando parte del encaje del sujetador. No llevaba nada más. Parecía como si se hubiera estado cambiando de ropa allí mismo y el miserable de Houjo hubiera aparecido por sorpresa. ¡Maldito acosador de mujeres! La tenía agarrada y la había estrellado contra los armarios. Iba a matarlo.

Houjo sujetó sus muñecas y la obligó a dejar de resistirse a su ataque. Kagome se quejó, lo insultó y pataleó intentando quitárselo de encima sin éxito. Akitoki era demasiado fuerte para ella. Sin embargo, no era lo bastante fuerte para él.

— Houjo… me lastimas… — se quejó.

— Si has podido hacerlo con él, podrás darme lo mismo…

Intentó besarla. Kagome apartó la cara intentando esquivarlo, pero cada vez presionaba más y más. Inuyasha dejó caer la bolsa de deporte en el suelo y abandonó el escondite tras los armarios para darle su merecido a ese cerdo. Cuando se peleaba con él a cuenta de Kagome, nunca imaginó que fuera capaz de hacerle daño a la muchacha.

— ¡Suéltala! — le ordenó a su espalda.

En cuanto la dejara libre, iba a darle una paliza; en esa ocasión, no se salvaría. Esperó pacientemente a que la soltara sin ningún progreso. Houjo solo se quedó quieto, estático, mientras Kagome lo miraba con horror. De repente, se movió de forma tan impredecible que no pudo esquivar el puñetazo que le cayó justo en el puente de la nariz. Irremediablemente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en los armarios. Se llevó la mano a la nariz ensangrentada automáticamente y gimió de dolor al mismo tiempo que se empapaba del líquido granate. ¿Le habría roto la nariz?

— ¡Inuyasha!

Kagome esquivó a Houjo para hacerse un sitio para pasar y se arrodilló a su lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hizo varios intentos de tocarle nariz antes de atreverse a hacerlo. Se quejó dolorido por el toque. Con un gemido, la azabache intentó ser lo más delicada posible. Del bolsillo de la falda del uniforme, sacó el mismo pañuelo que él le dio en una ocasión para que se secara las lágrimas. ¿Lo llevaba siempre con ella?

— Creo que no te ha roto la nariz, pero no estoy segura…

Usó el pañuelo para detener la hemorragia.

— Kagome… — musitó — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes por mí... — lloraba por él — Tenemos que detener la hemorragia. Creo que vas a tener un antifaz durante un buen tiempo...

Ese idiota iba a dejarle media cara morada con ese peligroso golpe. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había hecho? Pretendía golpearlo un poquito para quedarse a gusto, pero nunca le habría propinado un gancho tan arriesgado. ¡No quería matarlo!

Se encontraba algo mareado por el golpe, pero fue consciente de lo que pasaba en la realidad justo a tiempo de apartar a Kagome y esquivar él mismo al idiota de Houjo intentando embestirlo. ¡Qué manía tenía el muy animal! Se levantó como pudo y aprovechó que estaba de espaldas para agarrar el cuello de su chaqueta por detrás, alzarle la cabeza y golpeársela contra los armarios. Houjo gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Se apartó lo suficiente para intentar recuperarse él mismo. Ver la sangre de Houjo deslizarse por los armarios le hizo sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Ojo por ojo…

A partir de ahí, todo fue muy confuso. Se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro como salvajes; todo se convirtió a su alrededor en un mar de puñetazos y patadas. Recibió varios golpes dolorosos por todo el cuerpo y él mismo propinó unos cuantos más al cuerpo de su contrincante. Gritaron y se insultaron mientras pugnaban por ser el que más golpes propinaba. Sin saber exactamente cómo, terminaron cada uno apoyado en un armario, mirándose a la espera del próximo ataque. Kagome entre los dos trataba de terminar con la pelea.

— ¡Quítate de en medio, Kagome! — gritó Houjo.

— ¡No! — se negó — ¡Ya ha sido suficiente! ¿No veis cómo estáis los dos?

— Si no te apartas, tendré que quitarte yo… — la amenazó.

Se creyó esa amenaza. Houjo estaba totalmente desquiciado; haría daño a Kagome si ella no se alejaba.

— Vete, Kagome. — le pidió — No quiero que te haga daño…

— ¡No! — se mantuvo firme.

— ¡Tú lo has querido!

Houjo se lanzó de nuevo como un toro. Kagome se interpuso, intentando agarrar su brazo para detenerlo. Corrió a socorrerla, pero Houjo consiguió desasirse de ella empujándola. Aunque tenían la intención de pelear, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de seguir golpeando. Ambos vieron a Kagome golpearse en la cabeza contra los armarios y caer al suelo desmayada. El suelo del vestíbulo se tiñó de la sangre que se deslizaba de su sien. Algo dentro de él se rompió en ese instante.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: temor.**


	9. Temor

**Capítulo 9: Temor**

— _¿Dónde está Kagome?_

 _Desesperado dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, examinando cada esquina y recoveco de la estancia._

— _¡Kagome! — la llamó de nuevo._

 _Todo era blanco. Las paredes y los suelos eran blancos, incluso aquella luz cegadora era blanca. Tuvo que apoyar las manos en las paredes para no caer cegado al suelo. ¿Qué era aquella luz? Avanzó lo más de prisa que pudo en dirección contraria. Le dolía mucho la pierna sin saber por qué; él se veía estupendamente. Dio la vuelta a la esquina y, entonces, la vio. Llevaba el uniforme mal colocado; podía verle el sujetador. ¿Por qué estaba así?_

— _¡Kagome!_

 _De repente, lo que antes era luz se tornó oscuridad. Se vio a sí mismo y a Houjo Akitoki peleándose junto a ella. Kagome gritó e intentó separarlos, pero se vio empujada contra los armarios, donde se golpeó la cabeza. Después, cayó inerte sobre el suelo y una mancha líquida granate procedente de su cabeza se fue extendiendo por el parqué del vestíbulo del instituto._

— _¡No!_

 _Corrió hacia ella como si le fuera la vida en ello. A cada paso que daba, su figura se alejaba más hasta que desapareció y todo volvió a quedarse en blanco. Buscó la pared de nuevo, a la cual se aferró para seguir avanzando mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Necesitaba encontrarla, saber que estaba bien, que a ella no le había sucedido nada malo, que estaba viva. Jamás se perdonaría que por culpa de aquella pelea a ella le hubiera sucedido algo terrible._

 _Dio la vuelta a otra esquina. Aunque no vio nada a través de la luz, empezó a escuchar unos sollozos. Alguien estaba llorando, gritaba, y se lamentaba por algo. Empezó a avanzar más de prisa intentando seguir aquella desgarradora voz. ¿Quién estaba llorando? Volvió a girar. En ese pasillo, había una mujer de espaldas a él llorando; también había un niño. Según se iba acercando y los rodeaba, se percató de que ninguno de ellos tenía rostro. Al bajar la vista hacia el objeto de interés de las figuras sin rostro, vio a Kagome tumbada dentro de un ataúd. Estaba tan pálida como la misma muerte._

— _¡Kagome!_

 _Se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, destrozado. Con ardientes lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, se inclinó y tocó la piel fría de la muchacha. De repente, empezaron a aparecer más y más figuras a su alrededor. Reconoció al director del instituto, a Houjo Akitoki, a Kikio Tama, a Bankotsu Shichinintai… Y, así, más y más gente señalándolo._

— _¡Tú eres el culpable! — dijeron todos al mismo tiempo._

— _¡No! — gritó en un sollozo._

— _¡Tú la mataste!_

— _¡Yo no la maté! — gritó — ¡Nunca haría daño a Kagome!_

 _Jamás le haría daño. Podían pelearse y discutir acaloradamente mientras se insultaban de la peor de las maneras, pero nunca se atrevería a atentar contra su integridad física. Era Kagome… su Kagome…_

— _¡Asesino!_

— _¡No!_

— _¡Asesino!_

— ¡No!

Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba abruptamente.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Necesitó unos segundos respirando hondamente y examinando el entorno para percatarse de que estaba dentro de un hospital, en una habitación. Llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco y una camiseta holgada de hospital con el sello del principal hospital de Tokio. Su madre vestida con un sencillo traje color caqui estaba en pie a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital?

— ¿Cómo te sientes, mi cielo?

— Yo…

De repente, se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo. Tenía la pierna izquierda muy entumecida. Al tocársela, frunció el ceño por el dolor. Entonces, sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en la nariz. Recordó en ese momento que Houjo Akitoki lo había golpeado, la pelea y Kagome. No era un sueño, Kagome salió herida.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome? — le preguntó a su madre.

— ¿Te refieres a la chica que trajeron con vosotros?

— ¡Sí! — exclamó — ¿Dónde está?

Su madre no le contestó inmediatamente, como él esperaba. Lo forzó a acostarse en la camilla para luego remeter las sábanas y atraparlo. En ese momento, se fijó por primera vez en lo preocupada que en verdad parecía y se lamentó de no haber hecho nada para tranquilizarla. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero estaba seguro de que su madre debió llevarse un buen susto cuando la llamaron. Debía haber pensado lo peor. La única vez en su vida que lo llevaron a un hospital antes de esa ocasión fue cuando tuvo amigdalitis con cuatro años. Tenía buena salud.

— Mamá, estoy bien, te lo prometo. Solo ha sido una pequeña riña.

— Yo no diría eso, Inuyasha.

— Bueno, tal vez se nos fue un poco de las manos, pero fue culpa de Akitoki…

— ¿El que está a tu lado?

¿Cómo que a su lado? Giró la cabeza para seguir la dirección que señalaba su madre, consternado. Descubrió que no solo estaba compartiendo habitación sino que, además, su compañero era el cerdo de Houjo Akitoki. Quiso matarlo, aunque, en el fondo, le alegró comprobar que estaba en mucho peor estado que él. Tenía un ojo morado y muchos rasguños en la cara, un hombro vendado que tenía toda la pinta de estar dislocado y una de sus piernas colgaba de un cabestrillo en el techo. Al menos, Kagome fue justamente vengada.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia su madre. Entonces, se percató de que su preocupación se había convertido en puro enfado. No hacía más que darle disgustos. En verdad intentaba ser más sociable y menos problemático, pero, para disfrutar de la vida, a veces, había que saltarse las normas; sobre todo, las de ese estricto instituto. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, sin que sirviera de precedente, admitiría que se había excedido.

— Lo siento, mamá. — se disculpó — Nunca pretendí que llegara tan lejos.

— ¿Lo dices por el estado en el que estáis los dos o por la chica? — le echó en cara — ¿Cómo has podido golpear a una chica? ¿Qué te hemos enseñado tu padre y yo?

— ¡Espera! — pidió tiempo muerto con las manos — El que la ha zurrado ha sido Houjo, yo intenté protegerla.

Su madre lo miró con escepticismo. La duda le ofendió por más que lo mereciera.

— ¡Es verdad! — exclamó.

— ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

— ¡Houjo lo empezó todo! — revivió aquel momento en su cabeza — La estaba acosando y le hizo daño. Me acerqué para pedirle que la dejara en paz y me hizo lo de la nariz.

— ¡Oh, mi pobre niño!

Tuvo que interrumpir su relato para que su madre se inclinara a besarle las heridas como si aún fuera un niño pequeño. Jamás admitiría en voz alta que, aunque produjera quejidos de molestia, le encantaba que lo besara.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después?

— Kagome intentó ayudarme y él se nos tiró encima sin tener ninguna consideración con ella. Acabé peleándome con él… — suspiró — Como Kagome es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, intentó interponerse en la pelea y acabar con todo.

— Ahí fue cuando la golpeasteis, ¿no? — dedujo.

— ¡Yo no, fue él! Le dije a Kagome que se quitara de en medio, pero no quiso hacerlo y él la empujó. Había mucha sangre yo… — intentó levantarse de nuevo — ¡Tengo que ir a verla!

Su madre le puso las manos sobre los hombros en algún lugar en el que debía tener moratones, lo que provocó que se retorciera de dolor. Sin más remedio, tuvo que permitir que volviera a acomodarlo en la cama. Sospechaba que lo tocó ahí premeditadamente para asegurarse de que no se escapaba de la cama. No tenía nada roto como Houjo, pero… ¡Cómo le dolía todo el cuerpo! Al sentir un dolor un tanto diferente en el brazo izquierdo, dirigió la mirada hacia allí para encontrar una vía abierta con un cable que conectaba con una bolsa de suero. ¿Tan mal habían acabado?

— Tu padre y el padre de Houjo están hablando ahora mismo con el director en la recepción.

— ¿El director? ¿Por qué?

— Todo ha sucedido en el instituto, Inuyasha. No esperaras que no intervenga, ¿no?

Cuando el director intervenía, siempre era para su mal.

— ¡Él no me creerá, mamá! Le dará la razón a Houjo sin escucharme tan siquiera, me tiene mucha manía.

— ¿Y te extraña que te tenga manía? — le sonrió — ¡Eres un trasto!

Su madre se lo decía con desmerecido cariño.

— La chica… Kagome… — se corrigió — está bien. Ahora mismo, sigue inconsciente, pero los médicos han dicho que la herida fue superficial. Aun así, hay que esperar a que despierte para asegurarse de que no hay otro tipo de consecuencias imprevistas. Probablemente, tenga que pasar la noche en observación.

— Menos mal… — dejó escapar el aire aliviado.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto esa chica? — inquirió — Nunca te había preocupado por nadie de fuera de casa de esa forma.

Le importaba porque ella era una persona especial para él. Meses antes habría gritado a los cuatro vientos que la odiaba con todo su alma, pero, en los últimos tiempos, descubrió que no era tan terrible. Al fin y al cabo, estaban liados y eso era por alguna razón. Ahora bien, no pensaba hablarle a su madre sobre su vida amorosa. Quería poder abrazar en público a Kagome en el instituto y besarla sin que ella temiera que los miraran. Eso no implicaba decírselo a sus padres, por supuesto. Su madre no lo dejaría en paz y querría hacer cosas juntos; él no estaba dispuesto a soportar aquello.

Decidió guardar silencio en respuesta. Para su suerte, su madre lo respetó. Le ayudó a beber un poco de agua mineral con una pajita y volvió a acomodar las sábanas que él había descolocado al removerse. Le ahuecó la almohada y se sentó en la camilla para poder acariciarle el pelo mientras le hablaba de cosas carentes de importancia para que se distrajera. En todo ese tiempo, Houjo no despertó, ni se movió. Deseó no haberlo matado porque eso sí que sería un problema.

Minutos más tarde, entraron en la habitación el director, su padre y un hombre al que no reconoció. Su padre, en cuanto lo vio despierto, rompió la distancia entre los dos y le dio un fuerte capón en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces? — se quejó.

— ¡Eres un inconsciente, Inuyasha!

— No golpees al niño que está malito. — lo defendió su madre.

— Izayoi no lo defiendas. — le advirtió — ¡Esta vez te has pasado de la raya, Inuyasha!

Bien, su padre tampoco se iba a poner de su parte.

— Inuyasha no ha sido el responsable.

Aplaudió mentalmente a su madre por su valentía y su buena disposición para creerlo, y dio gracias al cielo por ella. Era su mejor consuelo en ese mundo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura? — Inu No se cruzó de brazos.

— Porque me ha contado lo que ha sucedido.

— ¿Y todavía le creen? — intervino entonces el director — Su hijo es un chantajista, un patán, un mentiroso, un…

— ¡Basta! — su padre lo señaló — Se lo advierto: a mi hijo solo puedo insultarlo yo.

El director cerró la boca de inmediato. Hizo amago de reírse por ese corte de mangas cuando sintió que le dolía la nariz y la mandíbula. Iba a ser todo un reto mantener el rostro relajado para que no le dolieran las heridas.

— Inu No conoces a nuestro hijo tan bien como yo y sabes que no es un mentiroso. Si mintiera, los dos lo sabríamos porque no lo hace nunca. Sabes a la perfección que si él en verdad fuera el responsable de este desastre, estaría jactándose de ello.

Eso era muy cierto. Si él hubiera empezado la pelea, estaría en ese momento fardando de ser el más fuerte y el más macho en vez de intentando encontrar todas las formas posibles de librarse del castigo y del sermón. Algo le iba a caer porque, le gustara o no, había sido partícipe de la pelea en lugar de evitarla, pero Houjo no lo puso muy fácil para evitarla. Ya quería zurrarlo desde que lo miró por encima del hombro el primer día de clase en primero de bachiller. Nunca tuvieron buena relación. Quizás fuera porque el musculitos debió captar su interés por la azabache cuando ni él mismo lo entendía.

Estudió a intervalos a su padre y a su madre mientras discutían entre ellos en silencio. Solían hacer eso. Muchas veces, cuando estaban enfadados con él por alguna diablura y no se ponían de acuerdo respecto al castigo y su parte de culpabilidad, discutían con la mirada. Solo dos personas que se quisieran como ellos podrían hacer algo semejante. Se preguntó si él y Kagome podrían…

— Bien, supongamos que tienes razón, — aceptó al fin — Inuyasha no ha hecho nada. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Por segunda vez ese día, reavivó el recuerdo de la pelea y volvió a relatarla. Empezó a hablar desde el mismo punto que con su madre, ya que su relación con Kagome seguía siendo un secreto y no lo desvelaría sin su consentimiento. Su padre escuchó atentamente y adoptó una pose pensativa mientras iba asimilando toda la información de principio a fin. Volvió a terminar el relato en el mismo punto, justo cuando Kagome caía inerte al suelo y empezaba a sangrar.

— A partir de ahí, lo recuerdo todo muy borroso. Me enfurecí y sé que seguimos peleando mientras nos acusábamos el uno al otro por ella, pero… nada más…

Su padre unió las manos a la espalda y caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras meditaba seriamente sobre todo el asunto. En un par de ocasiones, se detuvo frente a la camilla de Houjo. Adivinó por su mirada que estaba evaluando los daños recibidos; también hizo exactamente lo mismo con él. Terminó deteniéndose a su lado, y, sonriendo con picardía, dijo:

— Le has dado una buena paliza, hijo mío.

Chocaron los cinco en alto para sorpresa de todos. Su padre había decidido creerle y los dos eran grandes fans de la lucha libre. Todos los sábados al mediodía veían _Pressing Catch_ sin falta.

— ¡Inu No! — le recriminó su madre — Está el padre delante… — musitó para que no la oyeran los otros.

— Cierto. — se colocó bien la americana — En vista de los hechos, mi hijo es un héroe, ¿no creen?

Así se inició la gran discusión. Su padre luchaba por defenderlo a él mientras que el padre de Houjo defendía a su honorable y ejemplar hijo a voz en grito. El director intentaba mediar entre los dos, pero, en realidad, no hacía más que resaltar lo acertadas que eran las palabras del señor Akitoki porque Houjo era un gran deportista, capitán del equipo de fútbol, sacaba unas notas estupendas, era el tercero de la promoción y trabajaba en verano como becario en el bufete de abogados de su padre. Al parecer, todo eso le daba derecho a comportarse como un capullo y poder ocultarlo.

Su madre, al igual que él, escuchó impotente la discusión. Él no estaba en condiciones de intervenir y su madre, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba ser escuchada. Se estaban poniendo cada vez más agresivos. Cuando su padre agarró al otro por las solapas de la chaqueta, temió que él también iniciara otra pelea.

— ¡Papá! — lo amonestó.

— Si es que esto tenía que venirte de tu padre… — rumió su madre.

El director empezó a transpirar al verlos así. Intentó hacer hueco entre los dos para separarlos y los regañó.

— ¿Qué ejemplo están dando a sus hijos si se comportan de esa manera? ¿No creen que después de lo sucedido necesitan que…?

— Mi hijo no puede ver nada. — contestó Akitoki — ¡Y me importa una mierda lo que vea el desaprensivo de su hijo!

— ¡Al menos mi hijo sabe defenderse y lucha con honor!

Entonces fue cuando el director le lanzó una mirada de socorro a su madre. No quería que ella interviniera por miedo a que se repitiera el mismo episodio que con Kagome, pero, a diferencia de la otra, su madre tenía la paciencia y la autoridad de una persona adulta con mucha experiencia con hombres problemáticos. Al fin y al cabo, se casó con su padre, tenía que saber controlarlo.

— En vista de que no podéis poneros de acuerdo, cuando despierte la alumna afectada, confiaremos en su palabra. ¿No os parece mejor idea? — sugirió Izayoi.

Los dos se mostraron más de acuerdo con esa sugerencia.

— Inu No, — lo llamó con voz autoritaria su esposa — suéltalo.

Su padre frunció el ceño, disgustado por tener que terminar tan de prisa con la pelea que apenas pudo empezar, y soltó al impresentable del padre de Houjo. Los dos se colocaron bien los trajes y se miraron con la amenaza escrita en la cara. Si uno de los dos hacía el menor movimiento sospechoso, se lanzarían.

— Tal vez, la alumna Higurashi no se encuentre en estado de declarar…

— Esperaremos a que ella se encuentre mejor.

— ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a Kagome Higurashi?

Se volvieron hacia la puerta de entrada de la habitación, buscando la procedencia de aquella voz. Los cinco miraron en silencio a la mujer que se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel. Era muy bajita y delgada, tenía el cabello castaño y los mismos maravillosos rizos de Kagome. Sus ojos color chocolate eran muy parecidos a los de Kagome y se retorcía las manos exactamente de la misma forma que ella. Rasgos similares, mismos gestos… Estaba claro que era su madre.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y el ambiente se tensó aún más si era posible. Nadie se atrevía a explicarle lo que había sucedido mientras que la mujer parecía estar a punto de tener un fuerte colapso nervioso. Probablemente, había salido corriendo del trabajo, ya que vestía el uniforme de limpieza que debía utilizar para trabajar. Jamás nadie había generado tal compasión en él.

— ¿Quién es usted?

Aunque era evidente, el director hizo aquella pregunta para proteger a su estudiante.

— Su madre, por supuesto.

Otra vez el silencio. Justo cuando el director parecía dispuesto a reaccionar y llevarla hasta Kagome, su madre se movió y se dirigió hacia ella. Le dio un gran abrazo, a una desconocida. No pudo menos que suspirar recordando que su madre era así con todo el mundo. Por algo su padre estaba siempre detrás de ella, protegiéndola. No se la podía dejar sola.

— Lo siento muchísimo. — se disculpó ella.

— ¿No estará…?

Evidentemente, la mujer mal interpretó sus palabras.

— ¡No! — se apresuró a negarlo — Está bien, se lo aseguro. Ha sido un golpe, aún sigue inconsciente, pero los médicos dicen que no han detectado nada fuera de lo normal. Le harán otro examen cuando despierte y pasará la noche aquí. Nada más.

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido? — insistió.

— ¿Por qué no la acompaño a su habitación y se lo explico? — sugirió — Mire, soy la madre de ese chico que está ahí tumbado, no tiene que desconfiar.

Por primera vez desde que entró, la madre de Kagome lo miró e incluso le pareció que estaba preocupada por él.

— ¡Dios mío! — exclamó — ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

— Se ha portado como un héroe intentando proteger a una dama.

Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la animó a salir de la habitación para explicarle todo lo que había sucedido. Después de eso, la madre de Kagome lo adoraría o lo odiaría por meterla en la pelea. Decidió descansar un poco hasta que pudiera visitar a Kagome. Quería estar repuesto para entonces, aunque su padre, el director y el otro no se lo ponían nada fácil.

— ¿Ven lo que han hecho a esa pobre mujer y a su hija?

— Yo me haré cargo de la factura del hospital de la chica y las obsequiaré con alguna cosa. — propuso su padre.

— ¡De eso nada! — se opuso Akitoki — ¡Yo pagaré la factura del hospital de la chica!

Y así fue cómo empezó otra discusión entre su padre y el padre de Akitoki. Con ellos como música de fondo, cerró los ojos y buscó la forma de dormirse. Tuvo pesadillas, una tras otra, y en todas ellas aparecía Kagome. Se despertó a intervalos para ver a su madre refrescándole la piel con una toalla húmeda. En una ocasión, vio a una enfermera poniéndole una bolsita de suero nueva. Después de eso, volvió a sumirse en un profundo y tortuoso sueño.

Lo estudió mientras dormía, preocupada. Había despertado horas antes, encontrándose a su madre deshecha en lágrimas junto a la camilla. Al principio, le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero se le había pasado enseguida con la medicación que le habían suministrado. El médico afirmaba que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Solo tenía que estar veinticuatro horas en observación, tal y como dictaba el protocolo. En verdad, lo que más le preocupaba de todo era pagar la factura del hospital, pero los padres de Inuyasha aparecieron de la nada con todos los gastos pagados y un enorme ramo de rosas.

Los padres de Inuyasha eran increíbles. La madre era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Alta, cabello castaño oscuro larguísimo, la tez blanca, los ojos azul agua marina y una sonrisa que tiraba de espaldas. El padre era igualito que Inuyasha en una versión mucho más madura. Si había salido en todo al padre, se conservaría muy bien a lo largo de los años. Los dos fueron encantadores con ella y con su madre. Incluso les trajeron comida italiana de un carísimo restaurante que sustituyó la poco apetitosa comida de hospital. Jamás había probado un tiramisú tan exquisito como aquel.

Después, tuvo que esperar a que su madre conciliara al fin el sueño en la butaca junto a la camilla para poder salir a visitar a Inuyasha. No le habían permitido moverse y estaba deseosa de ver cómo estaba esa nariz. Cuando llegó hasta su habitación, suspiró de puro alivio al ver que estaba solo. Ahora bien, en cuanto se acercó y lo vio, estuvo a punto de armar todo un escándalo. Tenía los ojos negros, tal y como ella predijo, y unas gasas sobre el puente de la nariz. También tenía el labio partido e hinchado. En general, no parecía tener roturas, ni fracturas, pero estaba muy magullado y apostaba que no podría moverse con soltura en un tiempo. Se suspendían los entrenamientos.

Se sentó sobre la camilla de un salto y le apartó el flequillo de la frente, preocupada. Inuyasha se despertó justo en ese momento, como si supiera que ella estaba allí.

— Kagome… — intentó levantarse, pero ella lo obligó a permanecer tumbado — ¿Cómo estás? Deberías estar descansando…

— Tú sí que debes descansar. — lo tapó bien con las sábanas — Estás hecho un asco.

— ¿Ya no te parezco guapo?

— Siempre me pareces guapo, idiota.

Para demostrárselo, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en el labio superior para evitar rozar el labio partido. Inuyasha gimió insatisfecho, pero no exigió un beso más íntimo en su estado.

— El director se ha llevado una decepción tremenda cuando le he dicho que fue Houjo quien empezó todo.

— ¿Ha intentado pagarte para que digas lo contrario? — bromeó.

— Por un momento, pensé que lo haría, pero tu padre no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Tus padres son encantadores y muy graciosos, la verdad.

— Les gusta hacer el payaso…

¡Qué feliz estaba de verla sana y salva! Podía entrever una gasa entre sus cabellos, cubriendo la herida, pero Kagome parecía encontrarse bastante bien. Era todo un alivio para él después de todas las cosas horribles que había soñado.

— ¿Quieres tumbarte conmigo, nena?

— Tus padres volverán en cualquier momento. — se excusó.

— Solo un ratito. — insistió — Después de lo que he pasado para protegerte, me merezco unos pocos mimos, ¿no?

No pudo decirle que no ante esa verdad incuestionable. Se tumbó junto a él en la camilla y lo regañó cuando la cubrió también con la sábana. ¿Qué pensarían los padres de Inuyasha si entraban de repente y los encontraban así? Inuyasha no compartía su opinión, ni su pudor. Fue imposible hacerle entrar en razón. Como no podía convencerlo, solo le quedaba unirse a él.

Se abrazaron y hablaron de cosas sin importancia hasta que a ambos se les cerraron los ojos por el agotamiento.

— Espero que no lo tengan mucho tiempo aquí, cariño. Estoy deseando llevarlo a casa para poder cuidarlo en condi…

Dejó de hablar y sonrió ante la escena que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

— ¿Sucede algo, mi amor?

— Mira esto…

Inu No asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Una sonrisa le surcó el rostro al mismo tiempo que a su esposa al ver a su hijo junto a la agradable chica que habían conocido horas antes.

— ¿No son encantadores? — comentó Izayoi — Hacen una pareja estupenda. Ya sabía que había algo entre ellos; mi niño estaba demasiado preocupado.

— Se ve que acertaste. En vista de que Inuyasha tiene tan buena compañía, ¿por qué no nos quedamos en el pasillo? Si tu hijo despierta y nos ve, lo estropeará todo.

— Cierto.

Echaron un último vistazo a la parejita y salieron al pasillo para descansar con una sonrisa. Tal vez, su hijo no estuviera perdido del todo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: amargo chocolate**


	10. Amargo chocolate

**Capítulo 10: Amargo chocolate**

Para el día de San Valentín había trabajado muchísimo. Una semana entera de preparativos en concreto. Primero tuvo que escoger qué clase de chocolate quería preparar; para eso, estuvo engañando a Inuyasha para que probara diferentes clases de chocolate y le dijera cuál era su favorito. También tuvo que investigar si le gustaba la crema, la nata y los adornos. Finalmente, se decidió por un corazón del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Por dentro bizcocho de chocolate, por fuera una capa endurecida de chocolate negro adornado con chocolate blanco. El resultado final le encantó, así que lo envolvió en una cajita recubierta de terciopelo rojo que se cerraba con un lazo dorado.

Después de aquella desafortunada pelea en el vestíbulo, Houjo, Inuyasha y ella estaban en el punto de mira de todo el instituto. Lo que realmente había sucedido había quedado entre el cuerpo directivo, sus padres y ellos; no habían dicho nada a nadie más exceptuando Sango, a quien ella misma se lo contó en confidencia. Desde entonces, Sango no se mostraba tan desagradable con Inuyasha aunque siguiera cayéndole muy mal. El resto del instituto los acosaba a preguntas. No obstante, en el hospital, hicieron un pacto entre los tres de silencio y no agresión.

Ella salió del hospital al día siguiente y descansó el fin de semana para poder volver a clase el lunes. Inuyasha y Houjo permanecieron cerca de una semana en el hospital. En ese tiempo, fue a visitar a Inuyasha cada día después de clase y les llevó los deberes a ambos. Houjo mostró interés y le agradeció con timidez debido a lo sucedido entre ellos, mientras que Inuyasha lo vigilaba como si estuviera esperando que la atacase. Inuyasha no se mostró tan feliz al ver la lista de deberes, por lo que en seguida la desechó. El problema llegó cuando les dieron el alta. Inuyasha estuvo otra semana completa sin ir a clase, y ella no tenía forma de contactar con él. Sería muy sencillo buscar la ubicación de la mansión Taisho, pero no le parecía adecuado presentarse allí, mucho menos cuando aún no habían aclarado qué eran.

Cuando los dos volvieron a clase, sus moratones habían clareado y apenas eran diminutas manchas en la piel. Aun así, dolían, y los vio hacer muecas de dolor a ambos al moverse. Después de dos semanas sin entrenar nada, otra vez debían estar oxidándose, como en navidad. No le dijo nada a Inuyasha porque sabía que él no se encontraba en condiciones, pero, con tan poco entrenamiento, estaba segura de que no podrían ganar la competición. Por eso fue toda una sorpresa que Inuyasha apareciera en el entrenamiento, insistiendo en hacer el entrenamiento a pesar de sus dolores. Ese día se tomó otra decisión: entrenarían todos los días de la semana después de clase. De lo contrario, ni siquiera alcanzarían los tres primeros puestos.

No se besaban desde la primera noche en el hospital. Estaban en un punto en el que era difícil saber si eran novios, amigos con derecho a roce o tan siquiera amigos. Estaba muy confusa y no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Preparó el corazón de chocolate con la esperanza de que entregárselo le ayudara a hablar con él y le demostrara, al mismo tiempo, a Inuyasha que tenía interés real en su relación.

Así pues, con la caja de regalo en su cartera y unos preciosos lazos rojos adornando su cabello rizado entró en el instituto. Más le valía a Inuyasha ir a clase ese día o se llevaría una gran decepción. Se cambió los zapatos en el vestíbulo, como de costumbre, donde se encontró con Sango.

— Buenos días, Sango.

— Buenos días, Kagome. — se detuvo abruptamente — ¿Y esos lacitos?

— ¿No me quedan bien? — le preguntó preocupada.

— No, si estás guapísima, como siempre, pero es la primera vez que… bueno… ya sabes…

— Pensé que no estaría mal un pequeño cambio de look.

— Y no tiene nada que ver con San Valentín, ¿no?

Por supuesto que sí, pero tampoco lo diría en voz alta para que tuviera motivos reales con los que chincharla. Entonces, querría saber para quién se había puesto así, terminaría diciéndoselo y tendrían pelea. Sango jamás aceptaría a Inuyasha como un posible candidato para ella. Decidió devolverle la pelota a su tejado para escurrir el bulto.

— ¿Y tú qué? — la codeó — ¿Llevas chocolate para algún chico?

La habría dejado en paz en seguida si Sango no se hubiera sonrojado mientras intentaba esconder la cartera a su espalda.

— ¿Sango?

— Shhhhhhhhhhh.

¡No se lo podía creer! Sango llevaba chocolate para un chico y estaba segura de saber para qué chico.

— Es para Miroku, ¿verdad?

— ¡Silencio!

La agarró y la empujó dentro de una clase vacía sin dejar de tapar su boca con una mano, como si temiera que fuera a gritarlo en mitad del instituto. La miró con incredulidad mientras que una sonrisa burlona se iba formando en su rostro. No podía creer que al fin Sango hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos y decidiera dar un paso adelante.

— ¿Y cómo se lo darás? — le preguntó.

— Aún no sé tan siquiera si se lo daré…

— ¡Oh, no digas eso! — la animó — Seguro que a Miroku también le hace mucha ilusión.

— Miroku tendrá montones de chocolates, no creo que quiera para nada el mío roto e insípido. Creo que hasta se me ha quemado.

Eso no sonaba muy bien la verdad.

— Si te quiere, eso no le importará.

— ¿Y si no me quiere? — le espetó horrorizada.

— Entonces, no te merece; así de simple.

Salieron de la clase que habían estado ocupando cuando entraron los primeros alumnos. Al salir, observó con horror el letrero de la clase de 2-C. Tenían que apartarse de ese lugar cuanto antes si no quería tener problemas. Agarró el brazo de Sango y tiró de ella para alejarse de allí, pero alguien se adelantó tirando de ella hacia atrás para besar su mano. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte!

— Un placer volver a verla, presidenta.

Los dos primos la llamaban igual. ¿Acaso no sabían que tenía un nombre? ¡Y muy bonito además!

— Bueno, y-yo tengo prisa…

— ¿Me has preparado chocolate, presidenta?

— No.

Fue cortante y borde con su respuesta porque no le gustaba que la tratasen como si ella fuese una presa fácil. Kagome Higurashi no era una presa fácil para absolutamente nadie y estaba harta de que algunos chicos de ese maldito instituto se adjudicaran ciertos derechos que no les correspondían.

— ¡Qué cruel! — agarró uno de sus lacitos — Te había visto tan bonita hoy que pensé…

— No dejaré de estarlo por no haberte preparado chocolate. — se desasió de su agarre — Adiós.

No le permitió que volviera a sujetarla cuando hizo el intento. La misma Sango participó en su huida amenazándolo con un puño. Otra cosa no, pero Sango sabía imponer. Se despidieron en la puerta de su aula, donde le dio ánimos para que le entregara el chocolate a Miroku. Estaba segura de que él no lo rechazaría, e incluso diría que se pondría muy contento. Ojalá ella pudiera decir lo mismo de Inuyasha; no sabía qué pensaría él de todo aquello. Era un chico tan especial para esas cosas….

Al entrar en clase y ver su pupitre aún vacío, tuvo una idea. Dejó la cartera sobre su propio pupitre, buscó un cuaderno y escribió una nota. La arrancó y, simulando que estaba dando una vuelta por la clase, se acercó al pupitre de Inuyasha y dejó la nota en el cajón donde sabía que él dejaba el tabaco y el Iphone. Ojalá se diera cuenta de que ella le había dejado una nota ahí abajo, pues no sabía si podría acercarse a él en otro momento sin correr el riesgo de que Kikio Tama metiera las narices.

Regresó a su lugar y se sentó a la espera de que comenzara la clase. Inuyasha entró cinco minutos tarde. Suspiró aliviada al ver que no haría novillos. Discretamente, lo vio dirigirse hacia su asiento. Inuyasha encontró la nota casi de inmediato, la desplegó y la leyó. Aliviada de saber que había recibido su mensaje, pudo concentrarse en la clase.

En el cajón encontró un papel plegado con el nombre de Kagome escrito en una esquina. Al levantar la vista, ella estaba mirando al frente, hacia la pizarra. Cuando entró en clase, pensó que estaba preciosa con aquellos lazos; nunca la había visto prepararse tanto para ir a clase. Aunque, sin duda alguna, aquella nota fue la guinda del pastel. ¿Desde cuándo Kagome escribía notas? La desplegó y la colocó de tal forma que Kikio Tama no pudiera leerla. La chica lo había mirado con interés, sabía que tenía la nota de otra chica y ya estaba sacando las garras. No sabía qué pensar del interés en él de esa chica. Parecía la típica que solo buscaba un polvo. De hecho, por lo que sabía, ya se había liado con unos cuantos del instituto.

Suspiró y leyó la corta nota.

 _Reúnete conmigo en tu árbol favorito a la hora del recreo. ¡Tengo una sorpresa! Besos_

No supo decir qué le sorprendió más de todo aquello. Reunirse en el recreo era algo totalmente inaudito para ellos, ya que era la hora que solían emplear para quedar con los amigos aunque Miroku estaría tan ocupado recibiendo chocolate que no tendría tiempo para él. Una sorpresa, eso sí que era extraño. No se le ocurría de qué se podía tratar, y, de repente, se sentía impaciente por saberlo. Finalmente, le mandaba besos. Hacía como un mes que ellos dos no se besaban en condiciones.

Guardó la nota en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, lejos del alcance de la víbora, y se quedó mirando la coronilla de Kagome mientras tomaba apuntes. No sabía decir en qué punto se encontraban en ese momento. Aquel día, cuando sucedió la pelea, estaban muy peleados; parecían a punto de declararse odio eterno. Luego, se portó como un caballero socorriéndola de Houjo Akitoki, pero ella salió herida. En el hospital, lo besó y se mostró muy atenta y complaciente con él. Después de eso, nada. Entrenaban tal y como lo hacían antes de ser algo que todavía no habían determinado qué era. Tal vez, ella estuviese tan harta como él de esa situación y quisiese llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿Amigos? ¿Enemigos? Fuera lo que fuese, si ella no sacaba el tema, lo sacaría él.

El resto de las clases hasta la hora del recreo se le hicieron eternas. Cuando al fin tocó la sirena, una avalancha de chicas con sus cajas de bombones se apoderó de los pasillos y se volvió casi imposible avanzar. Se detuvo un momento en 2-B para explicarle a Miroku que ese día no lo acompañaría. Verlo rodeado de chicas, le pareció surrealista. Las acosaba como un pervertido y ellas lo insultaban y abofeteaban, pero, cuando llegaba San Valentín, todas le llevaban chocolate. ¿Alguien podía entender a las mujeres?

Atravesó el mar de hormonas intentando no golpear a ninguna hasta llegar a su feliz amigo Miroku.

— ¡Inuyasha, amigo! — lo llamó con tono festivo — ¿Quieres algo de chocolate?

— No, no me apetece.

Y como para aceptarlo. Algunas chicas que ya habían entregado su chocolate, lo miraban amenazantes, advirtiéndole de lo que le sucedería si tocaba su chocolate. ¡Cuánta agresividad!

— Hoy no te acompañaré, tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Alguna chica?

— Tal vez…

Su amigo indicó una pequeña pausa con las manos y lo hizo sentarse a su lado. Las chicas se apartaron como si su palabra fuera la de Dios. ¡Increíble!

— Cuéntame. ¿Cómo es ella?

— Jamás te lo creerías.

— Creo que me lo puedo imaginar. Seguro que es una chica con muchos cargos, responsabilidades, ocupaciones académicas… ¿Tal vez con el pelo azabache?

— ¡Pero cállate!

Le puso las manos sobre esa bocaza suya para acallarlo y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Durante su estancia en el hospital, Miroku había ido a visitarlo. En varias ocasiones, se había cruzado con Kagome. La primera vez la vio entregándoles los deberes a ambos, algo que interpretó como un comportamiento normal al ser ella la presidenta y estar en su misma clase, por lo que no sospechó. La segunda vez Kagome estaba sentada junto a su camilla leyendo un libro, lo que le extrañó. La tercera vez ella le peleaba una manzana y le iba dando los pedazos que cortaba. A Miroku se le encendió la bombilla inevitablemente.

— Lo siento… — musitó.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, preparándose para marcharse. No quería hacer esperar a Kagome.

— Suerte con todo esto y… — contempló todas aquellas cajas repletas de chocolate — Apúntate a un gimnasio.

— Eso haré. — le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo — ¡Suerte con tu chica!

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para volver a atravesar toda la clase hasta la salida. En el pasillo, le resultó realmente difícil avanzar. Había perdido ya diez minutos de recreo; de repente, le atenazó el miedo a que Kagome lo estuviera esperando ya bajo el árbol, impacientándose. Cuando bajó las escaleras, en lugar de dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo para salir, abrió una ventana y saltó al exterior.

— ¡Taisho!

Justo el director, ¡cómo no! Kagome lo esperaba, así que le dio la espalda y salió corriendo hacia la vegetación con la esperanza de que no se le ocurriera seguirlo. ¿Para qué iba a meterse el director en ese lugar? Podría mancharse el traje y nadie quería que eso sucediera. Ya ajustarían cuentas más tarde.

Por el camino, descubrió a varias parejas recién formadas buscando algo de intimidad y se sonrojó. Todos parecían pasárselo en grande. Bueno, si las cosas salían como él esperaba, se lo pasaría también en grande, ¿no? Avanzó entre los árboles, deseoso de verla, de que estuvieran solos. Según se iba acercando, se alegró de ver que las parejas no se aventuraban tan lejos. Todos sabían que esos eran sus dominios. Sonrió ante esa idea orgulloso. Al llegar al claro, vio a Kagome arrebujada en su abrigo, esperándolo.

— ¡Kagome!

Corrió hasta llegar donde ella se encontraba sin dejar de mirarla fascinado. Agarró uno de los lacitos rojos entre sus dedos cuando los tuvo a su alcance y tiró de él suavemente, con cuidado de no deshacer la lazada.

— Estás muy bonita, ¿lo sabías? — Kagome se sonrojó en respuesta — Aunque seguro que no soy el único que te lo ha dicho.

Kagome no contestó, pero no necesitaba su respuesta para saber que estaba en lo correcto.

— ¿Por qué me has citado aquí, nena?

— Tenía que darte una cosa.

Para su sorpresa, Kagome dejó de esconder los brazos tras su espalda y le enseñó una preciosa caja forrada con terciopelo rojo. Se quedó mirando el obsequio pasmado, sin palabras. Nunca le habían regalado nada por San Valentín. A decir verdad, siempre había pensado que era una fiesta comercial, pero no iba rechazarlo. Lo verdaderamente importante era que Kagome preparó chocolate para él. Cogió el paquete y lo miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer. De repente, recordó a Kagome dándole a probar chocolate, dándole a probar a toda la clase en realidad, pero siempre se aseguraba de que él lo probara. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo venir? Intentaba averiguar qué chocolate le gustaba.

— Gra-Gracias…

Kagome lo miraba expectante, ¿querría que lo abriera? Desanudó el lazo dorado y fue apartando poco a poco el envoltorio para descubrir una caja blanca. Levantó la tapa y se encontró con un corazón de tamaño medio de chocolate negro con adornos de chocolate blanco. El chocolate negro era su favorito; ella se dio cuenta. Partió un trozo con una mano y lo probó. No pudo controlar el gemido de placer que se escapó de entre sus labios. Acababa de probar un pedazo de cielo. Kagome era una cocinera magnífica.

— Delicioso.

— ¿De verdad te gusta?

— ¿Te mentiría yo? — tomó otro pedacito — Está muy bueno.

Cogió otro pedazo mientras masticaba el segundo y rozó con él los labios de la chica para que lo probara. Kagome se sonrojó, pero abrió los labios tímidamente y probó la comida que él le daba de su mano.

— Kagome, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Lo dijo. No se detuvo a pensar, ni a medir sus palabras. Fue directo al grano, justo a lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando decir, y lo pronunció en voz alta. Kagome dejó de masticar asombrada por sus palabras y lo observó mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras.

Inuyasha acababa de pedirle que fuera su novia. Ese chocolate lo preparó como inicio de una conversación en la que ella quería llegar a ese mismo punto. Era todo una suerte que él se hubiera adelantado ahorrándole de esa manera el tener que decirlo, pero el impacto de esas palabras fue tremendo. No pensó que causarían en ella tal efecto. Se encontraba rebosante de felicidad repentinamente y no hacía más que resistir el impulso de lanzarse sobre él. Entonces, fue cuando se percató de que resistirse no formaba parte del amor. El amor era puro e incomprensible impulso.

Se rio en voz alta, emocionada, y se tiró a sus brazos. Inuyasha tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se le cayera el chocolate y recibió encantado a Kagome entre sus brazos. Lo había tenido en vela esperando una maldita respuesta. Aunque solo habían transcurrido algunos segundos, para él fueron como dos días enteros. No pudo evitar reír con ella al mismo tiempo. Con el brazo que la rodeaba, la alzó y dio vueltas con ella.

— Supongo que eso es un sí, nena.

— ¡Claro que sí! — la dejó en el suelo — Pero tendremos que aclarar algunas cosas.

Su tono de voz se volvió más serio; él tragó hondo.

— ¿Qué cosas? — preguntó con temor.

— Tendrás que dejar de llamarme nena.

Así que solo era eso, no pasaba nada entonces. Todo tenía solución. Además, ese era un punto en el que él no cedería. Le encantaba llamarla así.

— ¡De eso nada!

— ¡Inuyasha!

— ¿Cómo piensas obligarme a que no lo haga?

Kagome se quedó callada en ese instante. No tenía forma de impedir que la llamara de esa forma y, entre todos los apodos que le puso hasta el día, ese era el único que creía poder continuar diciendo en voz alta sin sentirse ofendido incluso él mismo. Llamar niñata a su novia no era una opción. Su novia… ¡Qué bien sonaba eso! Estaba deseando poder declarar en voz alta que Kagome era su novia. Sería la envidia de todo el maldito instituto y le encantaba. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos el sábado al cine?

Sabía que ella no acostumbraba a salir demasiado, pero, si solo la veía en clase, no estaría disfrutando de sus privilegios como novio. Él tenía derecho a verla los fines de semana y la llevaría pronto a casa si no quería quedarse hasta tarde.

— Bueno, vale. — aceptó — ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

La verdad era que no sabía qué películas había en cartelera. Agarró su mano y tiró de ella para que lo siguiera. Le estuvo preguntando e insistiendo pero él no contestó mientras tiraba de ella hacia el instituto. Una vez allí, se acercaron a la fachada y aprovechó la ventana abierta que él mismo dejó, ya que el aula de informática se encontraba ahí. Antes de que Kagome pudiera emitir una sola queja, la alzó sobre sus propios hombros y la metió dentro del instituto. Kagome le riñó como toda una presidenta por entrar de esa forma al establecimiento. Sin dejarse amedrentar, tiró de ella hacia el aula de informática.

Allí, la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo y buscó en internet la cartelera del cine más famoso de la ciudad. Leyeron en voz alta los títulos a la espera de que eso los ayudara a decidirse. Al final, cerraron el cerco de doce películas a tres: _XXX: Reactivated_ era su favorita, _Mad Max,_ podría servir aunque fuera un remake, y _La Ciudad de las estrellas_ , la favorita de Kagome.

— Deberíamos ver algo romántico. — argumentó ella.

— En la de _XXX: Reactivated_ seguro que hay sexo.

Kagome lo miró ofendidísima. Supo en ese instante que acababa de perder la discusión por comparar una escena de sexo brutal con algo romántico.

— Está bien. — accedió — Veremos tu película.

Lo abrazó mientras le daba besos en la mejilla. Tal vez, no estuviera tan mal ceder un poco de vez en cuando y darle el gusto a su chica. Cada vez que lo decía, le sonaban mejor esas palabras. Cuando sonó la sirena en mitad de un beso, intentó persuadirla para que hicieran novillos, pero Kagome era dura de pelar.

Pasaron toda la hora de Educación Física entrenando, tal y como ya era costumbre, y comieron cada uno con sus amigos. No le dijo nada a Miroku todavía, aprovechando que él estaba algo distraído con las chicas del instituto que aún lo perseguían para darle sus chocolates. Quería que su relación con Kagome fuera más sólida antes de poder celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Su cita lo confirmaría del todo; estaba seguro.

Kagome comió con Sango, como ya era costumbre. Estuvieron hablando sobre las clases y algunos profesores. Ninguna de los dos hizo amago de sacar el tema de los chocolates. Aunque no tuviera razones para no hablar de ello, puesto que le salió bien, prefirió esperar a que Sango también estuviera preparada para hablar de los suyos. Cuando las dos estuvieran dispuestas, compartiría su maravillosa noticia con ella. Ojalá antes de que Inuyasha empezara a hacer muestras públicas de cariño.

Después de las clases de la tarde, entrenaron siguiendo su rutina. Tras una larga sesión de besos para terminar con el entrenamiento, se cambiaron de ropa. Recordó que tenía que pasarse por el despacho de Kouga en el último momento. Dejó a Inuyasha esperándola en el vestíbulo para ir juntos en su moto y corrió hacia su despacho. Al llegar, tocó la puerta del despacho del profesor y lo saludó con una sonrisa para recibir su próximo encargo.

— ¡Qué chica tan trabajadora eres Kagome!

— Eso intento.

Cogió el folio que él le entregó y leyó la lista de encargos como ya era costumbre para preguntarle sus dudas.

— Creo que lo entiendo todo. Gracias profesor.

— Gracias a ti Higurashi y si… — de repente se calló — No tiene importancia. Puede irse.

Se despidió del profesor, extrañada por su comportamiento, y bajó las escaleras corriendo para reunirse con Inuyasha. Solo habían sido diez minutos y ya lo añoraba. Se estaba acercando al vestíbulo tarareando una canción cuando escuchó unas voces. Se detuvo y se escondió para escuchar atentamente. Inuyasha estaba en la conversación.

— ¿No te parece esto de San Valentín una tontería?

Era la voz de Kikio Tama.

— Sí, es solo una fiesta comercial. — contestó Inuyasha — Realmente patético.

Le vino a la cabeza como un flash el instante en que probó su chocolate de San Valentín.

— _Delicioso._

— _¿De verdad te gusta?_

— _¿Te mentiría yo? — tomó otro pedacito — Está muy bueno._

¿Todo aquello era mentira? ¿Le dijo que estaba bueno y se mostró acorde con ella por el regalo solo para satisfacerla? ¿En verdad pensaba que era patético?

— Perder tantas horas haciendo chocolate para un tío… — se quejó Kikio — Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así. ¡Es tan estúpido!

Estúpida sería ella por hablar de esa forma de todas las chicas que se habían esforzado tanto.

— ¿Te han regalado chocolate, Inuyasha?

— No.

Bien, acababan de empezar a ser pareja y él ya renegaba de ella. Sintió que una mano agarraba su corazón y empezaba a estrujarlo cruelmente con la única intención de hacerla sufrir, de destrozarla por dentro. ¿Por qué Inuyasha le estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Por qué ella fue tan estúpida al creerlo de nuevo?

— Debo suponer que no le habrás regalado chocolate a ningún chico. — continuó él.

— No, solo tengo un regalito muchos más especial preparado para uno.

Ya estaba harta de escucharlos. Agarró su cartera con fuerza y se dispuso a pasar entre ellos por la única puerta para marcharse, demostrándole a Inuyasha lo enfadadísima que estaba. Sin embargo, justo cuando rodeaba los armarios y se dirigía hacia ese punto, vio algo que la dejó petrificada. Kikio se puso de puntillas y, sin que Inuyasha hiciera el menor movimiento para detenerla, se apoyó en él y lo besó. El mundo se le cayó encima en ese momento, cargándose sobre su espalda con crueldad. Unas dolorosas y ardientes lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Apenas llevaban unas horas siendo novios… ¿Cómo podía traicionarla de esa forma?

No supo qué hacer, no tenía experiencia con los chicos, ni con esas situaciones. Solo tuvo unos instantes para limpiarse las lágrimas de la humillación antes de que Kikio la viera. Inuyasha se volvió también para mirarla y puso la cara de un hombre que acababa de ser descubierto con las manos en la masa.

— Lamento haber interrumpido… — musitó.

Pasó de largo a su lado e intentó caminar lo más rápido posible mientras se repetía una y otra vez que debía seguir hacia delante, que debía hacer como que no le dolía, que debía mostrarse fuerte y decidida. Inuyasha no volvería a engañarla nunca jamás. Eran enemigos, siempre lo fueron, y siempre lo serían. No había nada más. Había caído en su trampa una vez, pero nunca más volvería a caer. Si aquello era otra de sus venganzas, se había ensañado como nunca. No lo perdonaría aunque se pusiera de rodillas.

— ¡Kagome!

Escuchó sus pasos a su espalda, persiguiéndola. ¡Ni soñarlo! Aceleró el paso hasta que él pasó corriendo a su lado y se detuvo frente a ella. Entonces, no le quedó más remedio que encararlo.

— ¡No es lo que parece! Si me dejas explicarte…

— ¿Explicarme el qué? San Valentín es una patética fiesta comercial, ¿recuerdas? — le echó en cara — Y ninguna chica te ha regalado chocolate, pobrecito. — se burló — Espero que te haya gustado el beso de Kikio porque va a ser el único que recibirás a partir de ahora.

— ¡No es justo que…!

— ¡Déjame! — gritó apartando sus manos de ella — ¡Te odio!

Lo rodeó sintiendo que la sangre le hervía en las venas y continuó su camino, pero se equivocó al pensar que la pelea había terminado.

— ¡El sentimiento es mutuo, niñata! — gritó él a su espalda.

Por fin habían dejado los dos las cosas claras.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: resquemor.**


	11. Resquemor

**Capítulo 11: Resquemor**

Hasta aquel día, nunca había podido comprender a aquellas chicas que lloraban por los pasillos porque sus novios habían roto con ellas. Ese día, al fin, lo comprendía mejor que nunca. Su novio le había puesto los cuernos el mismo día en el que se declararon pareja con la chica más odiosa del instituto y, además, burlándose de ella. ¿Qué había peor que eso? Su noviazgo apenas duró unas pocas horas, unas horas realmente felices y falsas.

Se sentía como si Inuyasha le hubiera arrancado el corazón de pecho para jugar a fútbol con él. Después de haberlo vapuleado, ensuciado y destrozado, lo había vuelto a colocar en su lugar. No podía hacer como que nada había sucedido porque le faltaba el aire, le dolía respirar, le costaba hablar. Inuyasha le había dado todo aquello que había rechazado a lo largo de su vida, se lo había puesto delante de las narices, y ella había soñado y fantaseado como una tonta. Después, se lo había arrebatado todo de golpe, cruelmente, y ella volvía a ser la misma chica solitaria de antes, pero con el corazón roto.

¿Inuyasha la odiaba? Ella se lo gritó enfada y herida en lo más profundo de su ser por su traición. ¿Y él? ¿Lo dijo por decir? ¿Solo para tener él la última palabra? ¿O lo sentía de verdad? ¿Y por qué a ella le importaba tanto? Le importaba tanto porque cometió el estúpido error de enamorarse de ese chico al que había evitado desde el principio. Su primera impresión de él fue de lo más acertada. ¿Por qué demonios creyó en él a pesar de lo que le gritaban sus instintos? Lanzarse a la piscina fue una malísima idea. ¡Por Dios! Destrozó su falda para humillarla, sustituyó su medalla por un consolador, se quedó sin trabajo por su culpa… Y también se peleó con Houjo por ella.

Por un momento, en verdad creyó que Inuyasha la amaba. Desde luego, era un gran actor y había sabido cómo camelársela de principio a fin. Había caído en la trampa como una tonta porque siempre hubo algo en él que llamó su atención. Por esa razón, en esos momentos, estaba pagando las consecuencias del primer y peor desengaño amoroso de toda su vida. Odiaba el día de San Valentín, odiaba a los hombres y odiaba, sobre todo, a Inuyasha Taisho.

— ¡Mierda!

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de su armario en el vestíbulo del instituto y apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la superficie de madera para coger aire. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

— Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?

Entre todas las personas, justamente Kikio Tama. Seguro que ella ya sabía lo que sucedió entre Inuyasha y ella, seguro que lo hizo a propósito para hacerle sufrir y seguro que había ido hasta allí solo para burlarse de ella.

— Estoy perfectamente.

— No lo parece.

No lo parecía porque no lo estaba, pero eso Kikio ya lo sabía.

— Quería disculparme por lo que viste ayer. Comprendo que te enfadaras… — ella lo sabía — Seguro que las normas del instituto no lo permiten y, como presidenta, te debiste ver comprometida.

¿Se estaba cachondeando de ella? Apartó las manos de los armarios y recogió la cartera del suelo sin mirarla tan siquiera. No quería volver a saber nada de esa mala mujer y del cerdo de Inuyasha por el resto de su vida.

— No te preocupes. — sonrió falsamente — Todo está bien.

En verdad lo estaba, puesto que acababa de darle una gran idea. Se dirigió hacia el despacho del director sin más demora, ansiosa por solucionar aquel asunto y disfrutar del momento. Habló con él en privado para explicarle la situación. Así fue cómo comenzó el primer punto de su gran plan. Si Inuyasha pensaba que iba a salirse de rositas después del daño que le hizo, lo llevaba claro. Le demostraría que nadie jugaba con Kagome Higurashi sin pagar las consecuencias.

De camino a clase, se acercó al aula de Sango para hacerle una pequeña visita y consolarse a sí misma con su mejor amiga. Cuando la vio, se quedó boquiabierta, sin palabras. Sango caminaba por el pasillo tomando la mano de Miroku y se miraban como si estuvieran dispuestos a pasar toda una vida juntos.

— ¿San-Sango?

— También fue algo sorprendente para mí…

Paseó su mirada del uno al otro e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento.

— ¡Felicidades!

Acunó su propia cabeza entre las de ellos dos y los abrazó para felicitarlos por su noviazgo. Ella misma podría estar celebrando el suyo con Inuyasha en ese día en lugar de estar pudriéndose por dentro lenta y dolorosamente. Pero esa historia aún no había terminado y a Inuyasha le quedaba mucho por lo que pagar. Su caída había sido estrepitosa, pero la de Inuyasha sería mucho más larga y dolorosa.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con Inuyasha?

Miroku lo sabía, por supuesto.

— ¡Tu amigo es un imbécil!

Tanto Sango como Miroku saltaron del sitio al escucharla hablar de esa forma y le hicieron sitio apresuradamente cuando la vieron dirigirse hacia su clase como una bola de demolición.

Entró en el aula sin molestarse en comprobar si Inuyasha había llegado o no. Se dirigió hacia su asiento como un rottweiler y preparó los libros de la mañana. Justo cuando se sentaba, Inuyasha entró en la clase. Juraría que hizo amago de intentar hablar con ella, pero, en el último momento, se echó atrás con un mohín. ¡Cobarde! — pensó. Ni siquiera se atrevía a plantar cara como un hombre a la mujer a la que había manipulado para su propia diversión. Muy bien, ella también podía jugar por la espalda.

La clase comenzó minutos después. Tomó apuntes de lo que Kouga iba diciendo sin acordarse tan siquiera de esos dos. Le encantaban las clases de biología, ya que su nuevo profesor le daba un enfoque más divertido y dinámico a la enseñanza de la asignatura. Todos en general se divertían mucho en clase y ella se llevaba estupendamente bien con ese profesor. No solo se trataba de que ella fuera su ayudante, Kouga era un tío estupendo, la trataba realmente bien, y sabía lo que le hacía sentir bien. Era justamente la clase de hombre que debiera haber sido Inuyasha. La comparación le hizo sacudir la cabeza, confundida. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha?

Estaban realizando oralmente un ejercicio entre toda clase cuando tocaron la puerta y abrió el director. Se levantaron de sus asientos automáticamente. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago mientras observaba con satisfacción cómo empezaba a cumplirse una parte de su venganza personal contra Inuyasha Taisho y la zorra de Kikio Tama. No era mala por naturaleza, pero, cuando un hombre rompía el corazón de una mujer, no podía esperar que ella fuera una santa con él. La Kagome Higurashi virtuosa y sensible que él había conocido acababa de desaparecer.

— Señorita Higurashi, por favor. — la llamó — ¿Podría señalar a los culpables?

— Inuyasha Taisho y Kikio Tama, señor. Ayer por la tarde los vi realizando actividades indecorosas en el vestíbulo del instituto.

La explicación no era necesaria, pero se dio el gustazo para meterles el miedo en el cuerpo a los dos para humillarlos delante de toda la clase. Por el instituto, Kikio ya no era tan popular; había provocado grandes peleas entre amigos y todos empezaban a considerarla una fresca. A Inuyasha siempre lo odiaron, no habría gran diferencia.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que Taisho esté metido en esto? — suspiró — Kikio Tama y actividades indecorosas, ¿usted otra vez?

No era la primera vez que Kikio era sancionada por eso.

— Yo… Di-Director…

— No pretenderá cuestionar la palabra de la intachable presidenta estudiantil del centro, ¿verdad?

— Yo… no…

Hizo lo correcto porque haberle llevado la contraria en eso solo le daría más problemas. Inuyasha permaneció callado y no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras que el director despotricaba delante de toda la clase. Finalmente, se percató de que estaba interrumpiendo una clase y se disculpó con el profesor antes de pedirles a los dos alumnos acusados que lo acompañaran.

Inuyasha pasó por su lado deliberadamente y se detuvo justo frente a su mesa sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

— ¿Te diviertes? — le preguntó — No conocía tu lado oscuro.

— Pues, prepárate, porque tú lo has despertado.

— Si me escucharas…

— No tengo nada que escuchar. — señaló con la cabeza al director — Te están esperando. — sonrió — Te recuerdo que nos odiamos… el sentimiento es mutuo.

Le pareció delicioso poder parafrasearlo para deshacerse de él. Cuando al fin salieron de clase y pudieron continuar con el ejercicio de biología, el sentimiento de culpabilidad volvió a asaltarla. Estaba segura de que acabaría peor que él después de haberse vengado; hacer daño al ser amado era de lo más desagradable, especialmente si se hacía deliberadamente. Sin embargo, no hacer nada sería de lo más humillante. No permitiría que Inuyasha la mirara con su sonrisa de superioridad y le recordara que la tuvo en la palma de su mano.

Al final de las clases, durante el recreo, se dirigió hacia el despacho de Kouga para entregarle sus últimos encargos. No dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha, en que no había regresado en dos horas enteras de clase y tampoco Kikio. El director ya debía haberlos dejado en libertad. Seguro que los mandó a clase, pero ninguno de los dos apareció y un mal presentimiento la recorrió. ¿Y si se fueron juntos al jardín? ¿Y si estuvieron haciendo cosas… sucias? No saber nada de ellos en ese momento la atormentaba.

Le entregó a Kouga las tareas sin pensar en lo que hacía. Al percatarse de que él la miraba fijamente, adivinó que podía leerla. Debió intentar disimular.

— Supongo que tienes esa cara tan larga por Taisho.

— Yo no…

— ¿Por qué le has hecho eso? ¿No estabas saliendo con él?

¿De dónde sacaba eso el profesor? ¿Los habría visto juntos algún día? Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: mentir.

— No estamos saliendo, Kouga. Nunca hemos salido juntos…

— No puedo decir que no me alegre escuchar eso, pero… ¿Tú sientes algo por él?

— ¡No!

Fue demasiado brusca al contestar. Se encogió de hombros, avergonzada de sí misma y de su transparencia. El profesor se levantó, abrió la puerta de su despacho y le pidió que saliera. Kouga salió tras ella.

— Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿te parece?

Aceptó sin saber muy bien el porqué y lo siguió a lo largo de la galería de la parte de atrás del instituto. Justo la zona donde se encontraban las aulas de informática donde Inuyasha y ella habían escogido una película para verla ese fin de semana.

— No pareces la clase de chica que haría lo que has hecho hoy en clase.

— Soy la presidenta y es mi deber censurar ese comportamiento en el instituto.

— Cierto, pero lo hiciste con maldad. Casi no te reconocí en ese momento.

Era cierto, lo hizo con maldad.

— Lo siento…

— No te disculpes conmigo. — le sonrió — Yo solo quería aprovechar que no sales con Taisho para proponerte una cosa. — se detuvo y ella lo imitó — ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado? — le preguntó — Una cita.

Eso sí que era sorprendente. Jamás habría sospechado algo parecido de Kouga, su jefe en cierto modo. Su proposición le halagaba, especialmente en esos momentos de dolor, pero no podía aceptar.

— Lo siento, no creo que se adecuado. Usted es el profesor y yo una alumna…

— Soy yo el que debe disculparse, tienes razón.

Volvió la vista hacia el jardín apenada. Entonces, vio salir de entre los árboles a Inuyasha y a Kikio. Tenían las ropas descolocadas y el carmín de ella estaba corrido. Se quedó petrificada. Notó cómo se le revolvía el estómago, las sienes le palpitaron y se quedó sin respiración. Por un momento, creyó que estaba a punto de desmayarse. La traición más grande… Las palabras se ahogaban incluso en su mente mientras sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de la mayor evidencia del delito. Engañada, traicionada y hundida. Solo le quedaba encontrar una forma de olvidarlo para que aquel dolor desapareciera.

Aún descolocada, volvió a mirar a Kouga como miraría a un chaleco salvavidas en mitad de una tormenta en el mar. No le daría el gusto de verle sufrir aunque eso la matara por dentro.

— Kouga, ¿sabes qué? — intentó aparentar normalidad — Creo que me vendría bien salir el sábado y no se me ocurre mejor compañía. ¿Podríamos ir al cine?

— ¿Al cine? Sería estupendo.

Justo tenía que encontrarse con ella. Kagome había decidido acusarlo sin escucharlo en primer lugar y vengarse, así que, ya que estaba tan convencida de que él la había traicionado, la traicionaría de verdad. No se había acostado con Kikio, por supuesto. Solo se dieron algunos besos y se acariciaron aunque no fue igual que besar a Kagome. Cuando la besaba a ella, podía ver las estrellas y todo a su alrededor desaparecía, pero eso era algo que ya nunca más sentiría.

La observó desde su lugar, intentando asimilar la escena. Estaba hablando con ese profesor que él tanto odiaba. Desde el primer momento supo que coqueteaba descaradamente con Kagome y se había encargado de alejarlo de ella hasta entonces. Kagome acababa de escapar de su control, ya no podía impedir que él se le acercara tanto. ¡Estaban paseando juntos! ¡La rodeaba con su brazo! ¿Y si denunciaba ese comportamiento a la dirección del instituto? Total, Kagome estaba dispuesta a joderlo vivo sin motivos. No, no se sentiría bien con la idea de hacerle eso a Kagome.

Esa mañana descubrió a su mejor amigo saliendo con Sango Kinomotto, algo que le resultó vomitivo cuanto menos. Tendría que ser él quien estuviera gritando por los pasillos que estaba saliendo con su adorada Kagome Higurashi, pero, en lugar de eso, tenía que conformarse con mirar con envidia el amor del bello y la bestia. Desesperado por su soledad y por el rechazo de ella, se enrolló con Kikio para darle celos. En lugar de eso, era él el quien estaba celoso de ver a Kagome con Kouga. Otro maravilloso plan echado por la borda. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió una estupidez como aquella?

— ¿Por qué no salimos el sábado? — le preguntó Kikio.

Cuatro besos y ya se creía que eran novios. Aunque no le vendría nada mal salir y despejarse un poco. Eso sí, no volvería a enrollarse con ella.

— Podemos ir al cine… — musitó recordando su plan inicial con Kagome.

— ¡Sería estupendo!

Así fue como el sábado por la tarde acabaron en la sala del cine a punto de ver _La ciudad de las estrellas_. Kikio se mostró tan disgustada por ver esa película tan cursi como él mismo cuando Kagome lo propuso. Sin embargo, él tenía ganas de verla. Era la película romántica que iban a ver juntos, en su primera cita. Para él era especial y no quería perdérsela aunque estuviera a punto de verla con una mujer muy diferente de su pareja original.

Al mirarla de reojo, solo se le ocurrió un adjetivo para describirla: buscona. La falda de cuero era diminuta y se pegaba a su culo tanto que no sabía cómo podía caminar y la camiseta transparente dejaba entrever un diminuto sujetador. Si creía que iba a acostarse con él, lo llevaba muy difícil. En cuanto terminara la película, se marcharía a su casa, sin acompañarla tan siquiera hasta su casa. Al igual que pudo llegar solita hasta el cine, podía marcharse solita. A lo único a lo que temía era a la oscuridad del cine. Sabía que Kikio no mantendría las manos quietas. ¿Por qué demonios la llevó al cine? Podría haber ido a ver la película solo, pero era tan triste ir solo al cine.

Todavía estaba entrando gente en la sala del cine después de diez minutos con las puertas abiertas. Desvió la mirada hacia una de las salidas en un lateral y se quedó petrificado. ¿Esa era Kagome? Estaba preciosa, magnífica, y ¿qué hacía allí? Estudió maravillado las medias blancas decoradas con adorables lacitos rosas por detrás que le hacían parecer más sexi que inocente, el vestido rosa palo con escote de barco que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y se ajustaba a su esbelta figura y una diminuta chaqueta blanca de punto. En un brazo descansaba el abrigo; en el otro, llevaba el bolso colgado. Se había alisado el pelo, nunca antes la vio así, y le llegaba hasta las caderas. Llevaba un par de entradas en una mano y buscaba asiento. Eso solo podía significar que no iba sola.

Se mordió las uñas desesperado por lo que veía. Kagome encontró sus asientos tres filas más adelante que ellos, a unos cuantos asientos de distancia hacia la derecha. Dejó su abrigo sobre uno de los asientos y dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada. Sonrió feliz y levantó el brazo para llamar a alguien. Cuando vio al profesor de biología detenerse junto a ella, se quedó mudo. ¿Estaba saliendo con Kouga?

No podía entender nada de lo que se decían, pero supuso que él se ofreció a ir a comprar bebidas o palomitas. Kagome se sentó en su lugar, sola. Decidió aprovechar ese momento.

— Kikio, voy a comprar palomitas. — se levantó — ¿Quieres algo?

— No, estoy bien.

Perfecto. Se levantó de su lugar, salió por la salida en su lado del cine y rodeó la sala para entrar por la otra. Se agachó por si acaso para que Kikio no lo viera volver a entrar por allí y avanzó hasta la fila de Kagome. Ella estaba justo en el borde, a unos pocos centímetros.

— ¡Ey, Kagome!

Kagome sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro; después, bajó la vista. Le dio un espasmo y se sujetó al asiento para no salir volando hacia delante. Él no era el único que no esperaba encontrarse con el otro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Tomar el sol, ¿a ti qué te parece? — le contestó con sarcasmo — He venido a ver la película.

— Pensé que no te gustaba. — le recordó.

— Cambié de idea y no me parecía bien deshacer un plan.

Los dos se miraron coléricos al recordar ese momento en la sala de informática, cuando supuestamente eran novios, y desviaron la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces con el profesor de biología?

— ¿Nos estás espiando? — lo acusó.

— Perdona, nena. – se rio — No soy yo el que se ha paseado por la sala del cine con un diminuto vestido calientapollas. ¿Pretendías que no te viera?

— ¡Serás idiota!

— Bueno, ahora que hemos hecho las presentaciones, vas a dejar a este tipo y vas a salir del cine.

— ¡No!

¿Cómo había podido olvidar lo cabezota que era Kagome?

— Te lo diré de forma que incluso tú puedas entenderlo. — propuso — Ese tipo es mayor y te come con la mirada. No te creas que se conformará con un besito de buenas noches. Ha venido aquí buscando una única cosa.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

Kagome se levantó de su asiento ofendidísima y se cruzó de brazos. Si pensaba que iba a intimidarlo, lo llevaba claro. Sabía lo que Kouga estaba buscando de Kagome, no era tonto, y veía como él la miraba. No pensaba permitírselo. Él también sabía dar golpes bajos.

— ¿Y cómo te atreves tú a venir al cine a ver la película que íbamos a ver juntos con otro tío?

— Y-Yo… Yo no…

Bien, le había asestado un buen golpe, lo suficiente como para desestabilizarla. Agarró su abrigo, después su brazo y tiró de ella para sacarla de la sala del cine antes de que el otro volviera. Dejaría tirada a Kikio, le daba igual. Seguro que encontraba en seguida otro tío con el que consolarse. Kagome se resistió a pesar de todo y estaba a punto de levantarla en brazos cuando al girar la vio con la vista fija en un punto. Temeroso, siguió la misma dirección y vio a Kikio mirando la pantalla con pose de aburrimiento.

— Así que no soy yo la única que ha venido con otra persona a ver la película.

¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que saliera de allí después de haber sido descubierto? Le arrebató el abrigo de un tirón y le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia su asiento. A mitad de camino, se detuvo y lo miró sobre el hombro. Creyó ver un rayo de esperanza.

— Por tu bien, espero no volver a cruzarme contigo.

Gruñó enfadado con ella y consigo mismo, y la vio regresar a su lugar con un nudo en la garganta. Peor para ella. Más tarde, cuando se diera cuenta de que él tenía razón, se lamentaría, pero ya sería demasiado tarde. No, no lo sería porque él pensaba seguir cada paso de ellos para asegurarse de que el profesor no se pasara de la raya. Como le tocara mucho las narices, daría un buen chivatazo en el instituto. Un chivatazo con pruebas y anónimo, por supuesto. No quería que Kagome tuviera más motivos para odiarlo.

Rodeó otra vez la sala hecho un basilisco.

— ¿Y las palomitas? — preguntó Kikio.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

— Había mucha cola.

Durante toda la película, no les quitó el ojo de encima. Hubo un momento en que Kouga le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros con disimulo e inocencia fingida. Casi saltó del asiento. En cuanto se encendieron las luces, sacó el Iphone, puso el zoom y sacó una estupenda fotografía de los dos juntos. Se las apañaría para que no pareciera culpable Kagome. Ya la dejó sin trabajo una vez, no iba a joderle más de la cuenta.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora, Inuyasha?

A ninguna parte, mona. — pensó. Se desasió de su agarre al ver que Kagome y Kouga se perdían entre la multitud y se dispuso a seguirlos.

— ¡Nos vemos en clase!

La escuchó llamarlo a su espalda, pero hizo caso omiso de sus llamadas y continuó empujando a la gente para llegar hasta ellos. Hubo un momento en que Kagome se volvió e intercambiaron miradas. Sabía que los estaba siguiendo; pudo ver con sus propios ojos cómo le metía prisa a Kouga. Los alcanzó justo cuando entraban en un coche y corrió hacia su moto mientras lo veía arrancar. Se estaba comportando como un psicópata al seguirlos; no obstante, dejar a Kagome sola con ese tipo que casi le doblaba la edad no era una opción por más enfadados que estuvieran.

Kagome miró a través del retrovisor y respiró hondo al ver que por fin habían dejado atrás a Inuyasha. Verlo en el cine la había alterado más de lo que esperaba, mucho más al descubrir que estaba con Kikio. ¡Y mejor no hablar del atuendo de Kikio! Por suerte para ella, tenía a alguien tan encantador como Kouga a su lado y se hizo muy agradable ver la película. Le ofreció ir a tomar algo antes de llevarla a casa y le pareció una buena idea, así que montaron en su coche. Cuando se detuvo frente a un edificio de apartamentos, se le paró el corazón.

— ¿Vamos?

Asintió con la cabeza, intentando no parecer asustada, y lo siguió sin dejar de retorcerse las manos. ¿Iban a su apartamento? Tenía que tranquilizarse. Solo iban a tomar una copa o un refresco; después, Kouga la llevaría a su casa. Inuyasha no tenía razón, en absoluto.

Una vez en su apartamento, se sentó en el sofá del salón y le dio las gracias a Kouga cuando le dio un refresco. Estuvieron hablando tan amigablemente como siempre. Después de media hora charlando, por fin pudo relajarse. Kouga era un hombre decente que no pretendía nada indecoroso con ella. ¿Cómo pudo creer a Inuyasha por un momento? Kouga la llevaría a su casa sin quejas en cuanto ella se lo pidiera y solo estaban pasando una agradable velada en su hogar, nada más. No tenía razones para pensar que él pretendía que se acostaran o algo por el estilo. Solo eran amigos.

— Eres un encanto, Kagome.

Se sonrojó por el cumplido. No sabía cuánto necesita que alguien le dijera cosas bonitas hasta que él lo hizo. Dejó la copa terminada sobre la mesa, preparada para pedirle que la llevara a casa. Entonces, él acortó la distancia entre los dos y se inclinó con la clara intención de besarla. Echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró horrorizada. Solo era un beso, ¿no? A nadie le sucedía nada malo por un beso. En ese instante, sintió la mano de Kouga sobre uno de sus muslos, peligrosamente cerca del borde del vestido. ¡Inuyasha tenía razón y ella era estúpida!

— ¡Espera!

Colocó las manos en su pecho para echarlo atrás y se levantó apresuradamente aprovechando el momento de sorpresa.

— ¡Tengo que irme, llego tarde a casa!

Lo ignoró cuando se ofreció a llevarla a casa y salió corriendo del apartamento. Ni siquiera esperó al ascensor por temor a que él decidiese alcanzarla; bajó las escaleras maldiciéndose en sus fueros internos por haberse puesto tacones. Al salir a la calle, todo estaba oscuro, no se oía ni un solo sonido y hacía mucho frío. No conocía ese barrio, nunca había estado en esa zona de Tokio y no sabía por dónde volver a casa. Reflexionó durante unos segundos mientras se colocaba el abrigo y se arrebujaba en él. Decidió tomar el camino de la derecha.

— Tu cita era un capullo, nena.

¡Inuyasha Taisho! Al volverse, lo vio sentado sobre su moto apagada, a la espera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

— Te lo dije. — sonrió.

— Todo esto te divierte, ¿verdad?

— Anda, sube a la moto, nena. — le ofreció — Te llevo a casa.

— Sé volver solita.

Siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso de él, Poco después, escuchó la moto ponerse en marcha a su espalda; Inuyasha la seguía. La verdad era que la oferta de subirse a esa moto era tentadora. No le gustaba estar sola por la noche en mitad de una calle desconocida. Se detuvo y lo miró.

— Si me subo en esa moto, será sin compromiso, ¿entiendes? Me llevas a casa y ya está.

— Te lo prometo.

Montó en la moto a su espalda con cara de fastidio. Por un momento, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de otras tantas veces viajando en el asiento de atrás, abrazada a él. Inuyasha hizo girar la moto en dirección contraria a la que ella había tomado y señaló al frente.

— Por cierto, nena. — comentó — Tu casa está por allí.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: no al sexo sin amor**


	12. No al sexo sin amor

**Capítulo 12: No al sexo sin amor**

— _Tu cita era un capullo, nena._

Sí tenía razón. Su cita había resultado ser un auténtico capullo que solo buscaba exactamente lo que él le describió en el cine, pero ella estaba tan obcecada por llevarle la contraria para demostrar que no le importaba en absoluto que hubiera jugado con ella, que no midió en absoluto las consecuencias. A partir de entonces, ¿cómo iba a mirar a la cara al profesor de biología? Y no solo eso. Era su ayudante; pasaba más tiempo con él que lo demás estudiantes. Lo mejor era intentar llevarse bien, olvidar el pasado. No le echaría nada en cara, haría como que nada había sucedido aunque le incomodara la idea de pasar tiempo con él.

— _Te lo dije. — sonrió._

Inuyasha tuvo la osadía de burlarse de ella. Se mostró divertido, burlón e insoportable al decir aquella odiosa frase; lo habría estrangulado por haberle dicho aquello si no hubiera estado tan alterada por lo acontecido en casa del profesor. Si no hubiera sido tan tonta y le hubiera pedido a Kouga que la llevara a su casa directamente, se podría haber ahorrado todo aquello. Incluido al mismísimo Inuyasha Taisho.

— _Por cierto, nena. — le dijo — Tu casa está por allí._

Se creería muy listo por haberle dicho aquello. Nunca antes había estado en esa zona de la ciudad; era normal que no reconociera el barrio y estuviera un poco desorientada. Además, en el coche no había prestado atención; no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Inuyasha conduciendo la moto sí que debía haberse dado cuenta y seguro que él mismo no estuvo ahí anteriormente. Se hacía el listo porque ella estaba en shock y no podía defenderse. De haberla pillado en plenitud de sus facultades, lo habría machacado.

Dejó la cartera del instituto sobre su pupitre al entrar en clase y se dispuso a salir en busca de su mejor amiga. Con un poco de suerte, la encontraría libre de su novio y podrían intercambiar algunas frases largas. Desde que tenía pareja, su tiempo era mucho más limitado. En verdad lo comprendía. Podría encontrarse a sí misma en exactamente la misma situación de no haber sido vilmente engañada por un sátiro sin corazón como Inuyasha Taisho. De solo recordarlo, se retorcía las manos imaginando que estaba retorciéndole el cuello a Kikio. ¿Por qué siempre a Kikio? Inuyasha también era culpable. ¡Merecía exactamente lo mismo!

Salió al pasillo decidida hasta que vio a Inuyasha al otro lado del corredor. Buscó un escondite a su alrededor, pero no le hizo falta. Kikio Tama, echa una furia, lo agarró y tiró de él hacia otro pasillo más desierto. En un caso normal, los habría ignorado, pero le picaba la curiosidad, así que atravesó el pasillo y los siguió. El otro pasillo estaba vacío. No les podía haber dado tiempo a recorrerlo, por lo que debían haber entrado en un aula. Justo se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. En seguida adivinó que estaban en el aula de audiovisuales. Se acercó de puntillas y agarró el pomo de la puerta con la mano temblorosa. ¿En verdad quería saber lo que estaban haciendo ahí adentro? ¿Y si no le gustaba lo que encontraba?

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — se dijo.

Soltó el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a marcharse. Entonces, las voces de dentro se alzaron, y se pegó a la puerta para escuchar como una maruja.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme plantada de esa manera?

— Fuimos al cine y ya está. Cuando se terminó la película, cada uno para su casa. ¿Ves algo raro en eso?

Se tuvo que tapar la boca para que no se escucharan sus propias carcajadas. Le alegraba saber que ella no era la única chica a la que Inuyasha había utilizado.

— ¿Estás de coña? — le recriminó — ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

— Lo que no sé es cómo tú te atreves a hablarme de esa forma.

— ¿A quién seguías? — insistió — Sé que te fuiste detrás de otra chica, estoy segura.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Fue detrás de ella para protegerla. Algo en su interior, en su pecho, se ablandó en ese momento. Sabía que debía mantenerse firme y dura con Inuyasha después de lo sucedido, pero él no dejaba de ser dulce con ella a pesar de todo. ¿Qué sentido tenía que le pusiera los cuernos y, al mismo tiempo, tuviera ese comportamiento tan especial para con ella?

— ¡Sí que lo es si me dejas a mí tirada! Si te atreves a volver a dejarme…

— ¿Eso era una amenaza Kikio? — se mofó — No me puedo creer que te estés atreviendo.

— ¡Cabrón!

— Llámame lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia las cosas. No eres más que una calientabraguetas, todos lo saben en este instituto. Fuiste divertida para un rato, pero no vales para relaciones de larga duración.

Eso sí que fue realmente cruel. Cuando Kikio gritó enfadada con él, no pudo menos que sentirse bien complacida. Kikio Tama tenía justamente lo que se merecía; ni más, ni menos. Además, como presidenta del centro estudiantil, había observado un comportamiento indecoroso. Tendría que intervenir.

Se colocó bien la americana y la falda y abrió la puerta sin ceremonias. Inuyasha estaba apoyado relajadamente sobre una mesa y Kikio se encontraba en el centro del aula con los brazos cruzados. Al verla, leyó el horror en su mirada.

— ¡No estábamos…! — intentó excusarse.

Chasqueó la lengua interrumpiéndola mientras agitaba el dedo índice en una negativa.

— Aquí soy yo la que manda. Me ha parecido observar un comportamiento indecoroso que, como presidenta del centro, me corresponde censurar.

— ¡Nosotros no…!

— ¿En serio quieres buscarte más problemas de los que ya tienes? — se mofó — Kikio… — suspiró — Es que no aprendes…

Inuyasha se irguió y la miró esperando su turno. Lo que él no sabía, era que, en esa ocasión, no llegaría su turno.

— Ve al despacho del director. — ordenó — Por tu bien, yo iría directamente porque iré a tu espalda.

Kikio masculló lo que ella supuso que sería alguna grosería y pasó por su lado dándole un empujón. En verdad le haría pagar también por eso. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse cuando Inuyasha la agarró. ¿Qué quería? Se había salvado, ¿no podía quedarse calladito?

— ¿Y yo?

— ¿Quieres ser castigado? — alzó una ceja — Yo solo he visto a la señorita Tama provocando. — bajó la voz — Por llevarme a casa el sábado te perdonaré en esta ocasión.

Inuyasha la miró sin saber qué decir y se quedó allí donde estaba mientras Kagome se dirigía hacia dirección sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la espalda de Kikio. Le explicó al director, alterando un poco los hechos, lo que había sucedido y lo dejó con Kikio para que la disciplinara adecuadamente. No pudo sentirse más satisfecha de lo que estaba cuando salió del despacho con el recuerdo del rostro enfurecido de Kikio Tama. Su deuda estaba saldada.

Ese día había sido solicitada su presencia en una reunión en el recreo, por lo que tampoco pudo buscar a Sango a esa hora. Se dirigió directamente al aula del consejo estudiantil, donde se encontraban todos los miembros del consejo y delegados de las aulas. Según iban llegando, todos ocuparon sus lugares a la espera del director. Cuando al fin apareció con una carpeta llena de papeles, se pusieron en pie y saludaron. El director ocupó su lugar junto a ella y le entregó los papeles para que los fuera repartiendo. Era algo sobre una excursión y voluntariado… Realmente extraño en ese centro.

— Nuestro instituto ha sido invitado durante dos días a una serie de actividades que se realizarán en el monte. Los beneficios serán para la unidad de cuidados intensivos infantil del hospital central.

Se sintió muy interesada por aquellas actividades al escuchar al director.

— El instituto los llevará y podrán dormir en unas cabañas en la montaña.

— ¿Y cómo podrían dar dinero esas actividades que realicemos? — preguntó un delegado.

No se le había ocurrido pensarlo antes.

— Porque todo lo que pesquéis, cocinéis o fabriquéis se venderá en el mercado de la montaña.

Parecía realmente interesante. Recogió los permisos que necesitaba para sus compañeros de clase y se despidió para dirigirse hacia su aula. Antes de que comenzara la siguiente clase, cuando estuvieran todos en el aula, explicaría todo lo que se había dicho y repartiría los permisos para la excursión.

— ¡Kagome!

Era Kouga. Pensó en salir corriendo o esconderse, pero era inútil, ya casi lo tenía encima y habría sido un claro signo de su desasosiego. Abrazó los permisos contra su pecho y lo miró con nerviosismo sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Había estado pensando en ese momento desde el sábado, sabía que llegaría. Ensayó cientos de discursos que se le quedaron trabados en la garganta. ¿Por qué se había quedado muda? Se sentía tonta quedándose allí parada sin decir nada.

— Creo que tenemos que hablar.

En esos estaba de acuerdo. Asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo, y lo siguió hacia su despacho. En cuanto él cerró la puerta, la atrapó entre la madera y él. El único sonido que se escuchó fue el de los permisos que se le cayeron al suelo. Acongojada, se acuclilló y empezó a recogerlos, intentando ignorar que él la había arrinconado contra la puerta. Kouga también se acuclilló y le ayudó a recoger los papeles con un suspiro. En un momento en que sus manos se rozaron, la agarró con ansiedad mal fingida.

Se quedó quita, estática en el sitio sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía desasirse de su agarre? ¿O estaba mal interpretando la situación? La respuesta llegó como un rayo cuando él tiró de ella, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó. Sus labios fueron duros sobre los suyos, intentando que cooperara, algo que ella no pensaba hacer. Luchó y se agitó entre sus brazos hasta que logró empujarlo para huir de él. Se levantó y corrió para ponerse al otro lado de su escritorio, puesto que la única salida estaba bloqueada. Si hacía falta, saltaría por la ventana. No le importaba que estuvieran en el segundo piso.

— Profesor, creo que se equivoca…

— No tienes nada que temer, Kagome.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Claro que tenía mucho de lo que temer. Un profesor respetable acababa de besarla después de haber intentado acostarse con ella en su apartamento. ¿Cómo no iba a temerlo? Si incluso estaba barajando la posibilidad de tirarse por la ventana si él se ponía muy pesado…

— Profesor, por favor.

Sin hacerle caso, se acercó a la mesa y se puso al otro lado, amenazándola con rodearla para atraparla. ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?

— Estamos enamorados, no tienes nada que temer.

¿Enamorados? Ella no estaba enamorada de él, ¿de dónde había sacado eso?

— Pro-Profesor… — dio un paso atrás — Debe calmarse…

— Yo cuidaré de ti. — prometió — Te aseguro que Taisho no volverá a molestarte jamás.

La verdad era que a ella no le importaría en absoluta que la importunara en ese momento.

— ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

— Sí, ¡estoy loco por ti!

A continuación, literalmente, se le tiró encima. Nada de rodear la mesa, saltó por encima de ella; lo esquivó por un pelo. Kouga cayó contra la ventana, dándose un buen golpe, pero eso no lo detuvo. Gritó y salió corriendo esperando llegar hasta la puerta antes que él. Kouga la atrapó antes rodeando su cintura con un brazo y la acercó a su pecho, intentando estrecharla entre sus brazos.

— Sé que una muchachita virgen como tú debe tener mucho miedo, pero yo cuidaré de ti.

— ¡Usted está enfermo!

Se agitó, se sacudió entre sus brazos, pataleó, escupió, mordió e incluso lloró. Ese animal iba a abusar de ella y ni siquiera era capaz de darse cuenta de que no sucedía nada de lo que su mente enferma estaba imaginando. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle tal cabezazo que sintió que le dolía más a ella que a él. No obstante, sirvió para que la soltara. Kouga, al fin, cayó sentado en el suelo, llevándose una mano a la nariz ensangrentada, y la miró sin entender.

— Pero…

— ¡Escúcheme! — le gritó como si él fuera el alumno — Yo no quiero nada con usted, ¿me entiende? Fue un error que fuéramos al cine el sábado. Lamento haber aceptado si eso ha provocado este extraño brote de locura, pero, por favor, basta.

— ¿Brote de locura? — gimió por el dolor del golpe — ¿Tú no estás enamorada de mí?

— No, lo siento.

Le dio unos segundos para que asimilara el golpe; parecía ser toda una sorpresa para él. De repente, empezó a reírse de forma psicótica. Su creencia de que estaba loco se intensificó en ese momento.

— ¡Soy un idiota! — se levantó con cuidado — Me enamoro de una alumna, cosa que está prohibida y, luego, intento abusar de ella... Aunque lo peor es que yo creía que tú estabas enamorada de mí, que solo jugabas… — dio un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ellos — Debes pensar que soy un monstruo…

— No, profesor. — agachó la cabeza — Creo que yo tengo la culpa en parte. Estoy enamorada de otra persona, ¿sabe?

— Es evidente que de alguien estás enamorada, pero deseaba ser yo…

— Yo lo he utilizado, profesor. No me he dado cuenta hasta este momento… Discúlpeme.

Creía haber salido con él para olvidarse de Inuyasha o eso se dijo a sí misma para no sentirse culpable. La realidad era muy diferente. Aceptó salir con él cuando se estaba muriendo de celos de ver a Inuyasha con Kikio. Lo hizo solamente para devolverle el golpe. Eso no estaba bien. Kouga no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto; no era nada justo que hubiera jugado de esa forma con sus sentimientos.

— Quería ponerlo celoso y le he hecho daño a usted. — confesó — Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, sé que no lo has hecho con mala intención. — se limpió la sangre — Yo sí que no tengo perdón.

— ¿Quiere que deje de ser su ayudante? — le preguntó con el corazón en la garganta por lo que eso suponía para la economía familiar — Lo comprenderé en vista de la situación.

— No, sé lo importante que es para ti este trabajo. Yo ya soy adulto, superaré el bache… — le aseguró — Solo me preocupas tú. ¿Estarás bien trabajando conmigo?

— Yo creo que sí.

Así fue como hicieron las paces. Se sintió feliz de haber podido quedar en tablas con el profesor, de haber comprendido y confesado lo que le estaba sucediendo. Le gustase o no, seguía perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho, y eso era algo que no iba a cambiar en un tiempo, al menos. Iba siendo hora de que lo aceptara y aprendiera a vivir con ello hasta poder olvidarlo. Ya había castigado lo suficiente a Kikio Tama y al profesor.

Se dispuso a salir del despacho después de haber recogido un esquema del próximo trabajo que tenía que preparar cuando recordó algo que el profesor le dijo al enloquecer momentáneamente. Se sonrojó por el recuerdo antes de encontrar la valentía para preguntárselo.

— Profesor, ¿usted cómo sabía que soy virgen?

— Fue fácil. No pareces la clase de chica que se acueste con un hombre sin amarlo.

— ¿Y eso es bueno?

— Sí, Kagome. Quedan muy pocas mujeres como tú, no pierdas eso.

Le sonrió en respuesta y salió de su despacho con los permisos y las tareas que le había enviado su jefe. Kouga tenía razón; no se acostaría con cualquier chico ni para poner celoso a Inuyasha a pesar de que él se hubiera acostado con Kikio. Sabía que si ellos hubieran durado un poco más, si no hubiera descubierto su engaño, se habría acostado con él, pero eso ya era agua pasada, ¿o no?

Vio a Kikio de lejos dirigiéndose hacia el aula. Decidió que era el momento de empezar a arreglar todo lo que había hecho. Aunque Kikio le cayera mal y no pudiera dejar de odiarla por separarlos, se había extralimitado en sus funciones.

— ¡Kikio!

Kikio no se detuvo, incluso aceleró el paso. Tuvo que correr a su espalda.

— ¡Espera, Kikio!

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? — se volvió hacia ella — ¿No camino adecuadamente? ¿Llevo mal el pelo? ¿Mi falda es muy corta?

Sí, su falda era muy corta, pero ese no era el tema de discusión.

— Quería disculparme contigo, me he pasado.

— ¿En serio? — la miró con escepticismo.

— Sí, yo… lo siento. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte…

— Sí. — admitió — ¡Desaparece!

Brincó en el sitio al escucharla. Después, la observó marchar con el ceño fruncido. Le daba igual que estuviera enfadada, que la gritara o que fuera desagradable. Ella había dado un paso adelante y se había disculpado, no tenía por qué suplicar. Si Kikio no quería perdonarla, era su problema. Allá ella con su conciencia, si acaso la tenía a juzgar por los rumores en torno a la joven.

— Cada día me sorprendes más y más. Nunca puedo saber por dónde vas a salir.

¿Por qué Inuyasha estaba siempre en medio de todo? ¿Acaso la seguía? Se dispuso a marcharse ignorándolo cuando le llegó a las fosas nasales olor a tabaco. Entonces, cambió de opinión.

— En el instituto, no se puede fumar.

Se volvió y le quitó el cigarrillo de entre los labios tan bruscamente que lo partió por la mitad y a Inuyasha le cayó el relleno sobre la chaqueta. Azorada, dejó caer la parte del cigarrillo que ella había arrancado y empezó a sacudir su chaqueta para limpiar los restos. No podía odiarlo, ni podía hacer simplemente como que no existía. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces una chica aún enamorada de un cabrón sin sentimientos? Sabía que Inuyasha Taisho le traería problemas; lo supo desde el primer momento que lo vio.

— Kagome, ¿qué estabas haciendo con el profesor en su despacho?

Sí que la estaba vigilando, no se había equivocado cuando se le ocurrió esa idea. No sabía si pensar de él que era un maldito acechador enfermo o el chico más dulce que había conocido nunca. Su corazón herido y enamorado quería quedarse con la última opción.

— Estaba recogiendo mi trabajo.

— ¿Por eso se te ve el sujetador? — señaló su pecho.

Cayó en la trampa como una tonta. Bajo la vista rápidamente, asustada por sus palabras, para ver que su ropa estaba tan bien colocada como cuando salió de su casa esa mañana. Aunque Kouga la abrazó, no llegó a descolocar nada.

— Veo que no me equivocaba… — musitó.

— No tienes ningún derecho a…

— ¡Sí que lo tengo!

Sacó su Iphone del bolsillo de la americana furioso porque Kagome hubiera caído en su trampa tan fácilmente. Así que sí que había sucedido algo real entre ella y el profesor. ¡Pues él se encargaría de que eso terminara cuanto antes! Buscó la fotografía que había sacado el sábado en el cine hecho una furia. Cuando Kagome hizo amago de marcharse, la abrazó desde atrás y continuó buscando con la cabeza asomada sobre su hombro. Ella se resistió, por supuesto, hasta que apareció en la pantalla la fotografía de ella y de Kouga. Entonces, se calló durante unos segundos.

— No me puedes hacer esto una segunda vez…

¿Estaba llorando? No pretendía hacerle llorar, no pretendía que la acusaran a ella. Iba a poner a Kouga como un corruptor de menores que estaba engañando a Kagome y chantajeándola para que le diera placer físico o algo por el estilo. En ningún momento iba a manchar su nombre.

— ¡Lo hago por ti! Ese profesor asqueroso se está aprovechando de…

— ¡No ha sucedido nada! — exclamó.

— Entonces, ¿por qué te has alterado tanto?

Kagome inspiró hondo entre sus brazos. Adivinó que era momento de soltarla antes de que se pusiera más nerviosa si era posible. Kagome hablaría sin necesidad de que él usara la fuerza y le diría cuanto necesitaba saber.

— Es cierto que lo ha intentado, pero ha sido mi culpa.

— ¿Tu culpa? ¡Podría ser tu padre! — tiró de ella para ocultarlos en un aula por si alguien pasaba por el pasillo — No debió salir nunca contigo.

— Lo sé. Yo acepté con todas las consecuencias y lo utilicé. Es mi culpa que haya creído que había algo entre nosotros cuando no era así.

— ¿Lo utilizaste? — sin más remedio pensó mal — ¿Qué demonios has hecho con él?

Si se había acostado con él, si él había sido su primer hombre, iba a matarlo muy lenta y dolorosamente, disfrutando del momento. Nadie podía tocar a Kagome; nadie excepto él. Habían tenido un bajón puntual, pero terminarían arreglándose, como siempre, y todo volvería a su cauce. Mientras tanto, ella no podía acostarse con otro hombre, no podía entregarle lo que era suyo a otro. Se negaba a pensar que ella hubiera estado con otro, pero ¿y si era así? ¿Y si por despecho…? ¿Él era el causante de todo aquello?

La miró buscando respuesta. Kagome mantenía ese preocupante sonrojo que empezaba a alterarle los nervios. Si no le contestaba pronto y no le daba la respuesta adecuada, iba a reventar.

— No me acosté con él, Inuyasha. — apartó la mirada — Quería ponerte celoso…

— Kagome…

Intentó agarrarla, era el momento para arreglar todo entre ellos. Al sentir su roce, Kagome se apartó.

— No te precipites. — le paró los pies — Solo quería devolverte el golpe por lo de Kikio. Nada más.

— Cierto, ya nos hemos hecho daño el uno al otro. — coincidió — ¿Volvemos?

— ¿Cómo puedes soltar eso a lo loco? — le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos — ¿Acaso crees que es tan sencillo?

— Es exactamente así de sencillo.

¿Por qué complicar más las cosas? Podrían volver a ser pareja, volver a intentarlo, darse una segunda oportunidad para ser felices. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos en ese curso, ¿no estaba claro? No podía dejar escapar a Kagome tan fácilmente y sabía que ella seguía sintiendo algo por él. Era una buena señal que intentara ponerlo celoso, ¿no?

— Inuyasha, tengo cosas que hacer.

Por primera vez, vio los papeles con el sello del instituto que ella llevaba entre sus brazos. Interrumpir sus labores no lo ayudaría en absoluto. Sabía que Kagome se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades. Le dejó sitio para que saliera del aula. Antes de salir, cuando estaba en el umbral, se volvió para mirarlo, suplicante.

— Inuyasha, no le enseñes esa fotografía a nadie, por favor.

— Él…

— Él no tiene la culpa de nada y ya hemos solucionado todo. No volveremos a salir juntos, no me molestará… — le aseguró — ¿Entendido?

Quería acusarlo, llevarlo ante el director y arruinarle la vida por haber osado salir con Kagome e intentar toquetearla, pero ella se lo estaba pidiendo por favor, y ya le hizo sufrir bastante una vez a cuenta de una desafortunada fotografía. Accedió a sus peticiones muy a su pesar. Para demostrarle su lealtad, borró la fotografía ante su mirada esperando no haber cometido un tremendo error.

La siguió hasta la clase sin apartar la vista de ella. Una vez dentro, se dirigió hacia su lugar. Kagome puso los papeles en orden y empezó a escribir unos datos en la pizarra acerca de la ubicación de un monte, unos horarios y unas actividades. ¿Qué sería todo aquello? Nunca había estado interesado en ningún asunto del instituto, mucho menos del consejo, pero era Kagome quien lo estaba preparando y necesitaba interesarse en todo lo que la rodeaba para recuperarla. Fue un tonto al creer por un solo instante que Kagome se acostaría con el profesor de biología. Ella era una dama, no como la fresca de Kikio. Kagome no se acostaría con un hombre del que no estuviera enamorada. Entonces, lo supo. Le vino a la cabeza como un rayo. Si Kagome se acostaba con él, jamás la perdería, sería suya para siempre.

Kagome esperó a que entrara el resto de la clase y le pidió un momento al profesor para explicar todo lo que había escrito en la pizarra. Mientras se explicaba, le dio al primero de cada fila unos documentos que parecían ser unos permisos de salida.

— La segunda semana de marzo, el instituto va a organizar una excursión de dos días al monte. Iremos el jueves por la mañana y volveremos el viernes por la noche. Solo dormiremos allí el jueves por la noche.

Se escucharon algunos suspiros de decepción, pero Kagome no perdió su sonrisa.

— Es una excursión benéfica. — la clase se quedó en silencio sin entender — Cocinaremos, pescaremos y haremos objetos que se venderán en el mercado. Ese dinero irá a parar a la unidad de cuidados intensivos infantiles del hospital central.

El voluntariado no era una palabra del gusto de todos en ese instituto, pero Kagome parecía tan emocionada que él mismo empezó a plantearse el sentirse más interesado por el asunto.

— Tenéis que traer los permisos firmados antes de este viernes y la excursión es obligatoria.

A él le daba igual que fuera obligatoria o no; pensaba ir. Una noche allí con Kagome, lejos de los padres. Además, coincidía con el día que tocaba devolver los regalos de San Valentín. Acababa de tener una gran idea para recuperar a Kagome y asegurarse de que, en esa ocasión, las cosas salieran realmente bien entre ellos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: el vestido.**


	13. El vestido

**Capítulo 13: El vestido**

Lo había planeado todo tan meticulosamente que nada podía salir mal. Esa noche iba a recuperar por fin a Kagome y podrían olvidar esa terrible crisis que habían vivido en el último mes. Estaba bastante harto de que Kagome siempre estuviera tensa y alerta mientras entrenaban. Odiaba intentar hablar con ella y que la muchacha apenas pudiera asentir o negar con la cabeza. Y, sobre todo, le resultaba molesta la presencia de Kikio y de su odioso primo. Kikio no lo dejaba en paz; su primo no dejaba en paz a Kagome.

Decirlo en voz alta no sonaba tan bien como en su cabeza. En su cabeza él veía una oportunidad de estar con Kagome, de recuperarla y de que ellos dos estuvieran unidos. Sin embargo, si decía en voz alta que su plan maestro era acostarse con ella porque Kagome solo se acostaría con un hombre del que estuviera enamorada, sonaba realmente mal. Parecía un pervertido y un aprovechado. Si hubieran seguido juntos, habrían terminado acostándose; solo era cuestión de tiempo y de que Kagome se soltara un poco. De todas formas, ya era tarde para lamentarse. Aún estaba a tiempo para solucionarlo todo.

Esa noche era perfecta. Había encontrado el lugar perfecto para quedar con ella. Además, era catorce de marzo, el día que los chicos debían devolverles el regalo de San Valentín a las chicas. Tenía la excusa perfecta. Bueno, el regalo no era un polvo, era otra cosa. No era tan insensible como para tener semejante idea: "vale por un polvo"; Kagome le arrancaría la cabeza. No, el regalo era algo más normal. Tenía el paquete escondido bajo su cama; más tarde, se colaría en el dormitorio de las chicas para ponerlo sobre su cama. Ya había averiguado en qué cabaña estaba Kagome y en qué cama dormía. Por si acaso, pondría una nota con su nombre para evitar posibles errores de última hora.

— ¡Inuyasha, arrima un poco el hombro!

Otra vez el profesor de gimnasia. Cuando se enteró de que se irían durante dos días a esa excursión, se enfadó bastante porque supondría perder esos dos días más el fin de semana de entrenamiento a una semana de la gran competición. Kagome habló con él, le expuso los hechos y su disgusto hacia ese comportamiento cuando ellos estaban realizando una actividad benéfica. Consiguió, de alguna forma, convencerlo para que él también fuera a la excursión con su discurso moralista. En su tiempo libre, entrenarían. ¡Lo estaba deseando!

Lo miró de reojo desde su lugar bajo la sombra de la copa de un árbol y continuó con los brazos cruzados a modo de almohada tras la cabeza, sin inmutarse.

— ¡Taisho!

Ni se molestó en contestar y continuó a lo suyo. Estaba allí por otros motivos. De los asuntos de beneficencia se ocupaba su padre donando grandes sumas de dinero anuales. ¿Acaso no eran suficientes los millones que donaba su padre desde la empresa y desde su propia cuenta personal?

— No pierda el tiempo, profesor.

La voz de Kagome llamó por completo su atención.

— No puede esperar que Taisho hago un acto solidario sin obtener nada a cambio.

Esas palabras le dolieron en lo más hondo. Se clavaron en su pecho como puñales. Vio a Kagome recoger una pesada caja que le hizo tambalearse con el corazón en la garganta. Entonces, supo que había conseguido vencerlo. Enfadado consigo mismo por dejar que ella lo condicionara tanto y por no darle ni un minuto de paz, se levantó y corrió hacia ella. Kagome apenas veía lo que tenía enfrente, así que le quitó la caja sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¡Eh! — se quejó — ¿Qué haces?

— ¿No pensarás cargar con esto tú sola? — le dio la espalda — Las mujeres no deberían hacer trabajos de hombres.

Kagome le gritó toda clase de insultos por lo "machista" que era; él los ignoró para llevar la caja a su lugar. A la vuelta, volvió a encontrársela cargando una caja tan pesada como la anterior y se la volvió a arrebatar.

— Tú nunca aprendes, ¿verdad?

No quería buscar pelea con Kagome, quería reconciliares con ella, pero no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Cuando le quitó la cuarta caja, pensó que no conseguiría reconquistarla si ella seguía insultándolo de esa manera. Estaba a punto de dejarle hacer lo que le diera la gana para que no se enfadara más cuando ella al fin se rindió y dejó las cajas para irse a realizar otra actividad. No sabía si lo hizo para no oírlo o porque le había entendido, pero la cuestión era que cedió. Esa pequeña victoria era más de lo que nunca había conseguido con la azabache.

Continuó cargando cajas por largo rato. Hubo un momento en el que su mirada se cruzó con la rencorosa mirada de Houjo. Seguro que había presenciado su escenita con Kagome; estaría intentando retenerse para no embestirlo como un toro. Se había enterado por su padre, quien llevó un juicio contra Akitoki, de que, después de hablar con un psicólogo, lo obligaron a acudir a dos años completos de terapia para controlar la agresividad. Por el momento, al menos, parecía que la terapia estaba surtiendo efecto porque meses antes lo hubiera embestido sin pensárselo dos veces.

Al terminar de cargar con todas las cajas, buscó otra actividad que realizar para que Kagome viera que estaba haciendo algo. En verdad no le apetecía hacer nada de todo aquello. Lo llamaban comercio justo, pero, en su opinión, no existía el comercio justo. Si querían hacer voluntariado, podían irse a África a ayudarles a plantar huertas enteras en vez de preparar comida y objetos inútiles que nadie iba a comprar. Escogió cortar madera para hacer casas para pájaros, ya que le pareció la actividad más divertida y varonil que pudo encontrar. Allí, se encontró con Miroku y con Sango. No le sorprendió encontrarla allí cortando madera con una sierra.

— ¿Y tu novia, Sango? — se burló.

— ¡Vete a la mierda Taisho!

— Te has liado con mi mejor amigo, creo que ya puedes tutearme.

Sango lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y se concentró de nuevo en su actividad de cortar madera sin prestarle más atención de la que ella consideraba necesaria.

— ¡Ey, Inuyasha! — Miroku le dio una palmada en la espalda — Pensé que estarías echando una siesta.

— Hasta hace un momento, lo estaba haciendo.

— Ya veo. Kagome te ha pillado haciendo novillos, ¿eh? — lo acusó Sango sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.

Nunca mejor dicho. Estuvo echándose la siesta hasta que Kagome lo llamó vago y poco solidario. En ese momento, se vio en la obligación de demostrarle que se equivocaba. Aunque, claro, no lo admitiría delante de Sango Kinomotto.

— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Sango? — la retó — Me han dicho que estás muy ocupada sacándote el carné de camionero…

— ¡Taisho!

Los dos se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo. Apoyaron las palmas de las manos abiertas sobre la mesa de madera mientras se encaraban.

— ¡No, otra vez no! — Miroku colocó las manos entre los dos para separarlos — No vais a montar otro espectáculo como el de mi cumpleaños.

— Si tu amigo mantuviera su piquito de oro cerrado, no habría problemas.

— Si tu novia fuera más femenina y menos grosera, todo estaría bien. ¿Sabías que Kagome está haciendo velas y bisutería con las otras chicas? Podrías tomar ejemplo.

— ¡Lo voy a matar!

Miroku, en ese momento, rodeó la mesa para ponerse tras su novia y le pasó los brazos bajo las axilas para contenerla mientras la joven agitaba los brazos con los puños cerrados para intentar golpear a Inuyasha. No le ayudaba en absoluto que Inuyasha se estuviera riendo de ella.

— ¡Conmigo al menos Kagome quiere hablar, no como contigo! — le gritó — ¡Te desprecia tanto que no quiso venir al cumpleaños de Miroku para no verte!

Sango supo dar justo donde más le dolía: Kagome.

— Sango, no sabemos con seguridad… — Miroku intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

— ¡No lo defiendas! — le gritó — Kagome estaba dispuesta a ir hasta que supo que Inuyasha también iba. ¡De repente, le surgió un compromiso!

Kagome no quería verlo. Escucharlo le dolió más de lo que imaginaba. ¿En verdad había algo que arreglar o eran solo imaginaciones suyas?

— _No me acosté con él, Inuyasha. — apartó la mirada — Quería ponerte celoso…_

¡No! Aquello no pudo ser pura coincidencia. Kagome no estaría celosa si no sintiera nada por él, pero el problema era conocer exactamente qué sentía por él. Igual solo estaba algo encaprichada o interesada en él por sus aires de rebelde. Siempre escuchó que a las chicas les gustaban los rebeldes. ¿Y si él estaba equivocado? Si esa noche fracasaba, jamás la recuperaría.

— La verdad duele, ¿verdad? — continuó — Kagome no quiere ni verte.

— ¿Tú qué sabes de…? — intentó defenderse inútilmente.

— Lo sé todo y no estuve nada de acuerdo cuando me lo confesó. Si hubiera sabido antes que entre tú y ella hubo algo, ten por seguro que habría durado menos todavía. Ponerle los cuernos el mismo día que le pediste ser tu novia… — masculló — ¡Hay que ser un auténtico hijo de puta!

— No le puse los cuernos.

— Kagome vio…

— Vio solo lo que quiso ver.

Era verdad. No le puso los cuernos a Kagome. Era verdad que estuvo mal lo que le dijo a Kikio sobre San Valentín a pesar de que fuera en verdad lo que pensaba, pero empezaba a cambiar de opinión sobre esa clase de festividades. Tal vez, el haber descubierto aquello tan especial que había entre ellos, lo había cambiado a mejor. El beso fue otra cuestión. Kikio lo besó por sorpresa; no pudo apartarla a tiempo para que Kagome no viera nada equivocado. Aun así, debió darse cuenta de que él no respondió, de que no estaba para nada interesado.

Desde entonces, se había ido ganando su odio con su comportamiento. Cuando ella le gritó enfadada en un momento de rabia que lo odiaba sin pensarlo, él le contestó lo mismo por puro orgullo masculino. Se enrolló con Kikio solo para fastidiarla, para ser realmente el hombre que ella pensaba que era y, al menos así, merecerse sus insultos. Después, intentó deshacerse del profesor, dejando así a un hombre sin trabajo. Quizás, se mereciera que ella ya no lo quisiera.

Enfadado con Sango por haberle hecho pensar en todo aquello, agarró una sierra y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas para descargarse contra la madera. Sango no continuó con la pulla, y agradeció que por una vez fuera capaz de callarse. Miroku hizo un par de veces amago de hablar con él sobre lo sucedido, pero no se atrevió. Terminaron hablando de cosas triviales si es que surgía la conversación.

Los observó desde su lugar con temor y preocupación. Había estado vigilando a Inuyasha desde que llegaron. Aunque, al principio, se comportó como un auténtico perezoso, terminó colaborando. Le gustaba pensar que ella había tenido algo que ver en ese cambio. Se disgustó con él por prohibirle cargar peso y quitarle cada caja que agarraba, pero en verdad se lo agradecía, casi no podía con ellas. Se estaba comportando como un caballero. Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado dura con él, dejó de cargar cajas y se encaminó hacia otra actividad diferente.

Empezó a fabricar velas sin quitarle el ojo de encima mientras continuaba cargando las cajas. Después de eso, Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la zona de bricolaje. Al presenciar su primer encontronazo con Sango, estuvo a punto de levantarse para intervenir. Inuyasha y Sango en un lugar lleno de herramientas eran todo un peligro; se notaba a la legua que estaban discutiendo. Probablemente, discutirían sobre alguna tontería. No hacía falta mucho para que esos dos se pelearan como el perro y el gato. Por suerte, Miroku se ocupó de mediar entre ellos.

Se lamentó de no haber podido ir al cumpleaños de Miroku, pero no podía estar un sábado en una fiesta con Inuyasha. Cada vez le costaba más y más verlo sin que no le doliera el pecho. Le estaba costando más de lo que tenía previsto superar la abrupta y temprana ruptura. En cuanto terminara la competición, se verían mucho menos; ya nunca volverían a tocarse. Cuando terminara el curso, lo vería por última vez. Todo sería agua pasada entonces, ¿no?

— Kagome, ¿así está bien?

Desvió la mirada de la zona de bricolaje para mirar con atención la vela con olor a lilas que había fabricado una compañera.

— Está perfecta.

La chica sonrió y salió corriendo para dejarla con las demás que pondrían a la venta. Mientras ella terminaba de perfeccionar la suya propia con olor a jazmín, contempló algunas parejas que se habían formado en San Valentín. Había muchos chicos devolviendo los regalos a sus parejas. Sabía que Miroku se lo devolvió solo a Sango; le había regalado un bonito collar de perlas que a ella le había encantado. Sango tenía mucha suerte de haberse abierto al amor, de que le hubiera salido tan bien. Ella, en cambio, no recibiría un regalo de vuelta por el suyo. Aunque eso no le molestaba en exceso, la inquietaba. Si hubieran continuado siendo pareja, ¿Inuyasha se lo habría devuelto? Probablemente, no. Él creía que San Valentín era una fiesta comercial, algo que no tuvo el coraje de decirle a la cara.

Otra chica apareció con un precioso chal nuevo. No pudo menos que suspirar sintiendo la más pura envidia. Nunca le había importado ese día, siempre había pasado de él hasta entonces. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Almorzaron en un bonito merendero en un claro. Tomaron el estofado que ellas mismas prepararon, hamburguesas caseras y flan de postre. Después de almorzar, continuaron con algunas actividades más. Ella se dedicó a hacer bisutería. Cuando se sintió satisfecha con su trabajo, se cambió a otro taller para hacer tapices. En grupos de unas cuantas chicas estaban haciendo tapices grandes compuesto por las contribuciones de todas. Se lo estaba pasando en grande hasta que se percató de la hora. ¡El entrenamiento! Se despidió apresuradamente y corrió hacia la cabaña reservada para el entrenamiento.

— ¡Por fin llega, Higurashi!

— Lo siento, profesor. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

Sintió vergüenza de ser la última en llegar. Siempre era la primera. Por suerte, Inuyasha no dijo nada, ni una burla por haberla superado por una vez.

— Haced la coreografía entera. — les pidió el entrenador.

Asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a realizar todo el baile con la música. No pudo evitar estar tensa al sentir las manos de Inuyasha sobre ella, pero eso no le impidió realizar a la perfección todos y cada uno de los pasos hasta el final.

— Kagome, te noto tensa. — comentó Inuyasha al final.

— Lo siento. Intentaré soltarme más.

Le resultaba muy complicado relajarse en sus brazos. Habían pasado tantas cosas que tuvo que alzar un muro entre ellos. ¡Por Dios, no podía estar así de tensa el día de la competición!

— Taisho, te adelantas medio segundo a partir del primer lanzamiento, tienes que adaptarte más al ritmo de la música.

— Practicaré.

— Por lo demás…. Hay algo que no hemos tratado. — comentó el entrenador — Os falta interpretar, no ponéis el corazón.

No le estaba gustando lo que oía.

— ¿A qué se refiere, profesor?

— Se supone que sois una pareja. Sé que es difícil hacer como que estás enamorada de Taisho, pero intentar actuar.

Con razón no le sonaba para nada bien. No pudo evitar lanzarle una discreta mirada a Inuyasha. Al cruzarse con la intensidad de la suya, se sonrojó y apartó abruptamente la cabeza, girándola hacia otro lado. ¿Habría sido capaz de leer en sus ojos lo que sentía? ¿Interpretar que estaba enamorada de Taisho? ¡Demonios! Ella estaba enamorada de Taisho. No le resultaría en absoluto difícil, pero no quería demostrarlo, no quería que él supiera que aún la tenía en su poder. Mostraría demasiado de misma si se dejaba llevar como lo hacía antes, cuando eran felices.

Al mirar de nuevo al entrenador, adivinó que no les daría otra opción. Puso la música de nuevo y pidió interpretación. Siguió tensa, intentando ocultar lo que sentía por dentro. Sin embargo, después del salto, habiéndola cogido Inuyasha antes de caer con ternura, justo como pidió el entrenador, todo cambió. Se le puso la carne de gallina cuando las manos de Inuyasha rozaron sus brazos y sintió su aliento contra su nuca, la calidez de su torso contra su espalda. Él estaba más cerca de ella que en otras ocasiones. Inuyasha ya interpretaba y lo hacía maravillosamente. No pudo menos que dejarse llevar. Los movimientos se volvieron más sensuales y fluidos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba disfrutando.

— ¡Magnífico!

El entrenador los aplaudió por su gran interpretación. Desgraciadamente, ella no estaba interpretando; seguro que Inuyasha lo sabía. Avergonzada, intentó ocultar su mirada bajo el flequillo y echó a correr hacia la entrada.

— Lo siento, no puedo entrenar más por hoy.

— ¿Higurashi? — la llamó el entrenador, consternado.

— ¡Tengo un tirón en la pierna!

Para cuando gritó esa respuesta, ya estaba fuera de la cabaña. Le importó bien poco que se dieran cuenta de que en realidad no tenía ningún tirón. Corrió hacia la zona de los talleres y no se detuvo hasta mezclarse entre la multitud de alumnos de segundo de bachiller. Cogió aliento codiciosamente al detenerse. Entonces, se permitió contemplar el cielo azulado mientras volvían a su mente los recuerdos de lo sucedido en esa cabaña. Su cuerpo reaccionó. Odiaba ser tan débil.

Decidió pescar un rato para distraerse. Al darse cuenta de que aquella actividad era tan tranquila que no hacía más que comerse la cabeza, cambió de taller. Se metió en el taller de cocina. Allí, encontró toda la acción que necesitaba horneando bizcochos y cocinando la cena con los demás. Para cuando empezó a anochecer, estaba sudada y olía a la cena, pero se había olvidado por completo de lo sucedido durante unas cuantas horas.

Se encontró con Sango más tarde y fueron juntas hacia su cabaña. Pudo ponerse con ella y evitar a Kikio Tama para su suerte. Entraron dispuestas a coger algo de ropa antes de ir a las duchas, pero las dos se quedaron paradas en la puerta al ver un paquete envuelto sobre su cama.

— ¿Y esto? — preguntó.

— Creo que es para ti, está en tu cama.

Se acercó con cautela a la cama y se sentó sobre el colchón al mismo tiempo que cogía el paquete. Sango la miraba en silencio. Apartó el papel de regalo sin romperlo. Cuando tuvo en sus manos la prenda, se dio cuenta de que era el vestido más bonito que había visto nunca y era justamente su talla. ¿Era para ella? Se puso delante del espejo, lo colocó delante de su cuerpo y comparó. ¿Le quedaría bien?

— Seguro que te queda genial, pero no deberías aceptar regalos anónimos.

No era anónimo. Tenía una etiqueta que no se refería al precio. La levantó y leyó reconociendo la letra de Inuyasha.

 _Esta noche reúnete conmigo en la cascada después de cenar. Ven sola._

— Puedo quedármelo, sé de quién es.

— ¿De quién?

— Es un secreto. — le sacó la lengua.

Era mejor no hablar del asunto con Sango hasta que estuviera resuelto. Lo que estaba claro por el momento era que Inuyasha acababa de devolverle el regalo de San Valentín. Después de lo sucedido en la cabaña, tal vez debiera rechazar el regalo y no aparecer en la cascada. Ambos sabían que tenía la guardia baja. Ahora bien, algo en su interior le gritaba que fuera. Quería terminar con todo aquello de una maldita vez. No podía olvidarse de Inuyasha sin hablar con él y, en el fondo de su ser, no deseaba olvidarse de él. A lo mejor era una locura, pero tenía que intentarlo, pues nunca antes había sentido algo tan intenso por nadie.

Se duchó y se puso de nuevo el uniforme oficial de excursiones del instituto, como todos los demás estudiantes. Cenaron en el merendero en el que habían almorzado. Al terminar, salió corriendo hacia la cabaña para prepararse. Se puso el vestido, se atusó el cabello y se maquilló un poco. Fue una muy buena idea pedirle a Yuka que le prestara los cosméticos. Para cuando estuvo lista frente al espejo, tuvo que decirse a sí misma en voz alta que debía moverse. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo la esperaría Inuyasha, pero lo vio levantarse y meterse en la profundidad del bosque una hora antes. La estaba esperando.

Al salir de la cabaña, se ocultó en la penumbra. Se suponía que no podían salir del campamento por la noche, había profesores vigilando. Pasó por detrás de ellos de puntillas y tuvo que hacer auténticas acrobacias para pasar sobre los arbustos sin hacer el menor ruido. Una vez dentro del bosque, avanzó entre los árboles intentando recordar el camino, cuidando de que no se le enganchara el vestido en ninguna parte. Pensó que se había perdido cuando escuchó el sonido de la cascada, estaba cerca.

Según se iba acercando, los árboles fueron desapareciendo hasta mostrarle el precioso espectáculo de la cascada iluminada por la luz de la luna. Inuyasha estaba de pies, de espaldas a ella, observando el agua caer con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Me pediste que viniera. — dijo — Aquí estoy.

Dio gracias a que Kagome decidiera ir. Dejó el paquete con el vestido antes del entrenamiento. Cuando ella se marchó de aquella forma, su único pensamiento coherente fue que rechazaría el regalo y la invitación que lo acompañaba. Sin embargo, ella aceptó la invitación; al girarse, descubrió que también el regalo. Estaba preciosa, no se equivocó en absoluto al escoger aquel vestido. El verde esmeralda era su color sin duda alguna y la seda y la gasa caían grácilmente sobre su figura dándole un aspecto casi espectral. Parecía una ninfa en ese bosque. Cuando bajó la mirada y vio sus playeras ajadas asomando por el borde del vestido, no pudo evitar reír.

— Veo que has escogido tu mejor calzado.

— Discúlpeme, pero el señor no pensó que tal vez yo no contara con el calzado adecuado aquí.

— Cierto, la próxima vez te compraré también los zapatos. — sonrió — Estás preciosa.

Y ella se sentía preciosa con ese vestido mientras Inuyasha la contemplaba como si fuera la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. Solo por ver su mirada, el acudir a esa cita había merecido la pena.

— Gracias por el vestido.

— Gracias por venir.

Bien, ya habían dicho las palabras de cortesía, ¿qué era lo siguiente?

— ¿Por qué me has citado aquí?

Si ella le preguntaba, era mucho mejor, pues era la primera vez en su vida que se iba a confesar con una chica.

— Tengo cosas que explicarte sobre Kikio…

— ¡No quiero escucharlo! — contestó de forma tajante.

— Tal vez te convenga hacerlo.

Lo que menos le apetecía escuchar en ese momento era cualquier cosa sobre Kikio Tama, pero había ido hasta allí con la intención de escuchar lo que Inuyasha tenía que decir para poder quedar en paz de una maldita vez. Ninguno de los dos podía continuar viviendo en esa situación y ambos lo sabían. Así pues, sin poder terminar de creer lo que estaba haciendo, accedió a escucharlo con un bufido.

— Lo que dije sobre San Valentín no tiene perdón, pero quiero que sepas que he cambiado de opinión gracias a ti y creo que ese vestido lo demuestra.

Sí, ese vestido lo demostraba.

— Sobre Kikio... Lo que viste, no es lo que parece. Aunque no te lo creas, yo no sabía que iba a besarme, no lo predije a tiempo y no pude evitarlo. ¡Pero no le respondí!

La verdad fuera dicha, aquel momento se antojaba muy confuso en su memoria. Recordaba haberlos escuchado hablar a escondidas, tener un mal presentimiento, pero, a pesar de todo, ella tampoco predijo lo que iba a suceder. Cuando lo vio, no se fijó en dónde estaban las manos de Inuyasha, en su mirada o en si sus labios correspondían al beso o no. Lo único que hizo fue sentir la rabia recorriéndola mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. ¿Podía darle otra oportunidad?

— Supongamos que te creo y que yo fui una estúpida por no escucharte… — accedió — Al día siguiente, cuando quise vengarme… vosotros… ¡Os vi salir de entre los árboles juntos! — le echó en cara — ¡Teníais la ropa descolocada! ¡Vosotros…! — lo acusó.

— ¡Perdóname!

Inuyasha se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, ante ella. No pudo continuar gritándole con furia. De repente, se sintió muy confundida.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando quise enseñar aquella fotografía de Kouga y de ti en dirección? ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que saliste con él porque estabas celosa?

Asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas por aquel vergonzoso momento.

— Yo estaba enfadado contigo por no escucharme. Pensé que, ya que te negabas a escucharme, tendría que comportarme como lo que pensabas que era para que, al menos, fuera cierto. Después, te vi con Kouga y le pedí a Kikio que me acompañara al cine por despecho. Pero te juro que Kikio y yo no nos hemos acostado… ¡Jamás te haría eso!

Y lo creyó. De repente, todo parecía mucho más claro en su cabeza. No pudo más que sentir un amor infinito por el hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a ella pidiendo perdón. Ella también tenía mucho por lo que pedir perdón; los dos fueron crueles con el otro, pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazar al hombre por el que llevaba un mes entero llorando. Jamás volvería a romper con él, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Se arrodilló frente a él con la cara cubierta de lágrimas y lo abrazó dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Inuyasha la estrechó al mismo tiempo entre sus brazos. Entonces, sintió algo húmedo en su vestido. Nunca se lo diría en voz alta, nunca se lo echaría en cara… Inuyasha estaba llorando por ella. No podría sentirse más amada.

— ¿Volverás a ser mi novia, Kagome?

— ¡Te amo, tonto!

Ella lo amaba, no había dejado de quererlo a pesar de todo… ¡No estaba equivocado!

— Yo también te amo, Kagome.

Se besaron de nuevo y se dejaron caer sobre el frío pasto dispuestos a consolidar junto a la hermosa cascada, bajo las brillantes estrellas, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: triunfo artístico.**


	14. Triunfo artístico

**Capítulo 14: Triunfo artístico**

¡Qué nervios! Había estado dos trimestres enteros preparándose para ese momento. Diez años enteros participando en diferentes y numerosas competiciones inter escolares nacionales. Toda una estantería llena de trofeos y medallas en su casa. Toda esa experiencia y entrenamiento para que sus rodillas estuvieran flaqueando como el primer día.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero intentando reconocerse a sí misma. Tenía ojeras de los poquísimo que había dormido esa noche pensando en todos los posibles fallos y complicaciones que podían presentarse en la coreografía. Sus piernas tenían vida propia y no dejaban de agitarse a la espera de algo muy malo. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al edredón de la cama recién hecha, arrugándolo. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y la frente. Incluso sentía el cabello pegajoso.

No estaba preparada; aún no estaban preparados. Eran primerizos en el baile, solo entrenaron durante seis meses, iban a enfrentarse a gente que, probablemente, llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo. No estaban en absoluto preparados para aquella competición. Lo más digno que podían hacer era no aparecer por allí para evitar así dar un horrendo espectáculo por el que serían recordados como unos auténticos patosos.

— ¡Kagome!

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando escuchó a su madre llamándola o escuchó sus pasos por las escaleras, acercándose peligrosamente a su dormitorio. Su madre abrió la puerta de la habitación discretamente, la buscó desde el umbral y suspiró.

— Otra vez nerviosa.

— No estoy nerviosa…

¿Por qué sonaba tan rara su voz?

— Claro que no. — contestó con condescendencia — Me pregunto entonces por qué te temblaran las rodillas…

— Es un efecto óptico.

Su madre tenía la paciencia de una santa apoyándola cada vez que tenía que competir. Siempre había conseguido ganar, pero era muy tímida y nerviosa. Para ella, el verdadero reto se encontraba en salir a la pista. Una vez allí, todo salía solo, fluía a través de su cuerpo. El verdadero desafío era salir al escenario.

— Tu novio ya ha llegado.

— ¡No es mi novio!

Claro que era su novio. Esa vez habían durado mucho más que la anterior. Ya llevaban una semana completa juntos y tenía pinta de que fuera a seguir durando más y más.

— Tú misma. No creo que a él le guste escucharlo… — insinuó.

— ¿Está ahí? — preguntó temiendo que él esperara en el pasillo.

— No, está abajo, pero has gritado tan alto que me parece imposible que no te haya escuchado.

Ojalá se equivocara y no lo hubiera escuchado. Se estaban esforzando por mantener su relación en secreto para evitar problemas. Los dos eran conscientes de que Kikio y Bankotsu no los dejarían vivir tranquilos si hacían pública su relación. Podían esperar a fin de curso para poder mostrarse en público. Dejarlo para cuando fueran a la universidad. Inuyasha le dijo que iría también a la Todai a estudiar alguna carrera relacionada con economía, así que, aunque fueran a una facultad diferente, estarían juntos. No obstante, ninguno habló de la familia, de lo que sucedería fuera del instituto.

— Si te ve en ese estado, se va a replantear vuestra relación. No pareces tú misma.

Miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido por su comentario y se volvió de nuevo hacia el reflejo en el espejo. Ya no estaba tan pálida como minutos antes gracias a la mera mención de Inuyasha. Solo de pensar en él se ponía las pilas.

— Tienes mejor aspecto. — comentó su madre — Solo tenemos que peinarte y maquillarte esas ojeras.

— Mamá, ¿y si sale algo mal?

Su madre no le contestó tan rápido como ella desearía. Le hizo levantarse para llevarla hasta el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, se sentó en un taburete con su madre en pie tras ella cepillándole el cabello con delicadeza. Después, cogió un peine para modelar, esparció unas horquillas sobre el tocador y empezó a recogerle el cabello en un bonito moño, como el de una bailarina de ballet.

— Siempre me dices eso, desde tu primera competición. Es normal que te preocupes, pero creo que ya eres mayor y debes empezar a tener más confianza en ti misma.

— No puedo evitar pensar en todas las posibilidades y en…

— Lo entiendo, mi niña. — le colocó otra horquilla — Pero no es tan malo perder, ¿sabes? Durante tu vida has ganado muchos premios, pero nunca has aprendido a perder.

Eso último le sonó muy raro, algo que no pudo ocultar en su expresión.

— ¿Quieres que pierda?

— No, Kagome. Lo que quiero decirte es que el mundo no se acabará si no ganas una competición. — la abrazó desde atrás — Souta y yo te seguiremos queriendo y ese novio tuyo también.

La imagen de las dos reflejada en el espejo la enterneció.

— En el instituto…

— ¡Olvídate de ellos! — le restó importancia — El premio lo ganas o lo pierdes tú. Ellos ni pinchan, ni cortan.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla. Después, giró la cabeza para mirarse encantada el peinado que le había hecho su madre. Dejó algunos mechones de su cabello rizado sueltos para darle un toque más moderno y menos recto que a ella le encantó. Le gustaba más ese moño que el que llevaba cuando hacía gimnasia rítmica. Luego, su madre la giró y le puso base de maquillaje y antiojeras. Cuando se miró al espejo, parecía recién levantada después de una larga noche de sueño.

— Ya pareces otra.

Sin duda alguna. Se dejó poner un poco de rímel y sombra de ojos mientras ella misma se aplicaba colorete. El pintalabios lo dejaron para ponérselo antes de la competición.

— Ahora tenemos que irnos. Seguro que tu novio empieza a impacientarse, y se nos hace tarde.

Nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión a su madre acerca de si Inuyasha era o no su novio. A su madre le caía mal Inuyasha por todo lo que le contó, pero, curiosamente, desde su estancia en el hospital, lo adoraba. Le contaron la historia del héroe Inuyasha, y, al confirmarla ella, se deshizo en agradecimientos con los Taisho. Desde ese día, de vez en cuando le preguntaba por Inuyasha y le soltaba pullas acerca de lo estupendo que era. Verlo allí en casa debía de haberle confirmado todas sus sospechas.

Recogió la bolsa de deporte con el vestido que llevaría durante el número y regresó al cuarto de baño para añadir una toalla y su neceser del instituto para Educación Física. Bajó junto a su madre a la planta baja. Allí, encontró a Inuyasha jugando a la Play Station con su hermano. Sin saber por qué, no le sorprendió encontrarlo así.

— Ya estamos listas.

Inuyasha y Souta se quejaron con fuertes bufidos por no haber podido terminar la carrera, pero dejaron los mandos y apagaron la consola inmediatamente. Inuyasha sonreía como un tonto y parecía tan descansado que no pudo evitar sentir envidia de él. ¡No estaba nervioso!

— Inuyasha nos va a llevar en su coche, ¿no es un cielo?

Por eso su madre se lo estaba tomando con tanta calma a pesar de la hora que era. Inuyasha debió aparecer allí con uno de los muchos coches de su padre en plan héroe y ella había caído como una tonta. En cualquier caso, era de agradecer que las llevara, ya que tendrían que coger un taxi o varios metros y un tren.

Su madre y Souta se adelantaron de forma muy poco sutil para darles un momento. Al parecer, le tocaba encararlo.

— ¿Qué le has dicho exactamente a mi madre? — exigió saber — Está emperrada en que somos novios…

— Yo no le dije nada, lo dedujo ella sola. ¿Tan malo es que lo sepa? — se encogió de hombros — Pensé que solo era necesario ocultárselo a los de clase.

— Para mí es raro… — musitó — Nunca he tenido novio y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi madre. Si mi padre hubiera estado aquí, te habría hecho un examen completo, estoy segura de ello.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí. Una vez, cuando mi padre fue a recogerme al colegio, un niño me regaló una flor que había cogido del jardín. Entonces, mi padre empezó a interrogarlo sobre cuáles eran sus aspiraciones de futuro. El niño se fue llorando sin entender nada.

Él mismo habría llorado si un pescadero enorme se le hubiera acercado en plan protector preguntándole sobre su futuro. Había visto una fotografía del padre de Kagome en el salón. ¡Era un hombre enorme! A juzgar por la altura que le sacaba a la madre de Kagome, debía ser de su misma estatura o poco más y Kagome se parecía mucho a él. Estaba claro que la semilla era fuerte. Lo lamentaba mucho por la familia Higurashi, pero para él era un alivio no tener que enfrentarse a ese hombre que abrazaba a las mujeres de la casa como si fueran tesoros mientras les sacaba los dientes a los hombres que las rondaban.

Kagome estaba preciosa y muy nerviosa; eso podía saberlo con tan solo un rápido vistazo. Era casi imperceptible, pero le temblaban las rodillas y llevaba un kilo de maquillaje que estaba seguro que ocultaba unas ojeras enormes. También se le notaba cansada en los movimientos. Bueno, con o sin maquillaje, Kagome se veía hermosa y sabía que ella iba a brillar en aquella competición. Si ganaban sería por ella, no por él. Ahora bien, le costaba creer que una persona tan condecorada como ella desde niña se estuviera tambaleando como un flan a esas alturas.

Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para acercarla a él mientras caminaban y la guio lentamente hacia la puerta de la calle para que se pusiera los zapatos. Si seguían demorándose, llegarían tarde.

— Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que no soy tu novio? — comentó de forma trivial.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Kagome tuvo la osadía de hacerse la loca.

— Antes, te oí gritarle a tu madre que no soy tu novio. — vio con una sonrisa cómo ella se iba sonrojando gradualmente — ¿Por qué has mentido?

— Fue un acto reflejo. — se excusó.

— ¿Seguro? — la chinchó — ¿O en verdad intentabas convencerla de que estaba equivocada?

— Vale, tienes razón. — admitió — Pero mi madre me ha ignorado y ha seguido a su rollo.

— Quizá es porque yo le confirmé que somos novios.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras se calzaba los zapatos.

— ¿Cómo que se lo confirmaste? ¡Acabas de decirme hace dos minutos que no dijiste nada! — lo acusó.

— No me presenté diciendo que soy tu novio, pero, — se encogió de hombros — cuando ella empezó a hablar completamente segura de que lo era, se lo confirmé.

Era la pura verdad. Él solo fue una víctima inocente de la astucia de Sonomi Higurashi, una de las mujeres más agradables que había tenido el gusto de conocer en toda su vida. Tal vez, les faltase dinero para llegar a fin de mes y no contaran con todos los lujos que poseían la mayor parte de familias japonesas, pero los Higurashi eran gente especial y muy poco corriente. Kagome no era la única. Habiendo conocido a su madre, se daba cuenta de por qué era tan especial. Por lo que había escuchado de su padre, él también fue un genio desperdiciado por no contar con las mismas oportunidades. Aunque el hermano de Kagome era un pillo, se veía en su mirada que estaba destinado a grandes cosas.

Abrazó a Kagome en la entrada, antes de que saliera, ya que sabía que iba a tenerlo complicado más tarde. A ella parecía provocarle vergüenza que se mostrara cariñoso delante de su familia y, durante la competición, no podían parecer más que una pareja de baile. Todo el instituto estaría allí viéndolos bailar; nadie debía sospechar. ¡Diablos! Después de aquello, iba a pasar de ser el rebelde sin causa al mariposón con brillantina. Su reputación estaba a punto de caer por los suelos. Sin embargo, al mirar a Kagome, descubrió que le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás si ella era feliz.

La empujó dulcemente para que saliera de la casa. Kagome cerró la puerta con llave en cuanto él la siguió. Le cogió de la mano para que salieran juntos por el camino de piedra y cerraron la valla. Cuando Kagome vio su coche, los ojos se le agrandaron y su boca compuso una "o" perfecta. ¿Se habría pasado? Intentó coger un coche más o menos normalito para no llamar la atención. El Porsche era lo menos ostentoso que tenían. Los vecinos sacándole fotografías debieron ser señal suficiente de que, en efecto, se había equivocado.

— Inuyasha, ¿y ese coche?

— Es de mi padre. Era el menos llamativo que tenía, los otros son más caros.

— ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

Sintió la tentación de decirle que era broma solo para que se tranquilizara. La madre de Kagome y Souta ya se habían montado detrás y los miraban sonrientes desde dentro. Desde luego, eran menos impresionables que Kagome o más abiertos.

— Bueno, sube. — le indicó — A este paso llegaremos tarde aunque vayamos en coche.

Kagome asintió sin estar demasiado convencida y se situó en el asiento de copiloto. Condujo de prisa, pero con precaución, sin rebasar los límites de velocidad indicados en las señales. En el instituto, era rebelde, pero porque podía serlo. Su dinero no lo salvaría de una multa o de perder el dichoso carné de puntos que lo estaba llevando por el camino de la amargura. ¿Para qué tener un coche que se podía poner a 300 por hora si no podía usarlo?

Aparcó en uno de los reservados que había alquilado su padre y ayudó a bajar a Kagome y a su madre como un caballero. En la entrada, tenían que separarse. Sonomi y Souta debían tomar el camino hacia las gradas; ellos tenían pases para la zona privada.

— ¡Suerte chicos! — les dijo Sonomi — ¡Estoy segura de que vais a ganar!

Kagome abrazó a su madre. Eso le hizo preguntarse dónde estaría la suya.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Siempre tan puntual como sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia su madre con una sonrisa forzada. Apenas tuvo tiempo para pestañear cuando ella se le echó encima. Su padre le dio una palmadita en la espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria para espabilarlo y le sonrió.

— Por fin vas a hacer algo decente. ¡No la fastidies!

— ¡No lo haré!

— Nunca te dejaré olvidar que vas a ponerte mayas de chica. — bromeó entonces.

— ¡Inu No! — le riñó Izayoi.

Quiso matar a su padre. ¿Acaso creía que iba a recibir pocas burlas? Si no fuera por Kagome, no estaría allí haciendo aquello. Solo lo hacía por ella. Después, no quería volver a saber nada de competiciones, ni de baile. ¡Se acabó el baile para el resto de su vida! Ya había tenido suficiente.

— Kagome, tienes que hacerlo bien. — escuchó decir a Souta — Gracias a ti perderé clase para ir a ver tu discurso en el instituto.

Ni él mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor si Kagome fuera su hermana.

— ¡Y este niño tan rico!

Supo lo que iba a suceder antes tan siquiera de que su madre moviera un solo músculo para lanzarse sobre el niño. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente y empezó a besar sus mejillas, tirar de sus mofletes y frotar su rostro contra su cabello emocionada por tener un niño entre sus brazos. Su madre y los niños… ¡Nunca cambiaría!

— ¡Mamá! — le pidió socorro Souta.

Sonomi, quien ya conocía a Izayoi de todos los cafés que se tomaron juntas en la cafetería, le restó importancia y le dejó seguir.

— ¡Mamá, déjalo ya! — la riñó.

— ¡No! — se negó — ¡Hace mucho que no tenemos un niño en casa! ¡Sesshomaru y tú ya sois mayores y no queréis mis abrazos! — se quejó — Tu padre no quiere darme más hijos… — lloriqueó.

Inu No Taisho se atragantó al escuchar a su esposa y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo como una peonza, sin saber cómo eludir el delicado tema que su esposa acababa de sacar a relucir en público. Sabía, tras haber escuchado "involuntariamente" algunas de sus discusiones, que su madre quería probar otra vez para tener la niña que siempre deseó. Su padre no opinaba igual. Decía que ya era suficiente con dos hijos y que perfectamente podría salirles un tercer niño y ella regresaría con el mismo cuento para un cuarto intento. Hasta el momento, no habían llegado a un acuerdo mientras el tiempo seguía pasando.

Decidió que ya era suficiente de humillaciones familiares. Agarró a Kagome y se despidió bruscamente de sus padres para tirar de ella hacia la zona privada. Lo único que conseguían sus padres era alterar sus nervios de acero. Si por él fuera, no los habría invitado, ni se habrían enterado, pero el director los llamó para contárselo. Seguro que estaban conchabados para humillarlo.

— ¿Quién es Sesshomaru? — le preguntó Kagome mientras avanzaban.

— Mi hermano mayor.

— ¿Tienes un hermano? — preguntó sorprendida — No sabía nada.

— ¿No lees la prensa del corazón? — sacudió la cabeza en una negativa — Nunca hablo de mi hermano porque es un borde y no nos llevamos demasiado bien.

— ¿Es más borde que tú? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Muchísimo más. Nunca conocerás a alguien tan frío y tan borde como él. Tienes suerte de no haberte cruzado nunca en su camino porque te haría picadillo con la mirada en cuestión de segundos. — recordó — Una vez, le rompió la nariz a un periodista. La broma le salió a mi padre por más de un millón.

Kagome se mostró contrariada por sus palabras y no era para menos. Era cierto que él era muy borde, sobre todo con la gente desconocida, pero su hermano no conocía límites. La prensa del corazón lo seguía a todas partes debido a su mal carácter. Podría haber sido un serio hombre de negocios de no ser por sus líos amorosos. Las mujeres ya no buscaban su dinero, buscaban el dinero de la prensa mediante la venta de una exclusiva acerca de un romance con él y del mal carácter que él también tenía en la intimidad. Su hermano era un auténtico animal. Cuando cualquier mínimo detalle le salía mal, ya estaba lanzando el ordenador por la ventana. Sus padres nunca consiguieron curar su mal temperamento. Se planteó pasarle el teléfono del terapeuta de Akitoki.

Se separaron para ir cada uno a su vestuario a cambiarse. Sintió miedo allí adentro. ¿Era cosa suya o todos esos hombres eran muy finos? Todos tan fibrosos, tan bien peinados e incluso maquillados. Algunos lo miraban de reojo mientras se cambiaba. Se sintió sexualmente acosado. No quería caer en la trampa de pensar que todos los bailarines eran homosexuales, pero algunos literalmente babeaban mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Al menos, su atuendo era más discreto que el de ellos. Unas mayas negras y una camiseta negra de tirantes. ¡Diablos! Odiaría toda su vida esas mayas pegadas al mismísimo…

Cogió la gomina y el peine y se acercó a un espejo para peinarse hacia atrás el cabello. No quería estropear el momento de Kagome. Sabía que para ella era muy importante aunque no se hubiera mostrado del todo de acuerdo con tener que hacerlo. Además, si le fallaba, no habría sexo en un buen período de tiempo. Después de haber probado esa droga, no podía renunciar a ella. Hacer el amor con Kagome había sido como subir a la luna y volver a bajar a toda velocidad en la mejor montaña rusa del mundo. Ella le hizo dar vueltas a pesar de su inexperiencia y sabía que él también a ella. Solo pudieron hacer el amor durante la excursión y un par de veces ocultos en el almacén del gimnasio después del entrenamiento, pero apreciaba su recién encontrada vida sexual y no quería perderla, mucho menos a la mujer que la protagonizaba en exclusiva.

Dejó la bolsa de deporte en la taquilla que le asignaron y salió del vestuario. Kagome aún no estaba lista. La esperó sentado en un banco de madera hasta que ella apareció; entonces, se quedó sin hablar. Llevaba un precioso vestido negro y azul celeste que claramente representaba los colores del instituto. Se ajustaba a su esbelta figura de forma exquisita. La diminuta falda de vuelo apenas le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Dio un giro para que pudiera verla entera. Cuando vio la espalda femenina totalmente descubierta, toda su sangre se concentró en un punto de su cuerpo. Ella no podía salir así y él tampoco.

— Kagome, se te ve todo.

— No exageres. Solo se levantará la falda cuando gire y me alces, pero llevo debajo un mayot.

Kagome se lo mostró. A él le parecieron unas bragas.

— Cuando hice gimnasia rítmica, solo llevaba el mayot.

¡Suficiente! No necesitaba saber nada más. Quería que terminara de una maldita vez aquella dura prueba para poder relajarse y olvidarse de todo de una buena vez. Kagome y él se habían ganado un buen descanso. Esperaron pacientemente a que llegara su turno mientras iban escuchando los nombres de diferentes parejas y las veían salir y volver a entrar. Algunas salían emocionadas y volvían de la misma forma; otras que salieron emocionadas volvían alicaídas; otras salieron decaídas y volvieron peor. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

— ¡Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho!

Era su turno. Muchas parejas se volvieron para mirarlos al escuchar el nombre de Kagome y empezaron a murmurar sobre ella. Era muy conocida en las competiciones nacionales interescolares. Agarró su mano, respiró hondo y salió con ella. Fueron recibidos por unos aplausos y una descripción de ellos y de su instituto por un locutor. Aprovecharon ese tiempo para colocarse en el centro de la pista. Desde allí, vieron a sus compañeros alzando banderas y gritando para desearles suerte. Era la primera vez que sus compañeros le deseaban suerte; eso debía ser por Kagome. Todos querían que ella volviera a ganar.

A su lado, Kagome estaba temblando violentamente, cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Se pondría así de nerviosa siempre que tenía que competir? Parecía a punto de estallar como una cafetera.

— Kagome, lo harás muy bien. — le dijo.

— ¿Y si me equivoco? — preguntó con voz temblorosa.

— No lo harás, tú eres perfecta.

Kagome siguió temblando hasta que empezó a sonar la música y adoptaron la postura de inicio. Entonces, todo cambió. Ella adoptó su pose y no vio ni un solo atisbo de nerviosismo en su cuerpo. Tampoco estaba tensa. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Dejando de lado sus dudas para más tarde, se concentró en la música e intentó olvidarse de sus compañeros y, sobre todo, de sus padres.

No se equivocaron en nada. La danza fue perfecta y tuvo muy en cuenta su adelanto de medio segundo a partir del primer lanzamiento. También interpretaron como dijo el entrenador aunque en realidad no interpretaban nada, pues todo aquello lo sentían de verdad. Kagome estuvo tan magnífica como el vaticinó y la vio incluso mejor que en los entrenamientos. Era como si hacerlo ante el público le diera más fuerza e incluso más técnica. Estuvo sublime. Hizo todo lo posible para estar a su altura y no decepcionarla.

Al finalizar la danza, se cogieron las manos e hicieron una reverencia al público que los aplaudía y gritaba sus nombres enfebrecido. No les había salido nada mal. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo auténticas ganas de ganar algo. Quería aquel maldito premio, la medalla y los honores, y quería que Kagome se subiera junto a él en el podio ganador como los mejores del país.

Volvieron corriendo a la zona privada, a la espera de que los demás institutos terminaran de competir. Allí, se abrazaron tan estrechamente que se quedaron sin aire.

— ¿Cómo crees que hemos estado? — le preguntó Kagome.

— Espectaculares, por supuesto.

Kagome le dio un codazo en el estómago con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, admito que yo no he estado muy brillante, pero tú eras demasiado buena para mí.

Kagome volvió a abrazarlo sin dejar de reír. Permanecieron justamente así mientras esperaban con los nervios a flor de piel a que los otros institutos terminaran para recibir los resultados. Los jueces se tomarían después media hora para deliberar. Hasta entonces, nadie podía ir a visitarlos. Tuvieron que conformarse con sus propios comentarios acerca de lo que pensaban de su actuación, ya que ni vieron la actuación de los otros, ni otros vieron la grabación de la suya para juzgar. Podrían ver más tarde, si les apetecía, lo que hicieron los demás.

Cuando sonó la cadena que indicaba que debían salir, se pusieron en fila india por parejas. Se fueron colocando en el orden en el que fueron llamados para actuar y salieron a la pista. La atravesaron en un desfile de bailarines hasta que la primera pareja se detuvo al final de ella. A partir de ahí, fueron deteniéndose hasta llenar todo el espacio del escenario. Pudieron ver a sus padres sentados en las gradas, gritándoles que ellos iban a ganar. Sonrientes, respiraron hondo a la espera. El hombre que los había presentado a todos se puso en pie, rogando silencio, y cogió el micrófono.

— A continuación, se indicarán las puntuaciones de cada juez en la tabla que acaba de aparecer en pantalla. El ordenador hará la suma de los resultados y declarará a los ganadores. En caso de empate, los jueces volverán a reunirse.

Cruzaron los dedos antes de mirar las pantallas, donde empezaban a aparecer números aleatoriamente en diferentes lugares. Era imposible seguirle la pista, pues, según la aplicación informática iba haciendo las sumas, se iban moviendo las filas con los nombres de las parejas arriba y abajo. Cuando solo faltaba un juez por dar su nota, ellos estaban los primeros. Un par de institutos los adelantó en ese momento, pero todavía no los había puntuado.

Se agarraron las manos nerviosos, a la espera de su puntuación. Cuando apareció el número que por un punto los declaraba ganadores, gritaron al mismo tiempo de emoción. La tabla volvió a moverse de forma definitiva, situándolos a ellos en primer lugar.

— Los ganadores son Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho del instituto Furioka.

Los gritos de alegría invadieron el lugar mientras empezaba a caer confeti del techo. Emocionados por la victoria, saltaron, gritaron, cantaron, bailaron y se abrazaron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todo aquel duro entrenamiento, todo lo que habían pasado, había merecido la pena. Si podían con eso, podrían con todo.

Cuando pudieron gestionar la emoción, siguieron al organizador hacia el podio sin poder dejar de sonreír. Se subieron en el escalón más alto juntos. A su lado, se subieron los segundos y los terceros, a quienes felicitaron a pesar de no haber podido ver su espectáculo. Entonces, se reprodujeron en la pantalla sus actuaciones de la tercera a la primera. Los otros dos lo hicieron realmente bien, tenían una técnica muy depurada y se notaba que mucha más práctica, pero, al verse a ellos mismos, se dio cuenta de por qué habían ganado. Transmitían sentimientos; justamente lo que les dijo el entrenador. Ellos tenían pasión y le habían puesto la piel de gallina al jurado.

A Inuyasha le entregaron un trofeo que alzó para la fotografía mientras Kagome sostenía su ramo de rosas. En el instituto, les entregarían las medallas durante la semana cultural en una pequeña ceremonia en el salón de actos. Desvió la mirada de su ramo de rosas hacia Inuyasha. Lo encontró muy concentrado en alguna cosa.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— Estoy deseando quitarme estas mayas. — confesó.

— ¿Solo eso? — le preguntó con picardía.

Inuyasha respondió a su mirada de igual forma. Entonces, se dijeron sin palabras que les daba absolutamente igual que los vieran. Inuyasha rodeó su cintura con un brazo, acercándola, y ella se puso de puntillas, al mismo tiempo, para unir sus labios en un tierno beso que jamás olvidarían.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: trágica semana cultural**


	15. Trágica semana cultural

**Capítulo 15: trágica semana cultural**

Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar. Juntos subieron los escalones que daban al escenario del salón de actos y se colocaron junto al director para recibir las felicitaciones del consejo estudiantil y de los profesores. Ella misma tuvo que desdoblarse para felicitar a Inuyasha como presidenta estudiantil del centro. Fue extraño encontrarse de repente en esa guisa. Apenas podía contener la risa mientras felicitaba a Inuyasha; él, poniendo aquellas muecas burlonas, no le ayudaba demasiado.

El director dio un largo discurso sobre lo feliz que estaba de recibir otro premio que volvería más prestigiosa la institución. También habló de sus dudas y de la sorpresa que se había llevado con Inuyasha, pues nadie esperaba que una pareja tan variopinta como la que ellos formaban resultara victoriosa. Kouga le comentó una vez que en la sala de profesores había apuestas sobre ellos. Muy pocos profesores votaron a su favor por Inuyasha, así que unos pocos debían haberse hecho muy ricos. En verdad no le gustaba la idea de que apostaran sobre ella, pero le encantaba saber que les había cerrado la boca con la ayuda de Inuyasha.

Después del discurso del director, habló el presidente del consejo de profesores y, a continuación, el secretario del consejo de estudiantes en nombre de la presidenta. No pudo sentirse más enorgullecida por sus palabras y le aplaudió por el gran discurso. Nunca se había emocionado y vanagloriado tanto de recibir un premio. Aquel premio era muy especial para ella. Gracias a ese premio, Inuyasha y ella se habían unido. Sin duda alguna, aquella era su mayor victoria.

— Así pues, me alegro de hacerles entrega a la alumna Higurashi y al alumno Taisho de una medalla conmemorativa por su logro.

El trofeo se lo quedaba el instituto, por supuesto. Eso a ella no le importaba. Agachó la cabeza para que el director le colocara bien la medalla y sonrió cuando llegó el momento de que se la colocara a Inuyasha. Los dos intercambiaron miradas. La de Inuyasha de pura arrogancia y la del director de rabia. Sabía que el director quería que ganase, pero le dolía su orgullo al hacerle entrega de una medalla a Inuyasha.

— ¿Y el trofeo, director? — preguntó Inuyasha.

— En el lugar que le corresponde.

— ¿En la vitrina del instituto cogiendo polvo? — se burló — Yo creo que debería darnos el premio a nosotros.

— No me caliente, Taisho. — le advirtió en un gruñido ronco.

— Nada más lejos de mis intenciones, director.

Agachó por fin la cabeza para que el director pudiera ponerle la medalla en el cuello. Al igual que a ella, le sacaron fotografías en el proceso. Inuyasha no dejó de mirar al director con una sonrisa de pura socarronería.

— ¿Le hace una copita para celebrarlo, director?

— ¡Taisho!

Y así fue como tomaron la fotografía que recordaría aquel momento para toda la posteridad en la vitrina del instituto Furioka. El director enfurecido gritando y echando espumarajos por la boca; Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona y sus dedos formando el símbolo de la vitoria; ella con los ojos agrandados y la boca formando una perfecta "o"; y los profesores corriendo hacia ellos de fondo. Sería una bonita fotografía.

Después de esa pequeña ceremonia de entrega, volvieron a aplaudirles. Entonces, les tocó el turno de hablar si querían decir unas palabras. Estaba dispuesta a asumir esa gran responsabilidad, pero Inuyasha puso la mano sobre el micrófono para evitar que se les oyera, y lo evitó.

— Deja que yo hable.

— El director te matará si lo haces. — le recordó — Además, esa sonrisa tuya me dice que no planeas nada bueno.

— Confía en mí. — le suplicó.

Sin saber por qué exactamente, accedió. A modo de recompensa, recibió un beso en la mejilla. En el público se escucharon silbidos por esa muestra pública de cariño, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara intensamente. Todos sabían que eran novios a esas alturas. A nadie le quedó la menor duda al menos después de que se besaran tras ser nombrados campeones. La emoción del momento los venció a ambos. No obstante, se alegraba de no tener que esconderse más, de ser libre para abrazarlo si le apetecía en mitad del pasillo sin tener que asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más.

— Admito que no tenía muchas esperanzas de ganar. Por Kagome, todos sabíamos que el premio era nuestro, pero yo no nunca antes había bailado y, sinceramente, espero no volver a hacerlo nunca más.

Los estudiantes se rieron en respuesta. Aunque su discurso era informal, no lo hacía mal del todo. Al menos, lograba divertir a la audiencia. Inuyasha era diferente en muchos aspectos. Ella daba los discursos formales y estrictamente académicos que correspondían a una presidenta, pero él no tenía esa responsabilidad y se acercaba a ellos de otra forma. Le gustaría poder hablar tan relajadamente como lo hacía su novio.

— Nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza como en ese sitio vestido con aquellas horribles mayas que se metían por el cu…

— ¡Inuyasha!

Le dio un codazo en las cotillas para evitar que dijera aquella palabra. Quizás se había precipitado al aplaudirlo mentalmente como orador.

— Lo siento, tuve un lapsus. — se aclaró la garganta — Lo que quería decir es que hemos sufrido mucho para llegar hasta donde estamos. Ni os imagináis todas las tardes que hemos estado entrenando… Eso por no hablar de que os he tenido que limpiar aparte las aulas por cortesía del director.

El director se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado ignorando su comentario.

— También ha sido un coñazo el profesor de gimnasia. No se ofenda, entrenador, pero no creo que nunca sea capaz de conseguir que yo haga adecuadamente el "talón punta". — dijo con voz repipi — Y, aunque ha sido difícil, no todo ha sido malo… — entonces fue cuando la arrimó a su costado y la miró — Estoy saliendo con la chica más guapa y más inteligente del instituto, ¿no?

Y empezaron los aplausos. Al final, sí que había merecido la pena permitir que hablara en su lugar; el discurso sería memorable. Se besaron, logrando así que los aplausos y los gritos se incrementaran. Deseó que nada cambiara, que todo siguiera así de perfecto por el resto de sus días. Ver la cara de mustia que se le quedó a Kikio fue casi orgásmico. Jamás olvidaría ese momento.

Se abrazaron y se apartaron para dejar sitio al director. Este continuó la ceremonia con otro largo y aburridísimo discurso sobre la ética y la moral, lanzándole una sutil indirecta a Inuyasha, y dio por terminada la ceremonia al tiempo que daba por inaugurada la semana cultural. Los estudiantes empezaron a levantarse para ocupar sus puestos; ella se dispuso a seguir con sus ocupaciones como presidenta. La semana cultural era la guinda de su mandato, su mayor dolor de cabeza, y la fuente de todo su estrés anual. Ahora bien, si salía bien, la satisfacción que se sentía después era inmensa.

— ¡Higurashi!

Al escuchar la voz del entrenador, se detuvo y se volvió con Inuyasha a su lado. Sabía que él estaba deseando marcharse, pero sería solo un momento.

— ¿Sí, profesor?

— Aún queda el verano antes de que entre en la universidad y seguirás siendo presidenta electiva hasta un mes después del comienzo de las clases.

Eso era verdad.

— Me ha llegado una información muy interesante acerca de una competición de natación en verano. ¿Cómo se te da nadar?

Puso los ojos en blanco al escucharle y le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Inuyasha. Ella sería incapaz de rechazarlo, y los dos lo sabían.

— No le apetece. — contestó él en su nombre.

— Pero podría…

— Estará muy ocupada. ¿Le recuerdo que va a estudiar en la universidad de la Todai? ¡Déjela descansar tranquila!

— Sería un último triunfo para la gran Higurahsi.

Sí y la idea la tentaba enormemente, más aún teniendo en cuenta que le encantaba nadar, pero ya había tenido suficientes competiciones por un largo tiempo. Lo único que quería hacer era relajarse y concentrarse en sus estudios, en su trabajo y en su novio.

— Lo siento, profesor. — se disculpó — Seguro que el año que viene encuentra alguna alumna nueva dispuesta a competir.

— Al menos, lo he intentado. — suspiró, rindiéndose — No creo que nunca encuentre otra como tú; eres única Higurashi.

— Eso ya lo sabe.

Fue Inuyasha quien dijo eso. Después, le dio un beso en la coronilla cuando ella intentó quejarse. Se despidieron del profesor de Educación Física al unísono. Cuando se dirigían hacia la clase para ayudar con el café que habían montado, el director los detuvo.

— Tengo que hablar contigo, Taisho.

Debió pronunciar ella el discurso. Seguro que estaba fastidiado por las continuas pullas de Inuyasha.

— Director, no creo que Inuyasha…

— Higurashi, usted vaya a cumplir sus funciones como presidenta. — le ordenó — Esto es un asunto privado.

¡Como si ella no fuera a enterarse después! Se despidió de Inuyasha con un beso en la mejilla, le hizo una inclinación de cabeza al director y se dirigió hacia la clase intentando esquivar las preguntas sobre su noviazgo. Necesitaba encontrar a Sango antes de que se le echaran encima los curiosos. ¿Qué mejor guardaespaldas que la castaña?

Tampoco había sido para tanto su discurso, o eso creía él. El director quería que hablaran en privado. No le gustó para nada la forma con la que despidió a Kagome, algo totalmente inusual, pero se calló para no darle problemas a la joven. Seguro que iba a echarle una tremenda bronca por su comportamiento cuando le hizo entrega de la medalla, por su "chistoso" discurso, por besar a Kagome en la competición y en el instituto... Nunca lo felicitaría por haber formado parte de aquel triunfo. ¿Para qué? Para deshacerse en halagos ya tenía a su estudiante estrella, no al zarrapastroso.

Lo siguió hacia su despacho, extrañado también por tanto secretismo. Si tenía que echarle la bronca, lo podía hacer en cualquier parte; no necesitaba arrastrarlo hacia su guarida. Algo raro estaba sucediendo allí. Se le empezaban a encender todas las alarmas. Fue un alivio descubrir que el despacho estaba vacío, que estarían solamente ellos dos al llegar. No había policía, padres o asesinos a sueldo. Si solo iban a ser ellos dos, podía manejar la situación.

Se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio mientras el director se sentaba en su sillón. Colocó las manos sobre el escritorio, pero no dijo nada. Pasaron unos minutos y continuó sin decir nada. Empezó a ponerse nervioso en su despacho por primera vez.

— ¿Me va a decir por qué me ha traído aquí?

— Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, Taisho.

Ya estaban otra vez jugando al gato y al ratón. En esa ocasión, él no había hecho nada.

— No sé de qué me habla.

— Sí que lo sabe. ¿Esto es alguna clase de venganza personal? ¿Se siente orgulloso de lo que acaba de hacer? ¿Ha decidido hundir a todo el instituto?

Debía de haberse perdido algún pedazo de la conversación porque no entendía nada.

— Acabo de ganar su dichosa competición, ¿qué coño le pasa? — se quejó — No he hecho nada malo.

— Sí, ha mancillado a Higurashi.

Así que de eso iba todo, de Kagome.

— ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo juntos?

— ¡Y a usted qué le importa! — levantó la voz, ofendidísimo — Mis padres están de acuerdo, su madre está de acuerdo y nosotros dos estamos muy de acuerdo, así que no sé por qué demonios estoy teniendo esta conversación con usted que no pinta nada.

— En eso estás equivocado. Esto lo ha hecho para vengarse de este instituto, de mí. Usted nunca ha tenido ningún interés en Higurashi hasta que lo castigué limpiando las aulas todo el año. ¿Se ha divertido con esa pobre inocente? Primero la golpea y, luego, abusa de ella. Su maldad no tiene límites… Pues esta vez, no podrá salvarle ni su papaíto.

— ¿De qué coño va?

Se levantó abruptamente, dejando caer la silla al suelo a su espalda, y golpeó el escritorio con los puños cerrados. La madera tembló por el golpe seco que resonó por todo el despacho. Ninguno de los dos pestañeó tan siquiera mientras se miraban el uno al otro con furia. No consentiría que nadie le dijera que él no amaba a Kagome, que la estaba utilizando para vengarse. ¡Eso era mentira! No empezaron con buen pie, pero se habían enamorado, y nadie tenía derecho a interferir en su relación.

— Le recomiendo que no vuelva a meterse donde no le llaman.

— Dígame una cosa, ¿en verdad ama a Higurashi?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— Entonces, no le importará realizar una pequeña prueba de amor, ¿no?

Se echó hacia atrás al escucharlo, consternado. Lentamente, se irguió en su metro noventa y cinco de estatura para contemplarlo desde la altura sin entender. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de ese despacho era surrealista.

— ¿Qué clase de prueba?

El director sonrió complacido antes de abrir el primer cajón de su escritorio para sacar una carpeta. La abrió y la deslizó sobre el escritorio para mostrarle unos papeles. En esos papeles, aparecía el nombre y datos personales de Kagome. Estaba sellado por la Universidad de la Todai. ¿Qué eran esos papeles?

— Esta es la beca para la Todai de Kagome. Falta que yo la firme para que sea completamente legal y pueda cursar sus estudios de medicina gratuitamente.

Ese era el futuro de Kagome, su sueño.

— Su prueba de amor será la siguiente. Rompa su relación con ella.

— ¿Cómo dice?

— De no hacerlo, yo romperé esta solicitud.

— ¿Va a poner en juego el futuro de Kagome porque no aprueba que estemos juntos? — bramó.

¡Ese hombre estaba enfermo! No podía hacerle eso a Kagome después de todo lo que había luchado a lo largo de su vida para conseguirlo. Lo había logrado, lo tenía al alcance de sus manos.

— Voy a poner en juego su futuro porque a su lado no habrá futuro para ella. Solo cuido de sus intereses y de los míos, por supuesto. Kagome seguirá dando prestigio a este instituto incluso después de haberse ido. Ha sido la alumna más brillante que ha pasado por aquí, y no permitiré que se eche a perder por un niño mimado sin escrúpulos.

Necesitaba aire fresco. No dijo una sola palabra más por miedo a que ese cerdo decidiera perjudicar más todavía a Kagome y dio media vuelta para salir del despacho. Caminó a la deriva por los pasillos del instituto, ignorando a sus compañeros de clase pidiendo ayuda y a los estudiantes de otros institutos que iban a disfrutar de la fiesta. Pensó en ir al patio, a su lugar favorito, pero todo estaba lleno de estudiantes y de las familias. No había ningún lugar en el que encontrar intimidad.

Encontró su escondite perfecto en el laboratorio que él mismo destrozó a principios de curso. Aún no estaba del todo terminado; por esa razón, pusieron una señal de clausurado para que nadie entrara. Abrió la puerta y entró cerrando a su espalda. El laboratorio estaba completamente vacío, pero ya arreglado. Se acercó para abrir una de las ventanas y dejar que corriera el aire fresco y se dejó caer en el suelo contra la pared para sentarse. Iba a dejar de fumar; lo estaba haciendo lentamente. En las últimas semanas, solo fumaba un cigarrillo antes de entrar en el instituto, otro al salir y otro por la noche. Estaba reduciendo su consumo hasta dejarlo por Kagome, porque sabía que a ella le desagradaba el sabor y porque le preocupaba su salud. Sin embargo, necesitaba un cigarrillo en ese momento.

Se llevó el pitillo a los labios y lo encendió, odiando al director y a sí mismo. Al final, sus jugarretas en verdad la iban a hacer pagar un alto precio. Iba a pagar perdiendo a la persona a la que más amaba en ese mundo.

— ¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué nada podía salirle bien? Parecía que, hiciera lo que hiciese, todo estaba destinado a salirle mal en la vida. Si no dejaba a Kagome, el director no le daría la maldita beca. Una vez que la tuviera, podría intentar volver con ella, pero… ¿Ella lo querría entonces? Lo dudaba mucho.

Pasó una larga hora en el laboratorio hasta que decidió que era el momento de hablar con Kagome, en caliente, o no sería capaz. Estaba a punto de hacer una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en toda su vida y no solo eso. También iba a hacer algo que odiaba. ¿Por qué el director tenía que meterse en su vida personal? ¡Desgraciado aprovechado! Solo quería la fama de Kagome para su dichoso instituto. Él sí que no merecía respirar su mismo aire.

Caminó por los pasillos como un sonámbulo, sin prestar atención a nadie. A su alrededor, todos estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a los clientes. Se hizo paso como pudo hasta la cafetería de su clase. Al entrar, vio a Kagome cobrando los pedidos.

— ¡Kagome!

No levantó la vista, pues estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo unas cuentas, pero le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Kagome le entregó un par de papeles a una de las "camareras" de la clase. Cuando él estuvo a su alcance, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Gimió al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, derrotado. Sabiendo que, probablemente, sería la última vez que la besara, puso la mano en su nuca y la devoró en el sentido literal de la palabra. Cuando el beso finalizó, ella lo miraba asombrada y sonrojada. No era la única chica con las mejillas sonrojadas en la clase, ni la única que lo miraba.

— ¡Inuyasha! — le riñó — ¡Estamos en público! — se colocó bien el pelo — ¿Has estado fumando?

Ignoró la última pregunta.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Es muy importante? — anotó el pedido que le entregó otra camarera para hacer la cuenta.

— La verdad es que sí.

— Ahora estoy muy ocupada Inuyasha… — hizo unas cuentas rápidas — ¿No puede esperar?

— No sé si…

— Gracias, mi amor.

Kagome le dio otro beso en la mejilla y lo despidió amablemente. Decidió hacerse a un lado y seguirle el juego. Kagome ya estaba bastante estresada y ocupada con todo lo que suponía la semana cultural; no necesitaba que él le diera un motivo para hundirse. Esperaría a que terminara el día para poder hablar con ella. Así, además, pensaría alguna forma de hacerle el golpe más llevadero.

Salió de la clase para dedicarse a dar vueltas por el instituto cuando se cruzó con Miroku y con Sango. Necesitaba hablar con su amigo.

— Miroku, tenemos que hablar.

— Ahora está ocupado. — se lo negó Sango.

— ¡Me da igual! — le lanzó una mirada de advertencia — Es importante, Miroku.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto en su mirada. Se desasió del agarre de Sango con la delicadeza de un novio.

— Será solo un momento. Puedes aprovechar para visitar a Kagome.

Sango terminó aceptando con el ceño fruncido.

— Tienes suerte de tener a Kagome, no la mereces.

Con esas palabras, la castaña desapareció. Él se sintió más hundido si era posible. Era cierto que había tenido mucha suerte, era cierto que no se la merecía y era más cierto aún que, después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la merecía todavía menos. De hecho, se ganaría su odio eterno. Kagome no le perdonaría jamás esa segunda ruptura. Demasiados problemas, mentiras, problemas de orgullo y mal entendidos. No podría perdonarlo una vez más y no la culparía.

Arrastró a Miroku hacia el laboratorio, ya que era el único lugar en el que podían hablar en privado, y le explicó todo lo que había sucedido en el despacho del director, palabra por palabra. Al terminar el relato, Miroku necesitó dar algunas vueltas alrededor del despacho para asimilar sus palabras. Lo vio reflexionar sobre todas las posibilidades al igual que hizo él. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — le preguntó.

— Lo correcto.

Sacó otro cigarrillo para él y le ofreció uno a su amigo. Miroku estaba también tan tenso que aceptó a pesar de que lo estaba dejando. Juntos fumaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

— La destrozarás.

— Lo superará con el tiempo. En la Todai conocerá a algún tío que en verdad merezca la pena.

— ¿Y si tú eras ese tío?

— ¡Si yo fuera ese tío, nada de esto habría sucedido! — exclamó enfadado consigo mismo.

— No te castigues, la culpa no es de ninguno de los dos. Este repulsivo instituto, ese asqueroso director… ¡Vaya mierda!

Los dos coincidieron y se fumaron un segundo cigarrillo sin dejar de pensar y de discutir sobre lo acontecido. Le gustara o no, iba a tener que dejar a Kagome. Nunca jamás podría recuperarla después de aquello. Plantearon un par de alternativas, pero en seguida las desecharon. Tenían la posibilidad de contarle a Kagome lo sucedido y simular que habían cortado, pero ella no lo aceptaría. Kagome correría hacia el despacho del director a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes y rechazaría esa beca antes de caer en sus maquinaciones. La otra opción era que su familia le pagara los estudios. Podía pedírselo a sus padres, sabía que aceptarían, pero Kagome no lo haría. Ella tenía un orgullo y ¡demonios! Kagome se había ganado esa beca, era suya por derecho. Nadie tendría por qué negarle el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Durante el resto del día, vagabundeó por el instituto a la espera del fatídico momento de la verdad. Apenas comió nada a la hora del almuerzo y estuvo observando a otras parejas con envidia por todo lo que ellos disfrutarían mientras que a él se lo habían robado cruel y vilmente. Para cuando era la hora de cerrar y el instituto empezaba a vaciarse, se situó en el vestíbulo con la mirada perdida a la espera de que Kagome acudiera. Sabía que ella saldría la última, siempre era así.

Esperó y esperó. Para cuando ella apareció, el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Lo saludó con un beso; él se sintió como un canalla. Le vio cambiarse los zapatos, tambaleante por el cansancio. Deseó ofrecerse a llevarla su cartera, como de costumbre, pero no podía. ¡Demonios, iban a cortar! No podía llevarla a su casa, cargarle la cartera y decirle después que rompía con ella.

— ¡Estoy agotada! — se quejó la azabache — Hemos tenido un montón de problemas y de imprevistos. Por suerte, hemos conseguido solucionarlo todo a tiempo.

La escuchó en silencio sin saber todavía qué hacer.

— Hubo un momento en el que el director apareció en el aula para ver cómo nos iba. Un minuto antes se nos había caído encima el mural de la pared. ¡Imagínate qué nervios! — suspiró — Por cierto, ¿y tú dónde estabas?

— Por ahí… — musitó.

— No te he visto en todo el día, empezaba a preocuparme.

— No me apetecía trabajar.

— Eso suena más típico de ti. — se rio.

Kagome caminó por el pasillo del vestíbulo para volver a casa. Al notar que no la seguía, se volvió y lo miró sin entender. Estaba preciosa con los reflejos del sol lanzando destellos azulados sobre su cabello. La recordaría exactamente así siempre.

— ¿Vienes?

— No.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó extrañada — ¿Te has olvidado de algo? ¿Vienen a recogerte?

— No. — sacudió la cabeza y endureció la mirada — Ya no voy a acompañarte nunca más.

Kagome empezaba a asustarse, lo notaba en su mirada. De algún modo, la joven empezaba a entender.

— ¿P-Por qué dices eso?

— Porque estoy rompiendo contigo.

Se le cayó la cartera con los libros al suelo. Al escucharlo, no movió ni un solo dedo mientras lo miraba con incredulidad. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Estaba rompiendo con ella? No entendía nada. Le juró amor eterno, hicieron el amor por primera vez junto a la cascada, la besó delante de todo el instituto. ¿Qué había fallado? Juraría que todo estaba bien, que era perfecto, esa misma mañana.

— Dijiste que me amabas… — recordó con un nudo en la garganta.

— Dije muchas cosas, pero no significa que las sintiera.

Algo le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Dio un paso atrás, intentando huir de la situación que la desbordaba, y se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

— ¡Despierta, Kagome! — espetó — Solo quería echar un polvo… Habría dicho cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

— ¿Y todo lo demás?

¡No podía ser todo mentira! Se negaba a creer que todo lo que habían vivido juntos desde principio de curso fuera mentira. Nadie podía ser tan buen actor, ¿no?

— Tenías razón, Kagome. Llevo todo este tiempo engañándote para hundirte la vida… Aquella fotografía durante la inauguración del curso solo fue el principio. ¡Ha sido divertido tenerte comiendo de mi mano!

Para su suerte, Kagome no soportó ni una más de sus crueles palabras. Recogió la cartera del suelo y echó a correr con lágrimas en los ojos que no pudo ocultar. La vio marcharse a toda prisa con el corazón en un puño. A los pocos segundos, sintió sus propias lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Se había comportado como un auténtico hijo de puta por su bienestar. Gracias a aquel sacrificio, Kagome tendría un futuro, se cumplirían sus sueños y sería muy feliz. Con eso, él se conformaba.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: baile de fin de curso.**


	16. Baile de fin de curso

**Capítulo 16: Baile de fin de curso**

Seguía pensando que estaba cometiendo una auténtica estupidez al acudir al baile de fin de curso. Después de la trágica semana cultural, habían llegado las dos estresantes semanas de exámenes finales. Solo tuvo tiempo para estudiar, realizar su trabajo como ayudante del profesor de biología y llorar por haberse creído las mentiras del necio de Inuyasha.

Su plan inicial era ir al baile de fin de curso con Inuyasha, pero, como habían roto, ese plan se anulaba, lógicamente. Tuvo suerte de encontrar otra pareja; o, tal vez, tuvo mala suerte, según como se mirara. Lo quisiera o no, iba a ir al baile con Bankotsu Shichinintai. Aunque ya tenía la tranquilidad de saber que había sacado sobresaliente en todo, estaba muy nerviosa de solo pensar en cómo los mirarían. Su noviazgo con Inuyasha fue toda una primicia; su ruptura el último notición. El hecho de que apareciera junto al chico más codiciado del instituto, pondría la guinda del pastel al año más extraño de toda su vida.

En otra situación jamás habría aceptado ir al baile con Bankotsu, pero estaba tan hundida en la miseria y tan deprimida por la ruptura que él supo encontrar el momento indicado para atacar. Cayó como una tonta sin más remedio. Ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer.

 _La combinación perfecta: estudiar matemáticas y llorar la pérdida de Inuyasha, Pasó la página de libro y se la encontró tan húmeda como las demás. Acababa de salir del examen de biología muy contenta, pero, en cuanto agarró el libro de matemáticas y se puso a estudiar en la biblioteca, se le saltaron las lágrimas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Intentó limpiarse con la manga de la americana y mantuvo la cabeza gacha para que ningún otro estudiante se percatara de su estado. Cada vez que miraba el libro de matemáticas, recordaba a Inuyasha haciendo novillos, a Inuyasha entrando en mitad de la clase o a Inuyasha sacando unas notas impresionantes sin atender en clase._

 _Pasó una vez más de página y sacó un folio de la carpeta para hacer unas derivadas. Quizás así, con la práctica, se le olvidaría momentáneamente todo lo acontecido. Le había partido el corazón, y ella todavía seguía llorando su pérdida como una tonta. Si la viera en ese estado, se regodearía de descubrir hasta qué estado de desesperación había conseguido llevarla. ¡Diablos! Por más que odiara admitirlo, si en ese momento apareciera diciéndole que quería volver, se lanzaría a sus brazos. Odiaba ser tan débil._

 _La práctica no la distraía nada. ¡Maldito fuera! No quería descuidar, además, sus estudios por culpa de ese mal nacido que se dedicaba a jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! O eso quería hacer al menos. Odiarlo sería mucho más sencillo. Daría cualquier cosa para volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar que su relación con Inuyasha cambiara en lo más mínimo. Al principio, se llevaban mal y punto. Discutían, se insultaban, se hacían jugarretas, pero nada más. Fuera de clase no eran nada, desaparecían el uno para el otro. Si hubieran continuado así, ella no se sentiría de esa forma._

— _¿Quieres un pañuelo?_

 _Levantó la vista del libro de matemáticas para mirar a Bankotsu en pie junto a ella, ofreciéndole un pañuelo de tela con sus iniciales gravadas. Al recordar el momento en que Inuyasha le regaló el suyo, ese mismo pañuelo que aún guardaba en el bolsillo interno de la americana junto a su corazón, lloró con más fuerza. Aceptó el pañuelo con un débil asentimiento de cabeza._

 _Bankotsu se sentó a su lado y la observó en silencio sin decir nada hasta que ella pudo calmar sus sollozos. Fue muy amable al no intentar consolarla; no habría podido soportar eso por su parte._

— _Supongo que estás así por Inuyasha…_

 _Asintió con la cabeza._

— _Siento que no saliera bien. — eso en verdad la sorprendió — No me mal interpretes… Yo quería salir contigo, pero no a costa de tu felicidad. Inuyasha es un idiota por haberte perdido…_

 _Eso mismo se quería decir a sí misma cuando llegaba a lo más hondo de su depresión, pero, entonces, aparecía una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que no era lo bastante buena, otra que le decía que nunca significó nada para él y otra que le decía que todo fue un engaño. Todas esas voces luchando entre ellas por prevalecer hasta que la voz ronca y grave de Inuyasha se imponía repitiendo una y otra vez las últimas palabras que le dijo._

— _No funcionó… — musitó apenada._

— _No creo que sea ese el problema, pero insultarlo no me ayudará tampoco. Se ve que aún le quieres mucho._

 _Más que a su vida._

— _Deberías distraerte para animarte un poco._

— _Estoy estudiando… — musitó._

— _Estudiar no te distraerá._

 _Era cierto. Estudiar, lo único que estaba consiguiendo, era desquiciarla, y no se encontraba en situación de faltar a clase cuando ya solo quedaban los exámenes finales._

— _¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al baile de fin de curso? — le propuso — Así, podrás relajarte y olvidar._

— _Iba a ir con Inuyasha…_

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Faltarás para demostrarle que le sigues llorando mientras que él se lo pasa en grande con mi prima? — la sermoneó._

— _¿Va a ir con Kikio? — las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos._

— _Sí, vino a decírmelo emocionadísima. Espero que se dé una buena ostia con él porque se la merece._

 _Si no hubiera mencionado a Kikio, si solo no hubiera pronunciado ese nombre que le hacía hervir la sangre, ella no habría entrado al trapo._

— _De acuerdo, iré contigo al baile._

Así fue como terminó yendo de tiendas con su madre para conseguir un vestido. En principio, iba a llevar aquel que le regaló Inuyasha, pero no iba a darle el gusto de que, al verla con el único vestido decente que tenía, creyera que aún sentía algo por él, que quería reconquistarlo. Ese vestido ya solo era un recuerdo, un amargo recuerdo de la felicidad y de su propia estupidez. Lo guardaría como una advertencia para sus futuras relaciones si es que podía volver a salir con otro hombre.

Su madre le regaló el vestido que llevaba puesto. Se negó una y otra vez, pues sabía que no les sobraba el dinero, pero su madre insistió en que ese sería su regalo de graduación y se negaba a aceptar un no por respuesta sin sentirse ofendida. Era hermoso y esperaba hacerle justicia. Lo escogió blanco, arriesgándose a llevar el único color capaz de hacerle parecer "gorda". Con el escote de palabra de honor, solo se ajustaba en el pecho con unas plumas, justo como dictaba la moda. Bajo el pecho, tenía un cinturón de brillantes y caía ajustado sobre su figura hasta el suelo con una preciosa cola de sirena. Al final de la cola, el dobladillo formaba unos volantes que le daban un toque más sofisticado.

Se maquilló delante del espejo y se puso espuma en el cabello para realzar los rizos naturales. Después, posó para que su madre le sacara cientos de fotografías. No quería llegar al baile y ver a Inuyasha bailando con Kikio, pero no podía echarse atrás en el último momento; no después de que su madre le hubiera comprado aquel bonito vestido que no se podía descambiar.

— Kagome estás preciosa. — le dijo su madre — Tu padre estaría tan orgulloso de ver la mujer en la que te has convertido.

¿En serio? ¿Estaría orgulloso de verla llorar durante semanas y, probablemente, meses por un hombre que había roto en mil pedazos su corazón? No lo creía.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta como una advertencia de que había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a Inuyasha. Su madre se levantó de un salto, contenta de ir a abrirle la puerta a la pareja de baile de su hija. Esperó en el salón, desde donde la escuchó hablar. A los pocos segundos, volvió al salón sola, consternada. Ya debía haber conocido a Bankotsu. Seguro que esperaba a otra persona. No dijo en casa nada de lo que había sucedido por vergüenza.

— Kagome, ¿has cambiado de novio? — preguntó sin entender — ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

— Inuyasha rompió conmigo.

— ¿Cuándo? — quiso saber.

— Eso no tiene importancia…

Su madre echó un vistazo hacia el vestíbulo para asegurarse de que Bankotsu continuara allí y se acercó a ella para hablarle en un susurro.

— Kagome, no me gusta este chico.

Y a ella tampoco.

— Tiene mala pinta, deberías llamar a Inuyasha.

— ¿Estás sorda? — en enfadó porque todavía quisiera que lo llamara — ¡Él me dejó!

Fue más brusca con su madre de lo que hubiera deseado.

— Inuyasha te quiere, — le aseguró — algo ha debido suceder. Deberíais hablar entre vosotros y arreglar las cosas antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

— Mamá, ya soy mayorcita y sé lo que me conviene. — intentó aparentar calma — Inuyasha y yo hemos terminado para siempre y no tengo más que decir sobre ese asunto.

Se levantó de su lugar enfadada y salió al pasillo para recibir a Bankotsu sin ceremonias. No había nada que arreglar con Inuyasha; él tiró por la borda su amor. No pensaba intentar recuperar algo que, evidentemente, ya no existía. Cruzó el pasillo decidida. Al final, en el vestíbulo, se encontró con Bankotsu vestido con un elegante esmoquin en la entrada. Llevaba un brazalete con una flor, tal y como correspondía.

Intentó sonreírle y parecer feliz de verlo, pero él la miró de tal forma que se le revolvió el estómago. Seguro que pensaba que había ligado fijo con ella y que esa noche se la llevaría en su coche a algún lugar para que estuvieran a solas y hacer Dios sabe qué. ¡Se iba a llevar un buen chasco! Ni se planteaba el acostarse con Bankotsu, ni con ningún otro hombre. No hasta que pudiera sacarse a Inuyasha y sus caricias de la piel. ¿Cómo había podido entrar tan profundamente en ella? ¿Sabía él los estragos que había causado?

— ¡Estás increíble, Kagome!

— Gracias.

Le mostró el detalle floral color lila y se lo colocó en la muñeca como todo un caballero. Su madre los miró con el ceño fruncido, mostrando de esa forma su desaprobación para su pareja.

— Mamá, ¿no nos sacas una fotografía?

Su madre puso cara de pocos amigos y jugueteó con la cámara.

— El carrete se ha terminado.

— Mamá, es digital.

— Entonces, se ha terminado la batería.

No podía creer que su madre se estuviera comportando de esa manera en público. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Intercambiaron miradas enfadas la una con la otra y solo volvieron a la normalidad cuando se percataron de que Bankotsu las observaba sin entender.

— ¿Nos vamos? — pregunto él.

— Sí, por favor. — agarró su brazo — ¡Cuánto antes mejor!

Su madre continuó con su actitud reprobatoria mientras que ellos salían de la casa aunque no hizo nada para detenerlos. Solo se quedó en el porche, mirándolos, hasta que se fueron.

— ¿Le ocurre algo a tu madre? — le preguntó Bankotsu — ¿He hecho algo malo?

— No. — se apresuró a contestar — Es muy protectora conmigo.

— No debe preocuparse, yo te protegeré.

Era de él precisamente de quien ambas tenían que preocuparse. Entró en su coche cuando él le abrió la puerta y, con su ayuda, colocó bien el vestido para que no se quedara enganchado en la puerta. De camino al instituto, Bankotsu le estuvo hablando de un montón de cosas que a ella le parecieron puras tonterías. Luego, le habló de algo sobre el monte y un descampado y la posibilidad de que se pasaran por allí después del baile. Se hizo la tonta para evitar contestar a la pregunta por el momento. Cuando toda esa tontería terminara, le diría claramente que solo volvería con él a casa, nada más.

Bankotsu aparcó en el parking del instituto disponible para los estudiantes por ese día y le ayudó a bajar del coche. Se cogió de su brazo y lo siguió hacia el baile que ella misma había organizado durante el último trimestre de clase. Estaba todo tal y como lo planeó. El DJ en su lugar poniendo la música que acordaron, los globos en los alto sostenidos por una red, las largas cortinas de terciopelo decorativas, las mesas con el ponche y algunas cosas para picar. Todo en su lugar y todos los estudiantes bailando y divirtiéndose.

Llamaron mucho la atención al entrar. Seguramente, no esperaban que apareciera después de haber cortado con Inuyasha; mucho menos con el chico más guapo del instituto, quien había rechazado, además, las invitaciones para el baile de cientos de chicas.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo, Kagome?

— Ponche, por favor.

Bankotsu se separó de ella para cumplir el recado. Justo en ese instante, fue agarrada y tiraron de ella bruscamente hacia atrás. Cuando se volvió, se encontró con Sango. No pudo sentirse más aliviada. Temía que un grupo de chicas celosas de su acompañante intentaran lincharla. No, aquello era mucho más impactante. Para variar, Sango estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido color rosa palo que delineaba a la perfección esa figura que siempre se esforzaba por ocultar y llevaba el cabello suelto, algo inédito en ella.

— ¡Estás guapísima Sango!

— ¿Qué haces con ese tipo? — le riñó — ¿Te has vuelto loca?

— Sango me lo pones muy difícil. No aprobabas a Inuyasha y, ahora, tampoco a Bankotsu…

— Pues creo que prefiero a Inuyasha antes que a ese tipejo.

Nunca esperó escuchar algo semejante de los labios de Sango Kinomotto.

— Inuyasha rompió conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Inuyasha es un gilipollas!

— No habléis mal de mi novio.

Esa odiosa voz siempre torturándola. Las dos se giraron para recibir con una mirada poco amistosa a Kikio Tama. Como siempre, deslumbrante y con un ajustadísimo y diminuto vestido rojo que no podría dejar menos a la imaginación. ¡Si hasta se le marcaban los pezones! Sintió vergüenza ajena de solo mirarla. También sintió pura rabio y dolor femenino. Dijo que Inuyasha era su novio, ¿sería verdad?

— El gusto de Inuyasha empeora por momentos. — la retó Sango.

— Querrás decir que mejora. — contestó Kikio.

Sango paseó la mirada alternativamente entre Kikio y Kagome. Después, sonrió burlonamente.

— No, lo he expresado bien. Su gusto ha empeorado mucho.

Kikio le lanzó una mirada amenazadora antes de volverse hacia ella con su odiosa sonrisa burlona de superioridad. ¿En verdad había ganado ella?

— Es increíble lo fácil que me ha resultado quitarte el novio, ¿verdad, presidenta?

— Más increíble te parecerá lo fácil que va a resultarme arrancarte las extensiones. — intervino Sango.

Kikio gritó, dio un salto hacia atrás temiendo que lo hiciera en verdad, y se llevó las manos al cabello, horrorizada.

— ¡Eres una bestia! — gritó Kikio horrorizada.

— ¡Y tú una buscona! — le espetó Sango.

Kikio las miró a las dos, ofendidísima, las señaló como si les estuviera advirtiendo de que aquello no iba a quedar así y se marchó. Se miraron y se rieron de Kikio sin ningún ápice de vergüenza. Si creía que iba a intimidarlas en lo más mínimo, estaba muy equivocada. Había sido gracioso verla huir de ellas mientras intentaba mantener la dignidad perdida tiempo atrás. No pudieron evitar empezar a criticar su vestido, su maquillaje y su peinado. En cierto modo, se sentía mejor. Inuyasha, el sinvergüenza de Inuyasha, tenía justo lo que se merecía.

Riéndose como locas fue como las encontró Bankotsu. Las miró sin terminar de entender cuál era el motivo de su risa. Sango dejó de reír en ese momento y lo miró con ojo crítico. Pudo leer el rechazo en su mirada. Segundos después, Sango se volvió desagradable y mustia de nuevo. Era todo un reto que Sango fuera amable con alguien. No obstante, cuando era amable, podía resultar realmente encantadora.

— Voy a buscar a Miroku. — se excusó — No me gusta el olor a playboy.

— ¡Sango!

Su reprimenda no sirvió de nada. Sango se marchó sin disculparse, ni sentirse ni un poquito culpable por sus palabras.

— Todavía no comprendo que seáis amigas. — comentó Bankotsu mientras le entregaba su copa.

— Sango es encantadora. — bebió un trago.

— Una encantadora de serpientes. No sé cómo alguien puede soportarla…

— Te agradecería que no criticases a mis amigas.

La amenaza quedó en el aire y Bankotsu se disculpó aunque los dos sabían que no estaba siendo sincero.

Los miró enfadada desde la distancia mientras atravesaba el gentío para encontrarse con Miroku justo donde lo había dejado. Inuyasha también estaba allí y la serpiente también, aferrada a él como si estuviera esperando que alguien intentara robárselo. Todavía no lograba entender que Inuyasha dejara a Kagome cuando le tocó la lotería con ella. Jamás lo perdonaría por todas las lágrimas que derramó su mejor y única amiga en su nombre.

— Otra vez tú. — señaló a Kikio — La amenaza sigue en pie, te lo advierto.

— ¡Inuyasha, dile que me deje en paz!

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso de sus quejas y continuó buscando a Kagome con la mirada. No la había visto llegar, pero le pareció oír a unas chicas hablando sobre su vestido y su pareja. Quería saber con quién estaba. La verdad era que no esperaba que apareciera por el baile, no parecía con ánimos. Solo fue al baile porque creía que ella no acudiría. No pretendía amargarle también la fiesta de fin de curso.

— ¡Inuyasha!

El timbre agudo y molesto de la voz de Kikio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¡Cuánto añoraba la voz suave, sosegada y armoniosa de Kagome!

— ¿Qué quieres? — se quejó — No quiero bailar más.

— ¡No me estás escuchando! — le gritó — ¿Por qué estamos aquí con esa mala bestia?

— Porque Miroku es mi amigo. — le gritó él de igual manera.

— Menuda pareja estáis hechos.

Sango burlándose de él era justamente lo que le faltaba.

— ¿Sabías que Kagome ha venido con Bankotsu? — le lanzó la pulla — Si es primo de esta, tiene que ser igual de…

Miroku le tapó la boca antes de que pronunciara una palabra que ambos sabían que sería realmente desagradable y se disculpó con una sonrisa en nombre de los dos. Desde entonces, él no pudo dejar de pensar en sus palabras. Kagome había ido al baile con el canalla de Bankotsu Shichinintai por despecho, para vengarse de él, para olvidarlo. ¡No podía permitirlo! Si algo sabía de Bankotsu, era que estaba intentando llevarse a Kagome a un rincón oscuro desde que llegó. ¡Demonios, estaba a punto de conseguirlo por su culpa!

No dudaba de Kagome, sabía que ella lo rechazaría elegantemente y se comportaría como una dama, pero eso era hablar de una situación normal. Kagome en ese momento estaba enfadada con él, furiosa y deprimida, lo podía ver en sus ojos durante los exámenes. Sería capaz de hacer una tontería solo para hacerlo rabiar. El problema era que esa tontería solo la perjudicaría a ella.

— He cambiado de idea. — tiró de Kikio — Me apetece bailar.

Podría encontrar a Kagome desde la pista de baile. Una vez que los tuviera en su punto de mira, no les quitaría el ojo de encima en toda la noche. El problema llegaría a la hora de terminar el baile. Seguro que Bankotsu intentaría llevarla al monte. Su única opción era seguirlos con el coche. Ahora bien, ¿cómo se libraría de Kikio? ¿Y cómo intervendría sin que Kagome intentara estrangularlo? ¡Todo era tan complicado!

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — le preguntó Miroku a Sango.

— ¿No es evidente? Ha ido a buscarla.

— Pensé que odiabas a Inuyasha, ¿por qué lo ayudas? — le preguntó sin entender.

— Le sigo odiando, pero es un mal menor. Él es el único que podrá quitarle a Bankotsu de encima cuando llegue el momento.

— Un plan elaborado, me has sorprendido Sango. — la alabó — Pensé que lo tuyo era entrar a lo loco en los sitios y obligar a la gente a hacer lo que tú quieres.

Sango lo recompensó con un codazo en mitad de las costillas que le hizo doblarse con un gemido. A continuación, tiró de él para arrastrarlo hacia la otra zona del gimnasio. La miró sin entender una vez más.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — articuló sin soltarse las costillas.

— Tenemos que convencer a Kagome y al otro cerdo para que vayan a la pista de baile o Inuyasha no los encontrará.

— ¿Es cosa mía o empieza a caerte mejor Inuyasha? — se burló.

— Es cosa tuya. Solo protejo a Kagome… — se mordió el labio inferior — Después, me puedo deshacer yo solita del idiota de Inuyasha.

Se calló otro comentario burlón para evitar tener problemas con su propia pareja y la siguió hacia el otro lado del gimnasio. Estando tan lejos de su ubicación anterior, comprendió por qué Inuyasha no pudo encontrarla antes. Prácticamente estaban detrás de una cortina de terciopelo que los ocultaba de la otra parte del local. Bankotsu le cayó mal desde que soltó la primera palabra, aunque nunca antes habían hablado. Tuvo que esforzarse junto con Sango para que salieran a la pista a bailar. Bankotsu, por supuesto, sí que quería, pero Kagome se resistía, así que tuvieron que empujarla galantemente hacia la pista. Los siguieron para atraer discretamente a Inuyasha hacia ellos.

¿Era cosa suya o Miroku y Sango estaban tirando de él hacia Kagome? Bueno, no tenía importancia porque al fin la había encontrado y eso era cuanto quería. Estaba preciosa, hermosa, magnífica y en los brazos de Bankotsu Shichinintai, tal como le habían indicado. Lo miró con rabia contenido y giró violentamente con Kikio mientras se iba acercando a la pareja para vigilarlos. En esa noche, iba a ser su maldita sombra y se aseguraría de que no le pusiera una sola mano encima a Kagome. Se había puesto demasiado bonita incluso para su propio bien. ¡Demonios! Sintió la tentación de arrodillarse para gritarle que todo lo que dijo era mentira, que él la amaba a diferencia del cerdo que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Hubo un momento en el baile en el que la mano de Bankotsu empezó a deslizarse desde su cintura hacia su trasero. Entonces, se planteó intervenir, pero Kagome fue más rápida y le apartó la mano volviéndola a poner en su lugar mientras le reprendía.

— Bien hecho.

— ¿De qué hablas?

No había podido evitar decirlo en voz alta. Así pues, se hizo el tonto cuando su pareja de baile le preguntó. No quería bailar con Kikio; quería bailar con Kagome. Desgraciadamente, su cerebro hecho gelatina por las últimas semanas de depresión lo había traicionado para ir al baile con la víbora. Dio otra vuelta con Kikio antes de ver a Kagome y a Bankotsu salir de la pista para dirigirse hacia la zona del ponche. Llevó a Kikio a otra zona de la mesa desde la que no eran visibles y la dejó allí con la excusa de que iba a saludar a alguien.

Cautelosamente, se fue acercando y aprovechó una de las enormes cortinas para espiar desde las sombras. Kagome tomaba con poca confianza de la copa de ponche mientras Bankotsu le contaba batallitas para hacerse el héroe delante de ellas. Siempre le pareció que aquella técnica era una forma muy triste de ligar. Vio que le acariciaba el brazo desnudo de forma "seductora". La tentación le pudo en ese momento: sacó una mano de la cortina para pellizcarle. Bankotsu apartó la mano con una mueca sin buscar al culpable. Probablemente, debió pensar que fue Kagome.

— Podría llevarte a dar una vuelta en el yate de la familia… — sugirió.

— No creo que tenga tiempo. — se excusó Kagome.

No quería estar con él, lo sabía. Kagome no sabía ni cómo librarse de ese pesado. Estaba seguro de que aceptó su invitación bajo las mismas condiciones que él la de Kikio. Mientras pensaba en eso, Bankotsu acortó más la distancia entre él y Kagome y rodeó su cintura con un brazo. Cuando intentó que su mano descendiera, tal y como sucedió durante el baile, le dio un tortazo para volverla a poner en su lugar. Si seguía bajando la cabeza para mirarle los pechos a Kagome, terminaría metiéndola entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía apartarlo de ahí sin llamar la atención de Kagome?

— ¡Inuyasha!

Se puso tieso al escuchar la voz de Kikio a su espalda y se volvió hacia ella con la intención de pedirle que bajara el tono de voz. Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Bankotsu apartó la cortina y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, consciente del verdadero culpable de que sus ataques fueran repelidos. Kagome no dijo nada, ni mostró absolutamente nada en su mirada para él. ¡Joder, lo odiaba!

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Inuyasha? — lo regañó Kikio.

— Kikio, ¿no sabes cuidar de tus conquistas? — se burló el primo de ella.

— ¡Cállate! — le gritó la morena — ¡Tú ni siquiera has cumplido tu ridícula apuesta de acostarte con la mosquita muerta antes de terminar el curso!

Después de pronunciar esas palabras llevada por la furia, Kikio se llevó las manos a los labios intentando tapar su propio error. Bankotsu la miró horrorizado y apartó la mano de la cintura de Kagome mientras se iba volviendo lentamente hacia ella. Él no esperó a que Kagome reaccionara. Antes de eso, le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Bankotsu que lo tumbó. Apostar para acostarse con Kagome… ¡Jamás perdonaría! Se lanzó sobre él iniciando la que esperaba que fuera su última gran pelea en ese maldito instituto. Supo que en algún momento de la pelea ella se marchó, pero estaba demasiado concentrado partiéndole la cara a Bankotsu.

— ¡Inuyasha, detente!

Podía escuchar la voz de Miroku, pero se negaba a parar. El honor de Kagome estaba en juego y, por ella, haría cualquier cosa.

— No esperaba que terminara así. — se excusó Sango con su novio — Luego, dicen que yo soy la bruta… ¡Anda que Inuyasha…!

— ¡Basta! — la agarró y tiró de ella para sacarla del gentío — Voy a contarte algo de Inuyasha que no te va a gustar nada.

— ¿Por qué no va a gustarme? ¿Le ha hecho algo más que yo no he visto a Kagome?

— No va a gustarte porque, después de escucharme, Inuyasha empezará a caerte muy bien.

Sango lo miró con incredulidad. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera contarle Miroku que le hiciera cambiar de parecer sobre Inuyasha.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Siguiente y último capítulo: amor.**


	17. Amor

**Capítulo 17: Amor**

Recoger las notas, dar el discurso de despedida como presidenta para los alumnos de segundo de bachiller y recoger públicamente la beca para la universidad de la Todai era lo que le faltaba por hacer ese día. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pudieron Inuyasha y Bankotsu humillarla de esa manera? Se sentía muy avergonzada por lo sucedido el viernes anterior durante el baile de fin de curso, pero no podía esconder la cabeza y huir cuando tenía tantas responsabilidades.

Entró con la cabeza agachada en el instituto; ni siquiera se cambió los zapatos. Solo iban a ir a clase para recoger las notas. Después, irían al salón de actos y nunca más volvería a ese sitio. En el fondo, era un alivio. Aquel instituto solo le traía recuerdos de todos los momentos que vivió con Inuyasha. Los veía a los dos discutiendo frente al laboratorio, entrenando en el gimnasio, charlando bajo los árboles del jardín, escondiéndose en el rincón de la escalera para besarse... Era un recuerdo tras otro que la atenazaba por dentro. Solo quería terminar y no volver a ver a Inuyasha nunca más.

En clase, solo había un par de chicos y el trío de amigas formado por Yuka, Eri y Ayumi. Se les iluminó la mirada al verla. Supuso que iban a acosarla a preguntas. Hizo como que no se había dado cuenta de nada y corrió hacia su lugar para tomar asiento a la espera del tutor con las notas.

— ¡Kagome!

No se libraría. El trío cogió sillas y formaron un corro a su alrededor. El interrogatorio era inminente.

— ¿Por qué habéis cortado Inuyasha y tú? — le preguntó Yuka.

— Motivos personales.

— ¡Venga! — le insistieron — Nosotras te guardaremos el secreto.

Asustaba que las tres al mismo tiempo hubieran sincronizado sus pensamientos y sus lenguas para hablar. Sí que eran amigas. Se preguntó si Sango y ella también se verían de esa forma cuando hablaban.

— Solo tuvimos diferencias de opinión…

— ¿Y quién lo dejó de los dos? — preguntó en esa ocasión Eri.

Decirles que Inuyasha la había dejado no era una opción y mentir tampoco, así que intentó buscar una vía de escape.

— Eso es privado.

— Eso significa que la ha dejado él… –— comentó Yuka.

— Pobre Kagome... — Ayumi se entristeció.

— ¡Y qué tonto es Inuyasha! — se quejó Eri — Se podría haber llevado a la chica más guapa y más lista del instituto y la fastidió.

Las tres asintieron con la cabeza y continuaron hablando del mismo asunto mientras que ella las miraba, impotente. Se sentía como una de esas famosas que acudían a los programas del corazón a contar sus vidas; ese trío eran las tertulianas. No tendría que haberles contado nada de nada, pero en verdad necesitaba soltarlo. Ahora bien, el tema de conversación no le resultaba agradable y no quería que luego hablaran a sus espaldas, así que buscó una maniobra de escape.

— Hoy hace mucho calor, ¿verdad?

Ninguna de las tres entró al trapo. Entonces, la miraron suspicaces.

— Deben ser los nervios por ver a los dos chicos que se enzarzaron en una sangrienta pelea por ti.

— ¡Oh, no me lo recordéis!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió enfadada al recordar aquel momento que estropeó aún más el baile. Estaba tan furiosa con ellos que ni siquiera se quedó a ver el espectáculo o a intentar detenerlos. Agarró su falda y echó a correr. No se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa. Lo único positivo que sacó de todo aquello fue que no tuvo que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de Bankotsu más tarde. Cuando se lo contó a su madre, esta saltó del sitio gritando que Inuyasha la quería. No estaba de acuerdo con su madre. Si en verdad la quisiera, no habría roto cruelmente con ella y no la habría humillado de esa forma.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? — inquirió Eri — Es la segunda vez este año que dos chicos se pelean por ti, deberías estar contenta. Ojalá algún chico se peleara por mi amor.

— Eri no debes decir esas cosas. — la corrigió Ayumi — Kagome debe de estar pasando por un momento muy delicado. Seguro que no se decide entre Inuyasha, Houjo y Bankotsu.

— ¿Cómo demonios te ligaste a Bankotsu? — preguntó bruscamente Yuka —Todas las chicas del instituto lo hemos intentado desde que llegó y, en el baile, sin que nadie lo sospechara, apareces tú con él. ¡Fue alucinante!

— En realidad, no hice nada.

Las tres la miraron sin terminar de creer sus palabras.

— Algo debiste hacer para tener a los tres chicos más guapos del instituto detrás de ti. — le aseguró Yuka.

— Inuyasha es un rebelde, pero es tan atractivo… — suspiró Eri — Houjo es un poco bruto, seamos realistas, pero tiene mucho futuro y Bankotsu… ¡Bankotsu es perfecto!

Ella no lo veía así, pero no iba a meterse más de lo que estaba en aquella conversación sin sentido.

— ¿Y cómo besa cada uno? — le preguntó Eri.

No los había besado a los tres, no era esa clase de chica. Houjo intentó besarla, pero lo rechazó. Cuando quiso forzarla, Inuyasha la protegió de él por muy paradójico que sonara en su cabeza. Bankotsu nunca tuvo la oportunidad de besarla y ya no la tendría nunca porque no pensaba volver a hablarle en lo que le quedaba de vida. Inuyasha… Prefería no pensar en los besos de Inuyasha.

— ¿Por qué clase de chica me habéis tomado?

— Kagome tiene razón. — coincidió Ayumi — Ella no es como Kikio.

— ¡Kikio es una fresca! — exclamó Yuka.

Por primera vez, estuvieron las cuatro de acuerdo e hicieron un asentimiento colectivo para demostrarlo. Kikio tenía justamente la fama que se había ganado en ese instituto y seguro que ya venía así de los anteriores. A saber qué antecedentes tenía y cuál era la verdadera razón de su traslado allí.

— ¿Y cómo besa Inuyasha? — la pregunta de Eri la sorprendió — A él sabemos fijo que lo has besado.

Inuyasha sí que sabía besar. Aunque había querido evitado recordarlo, cuando ellas le hicieron la pregunta, el recuerdo volvió a su memoria y lo sintió en su piel. No había besado a ningún otro chico antes, él fue el primero. Aun así, sabía que era el que mejor besaba. No podía imaginar un beso mejor en ese mundo que el que él le había dado. Esa idea la preocupaba. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de él y enamorarse de otro si no dejaba de pensar que sus besos eran los mejores?

Intentó olvidarse de él para que no pudieran notar su reacción física. La carne se le había puesto de gallina de repente. Dio gracias de haberse puesto la discreta camisa de manga larga con el chaleco. ¿Habrían podido ver la pasión en sus ojos al pensar en él? ¿Sabrían lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento?

— Chicas, no puedo contestar a más preguntas.

Las tres suspiraron decepcionadas al mismo tiempo. Justo en ese momento, sonó la sirena y empezaron a entrar los demás estudiantes. Se quedó en su lugar mientras las otras se marchaban. Cuando Kikio entró, intercambiaron una larga mirada de desafío. Ninguna de las dos había olvidado todo lo sucedido entre ellas y no podrían hacerlo fácilmente. La siguió hasta su sitio, vigilante. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, entró Inuyasha. Se quedó sin palabras. Por primera vez en todo el curso, llevaba la chaqueta atada hasta arriba y mostraba una imagen pulcra y bien cuidada. No fue la única sorprendida por ese cambio e incluso el profesor al entrar detrás de él se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin terminar de creerlo.

Agachó la cabeza en cuanto él se dispuso a pasar a su lado para dirigirse hacia su lugar. Inuyasha apartó la mirada de ella bruscamente, disgustado. Se había peleado con Bankotsu para defender su honor, pero lo único que había conseguido era agravar su enfado. ¿Acaso no podía comprender que él luchó por ella? ¿No veía que el que otro hombre intentara utilizarla le dolía en lo más hondo de su alma?

La pelea causó algunos inconvenientes. Dejó a Bankotsu hecho un cuadro y dudaba que ninguna chica volviera a verlo guapo en unos cuantos meses. Él quedó intacto gracias a que esquivó los pocos y débiles golpes que el otro intentó asestarle. Sus padres se enfadaron mucho con él por haber vuelto a pelearse. Sin embargo, cuando su mejor amigo, quien estuvo presente, narró lo sucedido, en seguida se pusieron de su parte. De hecho, su padre tuvo que agarrar a su madre para que no se tirara encima de Bankotsu. Su madre adoraba a Kagome. El director no pudo castigarlo cuando se expusieron los hechos porque apenas quedaba curso para hacerlo y porque su padre puso tan en compromiso el honor de una dama, refiriéndose a Kagome, que el director no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo para proteger a su favorita.

Estaba deseando terminar ya con todo. Quería las malditas notas, el maldito diploma de bachiller y escuchar a Kagome pronunciando su discurso. Por nada del mundo se perdería el último discurso de Kagome; guardaría ese momento como un recuerdo de lo que ellos dos habían sido, pues, aunque intentara contarle que todo era mentira después de recibir la beca, nunca lo perdonaría. Ya no lo perdonaría jamás.

— Inuyasha Taisho.

Aceptó su boletín de notas y las miró sin mucho interés sabiendo de ante mano que había aprobado.

— Debe atender en clase más de lo que imaginamos porque no encuentro otra forma de explicar sus notables.

— Cuestión de suerte.

Siempre se le dieron bien los estudios. No iba a mentir diciendo que nunca le echó un vistazo a los libros en su casa, pero tampoco tenía por qué decirlo en voz alta. Con esas notas, su madre estaría contenta y no volvería a echarle en cara ninguna otra pelea.

— Kikio Tama.

Le vio coger las notas con una sonrisa burlona. Fue todo un espectáculo ver cómo la víbora palidecía.

— Me parece que va a tener que repetir curso, señorita Tama.

Justo como él esperaba. No había hecho nada en absoluto durante todo el curso; nada aparte de zorrear con todo hombre que se le pusiera delante, por supuesto. Kikio Tama sería la única estudiante que repitiera segundo de bachiller en su clase.

— ¡Debe haber un error! — intentó persuadirlo.

— Me temo que no, señorita Tama.

Kikio dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pupitre en claro signo de rendición. Él lo celebró en sus fueros internos. Al levantar la vista, supo que no era el único que lo celebraba. La mala fama de Kikio robando novios la había convertido en una de las mayores marginadas del instituto. Incluso él había ganado más amigos que ella a pesar de su carácter.

Se despidieron del profesor después de la clase y salieron para dirigirse al salón de actos, donde Kagome daría el discurso. Fue un tonto al pensar que Kikio Tama dejaría estar las cosas. Empujó y golpeó para avanzar entre el gentío hasta que agarró por detrás a Kagome para encararla. En cuanto la tuvo a mano, le arrebató el boletín de notas para mirar lo que ella había sacado. ¿No había tenido suficiente? Después de eso, se lo lanzó a la cara.

— Me imagino lo que habrás hecho en los despachos de los profesores para conseguir esas notas.

La ofensa ya había sido lanzada.

— No todas utilizamos la misma moneda de cambio.

Todos aplaudieron a Kagome por sus palabras mientras Kikio empezaba a encabritarse cada vez más y más. Parecía a punto de estallar como una cafetera hirviendo. Se dispuso a intervenir si era necesario Le gustase o no a Kagome, no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiese una mano encima.

— Kagome, ¿te está molestando?

Sango apareció en escena con Miroku detrás. Todos los estudiantes de todas las clases de segundo de bachiller estaban en el pasillo observando la escena.

— ¡Ya está aquí tu guarda espaldas! — se burló Kikio — ¿Qué te pasa, presidenta? ¿No eres capaz de sacarte las castañas del fuego tú solita?

— ¿A qué te zurro, mal nacida? — Sango dio un paso adelante, amenazante.

— Sango…

Miroku la agarró desde detrás para evitar que hiciera ninguna tontería. Mientras tanto, Kagome le dio la espalda a Kikio para seguir su camino sin hacer ni el más mínimo caso de sus provocaciones.

— ¡Lo que suponía! — se rio — ¡Siempre huyendo!

Por suerte, Kagome era demasiado sofisticada para caer en los ardides de esa mala pécora.

— ¡No me extraña que Inuyasha te dejara por mí! — le gritó — ¡No eres lo bastante mujer!

Eso sí que no le gustó porque era una mentira tremenda. Kikio Tama debía vivir en un mundo de fantasía en su cabeza porque, en ningún momento, él dejó a Kagome por ella. No le permitiría ir diciendo eso por ahí. Lamentablemente, y para su tremenda sorpresa, Kagome se detuvo, cayendo en la ofensa.

— Sango, ¿me sostienes esto?

Sango tomó el boletín de notas que Kagome le ofreció, confusa por su reacción, y esperó, como todos los demás. Kagome se volvió hacia la morena. Vio en su mirada algo que nunca jamás había visto. En verdad estaba molesta con Kikio, parecía querer matarla y su forma de moverse hacia ella, como si estuviera acechando a su presa, le recordó a él mismo cuando iba a iniciar una pelea. No podía ser; Kagome nunca haría algo semejante.

— Hasta el momento, te he ignorado y he intentado ser tolerante contigo porque era mi deber como delegada y presidenta del comité estudiantil, pero las clases han terminado y, aunque aún me falta un discurso por dar, mi labor ha concluido.

— ¿Y a mí qué me importa todo eso?

— Debería importarte porque eso significa que ya no tengo que hacerme la modosita contigo.

Previó lo que iba a suceder demasiado tarde para intervenir. En un momento, Kagome estaba en pie tan erguida como siempre y, al siguiente, estaba encorvada con un puño hacia adelante. Acababa de asestarle a Kikio uno de los mejores ganchos de derecha que había visto en toda su vida. En el pasillo, se escucharon suspiros de admiración por su técnica y su fuerza y unas cuantas chicas gritaron con admiración su nombre, animándola. Él mismo estaba muy impresionado por lo que había hecho, demasiado para intervenir. Tal vez, fuera bueno dejar que se desfogase un poco siempre y cuando no se hiciera daño.

Kikio, segundos después de la conmoción, se removió en el suelo y utilizó las manos para ayudarse a sentarse. Una vez sentada en el suelo, todos pudieron ver su nariz ensangrentada y una mancha morada que empezaba a extenderse. A juzgar por su propia experiencia, no había nariz rota, pero por poco. Kikio miró de un lado a otro, extrañada por las miradas y los susurros de todos. Entonces, se llevó una mano a la nariz, palpando aquel líquido espeso. Gritó.

— ¡Mi nariz! ¡Has destrozado mi bonita nariz!

— De bonita nada, la tenías chata. — se burló — Y, para que lo sepas, — se señaló ella misma su mentón — te sale papada.

Todos se rieron por su comentario mientras Kikio palpaba horrorizada su mentón. Inuyasha disfrutó del momento como si fuera obra suya. Cuando Kikio salió corriendo con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, nadie hizo nada por socorrerla o intentar tranquilizarla. Solo se escucharon gritos de victoria y de ánimo para Kagome.

Nunca se había sentido tan liberada como en ese momento. Desde el día que llegó a ese instituto, había querido golpear a Kikio Tama. ¡Por fin le había llegado su oportunidad! No se habría ido satisfecha de allí si no lo hubiera hecho y, ¡qué gustazo! Si por ella fuera, lo repetiría, pero Kikio tenía la cara muy dura y tampoco quería extra limitarse. Tener que "operarse la nariz" y repetir como una condenada ya era suficiente castigo para su enorme ego.

— Kagome, has estado espectacular. — le dijo Miroku — ¡Buen gancho de derecha!

— Gracias.

— Me has impresionado mucho. — continuó Sango — Luego dirás que yo soy agresiva…

Miroku se despidió de ellas para ir al salón de actos junto a Inuyasha. Entonces, Sango aprovechó el momento para tirar de ella y arrastrarla lejos de allí. Intentó preguntar y descubrir qué sucedía, pero no le dijo una sola palabra hasta que estuvieron bien lejos de la multitud.

— Necesito hablar contigo.

— Sango, tengo el discurso en unos pocos minutos. — intentó excusarse.

— ¡Es muy urgente! ¡Tienes que saberlo! — insistió — Miroku me hizo prometer que no te diría nada, que Inuyasha se lo había confiado como amigo, pero no puedo guardarme esto.

¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué tenía que ver Inuyasha con todo aquello? ¿Y por qué Sango estaba hablando de Inuyasha sin insultarlo?

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Inuyasha te ama!

— ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? — su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza igualmente — Inuyasha no me ama, me lo dejó bien claro…

— ¡Sí que te ama! — insistió — Después de cómo se ha peleado por ti, ¿no puedes verlo?

No, no podía. Él no se peleó por ella. Él se peleó por orgullo, porque odiaba a Bankotsu y porque… Recordó por un instante que siempre estuvo muy celoso de él y que hacía todo lo posible para apartarlo de ella. Sacudió la cabeza enfadada consigo misma. Solo fue una actuación estupenda.

— Sango, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

— Escúchame. — puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para detenerla — Miroku no me ha mentido sobre esto.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Empezaba a ponerse de los nervios y eso no era bueno para su discurso. ¿Por qué Sango le estaba haciendo pasar por esa dura prueba?

— ¡Es por tu beca! — exclamó — Inuyasha ha hecho uno de los actos de amor más grandes y más bonitos que he visto en toda mi vida… ¡Dios mío, perdóname, pero creo que empieza a caerme bien! — gritó mirando al cielo.

Nada de lo que Sango estaba diciendo tenía ningún sentido para ella. ¿Qué tenía que ver su beca con que Inuyasha la amara? ¿Y qué era eso de que Inuyasha le caía bien? Empezaba a dudar que estuviera consciente. A lo mejor Kikio le golpeó en la cabeza después de su gancho y estaba inconsciente, delirando. Aquello no tenía sentido.

— No entiendo nada, Sango.

— Verás, después de ganar vuestra competición, cuando os hicieron entrega de las medallas, ¿recuerdas que el director llamó a Inuyasha?

— Sí…

Era cierto.

— Y él te dejó ese mismo día por la tarde, ¿no? Después de haber hablado con el director…

— ¿Y qué pasa con eso? — preguntó aún sin entender.

— El director os la ha jugado a los dos, Kagome. No quiere que tú e Inuyasha estéis juntos y le dijo a Inuyasha que, si no rompía contigo, no firmaría tu beca para ir a la Todai, y te quedarías sin tu sueño de ser doctora.

No podía estar hablando en serio. Necesitaba sentarse. Le pidió ayuda a su amiga para buscar un lugar en el que reposar mientras un millón de pensamientos se entrecruzaban en su cabeza al mismo tiempo, sin dejarle razonar. ¿Aquello era cierto? ¿El director puso un juego su futuro porque no le gustaba su novio? ¡Cómo odiaba ese maldito instituto de ricos! Estaba deseando largarse de allí y hacer su vida bien lejos.

— Él dice que Inuyasha afecta a tus estudios y que tú no seguirás dando prestigio al instituto si seguís juntos.

— Pero si voy a graduarme ya, ¿a él qué le importa?

— Tal vez, podría cortar recortes tuyos de más competiciones y decir que estudiaste aquí. Podría utilizarte como ejemplo de grandes profesionales que salen del instituto. Un millón de cosas… O, tal vez, solo quiere vengarse de Inuyasha… — sugirió — Sea como sea, Inuyasha te ama y ha hecho este gran sacrificio por ti. ¡Créeme! Odio tener que decir esto, pero, en cuanto te den tu beca, tienes que volver con él.

¡Inuyasha la quería! Pero aún quedaban algunos cabos sueltos en todo aquello.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contó? ¡Fue lo primero que debió hacer!

— Los chicos son unos idiotas, ¿recuerdas? — se burló — Pensó que, si te lo decía, te negarías a seguirle el juego al director, arriesgando así tu beca. Y sabe tan bien como tú y como yo que no permitirías que sus padres te pagaran los estudios…

No, jamás lo permitiría. Por fin empezaba a encajar todo en su cabeza como un puzle bien hecho. Cuando al fin se dirigió hacia el salón de actos con su discurso en mano, no pudo evitar buscarlo con la mirada. No estaba sentada al fondo sino que en el centro, esperando tan atentamente como cualquier otro alumno. Sintió que no podría amarlo más. Ya podían terminar los lloriqueos y las largas noches en vela pensando en él. ¡Iba a luchar por él! Inuyasha le había demostrado lo mucho que había cambiado al no armar un follón por aquello, al agachar la cabeza para protegerla cuando, en otra época, habría puesto el instituto patas arriba. Muy bien, estaba orgullosa de él, pero ella también había cambiado. Era mucho más fuerte, más intrépida y más extrovertida gracias a Inuyasha. Le tocaba a ella ajustar cuentas en esa ocasión.

Se irguió al ver a Kagome subir al escenario y se tragó toda la aburrida ceremonia a la espera de que ella hablase. Kagome se puso delante del micrófono y desechó su discurso guardándolo de nuevo en el bolsillo de la americana. ¡Qué raro! Eso no era propio de ella.

— Tenía un discurso preparado, pero me apetece más improvisar. — sonrió — Este año ha sido muy diferente para mí. — admitió — Solo espero que todos vosotros hayáis vivido todo lo que yo he vivido. Hasta el día de hoy, mi vida eran los estudios, el trabajo y las competiciones, pero he descubierto un mundo nuevo. Nunca antes había tenido amigas, ni novio. Nunca antes se había peleado nadie por mí. Y os puedo asegurar que es la primera vez que golpeo a alguien. — en el público se rieron por lo sucedido en los pasillos — Lo que quiero decir es que somos jóvenes, tenemos toda una vida por delante y tenemos que aprovechar estos momentos en el instituto porque nunca volveremos a sentirnos de esta misma forma. Hay veces en las que nos enfadamos más de la cuenta por tonterías sin sentido. Otras, nos enamoramos de personas que no nos quieren o no saben apreciarnos y viceversa. Otras, lloramos desesperados creyendo que el mundo se ha terminado. Nosotros, que aún somos jóvenes, tenemos una capacidad de sentir mucho más fuerte que los adultos, no nos controlamos y está bien así. Me he controlado durante toda mi vida, por lo que este año he estado totalmente descolocada porque todo se ha vuelto un auténtico caos en mi vida. ¿Y sabéis qué? Me he llevado los mejores recuerdos gracias a ese caos. Son esas cosas pequeñas y no tan importantes como creemos en el momento que suceden por las que merece la pena habernos conocido y haber continuado estudiando y viviendo el día a día.

No fue el único en levantarse y aplaudir a Kagome tras su discurso. Sus palabras inspiraron a muchos e hicieron llorar a otros muchos. Kagome no dijo ni una sola mentira y se sentía muy identificado con sus palabras y con sus sentimientos. Él jamás la olvidaría; jamás olvidaría la única mujer a la que iba a amar en toda su vida. Aunque ese fuera aparentemente el fin, sabía que no era así. Todavía les quedaba mucho que sentir a todos y rezaba para que Kagome pudiera encontrar a alguien a su altura.

Todos creían que Kagome había terminado de hablar hasta que ella les indicó con un gesto que se sentaran. Entonces, les enseñó la beca que el director le acababa de entregar.

— He luchado tanto por esta beca, con tanta fiereza, que creo que, a veces, he olvidado que no era lo más importante. — suspiró — Deseo ir a la Todai y estudiar medicina, pero no a costa de que controlen mi vida…

Fue tan inesperado que nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerla. La beca estaba en perfectas condiciones en un instante y, al siguiente, Kagome la había rasgado por la mitad. Las exclamaciones de asombro y los cuchicheos no se hicieron de esperar. Ajena a ellos, Kagome se volvió hacia el director tan calmada que nadie habría dicho que acababa de destrozar su futuro. El director estaba rojo, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado.

— Usted no es nadie para decidir con quién puedo salir.

¡Kagome lo sabía! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? No era posible que el director se regodeara frente a ella y no se arriesgaría a que el comité se enterara. Caminó hacia ella, hecho un basilisco, pero el comité estudiantil y de profesores se interpuso, exigiendo explicaciones. Antes de que desconectaran el micrófono, lo último que se oyó fue que alguien solicitaba la dimisión del director. Después, los condujeron fuera del salón de actos. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas moverse entre la muchedumbre hacia Kagome, pero la marea lo empujó en dirección contraria. La última vez que la vio, tomaba las riendas del consejo estudiantil para poner en su sitio al director.

La esperó durante más de una hora en el patio. Al principio, algunos estudiantes también se quedaron, pero, poco a poco, los ánimos se esfumaron y empezaron a desaparecer. Estaba haciendo círculos con un pie sobre la tierra, totalmente abstraído en sus propios pensamientos, cuando su voz lo interrumpió.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Se giró lentamente, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho. ¿Lo habría perdonado? Fue tan cruel en aquella ruptura…

— ¿K-Kagome?

Sí que parecía sorprendido. Precisamente, eso era justo lo que ella pretendía cuando decidió luchar por ellos. Le sonrió dulcemente, consiguiendo aumentar aún más su incertidumbre. Parecía totalmente perplejo. Entonces, se fijó en la americana masculina. El segundo botón seguía en su lugar, pero no por mucho tiempo. ¡Ese botón le pertenecía a ella por derecho! Ante su incrédula mirada, se inclinó y se lo arrancó de un mordisco.

¿Kagome acababa de morderle? La muchacha apartó la cabeza de su pecho y le mostró uno de los botones de la americana entre los labios. Bajó la vista y comprobó que le faltaba el segundo botón; eso solo podía significar una cosa.

— Te amo, tonto.

Sonó como una niña hablando con ese botón entre los labios, pero él también sonrió como un niño al escuchar esas maravillosas palabras. A continuación, Kagome empezó a caminar hacia su moto como si no hubiera dicho algo tan importante. No lo dejaría pasar. Corrió tras ella, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y se inclinó para besarla. Ella debía de estar esperándolo porque cogió el botón entre sus dedos justo a tiempo para dejar disponibles sus labios para él. Cuando se separaron, los dos sonreían.

— Un pajarito me dijo lo que hiciste, Inuyasha.

— Ese Miroku… — se quejó.

— En realidad fue Sango. — eso sí que lo sorprendió — Miroku se lo contó y ella vino a decírmelo. Creo que empiezas a caerle muy bien a Sango…

— ¡Eso sí que me asusta! — admitió — ¿Tu… beca?

Sabía lo valiosa que era para Kagome. Quizás en ese momento fueran felices, pero temía que aquello pudiera afectar su relación en el futuro. Kagome acababa de renunciar a su sueño para estar con él.

— A buen recaudo… — deshizo el nudo de la lazada y desplegó el título de bachillerato; dentro había una documentación — El comité, con la dirección del centro en funciones, ha reelaborado la documentación que me corresponde legalmente y han destituido al director.

Emocionado, se inclinó, le rodeó la cintura y la alzó para dar vueltas con ella. Kagome le había demostrado su lado más luchador, tenía su bien merecida beca y el director había sido destituido e incluso podrían despedirlo. ¡Qué gran día!

— Esto merece una cerveza, ¿no?

— Solo si tú invitas.

La respuesta de Kagome lo dejó paralizado durante unos instantes. ¿Quería tomar cerveza con él para celebrarlo? ¿Acaso podía mejorar más el día? Le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y escribió a sus amigos para que se reunieran todos en el mejor pub irlandés de la ciudad para la celebración. Por Kagome, incluso podía intentar enterrar el hacha de guerra contra Sango.

— Te amo, Kagome. — le dio un beso en la coronilla — ¿Te casarás conmigo?

— Esperaba que me lo pidieras, empiezo a estar un poco harta de tanta inestabilidad. ¿Sabes la de veces que he pasado de amarte a odiarte y viceversa? Empiezo a estar confusa…

— No permitiré que vuelvas a dudar de lo nuestro, te lo juro.

Como si fuera un juramento, entrelazaron los dedos meñiques en una silenciosa promesa de amor.

FIN

* * *

 **La próxima semana, publicaré el epílogo que pondrá, definitivamente, punto y final a esta historia.**


	18. Epílogo

**Bueno, pues otra historia que se acaba. Espero que os haya gustado. Tengo planeado publicar otra de las cortitas a continuación, pero creo que me voy a tomar una o dos semanas de descanso primero. ¡A disfrutar de las vacaciones de Semana Santa! Y, como siempre, ¡nos leemos!**

* * *

 **Epílogo:**

Quince años después…

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que caería una nevada con el buen tiempo que hacía?

— ¿Por qué no si tú eres tan lista y yo soy tan tonto?

Se miraron con el ceño fruncido a través del espejo. Después, volvieron la vista al frente para mirar la carretera nevada. Fue una suerte que Inuyasha llevara siempre las cadenas en el maletero porque, en el caso contrario, se habrían quedado atrapados. Estaban en pleno mes de marzo y hacía viento fresco. Sí, hacía algo de frío, pero no parecía que fuera a nevar. En las previsiones del tiempo tampoco lo dijeron.

— Seguro que ni siquiera has metido ropa adecuada en la maleta.

— He metido la ropa de invierno. — le contestó enfadada.

— ¿Y has metido el calzado adecuado para la nieve? — se burló él — Los niños querrán jugar y no vamos a tenerlos encerrados durante todo el fin de semana.

— Te repito que no sabía que iba a nevar.

— ¡Haberte informado mejor! — gritó él.

— ¡Vi las previsiones del tiempo y no dijeron nada! — le respondió ella en el mismo tono hostil.

A sus espaldas, sus dos hijos los miraron sorprendidos por lo rápido que se había desarrollado aquella terrible pelea a causa de una nevada.

Maika, de seis años de edad, era la más mayor y la que más se parecía a su madre física y académicamente. Ya había conseguido sus primeros premios deportivos y sus primeras notas apuntaban bien alto. También había heredado el sentido de la responsabilidad de su madre y era delegada de clase a su temprana edad. La niña, más suspicaz que el menor, no podía evitar observar a sus padres, cabizbaja, mientras imaginaba toda clase de posibles desenlaces para aquella discusión. Nunca los había visto tan furiosos.

Kyle, de cuatro años de edad, era el hermano pequeño y había sacado un poco de cada uno de sus padres. Era un niño talentoso y muy travieso que había heredado la pícara sonrisa de su padre. Tenía los rasgos más característicos de su padre y el don de gentes de su madre. Siempre diplomático y oportunista. No solía ver discutir a sus padres de esa forma. Estaba tan anonadado por la magnitud de la pelea como su hermana.

Inuyasha golpeó el volante, furioso con su esposa, y frustrado por estar tardando tanto con la que estaba cayendo. Quería llegar de una maldita vez a esa dichosa cabaña en la que habían decidido pasar el fin de semana con sus mejores amigos. ¡Maldito fuera el día que accedió! Si Kagome no se lo hubiera pedido desnuda en la cama, jamás habría aceptado ir. Tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina, su padre era especialmente duro con él, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su hermano continuara sacándole la delantera en los negocios familiares. Ya era hora de que fuera tomando las riendas de algunos asuntos.

— Tienes tan mal genio como tu hermano. — lo acusó su esposa.

— Al menos, yo no me paso el día dando consejos a los demás para luego hacer en casa justo lo contrario.

No tenía por qué aguantar todo aquello. Era una reputada cirujana en el hospital central de Tokio. De hecho, estaba a punto de convertirse en la cirujana jefe, ya le estaban preparando el contrato. No había trabajado tan duro para que su marido la tratara como si fuera un ser inferior por algo que no era su culpa. ¿Qué control tenía ella sobre el dichoso tiempo atmosférico? Jamás podría haberlo predicho. ¡Era doctora, no meteoróloga!

Se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a admirar el paisaje nevado a través de la ventanilla sin hacer caso a su marido, el cual estaba rumiando sobre lo molesto que era todo. Siempre que estaba enfadado, todo era molesto, incluso ella. No sabía por qué se había casado con él. A veces, en verdad lo odiaba por su comportamiento pueril.

— ¿Ahora vas a quedarte todo el camino callada para castigarme? — intentó provocarla para continuar peleando.

Ni se molestó en contestarle.

— Muy bien. — masculló — ¡Mejor para mí!

Cuando al fin llegaron a la cabaña donde sus amigos los esperaban, los dos habían alcanzado el límite de su paciencia. Salieron del coche y se dispusieron a sacar a sus hijos del mismo. Kagome le desabrochó el cinturón a Maika; Inuyasha bajó a Kyle de su silla, lo cogió en brazos y cerró la puerta para luego asegurar el coche con el botón de la llave.

— ¡Kagome!

Suspiró aliviada de ver a su mejor amiga y se dispuso a seguirla, pero la voz de Inuyasha le hizo detenerse.

— ¿La señora marquesa también quiere que recoja las maletas yo solo? — se quejó a su espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Acaso estás perdiendo músculo?

— ¡En absoluto! — gritó con orgullo — ¡Pero no soy tu criado!

Lo miró desde los escalones de la cabaña con una mezcla de enfado y recelo. Si le contestaba a eso, se iba a armar la gorda y los dos lo sabían. Aquello era una clara provocación.

— Papá, ¿vais a divorciaros mamá y tú?

Los dos se volvieron hacia Maika al escuchar esas palabras. La niña se encontraba entre los dos, alternando su inteligente mirada del uno al otro con recelo. Le dio la herramienta perfecta para devolverle la pulla a su padre.

— Tal vez lo hagamos.

— Así podrás salir con tu compañero de quirófano, ¿no?

Inuyasha en verdad le devolvió magistralmente la pulla.

— ¡No está interesado en mí! — le gritó.

— ¡Y yo estoy ciego! — se burló — No sé por qué demonios te pedí matrimonio…

— ¡Ni yo sé por qué acepté!

Subió los escalones de la cabaña que le faltaban y se metió dentro ignorando a su marido. Sango y Miroku no se atrevieron a intervenir en la pelea. Cogieron a sus propios hijos y a los de sus amigos para llevarlos a jugar al salón con la intención de alejarlos de la zona de guerra. Si no hubieran estado los niños presentes, tal vez habrían intentado hacerles entrar en razón. No sería la primera vez que necesitaban intermediarios para solucionar sus discusiones.

Les pusieron unos juegos de mesa y se sentaron en el sofá para vigilarlos mientras jugaban. Hacía ya rato que no se escuchaba a Inuyasha rumiando maldiciones y a Kagome removiendo cosas en la cocina. Seguro que ya se habían arreglado.

— Tío Miroku, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Maika? — le preguntó Kyle — ¿Papá y mamá se van a separar?

— Venid conmigo.

Dejó a Sango al cuidado de sus hijos, cogió a Kyule en brazos y empujó a Maika hacia la cocina, donde sabía que ellos estaban. Les indicó que fueran silenciosos y les pidió que asomaran la cabeza por la puerta. La escena que se admiraba dentro de la cocina no parecía en absoluto la de un matrimonio a punto de divorciarse.

— ¿Me perdonas, nena? — le dio un suave pico en los labios — He sido muy bruto, no debí ponerme así.

— También ha sido mi culpa… — musitó — Quería tener razón.

— Y la tenías. — le aseguró — No ha sido tu culpa.

— Ni tampoco la tuya.

Se abrazaron y se dieron un largo beso antes de volver a separarse lo suficiente como para seguir hablando.

— ¿Me prometes que ese tipo no tiene ningún interés en ti, nena?

— Te lo prometo, mi amor. — le dio otro beso — Y, si me equivocara, le haría saber que tú eres el único hombre de mi vida.

— Ese soy yo.

Sonrieron contra los labios del otro y se dieron otro largo beso.

— ¿Y si tenemos otro hijo? — propuso Inuyasha.

— Nada me haría más feliz. — le aseguró ella.

Y, en menos de dos segundos, Inuyasha la alzaba sobre la mesa mientras se besaban y se acariciaban bruscamente, luchando por sentir al otro cuanto antes. Miroku empujó a Maika hacia atrás para que no continuaran viendo el espectáculo y le tapó los ojos a Kyle.

— Parece que vuestros padres van a ponerse con el niño ahora… — los instó a caminar hacia el salón — Mejor vamos al salón.

— Tío Miroku, — lo llamó Maika de camino — ¿cómo sabías que papá y mamá habían hecho las paces?

— Vuestros padres y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y sé que se pelean muchísimo, pero siempre hacen las paces. Nada podría separarlos.

Dejó a Kyle en el suelo cuando volvieron al salón, pero, en vez de ponerse a jugar, los niños se sentaron en corro alrededor de él y lo miraron con ansiedad.

— ¿Nos cuentas cómo se enamoraron nuestros padres, tío Miroku?

— Bueno, os lo contaré, pero tenéis que estar muy atentos.

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza y él empezó a narrar.

— Había una vez una preciosa estudiante de ojos color chocolate y hermosos cabellos azabaches. La joven de tez blanca, tersa como la nieve, y sensuales labios rojos del color de las fresas caminaba por los pasillos de su instituto con confianza y seguridad. ¿Quién sino ella que era adorada y admirada por todo el instituto iba a poder permitirse caminar de esa forma tan relajada?

Justo en ese momento entraron en el salón Inuyasha y Kagome, pero estaban tan interesados en el relato que estaba contando Miroku que no advirtieron su presencia.

— Kagome Higurashi era una maravilla, la maravilla del instituto privado Furioka en el centro de Tokio. Había dos únicas cosas que le encantara tener en su plantilla a ese centro: hijos de familias muy ricas aunque fueran tontos de remate y estudiantes especiales. Kagome tal vez no fuera lo primero, pero era lo segundo y nunca había pisado ese instituto alguien tan excepcional como para que se dejaran allí totalmente de lado los clichés y convencionalismos de las diferencias de clase. Se podría decir que había roto con todos los moldes.

Al escuchar a Miroku, intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y se dejaron llevar por las palabras de su amigo, viviendo una vez más aquel maravilloso año en el que se enamoraron. No importaba el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, lo único que importaba era que ese amor permanecía tan vivo como el primer día.

— Inuyasha Taisho, el rebelde sin causa del instituto, parecía estar tramando otra de las suyas. Se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo de azulejos con las piernas cruzadas. En el círculo que formaba sus piernas, tenía una enorme probeta con un líquido verde y espumoso. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No sabía qué había puesto dentro, pero, si algo tenía muy claro, era que a Taisho se le daba fatal la química; aquello estaba destinado al desastre. Fue entonces cuando vio a dos de los chicos más diestros en química que había conocido en toda su vida. El alivio la embargó. Si ellos lo ayudaban, no incendiaría el instituto.

Mientras recordaban, el relato había avanzado mucho. Kagome alzó una ceja con escepticismo al llegar a esa parte.

— Si mal no recuerdo, incendiaste todo un laboratorio. — le susurró al oído.

— Sí y me llevé un buen castigo de recompensa gracias a la presidenta. — le reprochó él — Pero he mejorado mucho con la edad.

— La semana pasada destrozaste la caseta del perro intentando atornillar el plato de pienso. — le recordó.

— Lo que yo te decía, mi amor, he mejorado.

La besó rápidamente, antes de que pudiera protestar. Bueno, en realidad, sí que había mejorado un poquito. Ya no quemaba cosas por accidente.

— El problema era que ella ni quería, ni necesitaba protección. Había luchado desde el primer momento que lo vio por alejarse de él e ignorarlo, pero, hasta ese día, nunca supo lo feliz que la hacía, en verdad, el saber que ella existía para él.

Al escuchar esa parte, Kagome pensó que todavía le hacía feliz y seguiría haciéndole feliz hasta el fin de sus días por más obstáculos que la vida intentara interponer entre los dos. Lo superarían todo juntos, ya fuera odiándose, amándose o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.


End file.
